Saint Dragon Ball
by Ederick
Summary: Esta es una historia fan crossover entre 2 universos muy diferentes que son "Dragon ball" y "Saint Seiya" hecha únicamente con el fin de entretener al espectador. No busco encontrar un manga/anime mejor ni nada por el estilo. Si la historia no es de tu agrado no estás obligado a continuar leyendo.
1. Capítulo 1 El despertar de los Dioses

Lo primero antes que nada es aclarar que esta historia es solo un fanfic con el único objetivo de entretener, ambos universos son totalmente distintos y había muchas cosas que no encajaban entre ellos por lo tanto he tratado de dar mi mayor esfuerzo sobre el tema. En un inicio intenté incluir a los personajes clásicos de SS pero me resulto imposible encontrar un momento en el que todos estuvieran vivos y pudieran convivir con Goku y compañía por lo que he optado por traer un universo alterno de SS con personajes originales sin relación con la serie clásica ya que no encontré manera de hacerlo encajar sin que se viera forzado o irreal.

Por tal motivo opte por traer esta historia fresca con nuevos personajes y así poder dar rienda suelta a mi imaginación y al mismo tiempo al tratarse de personajes totalmente distintos se solucionarían los típicos debates de niveles de poder. Si tu tienes una opinión de si uno u otro es más fuerte es totalmente valido y recuerda que puedes dejar tu opinión con educación. Este fanfic no intenta probar la superioridad de un universo sobre otro solo es mi punto de vista de como me gustaría como fan un crossover entre estas 2 franquicias. Agregando a ambos universos cosas que enriquecen a ambos universos. Espero disfrutes mucho de este fic y diviértete :D

Capítulo 1.

El despertar de los Dioses

Esta historia comienza unos meses luego de la derrota del monstruo Buu a manos del Saiyajin Goku con ayuda de Vegeta y Mr. Satán. Ya transcurrieron varios meses desde ese suceso que casi acaba con el universo entero. Una nueva época de felicidad y tranquilidad llego al mundo, una época donde ya no hay peleas y todos viven con más tranquilidad sus vidas. Goku se dedica a pasar más tiempo con su familia trabajando en el campo para complacer a su esposa Milk y debes en cuando se da sus escapas para seguir entrenando ya que quiere hacerse más fuerte por si nuevas amenazas como la de Buu regresan a la tierra.

Vegeta el orgulloso príncipe de la raza sayajin también vive una vida cómoda siendo un millonario y aunque tampoco descuida sus entrenamientos también se ha acostumbrado a vivir como un terrícola y entrena con Trunks.

Gohan se centró en sus estudios y busca cada día superación. Se mudó con Videl a una casa que Mr. Satán les regalo en la Capital del Oeste. Ya no entrena sin embargo aún conserva su potencial liberado por el anciano Kaioshin aunque a menor medida que cuando lucho contra Buu.

Piccolo sigue viviendo en el templo sagrado con Dende y Mr. Popo, sigue meditando gran parte del día, aunque también espía a Gohan en algunas ocasiones. Le molesta su actitud ya que ahora no entrena, pero lo deja ser libre y vivir su vida.

Trunks sigue con una vida normal entrenando con su padre y asistiendo a la escuela más lujosa de Capital del Oeste. También sigue manteniendo una amistad con la familia Son especialmente con Gohan y Goten.

Goten durante un tiempo tuvo estudios en casa tal como su hermano lo tuvo en algún momento pero gracias a Bulma que les presto una importante cantidad de dinero a la familia Son. Milk pudo inscribirlo en la misma escuela que Trunks. Y siguen entrenando muy seguido aunque para ellos es solo un juego, y por lo mismo no progresan mucho ya que no es algo serio como el entrenamiento de Goku y Vegeta.

Todo comenzó esa terrible mañana del 27 de Febrero. El día comenzó y Goku ya sabía que algo no estaba bien. Eran apenas las 5:22 am cuando ocurrió, ese extraño temblor era un temblor muy inusual era fuerte, pero al mismo tiempo pareciera que no ocurriera nada, es como si todo el universo temblara al mismo tiempo por lo que parecía como si todo estuviera en calma. Goku no se lo podía creer nunca había sentido nada similar. Pero lo peor era ese ki tan indescriptiblemente monstruoso que se pudo sentir solo durante una centésima de segundo y luego se desvaneció de forma tan misteriosa como cuando apareció y aunque atrás de ese ki había muchos otros tan grandes como el de Buu no eran ni la sombra del primero. Goku estaba sudando aventó las sabanas y corrió hacia la ventana mirando al cielo tratando de comprender que ocurría. ¿Qué eran esos ki? ¿Por qué se habían desvanecido?

Goku: ¿Milk sentiste el temblor?

No hubo respuesta su esposa estaba totalmente dormida y la luz del pasillo estaba apagada, lo cual indicaba que su hijo menor ni se había levantado, parecía que solo él se había percatado de lo sucedido.

Goku: ¿Qué habrá sido eso? Parece que nadie se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido aunque tal vez y con suerte Vegeta también se ha percatado de lo ocurrido.

De pronto una voz empezó a sonar dentro de la cabeza de Goku.

Kaiosama: Goku, Goku ¿puedes oírme? Goku…

Goku: si puedo escucharte Kaiosama pero no me hables tan fuerte no estoy sordo, y no quiero despertar a Milk…

Kaiosama: Goku es muy importante que vengas a verme, todo el universo corre peligro y ni yo ni los supremos kaiosamas podemos hacer algo, te necesitamos Goku.

Goku: Pero Kaiosama es muy temprano, no podrías esperar hasta que amanezca.

Dijo Goku mientras se tallaba un ojo y bostezaba.

Kaiosama: Goku! Te digo que el universo corre peligro y me sales con eso ven acá ahora.

Goku: Kaiosama te digo que no grites no quiero despertar a Milk.

Goku volteo y veo que Milk solo se movió un poco.

Goku: uff menos mal (mientras se secaba la frente con una mano) no se despertó.

Kaiosama solo hizo un facepalm y pensó.

Kaiosama: ¡Ya se! Goku ven a mi planeta, tengo mucha comida es un platillo especial poco conocido en todo el universo y es delicioso ven seguro te va encantar (dijo mientras sonreía triunfantemente).

Goku: ¿En serio? Kaiosama eso es increíble aunque ya estaba por salir hacia tu planeta, pero si me das una comida deliciosa y poca conocida que mejor.

Kaiosama solo agacho la cabeza con una gota de sudor.

Kaiosama: No importa, pero ven rápido.

Goku puso sus dedos en la frente se concentró dúrate unos segundos y se teletransporto al pequeño planeta de Kaiosama.

Kaiosama estaba junto con Bubbles preparando la comida para Goku, estaba muy concentrado así que cuando se voltio cargando un recipiente lleno de caldo caliente y vio a Goku no pudo evitar sorprenderse y soltar el recipiente llenando el piso y a el mismo con el caliente líquido.

Goku: Hola Kaiosama ¿Qué estás haciendo en el piso?

Kaiosama: Eso quema! (Dijo mientras le daba a Goku un coscorrón en la cabeza).

Unos minutos después. La comida ya estaba servida en una mesa en el patio, Goku se encontraba casi aspirando la comida.

Kaiosama: Pensando: (¿No importa cuántas veces lo vea, nunca voy a entender como le hace para comer tanto?).

Goku: (Con la boca llena) Oye Kaiosama no importa que no fuera un platillo especial y poco conocido, sabe fabuloso (Dijo mientras seguía metiéndose de todo a la boca).

Kaiosama con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y mientras se secaba la frente con un trapo blanco solo asintió con la cabeza. En ese momento Goku acabo de comer.

Goku: haaaay estaba delicioso (dijo mientras se rascaba la barriga).

Bubbles se llevaba todos los platos sucios apilados, los cuales se tambaleaban.

Kaiosama: Goku creo que sabes muy bien que no te invite solo para la merienda ¿no?

Goku: Es por ese inmenso y malvado ki (Dijo mientras puso una cara de seriedad).

Kaiosama: Así es, fue algo muy preocupante cuando lo sentí y no solo yo, si no todos los otros kaiosamas y supremos kaiosamas.

Goku: ¿Alguna idea de que es?

Kaiosama: Lamentablemente no. Solo sé que kibitoshin fue a investigar, pero se perdió todo contacto con el supremo kaiosama.

Goku: Y quieres que yo vaya a investigar ¿no?

Kaiosama: No, ni siquiera hay pistas de a donde fue ese enorme ki estamos a ciegas. Lo único que podemos hacer es tratar de estar alertas.

Goku: Es extraño tampoco puedo sentir el ki de kibitoshin.

Kaiosama: Goku desde ahora en adelante todos debemos de estar más atentos que nunca. No sabemos de quien o que se trata. Prométeme que no vas a actuar de forma impulsiva solo para satisfacer tus ganas de pelear.

Goku: No te preocupes Kaio

Kaiosama: Prométemelo!

Goku: No es necesario kaiosama (mientras retrocedía y cruzaba los dedos)

Kaiosama: Que lo prometas maldita sea (grito).

Goku: está bien kaiosama, te lo prometo (dijo con voz de travesuras mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados).

Kaiosama: Con la cabeza agachada (creo que me tendré que conformar con eso), Goku al menos prométeme que estarás en contacto conmigo, yo voy a estar todo el día disponible para informarte o escuchar por si descubres información nueva.

Goku: Claro cuenta con eso, bueno me voy Kaiosama que Milk quería que me levantara a las 6 am para trabajar en el campo (dijo mientras ponía cara de decepción, ya que él no quería levantarse temprano, al menos no para eso).

Goku se teletransporta de nuevo y se va del planeta de Kaiosama.

Kaiosama: Bueno espero que cumpla su promesa (dijo mientras suspiraba).

Justo en ese momento Kaiosama escucho el ruido de sus platos quebrándose en el suelo y cuando giro solo vio platos rotos. Bubbles no pudo entrar por la puerta topando los platos y perdiendo el equilibrio cayendo todos y muchos en la cabeza del mono al cual se le hizo un chichón y tenía los ojos en espiral.

Goku: Bien ya llegue, ahora creo que puedo dormir un poco, tengo el presentimiento que algo muy grande está por ocurrir.

Goku se metió en la cama listo para dormir, justo cuando el despertador marco las 6 y empezó a sonar.

Milk: Buenos días, despierta dormilón es hora de trabajar.

Goku solo puso una cara de tristeza y se tapó. Mientras tanto en templo sagrado Piccolo que se encontraba meditando en el centro del mismo cuando llego Dende atrás de él.

Dende: Señor Piccolo.

Piccolo: ¿Tú también lo sentiste Dende?

Dende: Puedo que yo no pertenezca a la raza guerrera de nuestra raza, pero tengo un título muy importante en la tierra. ¿Qué clase de Dios sería si no estoy al tanto de los peligros que amenazan el planeta? ¿Señor Piccolo que cree que sea?

Piccolo: No tengo idea de que fue eso, lo único que sé es que algo peor que Buu está por venir.

Dende solo pudo tragar saliva

Dende: Señor Piccolo ¿Deberíamos contarles a los demás?

Piccolo: Estoy seguro que al menos Goku y Vegeta ya saben lo que está ocurriendo o por lo menos se lo imaginan. Mr. Popo.

Mr. Popo: Si dígame.

Piccolo: ¿Cuánto te tomaría reconstruir una entrada para la habitación del tiempo?

Mr. Popo: Pues la puertas conectaba con otras dimensión, creo que para que quede totalmente funcional al menos me tomara unos meses.

Piccolo: hmmm eso me temía, eso significa que tal vez no podamos contar con ese lugar a tiempo para afrontar lo que se nos viene encima.

Dende: Señor Piccolo ¿Y no podemos usar las esferas del dragón?

Piccolo: Las esferas siguen convertidas en piedras, recuerda que las usamos para borrar la memoria de la gente acerca de la existencia del Buu bueno.

Dende: Tal vez no fue un tan buen deseo después de todo.

Piccolo: ¿Y tú que crees? Fue algo muy apresurado, aunque como podríamos adivinar que algo así se avecinaba. Nos confiamos de que ya había pasado lo peor, pero parece que lo peor apenas está por venir, algo que no imaginamos.

Dende: Recuerde que el señor Goku tiene la transformación del súper saiyajin 3.

Piccolo: El SSJ 3 era por mucho inferior a ese ki monstruoso. (Y lo peor es que parecía estar en un estado de reposo y calma total cuando apareció momentáneamente, si así es su poder el estar relajado no me lo imagino serio, pensó)

Durante unos momentos todo fue calma y no había ningún ruido, de pronto sintió un poder acercándose a ellos.

Piccolo: ¿Quién está ahí?

Ten-shin-han: Tranquilo Piccolo soy yo.

Dijo Ten-shin-han que había llegado con Chaoz al templo sagrado.

Piccolo: A pero sí es Ten-shin-han.

Ten-shin-han: Vine para hacer unas preguntas.

Piccolo: No sé nada al respecto sobre ese ki de hace unos momentos. Si venias a preguntar sobre ello pues ya puedes irte.

Ten-shin-han no dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y se preparó para emprender vuelo de nuevo.

Chaoz: Espera Ten ¿Nos vamos a ir sin preguntar nada?

Ten-shin-han: Es obvio que no tienen respuestas para nuestras preguntas ni si quiera Dende que sigue temblando de miedo.

Dende que solo estaba parado junto a Mr. Popo solamente pudo pensar para sí mismo mientras seguía parado en el mismo lugar.

Dende: (Tiene razón, no puedo hacer nada a pesar de ser el Dios de la tierra, esto es humillante).

Mr. Popo se dio cuenta de que Dende apretó los puños en señal de frustración pero decidió no decir nada, ya que nada de lo que dijera podía ayudar.

Piccolo: Espera Ten.

Ten-shin-han se detuvo y giro la cabeza.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Qué ocurre?

Piccolo: ¿Se puede saber de dónde piensas sacar las respuestas a tus preguntas?

Ten-shin-han: Es obvio que contigo no.

Piccolo solo sonrió ligeramente y se dio media vuelta dando la espalda a Ten.

Ten-shin-han volvió a voltear la cabeza y empezó a volar.

Chaoz: ¡Ten!

Ten-shin-han: Vámonos Chaoz.

Chaoz: Muy bien Ten.

Ambos empezaron a elevar el vuelo. Mientras tanto en la Corporación Capsula (CC).

Vegeta se encontraba en el patio de su casa mirando al cielo, cuando Bulma llego caminando algo molesta hacia el príncipe de los saiyajin.

Bulma: Vegeta!

Vegeta solo puso una cara de molesto y la miro de reojo.

Bulma: ¿Qué no oyes que te estoy hablando? cuando tu esposa te pide ayuda debes acudir de inmediato a ella, ¿Me entendiste?

Vegeta: ¿Hay quieres dejar de molestar?

Bulma: ¿Cómo dices? Escúchame no me importa lo orgulloso que seas, a una dama como a mí se le trata con respeto especialmente porque soy tu esposa.

Vegeta: te he dicho que te calles, trato de concentrarme. Algo se sintió.

Bulma: ¿De qué estás hablando? No se sintió nada, ahora vuelve a la casa que aún es muy temprano para que eches a perder el día. Hoy es el regreso a clases de Trunks y debes de llevarlo a la escuela.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Vegeta volteo a ver a Bulma con una cara de preocupación porque de seguro Bulma no lo dejaría librarse de esa.

Bulma: Lo que escuchaste debes llevar a Trunks a la escuela.

Vegeta: Pero de eso se encarga la madre.

Bulma: Claro que no, tu eres un hombre fuerte y Trunks te admira mucho así que debes ser tú el que lo lleve. Además ya que me levantaste tan temprano me lo debes.

Vegeta: Estas loca mujer estoy en medio de algo muy importante el destino de…

Bulma: ¿Vegeta aún no lo entiendes?

Vegeta miro extrañado a Bulma.

Vegeta: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Bulma: Nunca me vas a ganar Vegeta. Vas a terminar llevando a Trunks y lo sabes

Vegeta: Mujer de que…

Bulma: ¿Quieres comer no vegeta?

Vegeta con una gota de sudor en la cabeza dio un paso hacia atrás apretando los dientes.

Bulma: Bueno ahora que nos entendimos ve a levantar a Trunks y prepáralo para su primer día de clases luego de las vacaciones.

Vegeta: (gruñendo) ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Bulma: (Mientras se ponía el dedo en la boca y levantando las cejas) Bien primero, debes de levantarlo, saludarlo, darle los buenos días, vestirlo, sacar su ropa, meterlo a la ducha, preparar sus útiles escolares, cocinar el desayuno, darle de comer, preparar su almuerzo, alistar sus pertenencias, apresurarlo…

Vegeta: Espera mujer vas muy rápido (dijo Vegeta con una cara de enojo mostrando sus dientes mientras anotaba todo en una libreta).

Unos minutos después en la casa de Goku, este se encontraba trabajando en el campo cuando, escucho la puerta de la casa abrirse y vio a sus hijos salir con su esposa.

Milk: Gohan no sabes cuánto te agradezco que vengas por Goten para llevarlo a la escuela.

Gohan: No hay problema mamá, sabes que yo siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudar aunque viva en otra casa con Videl. Dijo mientras se ponía la mano detrás de la cabeza y reía mientras cerraba los ojos.

Goku observaba sonriendo mientras apoyaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos que tenía cruzados sobre la herramienta con la que estaba arando el campo. Cuando de pronto volvió a ocurrir ese mismo suceso que ocurrió tan temprano ese día. Pero no solo fue una vez en está ocasión si no 3 veces seguidas.

Goku quedo paralizado de hecho durante un momento casi sintió como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, Goku estaba con una cara de impacto tremenda, se notaba su preocupación en sus ojos las manos le temblaban y apretaba sus puños. Cuando giro su mirada vio que Gohan estaba exactamente igual que él. Totalmente ido y sudando aunque Gohan no se percató del suceso de la mañana en está ocasión que fueron 3 sí que lo noto.

Vegeta que estaba apresurando a Trunks mientras metía cosas en la mochila del pequeño saiyajin dejo caer todo cuando sintió eso mismo.

Y Ten se alejaba del templo volando quedo totalmente paralizado del miedo, aunque Chaoz no pudo sentir nada supo que algo estaba mal con solo mirar a su amigo. Y la reacción de Piccolo fue exactamente igual a la de los otros.

Kaiosama: GOOOOOOKUUUUUUU!

Nota: Se que puede haber gente de España leyendo este fic por lo que los nombres de algunos personajes les pueden parecer raros o hasta chocantes, de antemano les pido perdón ya que se que es muy difícil acostumbrarse a algo nuevo cuando toda tu vida lo llamaste de otra manera pero son los nombres como se conocían a dichos personajes.


	2. Capítulo 2 ¿Invasores?

Capítulo 2.

¿Invasores?

Todos estaban en silencio. Milk miró extrañada a Gohan ya que no sabía que es lo que pasaba.

Milk: ¿Gohan estás bien?

Gohan: (Pensando) ¿Qué, qué demonios fue eso?

Volteo a ver a su padre el cual estaba igual que él.

Gohan: (Pensando) esos ki no solo eran poderes que podían dejar en ridículo a súper Buu si no que eran muy hostiles, desaparecieron es un instante y además eran 3.

Luego de eso volteo a ver a su madre y a su hermano menor, ella movía sus labios gritando (ya que se encontraba preocupada por la reacción de su hijo) pero no podía escuchar nada. Su hermano estaba extrañado (al parecer el pequeño por fortuna no se había percatado de lo sucedido). De pronto escucho una voz que parecía había estado llamándolo en varias ocasiones y cada vez la escuchaba más fuerte hasta que la reconoció.

Goku: Gohan!

Gohan: Se giró hacia su padre.

Milk: Goku ¿Qué le está pasando a Gohan?

Goku: No lo sé (decidió mentir).

Goten: Hermano ¿Qué te pasa? Gohan contesta.

Milk: Gohan!

En esos momentos Gohan empezó a volver en sí.

Gohan: Papá

Goku: Gohan que bueno que ya te encuentras bien ¿Qué te paso hijo? (dijo mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo) y le daban la espalda a Milk mientras comenzaban a avanzar.

Gohan: Papá ¿Lo sentiste verdad?

Goku: Claro que sí hijo.

Gohan: ¿Qué fue eso?

Goku: No tengo idea, de hecho ni siquiera Kaiosama lo sabe. Está muy preocupado porque en la madrugada ocurrió lo mismo.

Gohan: ¿Lo mismo? Papá ¿Qué está pasando? Que fueron esos poderes tan enormes ¿De quiénes son? ¿Por qué son tan grandes? ¿A dónde fueron?

Goku: No lo sé hijo, esto también me preocupa pero no tengo las respuestas. Solo te puedo decir que el primer ki era aún mayor.

Gohan: Más grande! ¿Eso es posible?

Goku: Parece que solo los que tenemos un gran entrenamiento y experiencia en batallas podemos sentir ese ki, así que no quiero que le comentes nada a Milk o a Goten ¿De acuerdo?

Gohan: Está bien, tengo que marcharme luego hablamos.

Goku: Claro.

Gohan comenzó a correr hacia su madre.

Milk: Gohan ¿Qué te paso?

Goten: Gohan ¿Estás bien?

Gohan: Claro lamento haberlos preocupado. Pero recordé…

Su madre y su hermano menor acercaron su rostro cada vez más para escuchar que tenía que contar.

Gohan: Lo que ocurre, Lo que ocurre es que se me olvido que hoy tenía una cita muy temprano con Videl (dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente).

Los 2 se fueron de espaldas contra el suelo.

Milk: ¿Y por eso nos asustas de esa forma? (dijo gritando)

Gohan: Solo soltó otra carcajada mientras se pasaba la mano por detrás de la cabeza y cerraba los ojos.

Goten: Hermano ya me habías preocupado que bueno que solo fue eso.

Gohan: Goten no digas eso (mientras subía un poco el tono de su voz).

Goten rápido se tapó la boca con las manos.

Gohan: Estamos hablando de que en la mañana tenía que llevar a Videl al salón de belleza.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron mirando un rato, hasta que después de unos segundos ambos comenzaron a reírse.

Milk: Bueno eso ya no importa, Gohan llévate rápido a tu hermano a la escuela ya no tardan en empezar las clases y no quiero que Goten llegue tarde su primer día.

Gohan: Muy bien mamá, vámonos Goten.

Goten: Sí. Nos vemos mamá te veré en la tarde para contarte todas las cosas interesantes que pasarán hoy (le dijo mientras ambos se elevaban en el cielo).

Gohan volteó a ver a su padre y le hizo una señal con el pulgar arriba la cual Goku respondió de la misma manera.

Al ver esto Milk levanto una ceja y puso una mano en la barbilla pensando, luego solo se metió a la casa.

Por otro lado en la CC Vegeta no aguanto más y se fue volando y aunque Trunks le pregunto a donde se dirigía con tanta velocidad este no respondió.

Bulma le grito algunas cosas desde la ventana pero ya era demasiado tarde, el príncipe de los Saiyajin se había ido y no podía escucharlos.

Trunks: ¿A dónde habrá ido mi papá?

En ese momento Bulma bajo las escaleras.

Trunks: Mamá, oye ¿Sabes a dónde…

Bulma estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, estaba realmente molesta con su esposo por no cumplir su palabra.

Trunks: Que tal si nos vamos (dijo riendo nerviosamente con una gota de sudor en la cabeza).

Bulma: Suspiro y le dijo que subiera al coche.

Trunks: Claro que si (dijo mientras corría a terminar de arreglarse).

Bulma: Vegeta ¿Ahora qué pasa contigo? (dijo mientras volteaba al cielo).

En esos momentos Gohan y Goten llegaron a la CC. Donde Goten y Trunks se saludaron y empezaron a correr uno detrás del otro. Las puertas principales se abrieron y de ahí salió Bulma que aún se encontraba peinándose.

Bulma: ¿Gohan?

Gohan: Hola Bulma, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Bulma: Pues amanecí bien gracias, pero Vegeta me arruino el día.

Gohan: (Con la clásica gota de sudor y los ojos cerrados) ¿Y ahora qué paso con Vegeta?

Bulma: Nada. Es solo que no puede hacerse responsable ni siquiera una vez. Se supone que él llevaría a Trunks a la escuela. Pero simplemente despego y se fue volando.

Gohan: ¿Se fue volando?

Bulma: Si, tal y como lo escuchas.

Gohan: Bulma ¿Hace cuánto fue eso?

Bulma: Pues hace como 20 minutos aproximadamente.

Gohan: Coincide con lo de hace un momento.

Bulma: ¿Lo de hace un momento? Espera Gohan ¿Dices qué se fue por una razón?

Gohan: Así es, no quiero asustarte Bulma pero un Ki monstruoso peor que el de Buu se sintió en alguna parte del universo.

Bulma: Espera ¿Me dices que alguien más fuerte que Buu acaba de aparecer?

Gohan: No.

Bulma: Gohan no me asustes con ese tipo de bromas.

Gohan: No es broma, me refería a que eran 3 personas.

El cabello que tanto le había costado peinar a Bulma se despeino con la noticia y esta se movió hacia atrás, tras recibir la noticia de Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Trunks no ha actuado extraño?

Bulma: No, no creo que se diera cuenta.

Gohan: Valla entonces mi papá tenía razón.

Bulma: ¿Razón en qué?

Gohan: Me dijo que solo las personas con una amplia experiencia en combate podías percibir esos Ki. Pero los 3 desaparecieron cuando llegaron, incluso me dijo que antes en la madrugada había un poder aún más grande que esos 3.

Bulma: (Ahora lo entiendo, ya se el porqué del comportamiento de Vegeta).

Gohan: Lo mejor es no decirles nada a Goten y Trunks, ya sabes como son.

Bulma: Lo entiendo, descuida estoy de acuerdo contigo sobre no decirles nada. Ahora lo importante es llevarlos a su primer día de escuela.

Gohan: Así es (dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia enfrente). Goten, Trunks vengan.

Goten: ¿Dime Gohan?

Trunks: ¿Gohan quieres entrenar o practicar un poco?

Gohan: Lo siento ahora no hay tiempo, hoy su primer día de escuela ¿No lo recuerdan?

Ambos sayajines voltearon a ver a otro lado mientras respondían que si no muy animados.

Gohan: Vamos ¿Qué les pasa? Hoy es su primer día de escuela. ¿No están felices? Van a poder estudiar juntos (mientras reía tratando de animarlos).

Goten: Me alegro que mi mamá no sea tan estricta conmigo como le fue contigo.

Trunks: Si mira nada más en lo que te convertiste Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Qué acaso no les gusta estudiar?

Ambos: Claro que no.

Gohan: ¿Qué, soy el único? Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza y unas líneas azules se formaban arriba de su cabeza.

Trunks: (Susurrando) Te lo dije estudiar mucho es peligroso.

Goten: si, ya veo.

Bulma: Bueno hora de irnos.

Luego de unos minutos en el vehículo volador de Bulma, llegaron a la escuela primaria más famosa de Capital del Oeste.

Bulma: Y aquí estamos. ¿No les gusta volver a clases?

Ambos: (Agachando la cabeza) no.

Bulma: Me alegro por ustedes, pasare a la salida.

Gohan: Y recuerdan no hagan travesuras.

En ese momento no muy lejos de ahí a solo unas cuadras un hombre y una mujer caminaban directo a la escuela. La mujer tenía el cabello rubio largo que recorría toda su espalda, ojos celestes, labios y nariz pequeña. Vestía una blusa roja con dibujos extraños, un pantalón marrón largo y unos zapatos de tacón.

El hombre que la acompañaba era bastante delgado con un cabello plateado aún más largo que el de su acompañante, una playera blanca, pantalones azules y una boina negra. Y junto a ellos un niño de la misma edad de Trunks muy parecido al hombre anteriormente descrito con una boina negra camisa azul, ojos violetas y el uniforme de la escuela de la cual estaban a solo una cuadra.

Pero antes de llegar a la escuela mientras esperaban que el semáforo cambiara a rojo para que pudieran pasar notaron que en un callejón un grupo de delincuentes atacaban a un joven indefenso que temblaba de miedo y pedía que no lo hirieran.

Mujer desconocida: Adelántense.

Hombre desconocido: ¿Estás segura? Parece que ellos pueden tener navajas o peor aún pistolas (dijo mientras bajaba la voz y el pequeño que los acompañaba reía sin hacer ruido tapándose la boca).

Mujer desconocida: Veo que hoy amaneciste muy cómico…

Hombre desconocido: Sí (dijo con una sonrisa de lado a lado).

Mujer desconocida: grrr (Gruño mientras movía la cabeza de lado a lado como dando una negativa).

Hombre desconocido: ok ya me voy tranquila, era solo una broma.

Justo en el momento que el semáforo se puso en rojo y los carros de detuvieron el hombre le dijo al pequeño que se adelantara.

Pequeño misterioso: ¿Estás seguro papá?

Hombre desconocido: Claro, no me gustaría dejarla sola, recuerda que no sabemos nada de este lugar.

El pequeño corrió y entro al patio de la escuela, luego siguió de la largo hasta la entrada principal. Cuando Trunks lo vio por alguna razón lo siguió con la mirada y se distrajo. Tanto que dejo a Gohan hablando solo con Goten y eso que Gohan estaba hablando con ambos.

Hombre desconocido: (Caminando por el oscuro callejón que estaba desierto a excepción de una pequeña puerta roja abierta al fondo) ¿Hola hay alguien aquí?

No hubo respuesta.

Hombre desconocido: Será mejor que investigue.

Al abrir la puerta vio a su compañera chocando sus palmas de arriba hacia abajo (sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos) y en el lugar había un gran número de delincuentes inconscientes, cajas rotas, muebles con agujeros de balas, casquillos tirados, 2 cuchillos rotos, una mesa de billar partida por la mitad, y hasta había bandidos arriba de unas cajas.

Hombre desconocido: ¿Están?

Mujer desconocida: Solo están inconscientes.

Hombre desconocido: Valla nunca dejas de sorprenderme que fuertes eres (dijo en un tono sarcástico) pero hablando sin bromas (poniendo una cara sería, cosa que sorprendió un poco a su compañera) en este mundo no sabemos qué clase de personas nos podemos encontrar, no deberías hacer algo tan temerario.

Ella solo le volteo la cara y camino fuera del lugar.

Hombre desconocido: Hay otra vez te vas sin hablarme (dijo mientras cerro los ojos y se rasco la cabeza), aunque de por si es raro que hables con alguien, pero bueno ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Aunque creo que por lo menos conmigo si deberías hablar (abrió un ojo). Hay ya se fue, espérame.

Este hombre salió del lugar y cruzo la calle corriendo ya que prácticamente ella ya estaba casi en las puertas de la escuela.

Hombre desconocido: Oye espérame un poco, dijo mientras entraba con ella al colegio.

Gohan: Por eso deben de portarse bien ¿De acuerdo?

Los 2 pequeños asintieron con la cabeza mientras respondían que sí.

Bulma: Bueno es hora de irnos, se portan bien.

Trunks: Claro que si mamá

Goten: Nos vemos luego hermano (dijo mientras levantaba su mano y se despedía).

Bulma y Gohan caminaban juntos hacía la reja que daba a la calle y al mismo tiempo los desconocidos caminaban hacia adentro, hasta que finalmente ocurrió y sus caminos se cruzaron. Bulma estaba del lado izquierdo y Gohan del derecho al igual que la pareja de extraños (pero al ir en sentido contrario él paso al lado de Gohan). Por un momento para Gohan fue como si todo a su alrededor se hubiera detenido y hecho gris, menos ellos y alcanzo a notar como el sujeto sonrió e hizo un sonido "hmm" todo volvió a la normalidad y esos 2 siguieron caminando pero Gohan se detuvo y volteo solo para verlos alejarse.

Bulma: Gohan ¿Qué ocurre, por qué te detuviste?

Gohan: No, no es nada debe ser mi imaginación (dijo mientras continuo avanzando).

Luego de eso Gohan se fue a su casa con Videl y Bulma regreso a la CC pero en el camino Gohan recordaba aún ese extraño encuentro mientras tocaba el timbre.

Gohan: (¿Qué fue eso? ¿Acaso me estoy volviendo loco? Puedo jurar que ese sujeto intento decirme algo, pero… No, solo debo estar imaginando cosas aunque el hecho de encontrarnos de esa manera me hace sospechar que nuestro encuentro no fue coincidencia y por un momento sentí ese ki tan extraño y creo que provenía de esa mujer que estaba con él era incluso algo hostil). Movió la cabeza de lado a lado (no, ellos parecían ser personas normales y si el ki extraño fuera de ellos seguramente lo hubiera sentido todo el tiempo. Pero y ¿Si ellos pueden controlar su ki y hacerlo desaparecer?

Videl: ¿Gohan?

Gohan: ¿He? hola Videl, ¿Me puedes abrir?

Videl: Pero si tú siempre tienes tus llaves

Gohan: ¡Hay es verdad! (Grito mientras puso una cara de sorpresa).

Videl: Gohan ¿Te sientes bien? Tú no sueles tener problemas de memoria.

Gohan: Sí, creo que solo estoy algo distraído.

Videl: ¿Me puedes decir a que se debe?

Gohan comenzó a contarle todo a Videl con lujo de detalles mientras tanto en la escuela de la Capital del Oeste. Trunks se encontraba aburrido en clases en uno de los asientos de atrás mirando fijamente un lápiz que tenía en la mano mientras le daba vueltas.

Profesor: Quiero presentarles a todos a su nuevo compañero, adelante muchacho.

Un pequeño entro al salón, aunque a Trunks no le importaba mucho volteo por curiosidad, pero se sorprendió cuando reconoció al nuevo alumno, efectivamente era el niño que vio correr hacia la escuela en el mañana.

Él es Seraín y va a ser su compañero de ahora en adelante.

Seraín: Hola a todos mi nombre es Seraín (dijo mientras giraba su cabeza viendo a sus compañeros pero su mirada se detuvo en Trunks, el cual también se le quedo viendo muy intrigado) será un placer ser su nuevo compañero (en ese momento sonrió).


	3. Capítulo 3 La promesa

Capítulo 3.

La promesa

En ese momento Trunks sintió algo extraño, sintió una gran duda sobre quien era ese pequeño que lo miraba fijamente, todos menos Trunks saludaron al nuevo integrante del grupo, luego el profesor le pidió que se sentara, y tal vez por coincidencia del destino el único asiento disponible era una justo a un costado de Trunks. Seraín camino y se sentó al lado del pequeño sayajin, unos chicos murmuraban cosas sobre el nuevo integrante. Pero este los ignoro y empezó a hablar con Trunks.

Seraín: Hola, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Trunks no respondió, solo lo miraba fijamente, no podía quitarse de la cabeza que él no era un chico normal es como si sintiera algo extraño en él. Y justo cuando estaba por hablar una bola de papel le pego al nuevo estudiante.

Brabucón: Toma eso niño nuevo, está es mi bienvenida.

Dijo el brabucón del salón mientras él y su grupito le aventaban bolas de papel a Seraín. Y este solo dijo.

Seraín: Es un placer conocerte también.

Entonces un papel mojado en saliva le cayó en la cara.

Brabucón: jajaja eso te mereces inútil.

Seraín solo sonrió mientras se quita ese papel asqueroso de la cara. Trunks apretó los puños y volteo a ver a ese grupo de chicos molestos y solo con la mirada los controlo.

Brabucón: (Sudando) ¿Qué pasa Trunks? Solo le estamos dando la bienvenida al nuevo ya sabes que eso hacemos normalmente, menos a ti claro.

Trunks se levantó de su asiento y eso basto para que el grupo de brabucones se sentaran y dejaran al nuevo en paz.

Seraín: Gracias Trunks.

Trunks: No hay de qué.

Seraín: Me agrada tu nombre nunca lo había escuchado.

Trunks: Gracias (dijo mientras se volteaba).

El día continúo transcurriendo y al nuevo lo seguían molestando, y Trunks tenía el presentimiento de que Seraín se estaba dejando hacer todo eso. Sonó el timbre para el receso y todos salieron del salón, todos excepto Seraín que solo se quedó sentado sin decir nada.

Una vez que Trunks salió del salón para ir al baño Seraín se dispuso a buscar en el escritorio de Trunks y su mochila, al parecer quería conseguir algo pero justo en ese momento los brabucones regresaron.

Brabucón: Mira nada más ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Un ladrón?

Seraín: (Maldición ahora no, justo cuando tenía la oportunidad de conseguir lo que vine a buscar, sé que no debo llamar la atención pero realmente necesito estar solo) chicos…

Fue interrumpido abruptamente cuando el más grande y gordo de ellos lo empujo y este cayó al suelo con todo y silla.

Gordo: Solo hablaras cuando el jefe diga que hables (todos comenzaron a reír).

Seraín entonces se levantó y se dispuso a continuar con lo suyo pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la mochila de Trunks, el jefe de ese grupito le dio un golpe en la cara. Todos los brabucones se soltaron a carcajadas.

Brabucón: ¿Qué te pareció eso inútil?

Luego de eso el Brabucón tomo a Seraín por el cuello y levantando su brazo con el puño cerrado se disponía a golpearlo mientras todos lo animaban.

En ese momento Seraín abrió los ojos y puso una mirada sería, el puñetazo se quedó a medio camino, el jefe de los brabucones estaba sudando frio. Y los demás no sabían que pasaba.

Gordo: ¿Jefe qué pasa?

¿Se encuentra bien? Pregunto otro.

Seraín: ¡Suéltame!

El jefe lo soltó de inmediato y seguía sin poder hablar incluso le temblaban los labios. Luego de esto se levantó y se fue caminando hacía la salida.

Brabucón: No tiene caso, es solo un cobarde que no se defenderá vámonos.

Gordo: Pero jefe nunca dejamos de molestar a nuestras víctimas.

Brabucón: He dicho que nos vamos ¿No escuchaste?

Gordo: Sí.

Todos se fueron corriendo atrás del jefe y salieron del salón.

Seraín: Se levantó y se sacudió. Pero de reojo vio a Trunks que estaba en la puerta.

Seraín: (¿Acaba de llegar al salón, o ya estaba antes ahí?).

Al no saber cuál de las 2 opto por solo salir del lugar. Cuando paso al costado de Trunks sintió como este lo miraba a pesar de salir con los ojos cerrados, supo que había hecho lo correcto al salir sin explicar nada. Trunks que había visto todo no sabía si decir algo o no.

Seraín: (Debo esperar a una mejor oportunidad, tal vez no se pueda el primer día. Pero no sabemos de cuánto tiempo disponemos).

Al caminar se dio cuenta de que Trunks lo seguía, seguro lo quería confrontar para saber que pasaba de pronto se dio cuenta que había hecho lo que no debía llamar la atención.

Trunks: (¿Por qué está sudando? ¿Estará nervioso por algo? ¿Quién es el en realidad?).

Antes de que Seraín se diera cuenta estaba caminando a un camino sin salida. Y su nerviosismo creció aún más pero se dio cuenta de esa puerta al fondo eran unos baños.

Seraín: (Perfecto ahí me podré ocultar hasta que Trunks me deje de seguir. ¿Pero y si se queda a esperarme? No importa debo de arriesgarme).

Seraín entro al baño y Trunks se quedó esperando afuera ya que eran un baño pequeño para una persona de hecho eran los baños de profesores.

Trunks: (Que extraño si quería ir al baño por que venir al de maestros que está al final del corredor en lugar de ir al de estudiantes que está en el piso de abajo pero más cerca. Algo definitivamente no está bien).

El tiempo pasó y Trunks continuaba esperando incluso luego de que el timbre sonara.

Trunks: (Vamos que esperas tarde o temprano tendrás que salir y hablar conmigo).

Profesor: Jovencito el timbre ya sonó deberías estar en clases, vuelve inmediatamente a tu salón.

Trunks: Es que hay un estudiante en el baño y no ha salido y estoy preocupado por él.

Profesor: Tu ve a tu salón, yo me encargare de enviarlo también.

Trunks: Muy bien.

Trunks se fue corriendo al salón mientras pensaba en la situación.

Trunks: (Debo descubrir que pasa con el chico nuevo aunque me estoy metiendo en problemas pero ¿Y si todo está en mi mente? ¿Y si exagero las cosas? Tal vez esos tontos que solo se dedican a molestar me vieron en la puerta y como ya los había amenazado se fueron y me tuvieron miedo y Seraín solo me tuvo miedo por seguirlo, si eso debe ser y yo preocupándome por nada).

Trunks sonriente por haber resuelto todo abrió la puerta del salón pidiendo disculpas. Pero se sorprendió al ver a Seraín sentado en su lugar como si nada ocurriera.

Trunks: ¿Pero qué? Grito.

Todos los compañeros voltearon al verlo extrañados incluso el profesor que lo regaño y lo envió a la oficina del director.

Una vez sentado fuera de la oficina del director Trunks se hacía aún más preguntas y esta vez estaba totalmente convencido de que ese chico no era normal y ocultaba algo ya que entro al baño y nunca salió, y eso que se encontraban en un tercer piso. ¿Cómo pudo ocurrir? Justo en ese momento escucho una interesante conversación entre 2 profesores que se encontraban fumando y conversando en la cafetería de profesores que se encontraba frente al pasillo y la puerta estaba abierta así que se es escuchaba perfectamente.

Profesor1: ¿Escuchaste sobre el nuevo alumno de tercer grado?

Profesor2: A ese extraño chico ¿Seraín no?

Profesor1: Si, dicen que entro a la escuela sin papeles.

Profesor2: ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Profesor1: Bueno dicen que sus padres prometieron que van a traer la papelería tan pronto sea posible. Yo creo que sobornaron al director.

Profesor2: Jeje es lo más probable.

Profesor1: Aunque dicen que lo más aterrador era la madre que no hablaba nada, pero movía la boca de forma extraña sin emitir sonidos.

Profesor2: ¡Que escalofriante! ¿Tú te casarías con una mujer así?

Profesor1: Estás loco claro que no.

Una mujer salió de la oficina del director.

Secretaria: Trunks puedes pasar.

Trunks: Claro. (Qué alguien pueda entrar sin papeles a la escuela es muy raro definitivamente tengo que aclarar esto).

Luego de unos minutos Trunks salió de la oficina del director solo con una llamada de atención, y cuando volvió a clases no hablo con Seraín en todo lo que resto de la clase. Fue hasta cuando sonó el timbre de salida que hablaron y solo dijo.

Seraín: Hasta mañana Trunks.

Trunks se despidió solo levantando la mano y luego se dedicó a seguirlo. Seraín ya había bajado al primer piso pero Trunks lo vigilaba aún desde el segundo.

Seraín: (Así que me sigues ¿Qué planeas Trunks?).

Luego de unos minutos y de recoger sus cosas Seraín salió del edificio y llego al patio de la escuela. Seraín vio a Trunks leyendo un libro en uno de los asientos y decidió regresarse. Trunks lo observaba atentamente y vio que saco un cuaderno y un lápiz.

Seraín: (¿De verdad? Ni siquiera se molestó en hacerlo bien. Trunks ¿Crees que me vas a engañar? Sé muy bien que no estás sentado afuera, te estas moviendo a una gran velocidad dejando una sombra falsa que simula que aún sigues sentado en esa silla en realidad estás en la entrada trasera observando mis movimientos).

Pensó mientras entrecerraba los ojos en un gesto de gran confianza al descubrir el truco de Trunks. Mientras miraba de reojo la puerta trasera viendo al verdadero Trunks.

Trunks: (¡Eso es te tengo! Seguro lo engañe con esa imagen de afuera y piensa que estoy ahí leyendo cuando me moví a otro lugar o con la sombra de la puerta trasera).

Dijo Trunks para sí mismo mientras se encontraba agachado atrás de una pared que estaba enfrente del pasillo de donde estaba Seraín. De hecho Trunks podía observarlo mientras este volteaba hacia atrás creyendo que la sombra del fondo era el real.

Trunks: (Lo engañe completamente, ahora está confundido pensando que mi verdadero yo está en la puerta trasera, no deje solo una imagen falsa para distraerte si no muchas ahora estás atrapado, y voy a confrontarte).

Trunks estaba por incorporarse para quedar frente a Seraín y poder interrogarlo sin que tuviera posibilidades de escapar o evadirlo pero en ese momento.

Goten: ¡Hola Trunks! ¿Por qué no bajaste a verme como habías prometido? Te estuve esperando y no llegaste tuve que jugar con otros niños pero tú ya me lo habías prometido. ¿Oye que haces escondido? ¿Juegas a las escondidas con alguien más?

Trunks: (Sudando) (Maldita sea tonto ¿Por qué ahora?).

Seraín: (Volteando al no creerse que Trunks en realidad estaba al frente y no atrás) (No puede ser ¿Estaba enfrente? Papá creo que están a un nivel superior al mío ¿De verdad podré cumplir está misión? Tranquilo, si ellos son más rápidos entonces solo me queda ser más listo) pensó mientras se secaba el sudor.

Trunks: Goten vete de aquí (dijo mientras lo empuja por el pasillo).

Goten: Hay Trunks que te pasa, primero no vienes a jugar en el receso y ahora tampoco en la salida.

Trunks: Este no es el momento luego te explico y deja de gritar mi nombre.

Goten: Espera creo que ya lo entiendo.

Trunks: ¿De verdad?

Goten: Sí, estás jugando a las escondidas con alguien más ¿Verdad?

Trunks se cayó de espaldas.

Trunks: Para ti todo es un juego, luego te explico ¿Está bien?

Seraín: Si quieres yo te explico.

Trunks: ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? (dijo mientras volteaba).

Goten: ¿Y tú eres?

Seraín: Mucho gusto mi nombre es Seraín, este es mi primer día en la escuela y ahora soy amigo de Trunks, y si tú eres su amigo eres mi amigo también.

Trunks: ¿Qué?...

Goten: Hola Seraín mucho gusto, mi nombre es Goten y soy amigo de Trunks ¿Oye por qué Trunks estaba escondido?

Seraín: A eso es que estábamos jugando a las escondidas. Un dos tres por ti (dijo mientras apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Trunks) te atrape, aunque con un poco de ayuda (Sonrió).

Trunks: (No sé qué trama este chico pero le voy a seguir la corriente, seguro que puede volar por eso pudo salir por la ventana del baño del tercer piso) ¿Qué les parece si vamos a esperar afuera?

Los 3 niños salieron al patio donde se sentaron a hablar bajo un árbol. Seraín sacó el lápiz y el cuaderno y empezó a dibujar.

Trunks: ¿Qué es eso?

Seraín: Es solo un dibujo de nosotros 3.

Goten: Oye dibujas súper bien, pareces un experto.

Seraín: Bueno mi papá es pintor así que supongo que es normal.

Trunks: De verdad que es un dibujo muy bueno.

Seraín: Tómalo para que puedas verlo bien, aunque mi papá pinta por mucho mejor que yo, mira pon tu nombre en tu dibujo.

Trunks tomo el dibujo y firmo, luego se lo pasó a Goten y este hizo lo mismo, por último Seraín firmo debajo de su propio dibujo.

Goten: ¿Y eso para qué es?

Seraín: Esto es una promesa.

Trunks y Goten: ¿Una promesa?

Seraín: Así es, esto es una representación gráfica de nuestra nueva amistad y está firmado por los 3 lo que lo hace oficial. Como yo lo dibuje es normal que yo la guarde, claro si no les molesta.

Goten: Por supuesto que no, somos amigos (Dijo con una gran sonrisa).

Seraín: Bien ¿Y tú que dices Trunks?

Trunks: Y ¿Qué pasa si yo me quedo con el dibujo?

Goten: Trunks claro que no, es el dibujo de Seraín como vas a quitárselo, no digas locuras Trunks (Dijo mientras lo zarandeaba del brazo).

Trunks: Esta bien, era solo una pregunta ya suéltame.

Seraín: (Bien yo me quedo con el dibujo, papá logre cumplir con mi misión a pesar de que ellos son más fuertes y rápidos que yo) (Pensó mientras sonreía y cerraba los ojos en señal de victoria) ¡Qué bien lo logre!

Ambos Sayajines que se tenían agarrados de las ropas voltearon a verlo extrañados.

Seraín: (Con una gota de sudor en la cara) (maldición no te dejes llevar tonto, aun no cantas victoria). Bueno es hora de irme.

Goten: ¿Ya te vas?

Seraín: Si, mi papá acaba de llegar.

Ambos voltearon y vieron a un hombre delgado caminar hacia ellos.

Seraín: ¡Papá llegaste!

Desconocido: Hola campeón, ¿Cómo te fue?

Seraín: Muy bien hice nuevos amigos mira ellos son Trunks y Goten.

Desconocido: Hola chicos es un placer conocerlos. (Bien hecho, son ellos 2).

Seraín: (Gracias papá, te dije que podía lograrlo).

Desconocido: (¿Lo tienes?).

Seraín: (Así es papá, es un dibujo que ellos firmaron).

Desconocido: (Muy bien, con eso es suficiente, ahora actúa normal).

Seraín: (¡Sí!) Goten, Trunks nos tenemos que ir, pero nos veremos mañana.

Goten: Muy bien nos vemos mañana Seraín, adiós señor (Dijo mientras se despedía energéticamente moviendo el brazo).

Trunks por otra parte solo levantaba la ceja mientras pensaba.

Trunks: ¿Qué será lo que esconde Seraín? Es un chico extraño pero parece agradable (Sonrió), creo que lo voy a seguir vigilando, aunque es agradable conocer chicos de nuestra edad con grandes capacidades, me pregunto ¿Si será bueno en las peleas? En ese momento decidió también levantar el brazo y despedirse (Ahora gritando). Te espero mañana, cuídate.

Seraín solo volteo sonriendo pero sin decir una palabra y levanto la mano en señal de despedida, luego volteo y se fue caminando.

Seraín: (Lo siento pero no creo que eso sea posible, nuestros destinos son diferentes, solo los necesitaba con un fin. Lo siento).

Pensó mientras ponía una cara de angustia y tristeza.

Desconocido: (Seraín perdóname, sé que no es lo que tú quieres, pero es necesario obtener esa información, ahora debemos volver. No podemos quedarnos más tiempo debemos regresar).

Ambos siguieron caminando hasta estar del otro lado de la calle, pero justo en el momento cuando llegaron a la esquina Seraín volteo para ver hacia la escuela una vez más y Trunks se dio cuenta de que se le escapó una lagrima, en ese momento Trunks intento correr hacía ellos pero el semáforo cambio de color y un camión paso a toda velocidad pero cuando este pasó ellos ya no estaban, se habían esfumado.


	4. Capítulo 4 ¿Los enemigos?

Capítulo 4.

¿Los enemigos?

La noche había caído y la tormenta era feroz, los truenos iluminaban ese gigantesco castillo tenebroso, la lluvia sonaba al caer en el tejado de la gran construcción. El lugar parecía estar custodiado por personas con una extraña vestimenta. En una de las torres se escuchaba a través de las ventanas una hermosa música proveniente de un arpa avanzando por los pasillos atrás de una puerta custodiada por 2 guardias estaba una mujer de pelo largo y purpura tocando el arpa tenía los ojos cerrados y solo se concentraba en tocar el arpa, parecía que estaba tocando para unas personas las cuales se encontraban al otro lado de la habitación inclinados con una rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto pero de todos ellos destacaba la persona al frente de todos que era más alto y corpulento con cabello azul y largo que le llegaba a la cintura y vestía una extraña armadura con dos alas enormes y un casco entre sus brazos que tenía unos alargados cuernos. Eran los espectros de Hades que escuchaban la melodía de Pandora una mujer al servicio de Hades que se encargaba de liderar a los espectros.

Pandora: Syr ¿Has cumplido con tu misión? (Preguntó refiriéndose al hombre con la armadura alada que estaba al frente).

Syr: Claro que sí mi señora.

Pandora: Es bueno saber que siempre puedo contar contigo, recuerda que tenemos una importante misión encomendada por nuestro señor Hades y debemos cumplirlo con la mayor efectividad lo antes posible.

Syr: Así es mi señora yo no soy como ese miedoso de Grath si me lo pide atacaré inmediatamente.

Pandora: Grath no es un cobarde es una persona calculadora y confió en sus planes. Si él dice que no es momento adecuado para centrarse en una guerra contra enemigos que no conocemos de momento vamos a esperar ¿Entendido?

Syr: Sí mi señora. (Dijo agachando la cabeza).

Pandora: Tú sabes cómo es el señor Hades. A él no le gusta que sus espectros sean heridos sin necesidad, y yo confió plenamente en el juicio de Grath, además tu sabes que el tan hábil y fuerte como tú en combate. Así que despreocúpate y seamos pacientes.

Syr: Entendido mi señora.

Espectro: (En voz baja) Ya viste el señor Syr está totalmente dominado por la señorita Pandora.

Espectro2: (También en voz baja) Es normal las ordenes de la señorita Pandora vienen directamente del señor Hades cada mensaje o instrucción del señor Hades es transmitido a la señorita Pandora y ella lo hace llegar al ejercito del inframundo.

Espectro3: (Susurrando) Cállense tontos los van a escuchar.

Cuando esos 3 volvieron a prestar atención algo los alarmo enormemente Syr los veía de reojo, los 3 se incorporaron sudando. Mientras los demás espectros se preguntaban el por qué actuaban así. Sin embargo Syr los ignoro completamente y también se incorporó.

Syr: Señorita Pandora le pido que reconsidere mi propuesta lo que sentimos está tarde ese cosmos podría tratarse de…

Pandora: ¡Silencio!

Syr solo apretó los dientes y frunció la cara mientras apretaba los puños pero no se atrevió a contradecirla.

Pandora: Lo que ocurrió esta tarde no es motivo para preocuparse además logramos cumplir con nuestro objetivo ¿No es así?

Syr: Hasta que Grath no regrese no podemos estar seguros.

Justo en ese momento alguien abrió las gigantescas y pesadas puertas de golpe. Las 2 puertas que cada una pesaba muchas toneladas se abrieron de par en par agrietando las paredes, y detrás de ellas un grupo de espectros.

Syr: (Regreso).

Pandora: Bienvenido Grath ¿Así que es ella?

Aquel hombre pelirrojo con un gran porte y vistiendo esa imponente armadura se arrodillo sin soltar a la persona inconsciente que traía entre su brazo izquierdo.

Grath: Señorita Pandora he cumplido con mi misión y logre traer al objetivo.

Pandora: ¿Dime Syr esos rumores de que saliste del castillo son reales?

Syr: Solo sudaba, no sabía que responder.

Grath: Señora Pandora yo fui encomendado en esta misión y en ningún momento vi a Syr interferir. Todos los rumores de los espectros que murieron por culpa de Syr son falsos.

Syr: (¿Pero qué está haciendo este idiota?).

Pandora: Entiendo…

Syr: Espera Grath miserable no sé qué estás pensando no pienso deberte ningún favor. Señorita Pandora sobre los espectros que murieron yo di las orden de que fueran a buscar a esa mujer, no me imagine que habría personas que podían ser capaces de enfrentarnos.

Pandora lo volteo a ver con una mirada de indignación apenas abriendo un poco los ojos.

Pandora: Así que me estás diciendo que a pesar de tener órdenes directas de Hades de no hacer nada mandaste a un grupo de espectros a la misión que ya Grath estaba encomendado. Me estás diciendo que a pesar de poseer el rango de ser uno de los 3 espectros más poderosos y de acompañar a tus espectros varios murieron. Me estás diciendo que me ocultaste la verdad y que no me habrías dicho nada de no ser por qué Grath regreso. ¿Es eso Syr? (Grito pandora algo exaltada).

Grath: Señora Pandora no fue su culpa mientras Syr luchaba el otro grupo de espectros que mandó fue atacado.

Pandora: No solo mandaste espectros sin permiso, ¿Si no que dividiste fuerzas?

Los espectros de menor rango decidieron salir y dejar a sus 2 superiores hablar con la señora Pandora.

Grath: Tranquilícese señorita Pandora.

Pandora: Grath tú también me ocultaste la verdad, sin embargo las acciones de Syr conllevan una responsabilidad mayor.

Syr: Vete déjanos solos.

Grath: Pareces molesto Syr.

Syr: Cállate y vete déjala en el suelo.

Pandora: (Syr siempre ha sentido envidia de Grath, lo rápido que escalo y se ganó la confianza no solo mía, si no del señor Hades. Sin embrago esto ha ido demasiado lejos). Syr debes recibir tu castigo y Grath gracias por cumplir tu misión déjala en el suelo y retírate.

Grath: Si mi señora.

El poderoso juez del infierno dejo caer a la persona inconsciente que traía en su brazo la cual se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Bulma Brief.

Grath: Me retiro señorita Pandora.

Grath se alejó caminando del lugar.

Syr: (Maldito seas Grath siempre tratando de quedar bien ojala alguien te mate) Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes con gran furia.

Pandora: Perdóname Syr pero debes de hacerte responsable por tus actos.

Syr: ¡Adelante señorita Pandora! Estoy listo.

Pandora empezó a tocar su arpa mientras el juez se retorcía y caía de rodillas y gritaba de dolor. Sus gritos se escuchaban al otro lado del castillo Y Grath solo reía desenfrenadamente era una risa malvada y llena de gozo y victoria.

Pero para saber que ocurrió hasta este momento hay que retroceder en el tiempo justo a esa mañana cuando todo empezó. Luego de que Goku fue con Kaiosama y regresará, 3 poderes indescriptibles llegaron a la tierra. Al sentir esto Vegeta salió volando de su casa para investigar, Ten-shin-han que se encontraba alejándose del templo sagrado volvió con Piccolo al sentir esos poderes y ambos se fueron a investigar dejando solo a Mr. Popo con Dende el cual por alguna razón había perdido sus cualidades como dios y ya no podía ver lo que ocurría en la tierra. Aunque por lo menos podía sanar. Krillin y Yamcha tuvieron mucho miedo como para ir a investigar y prefirieron no decir nada a sus amigos y familias para no alarmarlos y dejaron todo en manos de los que salieron a investigar.

Pero Vegeta paso varias horas volando tratando de identificar donde fue que aterrizo ese enorme Ki seguido por otros varios pero no encontraba donde se había alojado, era casi como si se desvaneciera tan rápido como cuando apareció.

Vegeta: Maldición no puedo encontrarlos ¿En dónde diablos se metieron?

Pero luego de un tiempo sin resultados Vegeta pensó.

Vegeta: (Es curioso hace horas que solo vuelo por el agua pero no hay rastros de ellos, pero sé que deben de estar por aquí. Será ¿Qué están bajo el agua? No como va a ser eso posible luego de tantas horas).

Justo a las 2 pm un gran temblor se sintió en casi toda la tierra, pero había unos puntos específicos donde era más fuerte y uno de ellos se localizaba muy cerca de Vegeta.

Vegeta: ¿Pero qué fue ese temblor? Fue por aquí.

En ese momento lo volvió a sentir.

Vegeta: Otra vez ese enorme Ki lo sentí aunque fueran por unas pocas milésimas de segundos.

Fue entonces que Vegeta lo vio. Era enorme, era como si un agujero negro se tratara de tragar el mar un remolino enorme y completamente negro que parecía llegar al fondo del océano estaba justo debajo de él.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto? Tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, pero presiento que lo que sea que llego esta mañana se oculta ahí abajo. (¿Debería de avisar a Kakaroto y los demás? No ¿En qué diablos estoy pensando? Yo soy el príncipe Vegeta no necesito la ayuda de nadie, yo puedo controlar está situación).

Y algo llamo poderosamente la atención del príncipe de los sayajin. Parecía una mujer pero con la mitad del cuerpo inferior en forma de pez la cual le indicaba con un dedo que lo siguiera. Vegeta analizo por un momento la situación. Pero ella se sumergió.

Vegeta: (¿Debo de seguirla? No entiendo por qué dudo ¿Yo Vegeta tengo miedo? No, eso es ridículo).

Ya había pasado como 1 minuto desde que es mujer se había sumergido. Así que vegeta pensó que ya no tendría otra oportunidad si se le escapaba.

Vegeta: Yo el príncipe de los sayajin puedo contra lo que sea (Grito).

Vegeta voló en dirección a ese gigantesco remolino y entro directamente en el con tal fuerza y velocidad que provoco inmensas olas de muchos metros de altura. Pero lo realmente sorprendente es que luego de entrar su ki desapareció.

Por otro lado Ten-shin-han y Piccolo se separaron pero seguían relativamente cerca uno del otro. Ten-shin-han exploraba unas cuevas mientras que Piccolo había encontrado algo extraño en las montañas, un enorme castillo en la cima de las mismas.

Piccolo: Que extraño no hay nada en estas montañas, solo ese castillo pero ¿Por qué no hay una aldea o alguna otra construcción cercana? ¿Qué simboliza ese castillo?

Justo en ese momento una columna de un vapor verde salía disparada del interior del castillo junto con un extraño ruido.

Piccolo: ¿Pero qué demonios es eso? Parece que este lugar no es normal, debo avisarle a los demás actuar por mi cuenta es una idiotez.

Pero justo cuando se disponía a marcharse se dio cuenta que una persona en lo más alto de una montaña lo miraba fijamente.

Espectro: ¿Y qué se supone que eres tú? Hombre verde (dijo con una sonrisa en su boca).

Mientras tanto Vegeta seguía bajando, no se rendía aunque la presión del mar era terrible.

Vegeta: (La presión es más intensa de los que creí pero comparados con mi entrenamiento en las capsulas de gravedad). ¡Esto no es nada!

De pronto Vegeta noto algo muy extraño el agua se acababa y había suelo y aire en el fondo del mar.

Vegeta: ¿Pero qué es esto? Me estoy volviendo loco.

Vegeta llego al fondo y al pasar el agua que flotaba en lo que se supone era el techo del lugar podía ver los peces nadar. El lugar era muy tranquilo y Vegeta se sentía muy extrañado del lugar que había encontrado. No lo podía creer, bajo al suelo y comenzó a caminar por el lugar ahora ya podía sentir los ki que habían desaparecido y aunque eran grandes y alarmantes no podía sentir ese imponente presencia que sintió durante un corto tiempo cuando estaba en la superficie.

Vegeta: 5, 6 y 7 puedo contar 7 ki muy poderosos. Pero no puedo sentir aquella presencia que sentí antes de entrar al agua. (Creo que fue lo correcto ocultar mi ki de momento).

Mujer: ¡Por aquí fortachón!

Al voltear pudo ver a la mujer que lo había guiado pero con una diferencia, ahora tenía piernas.

Vegeta: ¿Pero qué, tiene piernas?

Mujer: ¿Dime como encontraste este lugar? Se supone que nuestros cosmos están bajo la barrera de nuestro dios Poseidón por lo tanto no deberías poder sentirlo.

Vegeta: ¿Barrera?

Mujer: Así es, cada dios por lo general levanta una barrera en su refugio, en el caso de Poseidón la barrera hace que el mar quede arriba como puedes ver y hay luz en un lugar tan oscuro como el fondo del mar.

Vegeta: No entiendo muy bien tu explicación pero insinúas que todo esto es obra de una persona ¿No?

Mujer: ¿Persona? Iluso, te estoy hablando de un dios. Maldito insolente.

Vegeta: ¿Ha si? Si por dios te refieres a un enano verde con poderes curativos y con antenas. Déjame decirte que no son nada para alguien de mi nivel.

Mujer: Qué demoni…

Vegeta: Yo soy el príncipe de una raza extinta de súper guerreros invencibles y ahora mismo te daré una demostración de mis poderes.

Un grupo de personas con ropas muy extrañas se acercaba corriendo.

Soldado: Señorita Shenia ¿Se encuentra bien?

Vegeta: Oh justo a tiempo, ahora te lo demostrare.

Shenia: Soldados acaben con este sujeto, está loco, no es lo que creíamos. Pueden matarlo.

Soldado: Muy bien mi señora.

Soldado2: Te acabaremos cabello parado.

Una gran cantidad de hombres saltaron hacia vegeta para atacarlo. Mientras que Shenia daba la espalda a Vegeta y avanzaba a la dirección opuesta.

Soldado: Toma esto.

Un puñetazo le pego a Vegeta en la cara, pero este solo abrió los ojos y sonrió. Lo cual hizo que el pobre soldado empezara a temblar de miedo.

Vegeta: Solo son unos insectos (Dijo mientras levantaba los brazos y expulsaba su ki acompañado de un grito).

Los soldados salieron volando y caían unos tras otros.

Vegeta: El pronóstico de hoy para el fondo del mar, parece que lloverán sabandijas.

Shenia: ¿Qué? (Imposible eran más de 100 soldados ¿Cómo es posible que esa persona?)

El soldado más robusto que cayo justo al frente de la marina aun podía levantar el brazo derecho.

Soldado: Señorita Shenia la fuerza de este hombre (tose sangre) por favor huya.

Luego de esto el soldado murió.

Shenia: No puede ser. (He subestimado a este hombre ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer?)

Vegeta: ¿Y bien? Te comieron la lengua los ratones ¿O qué?

Mujer misteriosa: ¿Qué ocurre Shenia? ¿Ese sujeto te hace temblar de miedo?

Shenia: ¿Mildy que haces aquí?

Mildy: El señor Poseidón me pidió que te apoyara, pareces que no eres capaz de hacer nada sin tus escamas ¿Verdad? Bueno las he traído para ti.

La chica que traía una extraña armadura roja le paso una armadura casi idéntica a su compañera pero de color azul claro.

Shenia: Bien las hermanas sirenas entran en acción.

Mildy: Ahora no podrás hacer nada contra nosotras.

Shenia: Así es. No nos compares con los soldados que derrotaste hace un momento.

Mildy: Allá vamos.

Shenia: Vamos a matarlo.

Mildy: Así es, les ahorraremos la molestia a los generales marinos. Ellos deben de estar en perfectas condiciones.

Las 2 corrieron para atacar a Vegeta El cual tomo una postura defensiva. Los combates de los guerreros Z estaban comenzando.

Nota: A partir de este capítulo la historia entra en un enorme FlashBack que cuenta todo lo sucedido en el primer día. Una vez que la historia avance lo suficiente se rotomara a partir desde el castigo de Syr (Es importante tener esto en cuenta).


	5. Capítulo 5 Inician los combates

Capítulo 5.

Inician los combates.

Las marinas de Poseidón se preparaban para atacar al sayajin con todas sus fuerzas, pero Vegeta solo miraba ese combate como un calentamiento. Cada uno de ellas lo ataco por un lado Shenia por la derecha y Mildy por la izquierda pero vegeta se cubrió de ambas patadas con sus brazos, inmediatamente Mildy apoyo sus manos en el suelo y comenzó a girar como si fuera un tornado lanzando una serie de patadas que Vegeta se cubrió con un rápido movimiento de brazos pero al voltear hacia arriba vio a la otra chica cayendo en picada directo hacia él. Pero expulsando un poco de Ki hizo retroceder a Mildy e incluso paro sus patadas, acto seguido puso sus palmas una encima de la otra arriba de su cabeza parando la patada de Sheina. El impacto causo que se formara un cráter debajo de Vegeta pero este último no parecía tener el más mínimo daño.

Vegeta: ¿Eso es todo señoritas?

Vegeta aventó a Sheina por los aires impulsando sus brazos para arriba y mientras la marina se encontraba indefensa cayendo hacía al suelo Vegeta preparó un ataque de ki para acabarla en el aire cuando de pronto sintió que algo rodeaba sus piernas al voltear vio un extraño coral trepando por sus extremidades.

Vegeta: ¿Pero qué demonios es está cosa?

Mildy: Este es tu fin, estas atrapado en mi "trampa de coral"

Vegeta: (Maldición no puedo moverme y esta cosa no se rompe).

Sheina logro caer de pie sin un solo rasguño la cual al tocar el suelo casi de inmediato salió disparada en dirección al sayajin propinándole un duro golpe en el estómago, el cual hizo que vegeta escupiera baba.

Mildy: Ahora Sheina ¡Quítate!

Sheina: Bien lo entiendo.

Ambas guerreras se pusieron a una distancia similar (pero ambas viendo a Vegeta de frente) y levantaron los brazos.

Sheina y Mildy: "Tifón de las profundidades"

Ambas lanzaron un remolino de agua con sus cosmos el cual se movía en zic zac. Casi parecía que esos remolinos estaban vivos y su objetivo era Vegeta el cual no mostraba resistencia.

Mientras tanto en la Capital del Oeste Gohan se encontraba en la oficina de su casa con sus anteojos y un lápiz en la oreja, trataba de pensar que era lo que había ocurrido en la mañana con esas extrañas personas en la escuela. Mientras más pensaba más detalles salían a la luz pero al mismo tiempo más preguntas se generaban.

Gohan: ¿Quiénes serán esas personas? Ese hombre y esa mujer ¿Por qué siento que algo no está bien con ellos?

Gohan tenía flasback del momento en el que se cruzaron.

Gohan: Ese hombre me sonrió de forma extraña, parecía que tratara de decirme algo. Y esa mujer solo movía los labios de forma extraña casi parecía que estuviera hablando sola pero… No emitía ni un ruido, ahora que lo pienso esa mujer da mucho miedo, pero este sentimiento de intranquilidad es lo peor ¿Qué puede significar? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? O ¿Algo realmente malo está por pasar?

El medio sayajin no deja de caminar de un lado a otro en la misma habitación llena de estanterías repletas de libros. Gohan se quita los lentes y se pone la mano en la cara en señal de dolor de cabeza, bajó a la cocina y de un mueble con muchas puertas saca un bote pastillas, lo abre y saca 2, luego se sirve agua y se las toma.

Gohan: Será mejor que me dirija a casa de Papá y le pregunte si sabe algo al respecto ya van a ser las 2, y Videl no regresa de la estética hasta dentro de algunas horas así que me sobre tiempo.

Gohan sale de su casa y justo cuando se disponía a volar sintió ese gran temblor.

Gohan: ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Pero qué? El ki de Vegeta desapareció de un momento a otro, fue en esa dirección pero ¿En dónde exactamente?

Piccolo que se encontraba frente a una persona que lo vigilaba también sintió el temblor. Y puso cara de angustia al no saber lo que ocurría.

Espectro: No te preocupes hombre verde eso solo fue obra de las adecuaciones que está haciendo nuestro señor Hades en este mundo.

Piccolo: ¿De qué demonios hablas? ¿Adecuaciones? ¿Qué le están haciendo a nuestro planeta malditos?

Espectro: Cálmate no es algo que te importe, de todas maneras vas a morir aquí y ahora prepárate gusano porque yo Gimed de Elfo de la estrella terrestre de la inferioridad te voy a acabar toma esto.

El espectro alzo su puño y de él una esfera de cosmos salió disparada hacia Piccolo el cual la esquivo girando la cabeza, pero el poder alcanzo a romper un poco de su túnica blanca.

Gimed: ¿Contento? Prepárate que eso solo fue una pequeña muestra de mi poder, pero si te arrodillas y pides perdón creo que puedo perdonarte la vida (dijo mientras giraba su cabeza y levantaba sus brazos con las palmas abiertas en pose burlona).

Pero cuando el espectro volteo un "Makankosappou" de Piccolo casi lo perfora.

Gimed: Maldito, eso pudo ser muy peligroso ¿Qué no lo sabes? Ahora sí que no voy a perdonarte, prepárate.

El espectro salto y lanzo un golpe que Piccolo logro esquivar, el espectro cayó en otras rocas al borde de la montaña

Piccolo: (Parece que no puede volar, eso me da ventaja) ¿Oye parece que no puedes levitar verdad?

Gimed: A callar maldito demonio "Mesclador sísmico"

El espectro levanto las manos con las palmas abiertas, lo que causo que el lugar temblara, las montañas se agrietaron, la tierra retumbaba y el silencio se vio interrumpido con un horrible estruendo.

Piccolo: ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Causo un terremoto?

De las grietas de las montañas salieron grandes rayos de luz que volaban hacía el cielo y aunque tenían alcance limitado lograron tomar a Piccolo por sorpresa, esos rayos de luz no solo destrozaban la tierra, rocas y montañas si no que uno de esos rayos logro golpear a Piccolo y lastimo su brazo el cual sangro un poco.

Gimed: ¡Bien! Un brazo menos, ahora estás más cerca de la derrota tipo verde jajaja.

Piccolo: (Sonriendo) Si estás tan seguro ven por mí.

Gimed: Como tú quieras tipo verde.

El espectro volvió a brincar hacia Piccolo para atacarlo por su izquierda por el brazo que tenía lastimado.

Una enorme explosión seguida por enormes olas sacudía el fondo del mar 2 de las sirenas al servicio de Poseidón Sheina y Mildy se veían muy conformes con el resultado de su ataque.

Sheina: Lo logramos.

Mildy: Si acabamos con el pobre loco.

Ambas rieron por un breve momento y luego comenzaron a caminar mientras conversaban alejándose del campo de batalla.

Sheina: Perdimos a muchos hombres.

Mildy asintió con la cabeza.

Sheina: Esto no le va a gustar nada al señor Nardras o al señor Augalos.

Mildy: No te preocupes ellos van a estar muy ocupados con las nuevas órdenes del señor Poseidón además esos soldados son remplazables.

Sheina: Si. Supongo que tienes razón.

Vegeta: Vaya pero que conversación tan interesante acabo de escuchar. ¿Así que Nardras y Augalos verdad?

Sheina: ¡No puede ser!

Mildy: Pero si tu cosmos desapareció por completo ¿Cómo es posible que tú?

Vegeta: ¿Mi cosmos? ¿Te refirieres a desaparecer mi presencia? Si te refieres a eso entonces lárgate y vuelve unos años en el pasado cuando intentaba conquistar la tierra y no sabía dominar mi Ki y puede que quizás en ese entonces sean unas oponentes dignas.

Sheina: Maldito presumido ahora veras.

Mildy: ¡Espera Sheina!

Sheina: ¿Qué te ocurre Mildy? ¿Te vas a acobardar ahora?

Mildy: No es cobardía, simplemente no debemos luchar contra este hombre, por mucho que lo intentemos dudo que podamos derrotarlo.

Sheina: ¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que nosotras lo acabaríamos? Bien sabes que los generales marinos no deben gastar sus energías. Por eso estamos nosotras aquí.

Vegeta: Y esos "generales marinos" ¿Se pueden considerar verdaderos oponentes? (dijo mientras caminaba en dirección a las sirenas).

Mildy: Escucha tu sabes bien sobre esas premoniciones y lo acertadas que son, si luchamos moriremos.

Sheina: ¿Cómo?

Mildy: Lo mejor que podemos hacer es llamar a los generales marinos.

Sheina: Solo te contradices, primero me dices que no debemos dejarles este tipo a los generales marinos que ellos deben de estar en perfecta condiciones por si "ellos" llegan.

Mildy: Lo sé, solo deben de luchar si la situación lo amerita.

Sheina: Entonces no deberías sacar conclusiones tan apresuradas, aun ni si quiera luchamos contra este tipo de pelos parados.

Vegeta: (¿Cómo me dijo?)

Mildy: Escucha esta pelea está muy dispareja, no tenemos posibilidades de…

Sheina: Tonterías. Lo derrotaremos.

Mildy: Sheina escucha…

Sheina: ¡No! Escúchame tú. Es nuestro deber proteger el santuario marino del señor Poseidón y esa debe ser nuestra prioridad. Y ahora resulta que le tienes miedo a la muerte ¿Enserio?

Mildy: No es eso.

Sheina: ¿Entonces qué es? El estar comprometida con Nardras tampoco es una justificación decente.

Mildy: …

Sheina: No me importa que sea lo que hagas. Yo lucharé.

Vegeta se detuvo justo a unos metros de ellas sus botas levantaron algo de polvo cuando se detuvo frente ellas.

Vegeta: Y bien. ¿Ya decidieron? Van a cooperar o a morir.

Mildy: …

Sheina: Mildy huye.

Mildy: ¿Qué?

Sheina: Ya lo has escuchado escapa y encuentra a alguno de los generales marinos. Yo lo voy a distraer.

Mildy: No, no puedo hacer eso.

Sheina: Solo hazlo, voy a detenerlo cueste lo que me cueste.

Vegeta: Una voluntaria, interesante.

Justo en ese momento un grupo de soldados aún más grandes que el grupo recién exterminado por Vegeta estaba por llegar a donde se encontraban las sirenas y Vegeta.

El puño del espectro fue detenido por la mano derecha de Piccolo que atrapo su puño.

Gimed: Eres mejor de lo que esperaba, con un brazo malo y puedes protegerte medianamente bien.

Piccolo: ¿Medianamente?

Gimed: Solo eres capaz de defenderte dime ¿Cómo piensas ganarme eh?

Luego de varios golpes y patadas lanzadas por el espectro una de esas patadas impacto en el herido brazo de Piccolo. El cual cerró un ojo y apretó un poco los dientes en señal de dolor.

Piccolo: Maldición esto no está bien, espera en mis condiciones actuales no creo poder vencerte. Pero quiero preguntarte algo.

Gimed: A callar, no estás en una situación para poner condiciones "Mesclador sísmico"

Una vez más la tierra tembló y los rayos que salían del suelo terminaron por cortar el brazo ya herido de Piccolo.

Piccolo grito mientras sangraba y el espectro reía.

Gimed: Te lo dije estás acabado ahora solo debo de terminarte con otro de mis ataques especiales.

El espectro tomo postura para ejecutar su ataque final.

Piccolo: Espera

Gimed: ¿Qué quieres?

Piccolo: Estoy acabado aunque intente volar no voy a poder escapar me eliminarías antes de que pueda elevarme.

Gimed: Tienes razón, no tienes oportunidad contra mi jajaja.

Piccolo: Entonces llévame con tu señor Hades.

Gimed: ¿Qué, que?

Piccolo: Ya me escuchaste. No estoy en condiciones de combatir

Gimed: ¿Y qué me impide matarte? ¿No es eso lo más lógico?

Piccolo: Solo digamos que no quiero morir, tengo información valiosa sobre nuestro mundo.

Gimed: Al final resultaste ser solo un cobarde ja que patético ni siquiera vale la pena matarte.

Piccolo: No me siento orgullo de esto, pero soy el más débil de nuestro grupo.

Gimed: Eso no lo dudo debilucho (¿Este sujeto que logro darme pelea es el más débil?)

El espectro trago saliva y luego comenzó a hablar.

Gimed: Bueno la verdad es que soy uno de los espectros más poderosos al servicio del señor Hades.

Piccolo frunció un poco el rostro.

Gimed: Creo que te puedo llevar a interrogar con el señor Grath o Syr pero en definitiva no te puedo llevar con el Dios Hades.

Piccolo: ¿Dios?

Gimed: Así es, el señor Hades ni siquiera se encuentra ahorita en el castillo, está construyendo su Inframundo en este mundo y de momento solo unos cuantos están permitidos ir con él al Inframundo y yo por supuesto no tengo ese permiso.

En ese momento desde una ventana del castillo a lo lejos un espectro encorvado con una armadura de rana los veía de lejos se trataba de Will de Rana. Un joven espectro sin mucha fuerza y con la boca algo chueca dejando mostrar sus dientes.

Will: ¿Pero qué? Gimed está luchando creo que no debería intervenir en la pelea.

Gimed: Vamos, no decías que querías cooperar, ven para que te torturen digo interroguen.

Piccolo: Por lo que veo tú no eres más que un simple peón, un estorbo, un perdedor y un debilucho.

Gimed: ¿Qué has dicho?

Piccolo: Pensaba usarte para llegar ante tu "Dios" pero me parece que a ti ni si quiera se te tiene permitido andar libre por todo ese castillo, menos llevarme ante tu señor Hades ¿O me equivoco?

Gimed: Maldito quien te has creído para hablarme así. Si estás vivo es solo porque yo te lo he permitido y no te he matado aun. Pero eso cambiara muy pronto.

Piccolo se sujetó el poco brazo que le quedaba el cual ya solo goteaba ocasionalmente alguna que otra gota de sangre purpura.

Gimed: (Sonriendo) Mira nada más el lamentable estado en el que te encuentras, ahora solo me falta acabarte y todo estará hecho.

El espectro comenzó a avanzar hacia Piccolo el cual estaba con una rodilla en el suelo. Hasta que finalmente llego hasta él.

Gimed: ¿Últimas palabras?

Piccolo: Sí, eres un idiota.

Gimed: ¿Qué?

Luego de un grito el brazo de Piccolo volvió a crecer. Ambos espectros se quedaron impresionados y sin palabras. Luego de eso Piccolo dejo de ocultar su Ki y lo dejo crecer haciendo que el espectro sudara, temblara y perdiera toda esperanza de luchar.

Gimed: im… imposible aún tenía toda esa fuerza.

El espectro solo podía retroceder mientras que Piccolo parecía estar más grande mientras más se alejaba el espectro. Piccolo levanto su mirada viendo fijamente al espectro.

Gimed: (A… ayuda).

El espectro corrió dándole la espalda a Piccolo.

Piccolo: (Levanto su mano con la palma abierta y lanzó un gran ataque) No escaparas pequeño.

Will: Esto no es bueno señora Pandora, señor Grath. (Grito mientras salía saltando de la habitación buscando a sus superiores).

El Piccolo fue disparado a toda velocidad al espectro y al impactar destrozo su armadura, haciendo que el espectro cayera al acantilado.

Soldado: Señorita Sheina, señorita Mildy.

Mildy: Refuerzos.

Soldado2: Hemos venido a ayudar.

Vegeta: Malditos insectos fuera de aquí.

Con solo levantar su brazo, muchos de soldados salieron disparados por los aires.

Soldado: Es muy fuerte

Sheina: Mildy huye los soldados y yo los detendremos.

Mildy: ¿Cómo puedes pensar que voy a hacer eso?

Sheina: Tú tienes a una gran persona que espera por ti y tienen planes de algo mayor ¿No?

Mildy: Pero…

Sheina: Yo no tengo a nadie, lo mejor que puedo hacer es ganar algo de tiempo.

Mildy: ¿Cómo podría hacer algo así? Explícamelo.

Sheina: ¿Tú? Tú no vas a hacer nada, esta es la decisión que nosotros estamos tomando. Mira, nuestros soldados están cayendo por darte esta oportunidad.

Vegeta estaba acabando con los soldados sin hacer el más mínimo esfuerzo

Sheina: Mildy déjame hacer esto por ti, por favor sobrevive.

MIldy cerró sus ojos y se volteó mientras comenzaba a lagrimear, luego comenzó a correr

Sheina: Mildy se feliz y vive junto a la personas que amas (también se le escapo una lagrima, pero se la seco rápidamente).

Vegeta había acabado con todos los soldados.

Vegeta: Estoy harto de juegos llévame con esos sujetos o muere.

Sheina: Prepárate maldito "Trampa de coral".

Vegeta: Entonces muere.

El príncipe de los sayajin solo levanto la mano y extendió su puño, la energía liberada fue suficiente destruir el coral y para derribar a la sirena y el Ki lo suficientemente fuerte como para evaporar a la chica. Pero justo en ese momento alguien apareció enfrente de ella tan rápido que ni Vegeta se dio cuenta de cuando llego. Y logro parar el ataque de Vegeta con una mano. Un chico con una vestimenta dorada y brillante.

Nota: Como es obvio en la historia original solo había una sirena pero para este fic he decidido agregar más de una para poder profundizar mas adelante en los personajes marinos y al ser un universo alterno siempre he pensado que a Poseidón le falta fuerza militar por lo que agregar mas sirenas le va a dar el empuje que necesita.


	6. Capítulo 6 El conflicto de Vegeta

Capítulo 6.

El conflicto de Vegeta.

Vegeta miró al sujeto que tenía frente a él durante unos segundos sin saber de quien se trataba.

Vegeta: ¿Y tú quién eres?

?: Mi nombre es Gilfo guardián del Pacifico Sur y un general marino.

Sheina: Gilfo de Escila. Uno de los 7 generales marinos.

Vegeta: ¿General marino? Puedo sentirlo, tu si eres un rival. Y dices que hay otros 6 como tú. Esto es excelente (Comenzó a reír).

Gilfo: ¿Qué es tan divertido?

Vegeta: Que pareces que eres lo mejor que pueden ofrecerme pero de todas maneras no estas a mi altura, mejor llévame con tu "Dios" o te mato.

Gilfo: (Sonriendo) Yo diría que soy mucho más alto que tú.

Vegeta: Insecto ¿Te atreves a burlarte de mí?

Gilfo: Tú no puedes ver a Poseidón conmigo es suficiente.

El general marino que parecía tener apenas unos 18 años solo sonreía confiado, su cabello era corto y oscuro, nariz pequeña y ojos verdes, era algo delgado pero no estaba nervioso ni asustado.

Gilfo: Sheina vete de aquí y trata de persuadir a los soldados que intenten venir hacía acá que no intervengan en la batalla, ya han muerto muchos.

Sheina: Si señor.

Sheina salió corriendo en otra dirección.

Vegeta solo la siguió con la mirada y levanto su mano apuntando directo a la chica y luego sonrió.

Vegeta: ¿Seguro que no me llevarás con tu Dios?

Vegeta comenzó a carga su ki cuando antes de darse cuenta el general marino apareció delante de él y lo sujeto de la mano apretándolo.

Gilfo: (Con cara sería) Deja ir a la chica.

Vegeta: ¿Pero cuando?

Gilfo: ¿Entendiste eso desgraciado?

Vegeta: Maldito.

El puño de Vegeta impacto en el rostro del joven general marino haciendo que su casco cayera a unos metros de ellos. Mientras la sirena corría por el fondo marino.

Mildy: Debo de encontrar a Nardras lo antes posible, si no Sheina va a…

Sheina: ¿Voy a qué?

De pronto su amiga apareció corriendo a un costado de ella por las colinas.

Mildy: ¿Sheina? ¿Cómo es que tú?

Sheina: Gilfo me rescató.

Mildy: ¿Gilfo de Escila? ¡El general marino más joven!

Sheina: Así es, por alguna razón no se encontraba custodiando su pilar.

Mildy: Los pilares acaban de ser creados en este mundo hace muy poco, de momento son frágiles, es cuando más protección necesitan. "Ellos" podrían atacar.

Sheina: Al ser el más joven es el más inconsciente pero al parecer eso me salvó la vida.

Mildy: Y pensar que siempre le decías que se centrara y que debía seguir las instrucciones.

Sheina: Mira (Señalando algo).

Mildy: El pilar del Atlántico sur.

Sheina: El pilar custodiado por el señor Nardras.

Mildy: Vamos.

Sheina: Sí.

Ambas corrieron para adentrarse a los territorios del pilar. Y aunque algunos soldados intentaron detenerlas al darse cuenta de quienes se trataba, decidieron mejor no decir nada.

Piccolo: Ahora vas a responder algunas cosas… Oye me estás escuchando, bah está inconsciente, pero que debilucho me encontré.

Will: ¡Señora Pandora! ¡Señor Syr! ¡Señor Grath! ¡Ayuda!

En esos momentos rana se topó con la pierna de alguien.

Will: Pero que haces ahí parado quítate imbécil.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Will se quedó azul del susto.

Will: Se-se-se-se… ¡Señor Syr! Lo lamento perdóneme la vida, pero monstruo afuera, verde, regenera y es malvado ayúdenos estamos en problemas, vamos a morir aaaaaaa…

El pie del juez del infierno se hundió en la cara de Will.

Syr: Cállate y habla más despacio, me estoy levantando y me estás dando jaqueca.

El espectro cayó con los ojos en espiral.

Will: Afuera invasores.

Syr: ¿Tan difícil era?

Will: Lo lamento mi señor pero estaba asustado el sujeto derroto a Gimed.

Syr: ¿Derrotó a Gimed? Gran cosa, cualquiera podría derrotarlo, bueno cualquiera menos tu claro.

Al espectro de rana le resbalo una gota de sudor por la cara y luego suspiró.

Will: Bueno al inicio estaban parejos, pero luego le saco ventaja con un técnica muy rara.

Syr: ¿Qué técnica?

Will: Gimed le logró arrancar un brazo, pero luego de eso lo regeneró y acabo con Gimed.

Syr: Mmm… Parece que este tipo tiene buenas habilidades para crear ilusiones.

Will: No lo creo señor, yo estaba en la torre del castillo lejos de su rango en caso de poseer un ataque ilusorio, mire los veía con este telescopio (Sacó un telescopio que tenía entre su armadura).

Syr: Si lo que dices es verdad significa que no es un oponente digno para mí. (Aunque hubiera ganado solo por tomar a Gimed por sorpresa y por ser superior, el hecho de perder un brazo contra un sujeto como él significa que no está a mi nivel). Desmond.

Un espectro apareció detrás de rana provocándole un gran susto.

Desmond: Si señor. (Dijo mientras se arrodillaba ante el juez del inframundo).

Syr: Tengo una pequeña misión para ti.

Desmond: Lo que ordene.

Syr sonrío demostrando que estaba planeando algo.

El joven general marino se levantó y recogió su casco.

Vegeta: Me estoy impacientando sabandija.

Gilfo: (Girando su cuello varias veces y tronándolo) Entonces es hora de comenzar la pelea.

Vegeta: ¿Quieres otra paliza niño? Muy bien, entonces eso es lo que tendrás.

Gilfo: "Colmillos del lobo"

Antes de que Vegeta se diera cuenta algo hizo sangrar su brazo izquierdo, y sintió como si unos colmillos se encajaran a su brazo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios?

Vegeta lanzo un puñetazo a lo que fuera que lo estuviera mordiendo, pero el general marino rápidamente esquivo el ataque volviendo hacia atrás. Vegeta enojado voló hacía él lanzando un potente golpe que el general marino atrapo con su puño y le devolvió una patada en el estómago a Vegeta el cual hizo una mueca de dolor. Luego el general marino que tenía sosteniendo a Vegeta de una mano lo lanzó a unas colinas destruyéndolas por completo. Cuando Vegeta se incorporó no veía a su enemigo en ningún lado.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde estás maldito?

Gilfo: "Aguijón de la abeja reina"

Un objeto penetro la espalda de Vegeta causándole un gran dolor que vino acompañado de un grito. Vegeta se giró para contraatacar pero al dar el golpe el general marino se agacho y luego soltó un fuerte golpe a Vegeta en la barbilla al cual levanto del suelo luego lo sujeto de una pierna y lo azotó contra el piso luego de eso lo pateo mandándolo a otras colinas. Vegeta se puso en 4 mientras intentaba incorporarse y se limpió la cara con la mano pero cuando miró su guante y vio su sangre se enojó. Volteó a ver a su rival que seguía confiado con esa sonrisa en la cara.

Vegeta: ¡Maldito insecto! (Gritó con todas sus fuerzas aumentando su ki de golpe).

Gilfo: Parece que ahora va enserio.

Vegeta apareció atrás del general marino lanzando una fuerte patada, sin embargo el general marino la detuvo.

Gilfo: Tendrás que intentar algo mejor (Pero cuando volteo Vegeta ya no estaba). ¿Qué?

Vegeta volvió a aparecer delante suyo, pero como el general estaba volteado no pudo verlo. Vegeta lanzo una patada baja golpeándolo y haciéndolo caer.

Vegeta: Toma esto.

El puño de Vegeta se aproximaba a la cara del general marino pero este respondió de la misma manera y ambos terminaron golpeando la cara del otro. El suelo se agrietaba, el cielo goteaba y se agitaba, los animales marinos que nadaban arriba de ellos se alejaron a toda velocidad. Ambos retrocedieron de un brinco mientras se limpiaban la cara con las manos y respiraban agitadamente.

Gilfo: Debiste pelear enserio desde un inicio.

Vegeta: Eso te pasa por molestar al príncipe de los sayajin.

Gilfo: Si luchas de verdad esto se pone más interesante así que…

Vegeta solo lo miro extrañado.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no terminas la frase?

Gilfo: Y tu ¿Por qué no luchas enserio de una vez por todas?

Vegeta: Acaso tú…

Gilfo: Crees que solo por ser joven no tengo experiencia en batallas. Mis rivales suelen menospreciarme por ese mismo detalle y terminan muertos. Ahora lucha de verdad "Príncipe"

Vegeta: En ese caso prepárate.

Vegeta extendió sus brazos, abrió sus piernas y elevo su ki.

Gilfo: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Vegeta gritaba y todo a su alrededor temblaba arriba suyo se formaba un remolino, el suelo se partió, una luz dorada resplandeciente brillaba.

Gilfo: ¿Qué demonios?

El pelo de Vegeta brillaba de un color amarillo, sus ojos cambiaron a verde y su espíritu se reestableció. Además de un aura muy poderosa que lo rodeaba.

Vegeta: Estoy listo, ahora ¡Podemos comenzar con la verdadera batalla!

Gilfo: Excelente.

Vegeta lanzo una ráfaga de energía. Pero el general marino la esquivo solamente brincando pero antes de poder localizar a Vegeta una patada del Saiyajin lo devolvió al suelo luego Vegeta lo tomo de la pierna y comenzó a girarlo muy deprisa incluso se formó un remolino de agua arriba de ellos. Al soltarlo el general marino salió disparado a una velocidad impresionante tan lejos que llego hasta uno de los 7 pilares y se estrelló en el agrietándolo y escupiendo un gran chorro de sangre. Vegeta se trasladó al lugar de la batalla de forma casi de forma instantánea para ver como el general marino caía de cabeza en el suelo.

Vegeta: ¿Eso es suficiente insecto?

El general marino se incorporaba lentamente.

Gilfo: Muy bien príncipe ahora si está peleando enserio. Por lo tanto yo también lo voy a hacer.

GIlfo comenzó a concentrar su energía y aunque parecía un grito era más como un gruñido para sí mismo comenzó a cargar energía. Era como si una especie de mini galaxias entraran a su cuerpo y este se llenaba de poder.

Vegeta: (Su poder está aumentando, y ahora más y sigue. Si esto continua así no seré capaz de vencerlo. Debo detenerlo).

Vegeta abrió su palma estirando su brazo.

Vegeta: "Ataque del Big Bang"

La técnica especial de Vegeta golpeo a su rival pero al disiparse el humo el general marino estaba intacto.

Vegeta: ¡No puede ser!

Gilfo: Espero que estés preparado. Porque este es el cosmos principal, es lo que está mucho más allá de los 6 sentidos, la cosmoenergia principal, el poder primario, este es el séptimo sentido (Tomo su postura de batalla).

Vegeta no se lo pensó 2 veces y paso a su estado de SSJ2 el cual para ese momento era solo un poco inferior al de Goku SSJ3 y también se puso en pose de pelea.

Gilfo: (¿Ese es el séptimo sentido? No, es parecido pero él no está juntando su cosmos en el interior para hacerlo explotar. Aunque es parecido su poder es diferente, curioso este enemigo es totalmente distinto a los generales marinos, santos o espectros. Esto será interesante).

Ambos corrieron hasta el otro topándose a medio camino. Golpes y patadas volaban por todos lados ambos esquivaban los ataques de su adversario o se cubrían. No había puntos vulnerables a simple vista, el general marino brincó. Y cuando estaba cayendo grito.

Gilfo: "Zarpazo del gran oso"

Vegeta se movió a tiempo pero vio como si unas garras gigantes e invisibles rasguñaran y destrozaran la tierra, Vegeta lanzo un gran poder de energía a su adversario pero esto lo esquivo y el ataque siguió de largo impactando cerca de la base del pilar agrietándolo en ese punto también.

Vegeta: Deja de huir insecto.

Gilfo: Lo mismo te digo, deja de esquivar mis ataques.

Vegeta: (Sonrío) Pues aquí me tienes, ataca.

Gilfo: ¿Qué? Si eso es lo que quieres "Zarpazo del gran oso"

Vegeta decidió no esquivar el ataque del enemigo y este logro hacerle un gran daño a Vegeta introduciendo su mano dentro del cuerpo del Sayajin, Vegeta escupió sangre.

Gilfo: Patético, ¿De verdad eres tan fácil de engañar? Creo que la pelea ya está decidida con ese ataque jajaja ahora te acabaré ¿Qué? Mi, mi mano. No puedo sacar mi mano.

Vegeta: ¿Y quién fue el engañado? Ahora recibe mi contraataque.

Una lluvia de golpes aterrizo en el general marino y ahora no podía esquivar ni uno, aunque al principio parecía que su armadura podía resistir. Poco a poco comenzaba a agrietarse hasta que los golpes en la cara terminaron por destruir su casco.

Gilfo: ¡No! El lobo.

Después de cientos de golpes el general marino se logra sacar su mano de Vegeta pero ya era demasiado tarde el lobo había sido neutralizado por el Saiyajin.

Gilfo: Maldito destruiste una de mis 6 bestias.

Vegeta: Uno menos.

Gilfo: (Esto no va bien, mi vista se nubla un poco y me duele la cabeza, sin embargo ese sujeto no parece tener daño visible, debo pensar en un plan).

?: Gilfo detrás de ti.

Gilfo: ¿Qué?

Vegeta lanzo una potente patada que mando al general marino a volar directo a un coral marino. En ese momento Vegeta dirigió la mirada de donde esa voz provenía.

Vegeta: ¿Quién está ahí?

Un hombre de piel oscura ojos negros estatura promedio y pelo azul entro al campo de pelea.

Trowen: Trowen de kraken guardián del pilar de Ártico.

Vegeta: ¿Ártico?

Trowen: A si, ahora recuerdo su mundo es diferente al nuestro que tiene los 7 mares. Pero para no complicarse el señor Poseidón decidió hacer los pilares y el gran sustento principal exactamente igual a como es en nuestro mundo. Ya que está tierra es exactamente del mismo tamaño que la nuestra con la diferencia que las proporciones de tierra y agua son diferentes. Pero supongo que eso no te interesa, lo que sí importa es que ahora te enfrentas al poderoso kraken, no dejare que el pilar sufra más daño. Prepárate.

Vegeta: (Parece ser otro general marino). Bien ven cuando quieras.

El puño de ambos choco provocando destrucción a su alrededor cuando ambos saltaron de nuevo a su lugar Vegeta se fijó en un extraño detalle. Su puño tenía hielo.

Vegeta: ¿Qué demonios es esto? ¿De dónde salió este hielo?

Trowen: ¿Sorprendido? Parece que nunca te habías enfrentado a alguien con mis habilidades, no te culpo no hay nadie como yo.

Vegeta: A callar insecto, no importa lo que hagas voy a aplastarte.

Gilfo: Entonces tendrás que aplastarme primero.

Vegeta: No puede ser tú.

Gilfo: No me digas que pensaste que me habías ganado (Escupe sangre). Prepárate.

Y así fue como Vegeta se vio rodeado por 2 enemigos muy poderosos que estaban por atacar ambos al mismo tiempo, ambos se pusieron en posición de ataque mientras rodeaban al príncipe el cual no pudo evitar tirar algunas gotas de sudor. Y también sangre de su herida.

Vegeta: Los destruiré a ambos.


	7. Capítulo 7 La gran pelea de Vegeta

Capítulo 7.

La gran pelea de vegeta.

Vegeta se encontraba rodeado por 2 generales marinos los cuales estaban en posición listos para atacar.

Vegeta: (No puedo creer que me obliguen a usar el SSJ2, debo de acabarlos rápido antes de que vengan más generales marinos, los subestime).

Vegeta trago un poco de saliva y en ese momento Gilfo que se encontraba a su espalda salió disparado a toda velocidad. Vegeta se protegió con un patada, cuando la pierna de Vegeta y el brazo de Gilfo chocaron formando una cruz y suelo seguía destruyéndose. Ambos apretaban los dientes poniendo fuerza en sus ataques.

Trowen: (Pelea muy bien, me pregunto si fue por eso que el señor Poseidón le pidió a Sheina que lo guiará).

El general marino tenía una mirada decidida pero por como apretaba los dientes y sudaba se notaba que la fuerzas le empezaban a faltar aunque Vegeta tampoco estaba de maravilla, la herida en su abdomen estaba sangrando y no precisamente poco.

Vegeta: (Este gusano no puede ganarme, no puedo permitirlo).

Gilfo decidió ceder, ya que sentía que el perdería de continuar así. Dio una maroma hacia atrás apoyando sus manos en el suelo para luego caer de pie pero se quedó hincado en el suelo respirando de manera agitada.

Vegeta: ¿Qué ocurre niño? Soy demasiado para ti.

Gilfo: Ya quisieras viejo.

Una vena saltada se dibujó en la cabeza de Vegeta.

Vegeta: Por lo que veo debo acabarte ahora mismo.

El príncipe Saiyajin cargo un ataque de ki, pero antes de poder lanzar su ataque flexiono la rodilla hincándose un poco (sin llegar a caer de rodillas) mientras se tocaba la herida de su abdomen.

Vegeta: (Maldita sea, no pensé que me fuera a molestar tanto está herida).

Gilfo: Es ahora ""Aguijón de la abeja reina"

El general lanzo multitud de ataques a Vegeta pero este lograba esquivar cada uno de los aguijones del enemigo, uno que rompió el suelo le hizo perder el equilibrio por lo que apoyo su mano en el suelo para no caer, pero cuando trato de levantarse se percató de algo, su mano estaba pegada al suelo con hielo.

Vegeta: Maldición esto es.

Trowen: Te recuerdo que tienes 2 enemigos enfrentándote.

Gilfo: Este no lo podrás esquivar.

Vegeta: Hijo de…

El último aguijón lanzado por el general marino penetro a Vegeta lastimándolo y lanzándolo contra el pilar pero antes de impactar en el pilar el general marino del kraken apareció abajo de él mandándolo hacia arriba de una patada.

Gilfo: Espera Trowen él es mío "Gran tornado"

El general marino lanzo un tornado de aire que se dirigió a Vegeta. Era parecido al de las hermanas sirenas pero a un nivel completamente diferente este si podía herir a Vegeta.

Vegeta: (Maldición, no puedo esquivarlo).

El tornado se llevó a Vegeta aún más arriba metiéndolo al mar y luego de avanzar varios kilómetros hacia arriba el tornado cambio de rumbo volviendo al fondo marino.

Trowen: ¿Realmente necesitabas usar esa técnica?

Gilfo: Cállate, esta es mi venganza, él destruyo al lobo.

Trowen: Como quieras, pero en el estado que te encuentras ni si quiera pudiste usar tu técnica a máximo poder.

Gilfo: ¿Quién te pregunto? De todas maneras está volviendo.

En ese momento Vegeta regreso al lugar de la pelea llevado por el gran tornado y cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

Mildy: ¿Nardras? ¿Dónde estás?

Un general marino sale de una pequeña choza de piedra que estaba alado del pilar. Tenía unas escamas que lo cubrían completamente y una flauta en su mano derecha.

Nardras: ¿Mildy? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Mildy: Nardras (Comenzó a llorar).

Nardras: ¿Mi amor dime qué pasó?

Sheina: Yo te explico.

Nardras: ¿Sheina? Te ves terrible. ¿Quién te ataco?

Mildy: Yo te explico.

Nardras: Adelante pasemos dentro. Ahí me dan los detalles.

Sheina: No hay tiempo los otros generales marinos están luchando.

Nardras: Ya hace tiempo sentí el cosmos de Gilfo y Trowen entrar en batalla, no creo que su enemigo pueda hacer algo ante 2 generales marinos. Y si esa era la razón descuiden ellos 2 eliminarán a ese sujeto.

Mildy: ¿Sabes sobre él?

Nardras: Bueno al momento de iniciar la lucha pude sentir su cosmos, sé que es solo uno pero su poder se compara al de un general marino, un juez del infierno o un santo dorado.

Mildy: Pero si lo sabías ¿Por qué no vas a ayudar?

Nardras: Cariño sabes bien que tengo órdenes de cuidar mi pilar. Especialmente ahora que está recién creado y es frágil. Además el tipo estaba ocultando su cosmos hasta que comenzó a luchar enserio.

Sheina: No es tan simple Nardras.

Nardras: ¿Qué?

Sheina: Fue el señor Poseidón quien dio la orden de traerlo.

Nardras: ¿Entonces ya ha comenzado?

Sheina: Eso parece ser.

Mildy: Se supone que el plan debía iniciarse una vez que los 7 pilares y el sustento principal estuvieran a su 100% ¿Qué pasó?

Nardras: Eso solo puede deberse a una cosa (su mirada cambió a una mirada seria y pensativa), se le adelantaron.

Sheina: Eso significa.

Nardras: Si, alguno de los otros 2 dioses ya iniciaron.

Mildy: No puede ser. ¿Tan rápido? Pero si ni conocemos este mundo.

Nardras: Precisamente por eso, los otros dioses deben de pensar en tomar ventaja de la situación. La verdadera pregunta es si fue Hades o Athena. O los 2.

Vegeta se levantó cansado y herido mientras se limpiaba la boca.

El general marino de Escila respiraba agitado y cansado pero el de kraken miraba a Vegeta incorporarse lentamente.

Gilfo: Toma esto "Aguijón de la abeja reina"

Esta vez Vegeta se protegió con un escudo de ki el cual levantó mucho polvo cuando el ataque del general marino lo impacto, Vegeta aprovecho para llegar atrás del joven general marino mientras este volteo por el humo y polvo.

Vegeta: Nunca pierdas de vista a tu oponente (dijo mientras aparecía atrás de Gilfo).

Gilfo: ¿Qué? ¿Pero cuando?

El general marino no pudo esquivar la patada la cual lo mando a estrellarse contra las colinas. En ese momento Vegeta brinco esquivando con éxito el ataque congelante del general marino.

Trowen: Muy interesante logró esquivar mi ataque en un corto periodo de tiempo y con esas heridas (pensó mientras sonreía).

Vegeta voló hacía la cortina de humo y luego salió de ella en dirección al general marino propinándole una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas. Pero este las esquivo todas.

Trowen: Yo estoy completo y lleno de energía, ni quiera debo de intentar parar tus ataques ya que ni me llegan. ¿Cómo piensas ganarme?

De pronto la cara de confianza del general marino cambió. Sus ojos se abrieron y se quedó con la boca abierta cuando volteo hacia abajo vio a Vegeta con su puño golpeándolo en el estómago.

Trowen: ¿Cuándo?

Vegeta: Así pienso ganarte.

Trowen: (Ya veo, esa cortina de humo de hace unos momentos no fue solo para engañar a Gilfo si no que también era para mí. Eso lo planeo desde un principio y al moverse a una gran velocidad me hizo creer con un reflejo que estaba frente a mí).

Vegeta supo aprovechar su oportunidad lo agarro de un brazo y lo hizo girar por arriba de su cabeza impactándolo contra el suelo y luego sin soltarlo extendió su mano apuntando al general.

Vegeta: "Ataque del Big Bang"

Trowen: (Ya veo, aparte de fuerte eres muy listo).

El ataque de Vegeta le impacto al general marino. Y luego lanzo otro a la pila de rocas donde se encontraba el otro general marino.

Vegeta: Bien ahora con esto acabe con los 2 (Vegeta deja el SSJ2 pasando a estado base).

Vegeta comenzó a volar para salir del fondo del océano. Pero una patada lo regreso al suelo.

Gilfo: ¿A dónde vas príncipe?

Vegeta: ¿No es posible? ¿Por qué no te mueres sabandija?

Gilfo: Estoy protegido con las escamas doradas pero tú ya destruiste 3 de mis animales y eso no te lo puedo perdonar.

Vegeta tras observarlo nuevamente se dio cuenta de lo dañada que estaba la armadura de su enemigo.

Trowen: Así es, si crees que con esto ya nos venciste no puedes estar más equivocado príncipe.

Vegeta volteo a donde se encontraba el otro general marino el cual estaba cubierto de hielo (excepto por el brazo de donde lo tenía sujetado Vegeta el cual también tenía las escamas rotas). Al levantarse el hielo que lo protegía se rompió mostrando al general sin ninguna herida (sin contar el brazo claro).

Trowen: ¿Estás listo, te vamos a hacer sufrir? (Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos).

Gilfo: Ahora recibe mi "Gran Tornado"

Vegeta volvió a pasar a SSJ2 y esquivo el ataque.

Trowen: No creas que escaparas "Aurora Boreal"

Un ataque que formaba hielo empezó a avanzar hacia Vegeta y comenzó a escalar en el aire hasta llegar a donde Vegeta se dirigía y congelo su mano izquierda.

Vegeta: (Maldición).

Gilfo: Bien ahora no puedes esquivar mi ataque "Estrangulación de la serpiente"

Vegeta sintió como si algo lo aprisionara y lo dejara inmóvil haciéndole imposible escapar o romper el hielo.

Trowen: Perfecto.

El general marino brinco hasta llegar a la altura de Vegeta y su golpe se dirigía a la mano congelada de Vegeta. Era obvio su plan querían hacer sufrir a Vegeta arrancándole la mano. En los ojos de Vegeta solo se veía como el puño de su rival se acercaba a él.

Trunks: Mamá ¿Dónde está papá?

Pregunto el pequeño Saiyajin.

Bulma: No te preocupes cariño todo va a estar bien, regresará pronto.

Trunks: mmm está bien.

Bulma Seguro que está bien, después de todo estamos hablando del príncipe de los Saiyajin.

Trunks: Ok.

Bulma: Mira Trunks sé que estás preocupado pero tu padre va a estar bien.

Trunks: Lo entiendo.

El pequeño salió de la sala para dirigirse a su recamara, mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos de la CC volteó a la ventana vio como el sol se empezaba a ocultar.

Trunks: Sé que mi papá estará bien, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Seraín ¿Qué habrá pasado con él? ¿Quién era realmente? ¿Por qué estaba tan triste?

Algo lejos de ese lugar en unas instalaciones militares en medio del desierto se encontraban Seraín y su padre, el pequeño ya estaba más tranquilo y sereno pero lo realmente increíble era el hecho de que en esa parte del planeta era pleno día y estaban acompañados de una persona, el grupo estaba conformado esta vez de 3 individuos: El sujeto delgado, Seraín y un hombre de más de 2 metros con una gran musculatura cabello castaño, ojos pequeños y marrones y grandes patillas vestía unos pantalones azules y una camisa negra.

Hombre grande: ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? ¿Artenis?

Artenis: Vinimos a buscar a alguien.

Hombre grande: ¿A quién?

Artenis: A "la dama del veneno y el sueño"

Hombre grande: ¿Y cómo se supone exactamente que vamos a ir con ella?

Artenis: He traído mascaras para poder respirar, 3 de ellas y una de tu tamaño.

Hombre grande: Oh vamos tío, puede que tú y tu hijo se mueran si están cerca de ella pero yo soy duro como el acero jajajaja.

El hombre grande comenzó a reír, lo cual hizo que Seraín también riera.

Hombre grande: Descuida chico aunque tu padre no resalte en fuerza tiene otras habilidades de utilidad como su inteligencia y ¿eh? Pintar.

Artenis: (Sonrojado) ¿De qué hablas? Se hacer muchas otras cosas y si se pelear.

Hombre grande: Estoy seguro de ello, pero a mí no me ganarías ni en un millón de años jajajaja.

Seraín: jiji descuida papá, para mí siempre serás el mejor.

Artenis: (Hablando directo al cosmos de su compañero) ¿Tenías que ponerme en ridículo frente a mi hijo? ¿De qué lado estás Arturo?

Arturo: (También hablando a su cosmos) Venga colega no te cabres así, solo intento ayudar tú me dijiste que tu hijo estaba deprimido así que lo animo a mi manera.

Artenis volteo a ver su hijo el cual estaba contento y sonriendo con los ojos cerrados.

Seraín: Siempre es divertido estar con usted señor Arturo.

Arturo: Y a mí siempre me gusta estar con vosotros sois muy divertidos, especialmente cuando le hago bromas a tu padre aunque él nunca sonríe.

Artenis estaba cruzado de brazos con los ojos solo como 2 puntos y boca torcida.

Seraín: No te enojes papá es solo broma, tu eres el que siempre me dice que Arturo se la pasa bromeando todo el tiempo y nunca se toma enserio nada.

Arturo: Bueno eso no es de todo cierto. Aunque hay que tomarse la vida con humor la responsabilidad también es importante por ejemplo el entrenamiento siempre se debe de tomar con seriedad. Si te entrenas mucho algún día podrías tener un físico como el mío.

Arturo se quitó la camisa (quedando solo en una playera blanca de tirantes) y la aventó, esta aterrizo en la cara de Artenis el cual solo levanto una parte de la camisa con su dedo índice lo suficiente para destapar un ojo y ver las poses ridículas de su amigo. El cual ponía poses como si se trata de un fisicoculturista presumiendo sus músculos.

Arturo: Y si te entrenáis de esta manera, tendréis estos músculos.

Seraín: Increíble.

Luego de unos momentos de caminar y escuchar más bromas de Arturo los 3 llegaron a la entrada de las instalaciones militares. Los Guardias estaban parados sin hacer ningún movimiento no parpadeaban, no hablaban solo estaban inmóviles sin decir ni hacer nada, a los 2 adultos no parecía impresionarles pero el pequeño estaba un poco asustado.

Seraín: ¿Qué les pasa?

Artenis: Es obra de ella.

Seraín: La dama del veneno y el sueño.

Arturo: Ella es perfectamente capaz de contener su cosmos para no dañarnos, pero una vez usada la técnica nos alcanzara, así que más vale que te pongas tú mascara chaval.

Seraín y Artenis se pusieron las máscaras antigás, pero Arturo uso un escudo natural de cosmos. Los 3 caminaron dentro los guardias no hacían nada, solo estaban idos solo algunos cuantos se movían para abrirles las puertas y era todo, los 3 subieron unas escaleras hasta que llegaron a una habitación con una enorme puerta metálica que 2 soldados abrieron para ellos. Al entrar había muchas máquinas y computadoras y en una de ellas una mujer de unos 19 años pelo rosa, ojos oscuros y unas gafas redondas, estaba escribiendo muy rápido.

Mujer: Llegan tarde.

Seraín: ¿Eh? Señorita Sipiasacna ¿Usted es la dama del veneno y el sueño?

Sipiasacna: Así es Seraín ¿Cómo has estado? Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi.

Seraín: (Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza y rascando con la mano derecha) Nos vimos hace 4 días.

Sipiasacna: A mí se me figuro una eternidad.

Artenis: Lo tenemos, Seraín cumplió su misión (Artenis sacó de sus bolcillos el dibujo de su hijo con Goten Y Trunks).

Seraín: ¿Para qué es eso papá?

Artenis: Este papel nos llevara directo a los más fuerte de este mundo (Sonrío).

Sipiasacna: Muy bien, buen trabajo Seraín.

En el fondo del mar caían al suelo gotas de sangre una tras otra junto a la sombra que formaba el hielo que había generado el ataque del general marino y volteando hacia arriba se podía ver a Vegeta agitado y respirando rápido, su cara demostraba dolor aunque él no expresaba nada pero a su mano izquierda le faltaba el dedo medio.


	8. Capítulo 8 El Dios de los mares Poseidó

Capítulo 8.

El Dios de los mares Poseidón.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer y Krillin conducía de regreso a casa luego de un día de compras con su esposa y su pequeña hija que estaba en el asiento de atrás con el cinturón de seguridad.

18: Odio ir en auto.

Krillin: Pero no tiene nada de malo es mejor relajarnos debes en cuando y solo conducir es menos cansado que volar.

18: Por lo menos antes entrenábamos.

Krillin: Bueno ahora estamos en época de paz ¿No me digas que no estás feliz con nuestra vida?

18 volteó a ver a su hija y sonrió.

Krillin: ¿Eh? ¿No es ese Gohan?

Gohan se encontraba caminando sumido totalmente en sus pensamientos. Krillin pasó a su lado bajando la velocidad y lo saludo.

Krillin: Hola Gohan ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Eh? ¿Gohan?

18: Parece que no te escucha, trata de llamar su atención

Krillin: 18 ¿Qué estás haciendo?

18 se quitó el cinturón y pasó su brazo por encima de Krillin tocando la bocina del auto durante varios segundos, con el escándalo Gohan volteó aunque también llamo la atención de otras personas y hasta su hija se tapó los oídos.

Gohan: Krillin, número 18, hola.

Krillin: ¿Te encuentras bien Gohan?

Gohan: ¿De qué hablas?

18: Parecías un zombi.

Gohan: Lo siento he estado tratando de averiguar lo que ocurre, el ki del señor Piccolo y Vegeta desapareció hace horas.

Gohan: ¿Qué quieres decir?

18: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? Cuéntanos.

Gohan: ¿No lo sintieron?

Ambos movieron la cabeza para dar una respuesta negativa.

Gohan: En la mañana un ki como el que nunca hemos podido sentir apareció de la nada y unas horas después otros 3 más aparecieron. Pero tan pronto como aparecieron se esfumaron en el acto.

Krillin: ¿Eran tan fuertes como Freezer?

Gohan: ¿Qué? No, no me estás entendiendo eran mucho más fuertes que Majin Buu. Fui a hablar con mi papá, pero le era imposible sentir cualquiera de esos 4 ki al parecer pueden desaparecer su presencia como nosotros pero a un nivel superior.

18: Entonces son muy fuertes.

Gohan: Sí, incluso mi papá duda que pueda ganarles incluso si se fusiona con el señor Vegeta.

Krillin se puso azul del miedo.

Krillin: Gohan no digas eso.

Gohan: En estos momentos estaba por regresar a casa, Videl debe de estar preocupada aunque le dije a mi mamá que le hablara quiero llegar rápido. Y ustedes que hacen.

18: Nos dirigimos a casa.

Gohan: ¿En auto? ¿No es más fácil solo volar a kame house?

18: Díselo a él.

Krillin: Pero que tiene de malo vivir como personas normales de vez en cuando, de todas maneras vamos a volar cuando lleguemos a la playa y meta el auto en su capsula.

18: Por eso mismo debemos irnos de una vez volando ahorraríamos tiempo.

Gohan: Bueno yo me voy cuídense chicos, adiós Marron.

Marron: Adiós.

Vegeta respiraba agitado y sus enemigos lo miraban sonrientes desde abajo, a esas alturas su cuerpo resentía mucho los ataques recibidos y aunque tuviera posibilidades de vencer a Gilfo dudaba mucho poder derrotar a Trowen que estaba entero solo con unas heridas menores en su brazo y mucho menos a los 2 a la vez.

Vegeta: (Esto no puede ser, me obligan a retirarme a mí. Al príncipe de los Saiyajin ¿Quiénes se han creído estos sujetos?)

Vegeta comenzó a lanzar docenas de ráfagas de ki a sus oponentes pero estos ni se movieron solo se quedaron parados viendo como Vegeta atacaba y levantaba una masiva cantidad de polvo. Luego de terminar su ataque Vegeta voló a todo velocidad hacía el mar pero sintió que algo lo sujetaba.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Gilfo: No te olvides que aun estás atrapado por mi serpiente aunque te lograste escapar del hielo sacrificando un dedo, de mí no te puedes escapar. Serpiente a tráelo al suelo.

Vegeta fue atraído al suelo impactándolo en la superficie levantando aún más polvo. Pero Gilfo moviendo su brazo lo esfumo.

Trowen: Mi turno de atacar.

El general marino corrió hacía Vegeta propinándole un golpe en el abdomen donde tenía su herida haciéndolo sangrar aún más. Pero Vegeta no se dio por vencido y respondió con un golpe directo en la cara de su oponente.

Trowen: Interez…

Vegeta no dejo que su oponente terminara de hablar cuando lanzo el segundo y luego el tercer golpe a la cara rematando con una patada que hizo que el general marino rodará por el suelo como si fuera un trompo.

Vegeta: (No debo dejarlo hacer nada, debo de acabarlo en este instante).

El general marino enterró su mano en el fondo marino para frenarse dejando un hoyo delgado y alargado durante todo el trayecto que siguió avanzando, cuando giro la mirada hacia arriba la rodilla de Vegeta se clavó en su cara impactándolo contra unas rocas y aun sin unos de sus dedos Vegeta extendió sus brazos a cada lado y luego los junto de nuevo mirando hacia adelante.

Vegeta: Ahora te enseñare a tenerme miedo desaparece "Resplandor final"

Pero antes de poder completar su técnica y lanzarla algo mordió a Vegeta y no una vez si no muchas.

Vegeta: ¿Qué es esto?

Gilfo: jajaja recibe la "Inhalación del Vampiro"

Cientos de murciélagos volaban alrededor de Vegeta mordiéndolo algunos en sus heridas lo cual le causaba un gran dolor.

Vegeta: Mal… maldita sea (Gritó aumentando su ki y expandiéndolo así logrando acabar con los murciélagos).

Pero Trowen apareció delante de Vegeta.

Trowen: Lo siento príncipe pero 2 somos demasiado para ti.

Una lluvia de puños del general marino impactaron a Vegeta y antes de darle el puño para mandarlo a volar el general marino brinco hacia atrás y cargo su ataque, al mismo tiempo Gilfo se puso a un lado suyo.

Trowen: "Aurora boreal"

Gilfo: "Gran tornado"

Ambos ataques hundieron al Saiyajin destrozando por completo el terreno y las rocas, el impacto fue tan potente que la base del pilar del océano ártico comenzó a agrietarse.

Trowen ¿Eh?

El general marino de kraken se dio cuenta y decidió que pelea no podía prolongarse más tiempo.

Trowen: Gilfo es hora de acabar con esto, mira el pilar del océano ártico.

Gilfo Volteo a ver el pilar.

Gilfo: Tienes razón.

El general del escila comenzó a caminar a donde su oponente se encontraba enterrado metió la mano entre los escombros y de ahí jalo el cuerpo de vegeta por la mano izquierda a la cual le faltaba el dedo de en medio y sangraba mucho.

Gilfo: Príncipe debo decirte que fue divertido y no pensé que en este mundo hubiera personas tan fuertes como usted pero la pelea debe terminar los pilares están frágiles y debemos acabar con esto ahora.

Vegeta levanto un poco la mirada y abrió un ojo había perdido su estado de SSJ2 y se encontraba ahora en estado normal.

Gilfo: ¿Últimas palabras?

Vegeta: Sí.

Gilfo: ¿Bien cuáles son?

Vegeta abrió la boca y disparo una enorme ráfaga de ki y mando al general marino por los cielos el cual como también se encontraba herido y cansado resulto herido por el ataque de Vegeta.

Trowen: Maldito, aun a pesar de tus heridas y de estar contra las cuerdas te sigues aferrando a la pelea. ¿Qué te impulsa tanto a luchar? ¿Qué te anima a seguir peleando?

Vegeta se puso de pie muy cansado y herido con un ojo cerrado y sangrando.

Trowen: Bien hora de acabarte "Tempestad del fondo marino"

Los ojos del general marino se tornaron celestes y grandes olas de formaban tras él. Vegeta lo miraba impactado.

Trowen: Toma esto.

Las olas atraparon al Saiyajin con tal fuerza que su armadura y camisa se destrozaron completamente y lo mandaron a volar lejos del pilar.

Trowen: Ahora el pilar no corre peligro, pero dudo que pueda levantarse luego de ese ataque.

Vegeta cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Trowen: (Caminando hacia Vegeta) Y eso fue todo príncipe.

Vegeta comenzó a incorporarse.

Trowen se detuvo a medio camino totalmente asombrado.

Trowen: No, no es posible ¿Cómo puede volver a levantarse? ¿Quién es esta persona?

Vegeta: No… No me vas a ganar insecto.

Trowen: Esto es todo.

Usando sus poderes congelantes el general marino se fabricó una lanza de hielo.

Trowen: ¿Listo para morir?

Vegeta: Quiero verte intentarlo.

El general marino corrió hacia su rival para atravesarlo.

De pronto al intentar esquivar el ataque Vegeta no se pudo mover y cuando giro los ojos vio al otro general marino tumbado en el suelo a lo lejos pero con el brazo levantando estirándolo hacia donde se encontraba.

Gilfo: Una vez más no pudiste contra ambos y mi serpiente va a hacer que acaben con tu vida.

Vegeta: Maldición.

Trowen: Directo al corazón "Arpón de cristal"

Vegeta no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue traspaso con la lanza escupiendo sangre. La lanza se clavó en el suelo y el Saiyajin inmóvil se deslizaba lentamente al suelo mientras levantaba su mano intentando llegar el mar que estaba arriba de ellos, mientras más se deslizaba la lanza se pintaba de rojo por donde su cuerpo pasaba hasta que llego al suelo y se quedó ahí tirado con los ojos cerrados.

Gilfo: Ha terminado.

Trowen: Así es, su corazón ha sido destruido.

Vegeta: (No siento mi cuerpo ¿Será que estos invasores nos superaban desde el principio? ¿Qué pasara ahora?).

De pronto Vegeta se encontraba en ciudad del oeste afuera de CC, todo estaba en llamas incluida su casa.

Vegeta: ¿Esto es? ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿No es posible Trunks, Bulma?

Vegeta voló a donde se encontraba su familia podía ver a su esposa e hijo tumbados en el suelo en un charco de sangre.

Vegeta: ¿Trunks? ¿Bulma? ¿Cómo paso esto? Trunks respóndeme… Maldición. Al levantar la mirada vio a los 2 generales marinos riéndose.

Trowen: ¿Te hecho una mano? Estás hecho polvo.

Gilfo: No, puedo caminar.

Vegeta: No permitiré que eso ocurra.

Trowen: Imposible.

Gilfo: Acaso es inmortal.

Vegeta se había vuelto a levantar.

Trowen: Esto carece de lógica, le traspase el corazón ¿Quién o qué es este sujeto?

Trowen volteo a ver a su compañero herido en el suelo, su cara solo demostraba terror absoluto.

Vegeta: No puedo morir aquí, y si lo hago me los llevaré conmigo.

Trowen: ¿Cómo puedes seguir vivo? Te traspase el corazón.

Vegeta: ¿De qué estás hablando imbécil? (Ahora que lo recuerdo la anatomía de los humanos es diferente, su corazón no está en medio del cuerpo si no a la derecha, creo que puedo tomar ventaja de eso). ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy vivo? Yo no tengo corazón y tu pronto no tendrás vida.

Gilfo: Maldición debemos de huir ese príncipe no es humano, es un monstruo.

Trowen: Gilfo, contrólate si unimos fuerzas podemos derro…

Un rayo muy delgado y fino traspaso al general marino al cual le temblaron los ojos y escupía sangre.

Gilfo: O no Trowen.

Trowen: Maldita sea, me descuide (Esto no es bueno estoy empezando a perder el conocimiento).

El general del kraken se desplomo en el suelo.

Gilfo: Trowen! Maldición este monstruo nos matará.

Vegeta apenas consiente camina un poco solo para darse cuenta que fallo su ataque y no le dio en el corazón pero por lo menos lo había dejado fuera de combate. Luego de observarlo un momento y ver que el otro general marino había perdido sus deseos de luchar decidió que era mejor abandonar el lugar, ya que si se enfrascaba en otra pelea y llegaba otro general marino sería su fin. Elevo el vuelo pero justo cuando estaba a punto de llegar al mar empezó a escuchar una extraña música y su cuerpo dejo de reaccionar cayendo al fondo del mar nuevamente.

Vegeta: ¿Y ahora qué?

Gilfo: ¿Pero qué hacen ustedes aquí? Nardras, Gan. También están Mildy y Sheina. ¿Abandonaron sus pilares?

Mildy: ¿No estabas pidiendo ayuda hace unos momentos?

Sheina: Fuimos por los refuerzos prometidos.

Nardras: Venimos por órdenes del emperador de los mares.

Gan: Así es, venimos protegiendo al dios Poseidón (Dijo un general marino que no se veía su cara por el casco pero se podía ver su larga cabellera negra que llegaba hasta su cintura y vestía las escamas del "Dragón del mar").

Trowen: (Abriendo un ojo) Dijiste Poseidón, ¿Nuestro emperador viene con ustedes?

Poseidón: Así es.

Dijo un joven de cabello azul con una imponente armadura mientras caminaba entre los generales y sirenas. Todos se arrodillaron ante él. Incluso Trowen hizo el esfuerzo de inclinarse a pesar de su herida.

Nardras: (¿Cuál será la razón por la que Poseidón quiere ver a este sujeto?).

Vegeta: (¿Quién es esta persona? No puedo sentir su presencia, pero a diferencia de no sentir su ki no siento nada, ira, rencor, hostilidad, es como si fuera completamente invisible de no ser porque lo estoy viendo no sabría que hay alguien ahí. Esa cara no demuestra ninguna expresión, no parece saber luchar no parece una amenaza es como si fuera un adolescente común, un terrícola sin ninguna cualidad. Entonces ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siento este miedo? ¿Quién diablos es esta persona? Estoy totalmente paralizado y no se la razón de ello).

El joven dios solo miraba de manera inexpresiva al Saiyajin hasta que levanto la mano.

Poseidón: ¿Qué deseas aquí invasor?

Su voz era muy ronca para su edad y al mismo tiempo profunda e intimidante. Vegeta no contesto solo trago saliva y con su manos se arrastró un poco hacía atrás.

Vegeta: (¿Por qué mi cuerpo retrocede? No siento nada en él ¿Cómo puede ser una amenaza?)

Poseidón: Ya veo.

Nardras: (Señor Poseidón ¿Qué estará pensando?).

Poseidón: Puedes irte invasor.

Generales marinos: (¿Qué?)

Vegeta: ¿Cómo?

Poseidón: Vete, y vuelve cuando estés recuperado nadie va a impedir que salgas del templo marino.

Vegeta apretó su puño pero las palabras no salieron, simplemente se limitó a volar y una vez entró al agua se perdió en ella.

Poseidón: Vuelvan todos a sus posiciones "ellos" podrían llegar en cualquier momento.

Nota: Una de las libertades creativas que me he tomado para este fic es la posición del corazón en los saiyajins de raza pura este cambió va a dar varias giros de tuercas interesantes más adelante.


	9. Capítulo 9 La dama del veneno y el sueñ

Capítulo 9.

La dama del veneno y el sueño.

Vegeta volaba dentro del agua a toda la velocidad que podía hacerlo.

Vegeta: (Qué humillante yo Vegeta me vi forzado a retirarme del campo de batalla, no puedo creerlo).

Poseidón comenzó a caminar hacia atrás regresando a su templo principal.

Gan: ¿Por qué? Lo pude matar si me lo pedía, dígame porque lo dejo escapar así como si nada. Exijo una respuesta.

Poseidón: ¿Tan insolente como siempre Gan? (Giro la mirada lo suficiente para apenas verlo).

El general marino sudo un poco y dio un paso atrás cuando el dios volteó a verlo.

Nardras: Idiota no le levantes la voz al señor Poseidón, pídele perdón ahora mismo.

Gan: ¿O si no qué? Quieres pelear.

Nardras: Yo solo quiero que esto se solucione.

Mildy: (Nardras).

Gan: Como siempre eres un cobarde. Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo.

Nardras tenía los ojos cerrados y no volteaba a ver a su compañero.

Gan: Siempre supe que no tenías lo necesario para si quiera voltear a verme. Quítate del camino marica.

Gan comenzó a caminar hacía Poseidón y cuando pasó al lado de Nardras lo volteó a ver con desprecio pero este ni se inmuto. Lo cual hizo enfurecer aún más a Gan, pero siguió de largo.

Gan: ¿Qué quieres? Quítate del camino imbécil.

Gilfo se había puesto enfrente de Gan con los brazos extendidos.

Gan: ¿No me escuchaste niño? Largo.

Gilfo: No.

Gan: Quítate te digo, o tendré que forzarte.

Gilfo: Señor Gan puedo saber el por qué.

Gan: ¿De qué hablas?

Gilfo: Quiero saber porque trata así al señor Nardras que solo busca soluciones, además que tiene razón no debemos faltarle el respeto al señor Poseidón.

El dragón del mar sin contestar nada solo extendió su mano abriendo su palma frente al joven general marino al cual se le notaban las gotas de sudor en su rostro y su mirada temblorosa de preocupación.

Gan: Creí haber dicho que te quitaras de enfrente, si no lo haces me obligaras a acabar contigo.

Mildy: Gan detente.

Sheina: Demente que haces, primero insultas al señor Poseidón y luego tratas de atacar a uno de los nuestros. Maldito traidor.

Gan: ¡Silencio perras! Yo nunca le jure lealtad a nadie, por lo tanto no puedo ser un traidor.

Mildy: Maldito.

Sheina: (¿Cómo alguien así puede ser un general marino? Ni si quiera respeta a Poseidón).

Gan: Entonces, ¿Te vas a apartar de mi camino?

Gilfo: ¿Estás loco? Aún no se tus intenciones con el señor Poseidón ¿Cómo podría dejar que alguien como tú se acercara a nuestro dios?

Gan: Solo quiero respuesta de ese "dios" que dejo escapar al intruso, obtendré mis respuestas y luego voy a ir tras ese sujeto y lo matare. ¿Pero qué? ¡Poseidón desapareció!

Gilfo: ¿Desde cuándo el señor Poseidón se fue?

Gan: Maldito ¿Sabes lo que te voy a hacer?

Gilfo solo mostraba una mirada de terror, con lo dañado que estaba no duraría nada contra ese adversario que era conocido como el general marino más despiadado de todos y además uno de los más fuertes. El general del dragón del mar levanto ambos brazos a la altura de los hombros para preparar su ataque.

Gan: Este es tu fin. "Abismos de las profundidades"…

Alguien puso la mano en el hombro de Gan, impidiéndole lanzar su ataque era Nardras de Sirena.

Gan: (¿El cobarde?).

Nardras: Gan es suficiente esto ya fue demasiado lejos, una cosa es faltarnos el respeto pero otra levantar tus puños en contra nuestra, y se nota que de verdad pensabas lanzar tu ataque a alguien tan debilitado que apenas puede mantenerse en pie. Si tantas ganas tienes de luchar yo seré tu oponente.

Gan: (Es la primera vez en todos estos años que se atreve a luchar contra mí y que me pide una pelea).

Gilfo: Nardras (Cae de rodillas).

Nardras: Trowen ¿Puedes llevarte a Gilfo con Augalos?

Trowen: Es verdad Augalos es medico el podrá ayudarlo.

Trowen aún adolorido levanta a su compañero apoyándolo en su hombro y al mismo tiempo él se apoyaba en Gilfo.

Gilfo: Trowen yo…

Trowen: No te disculpes, dejemos todo en sus manos.

Gan: Te atreves a retarme para proteger a un enemigo que escapo (Gritando a todo pulmón).

Nardras: Las órdenes del señor Poseidón son absolutas. Si él quiere que ese sujeto escape y vuelva en otra ocasión voy a respetar y seguir sus deseos como un buen guerrero del señor de los mares.

Gan: (Con una vena marcada en su frente que parecía que explotaría en cualquier momento) Acaso insinúas que yo no soy un buen guerrero (Explota en ira gritando) Soy el más poderoso de los generales marinos con más resistencia y fuerza que cualquiera de ustedes y con las técnicas más aplastantes. ¡Soy el guerrero perfecto pero tu maldito dios no me reconoce!

Nardras se cubrió con ambos brazos para que la onda de choque no lo mandara a volar por los aires y aunque consiguió mantenerse en pie pero retrocedió varios metros.

Nardras: (Increíble con solo su grito me hizo retroceder, no cabe duda que en fuerza física es sobresaliente al resto de generales marinos e incluso puede hacer llegar su cosmos más lejos que cualquiera. Pero su exceso de confianza y su ego nunca lo han dejado ser la mano derecha de Poseidón ni siquiera por ser hijo del consejero).

Gan: Ahora estoy hirviendo de ira, pero lo perfecto es que hay alguien enfrente para desahogarme (Dijo mientras torcía la cabeza y una sonrisa chueca se dibujaba en su rostro).

Nardras: (No puedo, no debo de desconcentrarme o este monstruo podría acabarme).

Gan: Cuando quieras tu empieza.

Nardras acerco su flauta a sus labios mientras sus dedos estaban preparados para empezar a tocar en el momento en el que se iniciara la pelea. Ambos se miraban fijamente nada se movía ni ellos, la sonrisa de Gan demostraba una gran confianza y seguridad de ganar. Por otro lado Nardras mostraba determinación pero también una concentración absoluta. Ambos se miraban sin moverse pero cuando una gota de sudor de Nardras cayó al suelo Gan salió disparado hacia él mientras gritaba.

Muy lejos de ese lugar. En unas instalaciones gubernamentales en un desierto.

Artenis: ¿Y bien?

Sipiasacna: Y bien ¿Qué?

Artenis: Nos pediste que te trajéramos esto, pero ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

Sipiasacna: Este mundo es extraño, no solo hay esos seres con apariencia animal por doquier si no que se rigen por un gobierno mundial.

Arturo: ¿Gobierno mundial?

Sipiasacna: Así es (Mientras comenzaba a teclear), según lo que descubrí en este mundo se rige por un único gobierno.

Artenis: ¿Ese es un perro con traje?

Sipiasacna: Este ser es la máxima autoridad política de este planeta, no solo existe un solo idioma si no que todo se rige bajo el mismo tipo de moneda y en este lugar se guarda la mayor base de datos que se juntan a través de los años observen.

Seraín: ¿Quién es ese?

Sipiasacna: Se hacía llamar el rey Piccolo según los datos fue derrotado por una persona desconocida pero este es un retrato hablado aprobado directamente por ese señor perro.

Seraín: (No es posible ¿Es Goten? No, no lo es pero el parecido es enorme).

Cambia de página.

Sipiasacna: Esta era la mayor amenaza del planeta hace unos años con un poder militar enorme se llamaba la Patrulla Roja la cual fue supuestamente eliminada por ese mismo chiquillo.

Cambia de página.

Arturo: ¿Pero qué guarrada es esa? ¿Un insecto?

Sipiasacna: Según los informes generales se dice que podría ser un extraterrestre pero no está confirmado el mismo se autodenominaba un androide, lo único que se sabe es que su nombre era Cell y estuvo a punto de destruir la tierra pero fue eliminado.

Artenis: ¿Míster Satán? ¿Esa es la persona más fuerte del mundo?

Sipiasacna: Para nada, he investigado toda la información de esta persona y aunque es fuerte para la mayoría de personas normales si lo comparamos con nuestro mundo no llega ni a caballero de bronce a lo mucho es un soldado raso y uno muy débil. Hasta Seraín puede ganarle sin problemas.

Seraín se sonrojo soltando una pequeña risa.

Seraín: ¿Eso quiere decir que no hay información sobre el niño que derroto al rey Piccolo y a la patrulla roja?

Arturo: Algo no cuadra ¿Si ese Míster Satán es tan débil como pudo cargarse al bicho verde?

Artenis: No fue él.

Arturo: ¿Cómo?

Sipiasacna: Artenis tiene razón miren investigando por ahí encontré esta película.

Seraín: ¿Una película?

Artenis: (Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza) ¿Se supone que ese es el monstruo Cell?

Arturo: ¿Y esos trajes tan cutres? ¿De quién es esa peli tan mala?

Seraín: Esos trajes tienen las cabezas muy grandes.

Sipiasacna: Miren ahí.

Seraín: Pero si es.

Artenis: Al juzgar por la fecha de esa peli y las fechas de los acontecimientos anteriormente vistos.

Arturo: Parece que encontramos al salvador de este mundo ya crecido.

Sipiasacna: Aunque los trajes sean de pésima calidad al igual que la película, no hay duda es él. El luchador Son Goku ganador del 23 torneo de artes marciales.

Arturo: (Sus habilidades para resolver toda clase de misterios siempre han sido geniales y de gran ayuda). ¿Qué más has logrado investigar?

Sipiasacna: En el torneo 23 contrajo matrimonio con una millonaria llamada Milk. Pero no se sabe más.

Seraín: Señorita Sipiasacna yo puedo ayudar, en la escuela…

Sipiasacna: Lo sé, ya vi tu dibujo. Ese niño debe ser su hijo no hay duda. Ahí es donde entras tu Seraín.

Seraín: No entiendo ¿Cómo un simple dibujo puede ayudar a encontrar a una persona que está prácticamente desaparecida durante tantos años?

La mujer se levanta de la silla.

Sipiasacna: Síganme.

Todos salieron del lugar y mientras caminaban se podían ver a más guardias dormidos o en estado de trance sin moverse.

Seraín: (¿Qué clase de poder tendrá la señorita Sipiasacna para dejar a la gente así? Aunque por lo menos ya entiendo su apodo).

Todos llegaron a un lugar con máquinas aún más grandes y se detuvieron frente una pantalla enorme.

Sipiasacna: Aquí es donde obtendremos las respuestas.

La mujer puso el dibujo de Seraín en una banda transportadora luego la hoja de papel fue transferida a una pequeña cámara con un lector que paso de izquierda a derecha escaneando la hoja de papel.

Arturo: Bah yo no entiendo de ordenadores prefiero la acción e ir directo al grano.

Artenis: Calla, parece que ha terminado.

Sipiasacna se sentó frente a la gran pantalla y tecleaba a una velocidad realmente impresionante.

Seraín: ¡Que velocidad!

Sipiasacna: Investigando un poco podemos llegar a dar con cualquiera según los datos de sus huellas.

Seraín recordó cuando le dio el papel a Goten y Trunks para que lo firmaran.

Sipiasacna: Bingo su nombre es…

Seraín: Son Goten

Artenis: ¿Sabías su apellido?

Seraín: No. Pero lo supuse porque estoy seguro de que el señor Goku es su padre.

Sipiasacna: Correcto, eres muy inteligente Seraín.

Seraín: Gracias (Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza).

Arturo: ¿Y bien?

Sipiasacna: Aun nada, esta familia no tiene una dirección registrada.

Arturo: Lastima, parece que vuestro método no ha resultado.

Sipiasacna: No, yo nunca me rindo y si conozco bien a las madres creo saber dónde buscar.

Artenis: Muy lista, buscar en los datos de la escuela.

Sipiasacna: Lotería, el pequeño fue registrado bajo una dirección, eso es obligatorio para aceptar a los alumnos, su dirección es distrito 439 del este en la montaña Paoz.

Arturo: Bien voy de inmediato.

Sipiasacna: Claro que no.

Arturo: ¿Pero qué?

Sipiasacna: Yo soy la que descubrió todo lo relacionado a Son Goku, si alguien tiene que recaudar toda la información y completar el informe esa soy yo, yo ya lo inicie.

Arturo: ¿De qué estáis hablando mujer? Yo soy el más preparado de todos mi fuerza física sabes que se le da el porcentaje del 180% por arriba del séptimo sentido.

Sipiasacna: ¿Y eso qué? Solo eres el de mayor fuerza física, pero eso no lo es todo. Esta misión es perfecta para mí.

Artenis: Amigo a ella le dieron la misión, sabes que no vas a poder evitar que sea ella la que investigue a esos sujetos.

Arturo: Esta bien, ganáis por esta vez mujer, pero para la próxima seré yo quien se enfrente a los sujetos fuertes.

Seraín corrió hasta Sipiasacna.

Seraín: Señorita Sipiasacna ¿Puedo ir con usted?

Sipiasacna se entristeció un poco y sus ojos cambiaron de estar entusiastas a deprimidos.

Sipiasacna: Lamento tener que volver a decirte esto pero…

Artenis: No puedes hijo.

Seraín: ¿Por qué? No es justo, nunca he tenido un amigo de verdad y ahora que por fin tengo algo cercano a amigos, resulta que no los puedo ver.

Artenis: hijo yo…

Seraín: No, ya me has dicho suficiente, desde que mamá murió solo tratas de protegerme pero me asfixias, quiero una vida en donde yo decide qué camino tomar.

Artenis: Suficientes no puedes hablarme así, todo lo hago por tu bien.

Seraín: Salió corriendo tapándose los ojos con la manga de su ropa.

Artenis: Otra vez se enojó conmigo soy un fracaso como padre (Una enorme mano le toco el hombro).

Arturo: No te preocupes hombre, dale su espacio no es fácil para él. Perdió a su madre tan solo hace 11 meses.

Artenis: Lo sé, es solo que no sé cómo hacerle para protegerlo de los peligros que se avecinan "ellos" podrían aparecer en cualquier momento y él ni siquiera debió venir. Aun no sé cómo es que nadie lo vio escabullirse cuando veníamos a este mundo.

Arturo: Escondió su cosmos de tal manera que nadie lo detecto, es un prodigio ese chaval llegará muy lejos, él que este aquí a pesar de que se lo prohibiste solo demuestra su potencial.

Sipiasacna: Me gustaría quedarme a charlar pero debo irme (Dijo mientras abría una puerta y sacaba algo de ahí adentro). No sé cuánto tiempo tarde, pero te prometo ayudarte a calmar a tu hijo cuando regrese, por ahora creo que voy a buscar a Son Goku tengo una charla y muchas cosas que preguntarle.

Dijo Sipiasacna mientras se colgaba en la espalda una enorme caja dorada con el dibujo de 2 peces nadando en círculo.


	10. Capítulo 10 Reunión dorada

Capítulo 10.

Reunión dorada.

Artenis: Sipiasacna ¿Vas a irte en este momento verdad?

Sipiasacna: Así es.

Artenis: Ten cuidado.

Sipiasacna: No debes de preocuparte ¿De verdad crees que un simple luchador de artes marciales tiene posibilidades contra mí? Recuerda que soy un santo de oro. No me vencerá tan fácil.

Artenis: Según los archivos, este sujeto ha luchado contra toda clase de enemigos. Solo digo que no te confíes.

Sipiasacna: Claro, nos vemos.

Arturo: Por cierto ¿Vas a retirar tus rosas de este lugar? Artenis no puede estar sin esa mascara.

A Artenis se le dibujo una vena roja en la cabeza y sus ojos se tornaron 2 triángulos blancos.

Artenis: Oye Arturo déjalo ya hombre, también soy capaz de protegerme con mi cosmos.

Arturo: Vale solo quería enfadarte jajaja.

Artenis: No tienes remedio.

En ese momento Sipiasacna vio algo desde la ventana.

Sipiasacna: ¡No es posible!

Artenis: ¿Qué ocurre?

Sipiasacna: Es Athena.

Artenis y Arturo: ¿Athena?

Sipiasacna: Viene caminando por la entrada de las instalaciones y ¡Sin mascara!

Todos los presentes en esa habitación bajaron inmediatamente para recibir a su diosa. Seraín ya se encontraba de rodillas frente a ella para cuando su padre y amigos bajaron.

Sipiasacna: Diosa Athena.

Todos se arrodillaron, frente a ellos se encontraba una mujer joven (20-21 años) ojos color miel entrecerrados que demostraban una mirada fría y una larga cabellera roja que le llegaba casi hasta las rodillas sujetaba un báculo dorado y vestía unos pantalones elegantes, unas botas y arriba de una playera negra y una chaqueta de cuero.

Artenis: (¿Qué diablos?).

Arturo: (¿De dónde cojones saco esas ropas?).

Sipiasacna: (¿Por qué la señorita Athena está vestida de esa manera?).

El silencio era incomodo, una gota de sudor aparecía por detrás de la cabeza de Athena y justo cuando la diosa planeaba decir algo.

Seraín: ¡Vaya que bien se ve señorita Athena!

Artenis: Seraín (Grito).

Seraín Rápido se tapó la boca y se autocorrigió.

Seraín: Perdón. ¡Qué bien se ve diosa Athena!

Athena cambio esa mirada de pocos amigos por una sonrisa y ladeo un poco la cabeza.

Sipiasacna: Diosa Athena he logrado descubrir muchas cosas sobre este mundo.

Athena: ¿Tienes la información que necesitábamos?

Su voz era suave y tranquila, pero al mismo era motivante y seguro si subía el tono era intimidante.

Sipiasacna: Sí, pero aún no he comprobado la efectividad de estas personas.

Athena: Ya veo.

Sipiasacna: Justo ahora me dirigía a comprobarlo.

Athena: Bien tienes mi permiso ve.

Sipiasacna: Enseguida mi señora (Desapareció en ese momento).

Athena: Arturo.

Arturo: Si, dígame ¿Qué necesita?

Athena: Nos vamos.

Arturo: Bien.

Athena: Artenis.

Artenis: A sus órdenes.

Athena: Tú y tu hijo deben de quedarse aquí por si necesito más información sobre este mundo. Pronto llegará tu hermano está en una labor de investigación.

Artenis: Muy bien.

Seraín: ¿Señorita Athena no tiene calor con eso puesto?

Tanto Artenis como Arturo pusieron una cara de preocupación al escuchar esa pregunta.

Artenis: Seraín.

El pequeño se volvió a tapar la boca.

Seraín: Perdón. Diosa Athena.

Artenis: Discúlpelo por favor.

Arturo: Señorita Athenea no debe enfadarse.

Athena volteó a ver a los 2 con una mirada amenazante y ambos solo pudieron arrodillarse y guardar silencio.

Athena: Seraín. ¿No te gusta la ropa que llevo puesta? Al llegar a este mundo quise cambiar mi forma de vestir, hay que adaptarnos.

Seraín: No, no es eso. Es solo que estamos en medio de un desierto.

Athena: No te preocupes ya me voy a marchar al santuario con Arturo. Y a diferencia de nuestro mundo este santuario lo construí en unas islas tropicales así que el clima estará perfecto para usar estas ropas.

Seraín: Me parece muy bien señori… Diosa Athena.

Dijo el pequeño sonriendo, lo cual hizo que la diosa le devolviera la sonrisa, pero en ese momento no muy lejos de ahí alguien los observaba.

?: Ahí estas Athena ahora no te escaparas, esta vez mi puño si te va a alcanzar.

Una persona salió disparada de entre las montañas destrozándolas y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad hacia Athena.

Pero en el último segundo el puño de ese sujeto quedo atrapado entre las manos de Arturo.

Artenis: ¿Pero qué? ¿Cuándo fue qué tú?

?: Tan distraído como siempre Artenis, y tu tan entrometido como es costumbre ¿No?

Arturo: Lo siento, ya es una costumbre mía arruinarte las tardes.

Ambos amarraron sus manos a las de su oponente y empezaron a ejercer presión.

Artenis: Igminseros ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Igminseros: Ya sabes que me pasa.

Arturo: Maldito loco, ¿Por qué, por qué siempre tratas de atacar a Athenea? La diosa a la que se supone debes proteger.

Seraín: Papá ¿Él es?

Artenis: Quédate atrás de mi hijo.

El pequeño se escondió atrás de las piernas de su padre aunque nunca lo había visto ya había escuchado rumores sobre esa persona. En ese momento Artenis se fijó en un detalle importante su diosa a pesar de estar de espaldas cuando fue atacada, sus ojos se fijaban hacia atrás, ella ya se había dado cuenta del atacante pero no hizo nada.

Artenis: (¿Por qué? Athena ya sabía que Igminseros se encontraba listo para atacarla, ¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo con este tipo? El la ataca, pero ella nunca responde a sus ataques y eso molesta mucho a Igminseros, ¿Ese rumor será verdad?).

El hombre que estaba forcejando con Arturo era Igminseros, el primero de los 12 caballeros dorados en ser llamado al santuario por el gran maestro y el primero en obtener su título. Una persona que nunca dejo de retar y luchar continuamente con el gran maestro y una vez que lo supero su siguiente objetivo estaba claro "La diosa Athena" este caballero solo buscaba satisfacer su sed de poder y sentirse satisfecho, amaba las batallas y la guerra donde podía luchar sin descanso. Él es la única persona de esa época que en una de sus peleas logro hacer sangrar a Athena pero de un momento a otro la diosa Athena dejo de luchar con él, nunca le dijo el porqué. Simplemente dejo de luchar. Esta es la historia del hombre que supero a todos en el santuario, a todos menos a Athena ya que ella dejo de luchar, este hombre es Igminseros de Géminis el caballero dorado más fuerte de todos y el hombre cuyo potencial y cosmos se dice que es infinito.

Seraín estaba temblando el cosmos que sentía de ese caballero dorado era siniestro y pedía a gritos luchar, su aspecto era el de una persona algo delgada pero con músculos bien marcados, solo tenía unos pantalones azules y zapatos blancos, su pelo era corto y azul y ojos marrones comunes.

Seraín: Papá tengo miedo.

Artenis: ¡Quédate atrás de mí!

Igminseros: Descuida pequeño no tengo interés de enfrentarme a insectos, mi único objetivo es ella, pelea contra mi ¡Athena!

El grito del caballero dorado destrozo las instalaciones las cuales se caían a pedazos, incluso las montañas a lo lejos temblaban.

Arturo: Ho me estáis halagando, significa que me consideras un rival digno del legendario Igminseros (Dijo mientras seguía sosteniendo el puño de su rival, aunque luego de tanto tiempo se notaba que lo hacía con dificultad).

Igminseros: No te creas tanto insecto sobrealimentado, no eres rival para mí.

Arturo: ¿Sabías qué yo tengo el sobrenombre del caballero dorado más fuerte? Según el porcentaje que se me dio mi fuerza está en 180% arriba del séptimo sentido.

Igminseros: ¿De verdad? Eso es sorprendente ¿Y tú velocidad, resistencia, potencia, cosmos, habilidad, dominio de tus técnicas?

Arturo: Estarán por el 70% y 80% pero soy conocido por ser el más fuerte de los 12.

Igminseros: Eso solo es fuerza física yo tengo un 151% en fuerza y en todo lo demás arriba del 105%

Artenis: (¿Todo arriba del 100%? Es un monstruo).

Igminseros: No todo es fuerza física, aunque físicamente seas más fuerte, eres inferior en combate y nunca me podrías ganar en un uno a uno.

Arturo cayó con una rodilla al suelo a pesar de ser más grande, robusto y fuerte.

Artenis: ¡Arturo!

Arturo: No interfiráis, este es mi combate y no voy a permitir una intromisión en él.

Igminseros: Admirable, tu espíritu no decae, a pesar de que tu cuerpo empieza a sucumbir.

Igminseros apretó sus puños con las manos de Arturo atrapadas en las suyas. Arturo comenzó a gritar, Seraín se tapó los ojos y Artenis solo pudo apretar los puños y los dientes, mientras que Athena solo se limitaba a ver.

Igminseros: ¿Te rindes, o te quedas sin manos?

Arturo: Ninguna de las 2

Igminseros: Creo que necesitamos más presión.

Las manos de Arturo comenzaron a sangrar.

Artenis: (A pesar de poseer un poco más de fuerza, Igminseros tiene gran conocimiento del cuerpo humano, sabe cuáles son los puntos débiles y donde ejercer presión para causar más daño, siempre ha sido muy listo y pose grandes conocimientos sobre la anatomía humana y animal).

La otra rodilla de Arturo cae al suelo y este solo pudo quejarse y forcejear sin obtener resultados.

Igminseros: Así que el gran toro dorado solo resulta ser un tipo débil y sin futuro como caballero dorado, ¿No entiendo cómo te ganaste tu armadura? Mira te doy 5 regalos.

Una patada impactó en el pecho de Arturo el cual escupió sangre, sintió como si todo adentro de él fuera aplastado por una gran presión.

Arturo: (Que poder tan monstruoso).

Igminseros: Otro regalo.

Una segunda patada hizo que el caballero se arrastrara para atrás, pero se detuvo debido a que Géminis sujetaba sus manos. No era solo su pecho, sus hombros sentía como los músculos de los hombros se estiraban.

Arturo: (Esto es grave si recibo otra de esas).

Igminseros: Otra más, este es el tercero.

Arturo Tenía la vista borrosa y sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento.

Arturo: (Ya no me está apretando las manos estoy a punto de caer al suelo).

Pero en ese momento Arturo volvió a apretar las manos de su rival.

Igminseros: ¿Qué?

Arturo: ¿Por qué me sueltas? La pelea aún no acaba.

Igminseros: Tienes espíritu de pelea eso lo reconozco o tal vez solo es estupidez.

Poco a poco Arturo trataba de ponerse en pie nuevamente aunque las piernas y en general todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Artenis: Arturo detente.

Seraín: Señor Arturo por favor deténgase.

Un Verdadero caballero dorado nunca se rinde ni da la espalda a su adversario.

Igminseros: De seguir luchando contra mí te voy a matar, Athena si quieres evitarlo pelea conmigo y dejo vivir a Aldebarán.

Athena: Igminseros esa decisión no es mía.

Arturo: Ya escuchaste a la señorita.

Igminseros: Calla (lanza la cuarta patada).

Arturo estuvo a punto de salir volando de no ser porque ahora fue él, el que apretó fuertemente las manos de Géminis.

Igminseros: Ya van 4, una más y te mataré. Yo no quiero matarte ni luchar contra ti, entiende solo quiero a Athena.

Arturo: La señorita Athenea se encuentra ocupada deje su mensaje luego de escuchar el tono.

Igminseros: ¿Te crees gracioso imbécil?

Arturo: Si tantos deseos tenéis de luchar, hazlo en contra mía yo no atacaré a un camarada pero tampoco dejaré que dañéis a Athenea. ¡Lanza todos tus golpes, patadas y ataques que yo los recibiré hasta que te quedes satisfecho!

El caballero de Géminis se quedó sorprendido al escuchar tales palabras.

Igminseros: (Increíble este sujeto está recibiendo todos mis ataques no para pelear contra mí, sino para evitar el conflicto, ya había escuchado del gran corazón que poseía el toro dorado pero nunca imagine esto, no me lo puedo creer ¿Todo esto lo hace por amistad?) Suficiente.

Igminseros se soltó de Arturo y apago su cosmos agresivo. Dio media vuelta y se alejó caminando.

Athena: (Increíble Arturo, lograste lo que nunca nadie había logrado ni siquiera yo. Tranquilizaste el corazón salvaje de Igminseros).

Arturo: Espera ¿A dónde vas? La pelea no ha acabado, además no me diste mi quinto regalo.

Igminseros: Te lo dejo para otro día (dijo mientras levantaba su mano y se alejaba caminando).

Artenis: Igminseros ¿A dónde vas? ¿No vas a apoyarnos en nuestra misión?

Igminseros: Bien sabes que soy un lobo solitario, por hoy no perseguiré a Athena.

Athena: Igminseros tengo que preguntarte algo.

Igminseros. ¿A si? Y de que se trata.

Athena: Olvídalo, es solo que nunca se sabe que pasa por tu cabeza, en ocasiones pienso que tú eres el gemelo malvado y en otras pienso que eres de fiar. ¿Por qué viniste a este mundo? De verdad fue por la promesa de que en este mundo hay seres muy fuertes.

Igminseros: Simplemente quiero averiguar hasta donde llegan mis limites eso es todo. Y la única forma de averiguarlo es enfrentando a los más fuertes (Dijo con una gran sonrisa), adiós Athena.

El caballero desapareció de un brinco y no dejo rastro.

Mientras tanto Sipiasacna llego a la montaña Paoz estaba arriba de un árbol y podía ver la casa de Goku, pero no hacía nada solo observar.

Sipiasacna: (El cosmos de Igminseros desapareció, bien hecho chicos).

Seraín: Señor Arturo ¿Se encuentra bien?

Arturo: Claro chaval estoy como nuevo (Hay mi espalda y hombros me están matando).

Artenis: Arturo lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido y arriesgado, pero te lo agradezco. De lo contrario Athena hubiera roto su promesa y hubiera tenido que luchar contra Géminis.

Arturo solo levanto su mano con el pulgar hacia arriba.

Athena: Hasta crees que yo hubiera intervenido (Se cruza de brazos).

Arturo: (Siempre tan ruda, eso es lo mejor de usted Athenea pero por más que intente ocultar sus sentimientos, son muy obvios).

Athena: Bien Arturo vamos al santuario.

Artenis: Diosa Athena, ya puse a salvo a toda la gente, cuando los dormidos despierten no sabrán lo que ocurrió y los hipnotizados por el polen de Sipiasacna cuando pase el efecto tampoco recordarán nada. Como ya no hay nada por lo que quedarse en este lugar permítame acompañarla junto a Seraín.

Athena: Bien vamos todos al santuario.


	11. Capítulo 11 Goku entra en combate

Capítulo 11.

Goku entra en combate.

En el santuario en el fondo del mar Gan y Nardras estaban a punto de iniciar un terrible combate.

Mildy: (Nardras)…

Uno gota de sudor recorría el rostro y luego el cuello de Nardras.

Sheina: (Esto no está bien, 2 generales marinos no deben de enfrentarse entre sí).

Gan: ¿Estás listo Nardras? Hoy por primera vez en muchos años me demostraras de lo que realmente eres capaz. Luchemos hasta el final.

Nardras: Gan… Tu bien sabes que los generales marinos debemos estar preparados para enfrentar a los enemigos no debemos matarnos los unos a los otros.

Gan: Dije que me enfrentaras.

Nardras: No quisiera tener que usar mi música contra ti.

Gan: Dices que debemos estar preparados para los enemigos, pero ¿Yo realmente soy un aliado? Bien sabes que nunca juré lealtad a Poseidón ¿Cómo sabes que no soy un enemigo?

Nardras: De ser un enemigo ya nos habrías traicionado, cuando estabas partiendo a este mundo.

Gan: Puede que todo sea parte de mi plan, puede que incluso mi plan sea exterminar a los dioses olímpicos incluido Poseidón.

Mildy: ¡Calla maldito! Como te atreves a decir esas barbaridades. Tu familia a protegido y luchado por el señor Poseidón durante generaciones y ahora resulta ¿Qué tú quieres atacarlo?

Gan: Mujer no te atrevas a volver a levantarme la voz o lo pagaras caro ¿Entendiste?

Nardras: Gan ¿Es verdad?

Gan: ¿Qué cosa?

Nardras: Lo de tu padre. ¿De verdad tú lo mataste?

Gan: (Poniendo una cara seria incluso de disgusto) ¿Quién te dijo eso?

Nardras: Ese rumor viene sonando desde hace años, nadie te lo había querido decir porque…

Gan: Cállate imbécil. ¿Qué derecho tienes tú de juzgarme a mí o a mi familia? Ahora sí que te mato.

El general marino comenzó a cargar su cosmos y Nardras respondió de la misma manera

Nardras: ¿Por alguna razón mi corazón me dice que debo confiar en ti? Gan no quiero luchar contigo.

Gan: Muy tarde malnacido, nadie me levanta falsos y vive para contarlo prepárate.

Nardras: (Gan quería evitarlo, pero veo que no es posible debemos luchar).

Gan: "Diluvio torrencial"

Nardras: "Sinfonía de la muerte final"

El gran maremoto que Gan había formado atrás suyo se detuvo y cayó al suelo el general del Dragón del mar estaba inmóvil.

Gan: (¿Qué, qué es está música? No puedo mover mi cuerpo).

Nardras detuvo un momento su sinfonía.

Nardras: Esta es una peligrosa técnica que afecta tus 5 sentidos y a tu cosmos directamente debilitándote y dejando a mi adversario vulnerable. Se puede decir que si mi música te alcanza ya has perdido. Gan te lo voy a decir una vez más no quiero luchar, además no podrás derrotarme

Gan: ¿Qué dices insensato?

Nardras: Tú nunca has tenido compañerismos con los otros generales marinos, ni si quiera conoces nuestras técnicas y encima eres muy confiado ¿De verdad crees que alguien así pueda hacer algo contra mí? Ya ni digamos Poseidón.

Gan: Te voy a vencer solo tengo que dejarme sordo y listo te puedo vencer.

El general marino levanto solo los dedos índices de cada mano y apunto a sus orejas.

Nardras: Idiota, te lo advertí pero ya no hay marcha atrás debo detenerte aquí y ahora (Puso sus manos y flauta en posición para empezar a tocar una vez más).

Mildy: Los 2 deténganse.

Ambos estaban por reiniciar su pelea Nardras apunto de tocar su flauta y Gan cada vez más cerca de destrozar sus tímpanos.

?: Gan detente ahora mismo.

Se escuchó una voz rasposa al fondo, alguien se acercaba lentamente. Era un anciano que caminaba con ayuda de un bastón solo tenía pelo blanco por la parte trasera de la cabeza estando calvo de arriba, solo tenía el ojo derecho y en el izquierdo una enorme cicatriz de hace muchos años, estaba muy jorobado y tenía una túnica celeste con dibujos que simulaban una ciudad submarina.

Nardras: ¡Señor Alexander!

Gan: ¿Abuelo?

Alexander: Gan detén esta tontería ahora mismo, esta pelea no tiene sentido.

Gan: Abuelo, este tipo insulto a nuestra familia, e hirió mi orgullo.

Alexander: He estado escuchando su conversación desde el inicio y Nardras no ha hecho tal cosa, Gan debes parar.

Gan apretó el puño y los dientes y luego suspiró.

Gan: Está bien, Nardras no olvidaré esto, me voy a mi pilar.

El dragón del mar desapareció.

Mildy: Gran consejero Alexander muchas gracias.

Alexander: No tienes que agradecer pequeña, solo detuve a mi tonto nieto de cometer una tontería.

Sheina: ¿Hablas de destrozarse los tímpanos? Eso no funciona contra la flauta.

Alexander: No. Hablo de decir que no tiene lealtad a Poseidón, es muy imprudente y dices cosas sin pensar.

Nardras: Consejero, si no es mucha molestia me gustaría saber ¿Qué ocurrió con su hijo, es decir el padre de Gan?

Alexander: (Suspiro) Es una larga historia jovencito y lamentablemente involucra a mi nieto más de lo que ustedes imaginan de hecho eso lo marco y lo forjo a llevar el carácter que tiene hoy en día.

Sheina: Sé que no es momento y que "ellos" podrían atacar en cualquier momento ¿Pero nos puedes contar la historia?

Alexander: Claro, los 3 siéntense.

Las 2 chicas y el general marino se sentaron en unas rocas para escuchar el relato del anciano. Mientras tanto.

Goku: (Mientras volaba rumbo a su casa) Que mala suerte no pude encontrar a Vegeta en ningún lado ¿He pero que es eso?

Algo llamo la atención de Goku, lo cual lo hizo descender para observarlo más de cerca, se trataba de un dinosaurio y uno enorme era un T-rex muerto, lo raro es que tenía 2 flores clavadas en el cuerpo.

Goku: ¿Qué le pudo pasar a este dinosaurio? Esto no está lejos de casa pero…

Goku rápidamente se tapó la nariz, detectaba un olor extraño proveniente de esas flores enterradas en el cuerpo del lagarto.

Goku: Mi instinto me dice que no debo de estar muy cerca de estas flores (Pensó mientras retrocedía levitando).

El cuerpo ni siquiera parecía haber sido lastimado, todo indicaba un único ataque que solo involucraba 2 rosas. Una de color rosa en la pierna y otra roja en el pecho que goteaba. Mientras tanto en su casa alguien tocaba la puerta, Milk estaba lavando trastes y Goten estaba haciendo un dibujo en la mesa.

Milk: ¿Tocan la puerta?

Goten: ¿Llego papá?

Milk: Tu padre nunca toca la puerta, y mi papá siempre llama cuando viene de visita ¿Me pregunto quién será?

Milk abrió la puerta y se sorprendió cuando observo a esa joven de pelo rosa parada enfrente, se veía muy delgada pero la caja que cargaba no parecía para nada ser liviana.

Milk: ¿Si dígame?

La muchacha levanto la mirada y preguntó.

Sipiasacna: ¿Se encuentra Goku en casa?

Milk: ¿A quién le interesa saber?

Sipiasacna: ¿Se encuentra o no?

Milk: (Esta mujer es muy sospechosa) Por favor retírese de mi casa.

Milk le cerró la puerta en la cara.

Goten: ¿Quién era mamá?

Milk: Nadie cariño, una persona grosera pero ya le dije que se fuera.

En ese momento se escuchó que la puerta principal era destrozada.

Ambos corrieron a la sala.

Milk: ¿Pero qué?

Sipiasacna: No respondió mi pregunta.

Goten pudo sentir ese ki enorme proveniente de esa muchacha.

Milk: ¿Qué hiciste con mi puerta? Ahora me la vas a pagar ven acá (Dijo mientras de levantaba una manga).

Sipiasacna solo la miraba fijamente sin decir nada o expresar nada.

Goten: (Gritando) Mamá detente.

Milk se detuvo ahí mismo y volteo a ver a su hijo el cual estaba asustado.

Milk: ¿Goten qué te…

Antes de poder terminar de decir nada Sipiasacna apareció caminando delante de ella y puso una rosa en su pelo.

De un momento a otro Milk se sintió extraña su cuerpo no reaccionaba y sentía que perdería el conocimiento en cualquier momento y así fue, Milk se desplomo en el suelo.

Milk: (En voz muy baja, ya que no podía hablar fuerte) Goten huye.

Goten: ¡Mamá!

Sipiasacna: ¿Dónde está tu padre?

Goten: ¿Qué le hiciste a mi mamá? (Puso una mirada amenazante).

Sipiasacna: ¿Dónde está tu padre? Ultima vez que lo repito.

Goten: No lo sé, y si lo supiera no te lo diría.

Sipiasacna: Bien, supongo que tengo que hacer tiempo. Supongo que inspeccionar en su casa podría contar como investigación.

Goten: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Sipiasacna: Tu quédate aquí voy a revisar la casa.

Goten: Nos quieres robar ¿Verdad? No te lo voy a permitir (Se puso en pose de pelea).

Sipiasacna se le quedo viendo durante unos segundos y en un movimiento increíblemente rápido lanzo una rosa en dirección a Goten, el cual apenas y tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y con su mano extendida golpeó la rosa destrozándola en muchos pedazos pero al hacerlo pétalos y polen volaron por la habitación algunos de ellos le cayeron en la cara. Goten tocio mientras cerraba un ojo, el olor era extraño.

Goten: Eso no me afecto.

Sipiasacna: ¿Estás seguro?

Goten: ¿Qué?

Sipiasacna: Eres valiente lo admito, pero tu currículum en combate es vergonzoso, te falta mucha experiencia.

Goten: (¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no reacciona? Ni siquiera puedo moverme).

Goten también cayó al suelo, pero a diferencia de su madre este no perdió el conocimiento al menos no de inmediato.

Sipiasacna: Bien es hora de esperar a Son Goku, mientras explorare la casa.

Goku: En ese caso no esperaras mucho tiempo.

Goku se encontraba en donde debía estar la puerta de su casa.

La mujer solo lo volteaba a ver de reojo.

Sipiasacna: Así que el famoso Goku que derroto al rey Piccolo, a la patrulla roja y a Cell. Al fin tengo el honor de conocerte.

Goku: Veo que me conoces muy bien. ¿Pero quién eres tú? ¿Y por qué atacas a mi familia?

Sipiasacna: Yo no ataque a tu familia, los protegí.

Goku: ¿Se puede saber de quién los protegiste?

Sipiasacna: Pues de mi claro está. No me gustaría tener que matarlos, así que simplemente los puse a dormir. Aunque nunca he matado a nadie en mi vida

Goku: Eso es mentira.

Sipiasacna: ¿De verdad? (Dijo mientras se sentaba en el respaldo de un sillón y cruzaba la pierna). ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso?

Goku: Vi al dinosaurio que mataste con esas mismas rosas que tiene Milk en el pelo.

Sipiasacna: Inteligente, pero no lo suficiente. No es la misma rosa, además yo no he matado nunca. Es el veneno o los afectos secundarios de mis rosas (Dijo usando un tono de voz dulce e "inocente").

Goku: Es lo mismo, tu eres la responsable.

Sipiasacna: Ni tu hijo, ni tu mujer corren peligro (Se levantó del sillón y comenzó a caminar hacia Goku).

Goku: ¿Qué es lo que buscas?

Dijo el Saiyajin mientras la mujer caminaba hacia él.

Sipiasacna: Mi superiora quiere hablar contigo, quiere verte en vivo y conversar (Dijo mientras se ponía a un lado de Goku, pero ella miraba hacia fuera de la casa y Goku hacia dentro).

Goku: ¿Qué pasa si me niego?

Sipiasacna: En lugar de usar somníferos en tu familia usaré veneno.

La mueca de Goku cambio, ahora se preparaba para lo inevitable.

Goku: ¿Eres fuerte?

Sipiasacna: ¿Quieres descubrirlo?

Por un momento ninguno de los 2 dijo ni hizo nada, pero luego de unos segundos Sipiasacna habló.

Sipiasacna: Sígueme.

Goku: ¿A dónde vamos?

Sipiasacna: A un mejor lugar para la pelea.

Goku: ¿No querías llevarme con tu superiora?

Sipiasacna: Al inicio, pero lo siento en tu cosmos, los deseos de pelear son enormes pero no lo son por venganza. ¿Tanto te gustan las peleas?

Goku: No pareces una mala persona de querer matar a Milk y a Goten lo hubieras hecho.

Sipiasacna: No respondiste mi pregunta.

Goku: Me encantan las peleas.

Sipiasacna: Ya somos 2.

De un momento a otro Sipiasacna lanzo 2 rosas a Goku. Pero Goku en lugar de tocarlas expulso su ki para repelerlas.

Sipiasacna se alejó corriendo y riendo en voz alta hacia los bosques.

Goku: No escaparas.

Goku corrió atrás de la chica persiguiéndola.

Sipiasacna: Alcánzame si puedes fortachón.

Cuando Goku se adentró en el bosque no podía saber dónde se encontraba su enemiga.

Goku: (¿Dónde está? Es realmente buena escondiendo su ki y sabe que soy bueno leyendo el ki de mis adversarios. Parece que me investigo bien, parecía saber mucho sobre mí. No creo que sea coincidencia).

Sipiasacna: (Te veo Goku).

Sipiasacna sostenía una rosa roja en su mano, la cual lanzó contra Goku pero este la esquivo dando una maroma en el suelo, pero luego de esa rosa vinieron 2 más y luego 5 y luego 12. Goku esquivaba todas girando.

Goku: Esto es muy fácil no tienes nada mejor (El color de esas rosas es distinto, estás son rosas).

Sipiasacna: (Se escuchaba distante) Quieres que vaya enserió, entonces tú también deberías tomarte este combate como algo serio. Vamos vuélvete rubio.

Goku: Lo siento, siempre me gusta primero medir a mi rival.

Sipiasacna: ¿Enserio? Entonces invirtamos los papeles, veamos ¿De qué? Eres capaz.

La velocidad con las que las rosas eran lanzadas era mayor y ahora los rojas y rosas estaban mezcladas. Goku esquivaba bien, hasta que topo con un árbol a su espalda y se distrajo por un segundo al voltear atrás y mirar al árbol lo cual hizo que una flor de color rosa rasguñara su pierna izquierda dejando una ligera herida de la cual salió una pequeña gota de sangre.


	12. Capítulo 12 Las terribles rosas sangri

Capítulo 12.

Las terribles rosas sangrientas.

Las rosas seguían lloviendo, pero Goku seguía esquivándolas. Hubo un momento en que algunas de ellas casi le caen pero un rápido movimiento de mano, le permitió tomar un tronco y ponerlo delante de su cara para que las rosas se clavaran en él.

Sipiasacna: (Interesante, seguramente vio cómo su hijo al romper la rosa cometió un gran error, no es mal estratega. De hecho parece ser un genio para los combates, aunque es muy blando ni si quiera me está buscando sé que soy sigilosa y rápida al brincar de árbol en árbol pero directamente no me está buscando. Honestamente ya no se quien está poniendo a prueba a quien).

La lluvia de rosas ceso de un momento a otro lo cual extraño a Goku.

Goku: ¿Qué pasa, te cansaste?

Sipiasacna: (Seguía la voz distante) Solo quiero cambiar de estrategia.

Goku: Muy bien (Sonrió).

Goku comenzó a sentirse un poco mareado pero trato de concentrarse lo más que pudo en la pelea ahora trataba de escuchar en donde estaba su rival.

Mientras tanto cerca del castillo de Hades. Piccolo se encontraba frente a la gran reja de metal del castillo.

Piccolo: Bien ahora debo entrar aunque seguramente debe de haber otros guardias.

Ten-shin-han: ¡Piccolo!

Piccolo volteo a ver a su espalda.

Piccolo: Ten.

Ten-shin-han: Sentí la pelea de hace un momento y vine para ayudar, pero parece que ya terminaste.

Piccolo: Creo que hay más enemigos así que no te confíes.

Ten-shin-han: Lo sé, fue la decisión correcta decirle a Chaos que regresará.

Las enormes puertas se empezaron a abrir.

Piccolo: ¿Qué es esto? Las puertas se abren para nosotros.

Ten-shin-han: Debe de ser una trampa.

Piccolo: Creo que puedo investigar un poco más. Tú regresa al templo sagrado.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Qué estás diciendo? Yo voy a entrar también, necesitaras ayuda.

Piccolo: Tu no me sirves de ayuda, lo mejor es que regreses.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Qué dices? ¿Crees que no me he fortalecido en estos años?

Piccolo: Me refiero a que estos tipos parecen ser muy poderosos el que me encontré hace unos momentos era un rival decente y aun así no tenía permitido entrar a ningún lado, se puede decir que era de sus soldados más débiles. Y si es una trampa tal como lo planteas, entonces no tiene caso que nos capturen a los 2.

Ten-shin-han: Esta bien.

Ten se alejó volando del lugar de la batalla. Mientras que Piccolo se quedó en la entrada escuchando los pasos de la persona que caminaba hacia él.

Piccolo: ¿Quién eres tú?

Desmond: Desmond de Harpía.

Mientras Ten-shin-han regresaba a al templo algo llamo poderosamente su atención vio a un grupo de 7 personas caminando de regreso al castillo. Pero lo sorpréndete era que todas esas personas tenían 3 ojos al igual que él.

Ten-shin-han: ¡No puede ser!

Goku miraba a la derecha y a la izquierda de algún lado venían extraños sonidos y trataba de ubicarlos o al menos ver algo.

Sipiasacna: Ya te lo dije hasta que no te vuelvas rubio no vas a poder darme pelea.

Goku: Lamento decírtelo pero tú tampoco me estás dando pelea.

Sipiasacna: Creo que con uno de tus grandes poderes bien puedes destruir este bosque y evitar que me oculte entre los árboles.

Goku: ¿Y destruir la vida de todos los animales que viven del bosque? Ni hablar.

Sipiasacna: Interesante…

Sipiasacna se bajó de los árboles quedando frente a frente a Goku.

Goku: Ahora te veo ¿Qué pasa no estabas mejor atacándome a distancia?

Sipiasacna: Como te dije voy a cambiar de estrategia, ahora te voy a poner a prueba en un cuerpo a cuerpo.

Goku: Solo déjame decirte que esa es mi especialidad.

Sipiasacna: Bien quieres comenzar en 3

Goku: 2

Sipiasacna: 1

Ambos: Ahora…

El puño de los 2 choco provocando una gran onda de choque que se extendió por el suelo varios kilómetros ambos trataban de vencer a su oponente pero estaban realmente parejos.

Goku: Me sorprendes eres una chica muy fuerte.

Sipiasacna: ¿Acaso piensas que soy débil por ser mujer?

Goku: Para nada, esta pelea me resulta divertida.

Sipiasacna: Deberás luchar enserio.

Goku: Luchare con todas mis fuerzas cuando tú también lo hagas.

Ambos brincaron hacia atrás. Sipiasacna desapareció en el aire lo cual sorprendió a Goku, el cual puso una cara de extrañado, la chica estaba atrás de Goku y lo abrazo por el abdomen para levantarlo por el aire y azotar su cabeza contra el suelo como si se tratase de una llave de lucha libre, pero Goku puso sus manos en el suelo e impidió el daño y giró su cuerpo para quitarse de encima a la chica sin embargo ella no cayó al suelo, también se sostuvo con una mano y de una maroma se puso de pie.

Goku: No luchas mal ¿He?

Sipiasacna: Tú tampoco.

Ni uno de los 2 parecía tener la respiración agitada ni estar agotados, pero Goku por alguna razón aún estaba mareado y se tapó el rasguño de su pierna por un reflejo.

Sipiasacna: (Ya me había sorprendido que su hijo tuviera resistencia a mis rosas, pero la de su padre es aún mayor. No parece tener sueño ni que valla a desfallecer) Creo que necesitas otra dosis "Flores somníferas"

Más flores de color rosa salían disparadas hacia Goku.

Pero una vez más este logro esquivarlas.

Goku: Te digo que eso no va a funcionar.

Sipiasacna Levanto un brazo y se podía ver una rosa roja en la mano la cual lanzó a sus pies. La cual quedo bajo tierra

Goku: ¿Qué? Oye ¿Por qué lanzas una flor al suelo donde estás parada?

Sipiasacna: Ya lo veras.

Debajo de Goku la rosa roja salió disparada en dirección a su otra pierna. Esto produjo una pequeña distracción por parte de Goku él cual volteo al suelo para esquivar la rosa que se aproximaba, pero antes de esquivarlo la caballera expulso su cosmos para mandar a Goku a volar pero este no cayó al suelo si no que se sostuvo de una rama dando varias vueltas en ella.

Siapiasacna: Me imaginaba que no llegaría a ser tan fácil.

La guerrera intento terminar con un gran golpe saltando hasta llegar a la altura de Goku, pero cuando esta estaba a punto de lanzar el golpe Goku rompió la rama donde estaba parado y cayó pero mientras estaba en el aire tomo la rama y se la lanzó a Sipiasacna. Pero ella lo esquivo fácilmente.

Sipiasacna: Me temo que aventarme cosas no es suficiente Goku.

La guerrera dorada se impulsó hacia Goku para tratar de dañarlo con un puñetazo pero Goku esquivo volando.

Sipiasacna: ¿Está volando?

Goku: ¿Qué? No me digas que tú no puedes volar.

Sipiasacna: No importa esto solo hace más interesante la cacería.

Goku: (Es extraño desde hace unos momentos siento la vista un poco pesada y algo nublosa).

Sipiasacna: Parece que finalmente te está haciendo efecto, de verdad me sorprendes las "Flores somníferas" normalmente inmovilizan a los pocos segundos pero que te parece si pasamos al siguiente nivel (Dijo mientras sonreía).

Goku: (Esto no va bien, así no puedo luchar).

Sipiasacna: "Rosas diabólicas reales"

Una innumerable cantidad de rosas rojas salieron disparadas hacía Goku.

Una corriente de agua arrastraba un pequeño pétalo por un rio en una zona pantanosa por donde no había rastros de civilización a excepción de una enorme estructura de temática griega a los lejos, Artenis se agacho para recoger el pétalo.

Artenis: Me pregunto si Sipiasacna se encontrará bien.

Los otros seguían caminando y lo estaban dejando atrás.

Seraín: ¡Papá te estás quedando atrás!

Arturo: ¿Qué pasa, ya te cansaste?

Artenis: No es nada.

Athena solo caminaba al frente de todos ellos, y a un paso apresurado.

Artenis: (Athena, no puedo si quiera imaginar que estará pensando. Detrás de esa actitud de frialdad y rudeza sé que se encuentra un amor incondicional y puro pero nunca lo ha demostrado, según las historias del gran patriarca cuando Athena renace, reencarna en una persona común y corriente).

Dentro de la cabeza de Artenis se veía como se encontraba frente al patriarca en el coliseo en su propio mundo.

Patriarca: Y aquí es donde entrenamos a todos los jóvenes que dedicarán su vida para proteger a Athena.

Artenis: Patriarca.

Patriarca: ¿Si? ¿Qué ocurre Artenis?

Artenis: ¿Por qué debo proteger a la diosa Athena?

Patriarca: Como ¿Qué porque? ¿No es obvio?

Artenis: Me refiero hoy en la tarde que llegué al santuario. Logre verla, yo había llegado juntos a otros chicos. Pero ella solo nos miró con desprecio y giro la cabeza.

Patriarca: Créeme ella los ama, pero su forma de ser. Es complicado es una mujer que no le gusta expresar sus sentimientos.

Artenis: Pero yo pensé que una diosa de la que se dice nos ama a todos por igual y solo desea el bien en la tierra tendría una actitud diferente.

Patriarca: Escucha…

Artenis: Incluso ese chico grande.

Patriarca: ¿Arturo?

Artenis: Sí, también me dijo que le parecía raro que una diosa actuase de esa manera.

Patriarca: Se dice que la diosa Athena resucita en la tierra aproximadamente cada 200 años. Pero muy debes en cuando su personalidad es distinta.

Ahora en la mente del patriarca se dibujaban 2 siluetas de una mujer sosteniendo un báculo y aunque eran siluetas complementa mente negras e iguales la diferencia radicaba en el color del pelo (uno violeta y otro rojo).

Patriarca: La gran mayoría de veces cuando reencarna la diosa Athena lo hace en una chica sensible y cariñosa. Pero se dice que una de cada 100 reencarnaciones está chica va a poseer una personalidad más ruda y firme.

Artenis: ¿La de nuestra época?

Patriarca: Así es, no sé qué pasaría si nos hubiera tocado la chica sensible y cariñosa, lo que si se es que debemos protegerla pase lo que pase. Es la Athena que toca reencarnar en nuestra época y debemos darlo todo por ella.

Artenis: ¿Y cómo saber si de verdad vale la pena arriesgar nuestras vidas por ella? ¿Cómo saber si de verdad nos ama?

Patriarca: Escucha Athena siempre ha sido un símbolo de amor y justicia, solo que ahora su mente está más enfocada en ser la diosa de la guerra y aunque a ella misma no le guste y solo adopte ese pensamiento 1 vez cada 100 vidas, por algo es la Athena de nuestro tiempo yo ya he sentido su inconmensurable amor y algún día cuando crezcas tú también lo sentirás y podrás darte cuenta de sus sentimientos y tal vez puedas comprenderla un poco mejor.

Artenis: ¿De verdad cree eso patriarca?

Patriarca: Claro, ahora vamos hay que entrenarte, esta Athena no espera el primer golpe de sus adversarios si no que es ella la que dirige personalmente a su ejército y lanza el primer ataque para debilitar a Poseidón o Hades. Así que vamos te presentare a todos en el santuario.

El flashback de Artenis termina con este sonriente.

Artenis: (Ahora lo sé bien patriarca, ya he logrado ver el amor de Athena y comprendo sus palabras).

Pensó Artenis mientras volteaba a ver como su hijo, conversaba sonriente con la diosa la cual le regresaba la sonrisa (Algo que no hacía con nadie más).

Seraín: Papá por fin volteas, te estoy hablando desde hace rato, vamos alcánzanos.

Arturo: ¿Tan lento como siempre colega? Vamos trata de alcanzarme.

Artenis: (Sonriendo) Bien sigamos, ya casi llegamos al santuario.

Las rosas se clavaban en los árboles, suelo, rocas donde fuese y Goku esquivaba a duras penas.

Sipiasacna: (¿Veamos qué te parece esto?).

Desde la distancia con su cosmos la misma Sipiasacna destruyo sus rosas las cuales al reventarse expulsaron su polen por todos lados.

Goku: (Tapándose la boca con su brazo) Maldición, no debo de respirar esta cosa.

Sipiasacna: No importa que no lo respires, de igual manera serás afectado.

Goku: ¿Qué dices?

Sipiasacna: El polen de estas rosas entra directamente a tu cuerpo a través de tus poros no hay forma de que puedas librarte de mis rosas venenosas (Sonreía).

Goku: (Mi cuerpo, se siente raro).

Sipiasacna: Las "Rosas somníferas" intoxican tu cuerpo y suelen atacar el cerebro dejándote inconsciente y en un trance que dura algunas horas, es una forma elegante de ponerte a dormir pero existen ciertos individuos capaces de resistir sus toxinas y reponerse sin perder el conocimiento, pero las "Rosas diabólicas reales" no son tan consideradas. Todo aquel que es dañado por estas o las aspira quedará envenenado y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que no pueda, ver, oír, oler, hablar, sentir ni moverse. ¿Me pregunto cuanto aguantarás tú?

Goku: (Mi cuerpo no reacciona bien, pero no puedo rendirme).

Goku Concentró sus fuerzas y su energía para luego expulsarlas y pasar al SSJ1 acompañado de un gran grito.

Sipiasacna: Veo que no pudiste evitar transformarte pero te he obligado a hacerlo, la pregunta es ¿Será demasiado tarde?

Goku: Kame…

Sipiasacna: ¿Qué demonios está haciendo?

Goku: Hame…

Sipiasacna: (Está preparando un ataque pero no me detendrá).

Goku: Haaaaaaa…

Un enorme poder salió disparados de las palmas de Goku y se dirigía a toda velocidad a la guerrera dorada.

Sipiasacna: Eso no me detendrá "Rosas diabólicas reales"

Las rosas entraron al kamehameha de Goku solo para ser desintegradas.

Sipiasacna: ¿Cómo?

La técnica de Goku estaba por alcanzar a su objetivo y ocurrió una gran explosión destrozando grandes extensiones de terreno y parte del bosque.

Goku: Será mejor que no me subestimes.

Sipiasacna: Descuida no lo voy a hacer (Dijo entre el humo).

Goku: Sorprendente, no tiene ni un rasguño.

Cuando todo el humo se disipó, se podía ver a la chica intacta y delante de ella la caja dorada que se comenzó a abrir lentamente dejando ver una armadura que brilla como el mismo sol.

Sipiasacna: Soy una persona que cumple su palabra, debido a que tú vas a luchar con todo voy a hacer lo mismo.

La armadura se separó en muchas partes y mientras estas se colocaban en la chica ella siguió hablando.

Sipiasacna: (Quitándose las gafas) Guerrero Son Goku gracias por aceptar está pelea, soy la guardiana de la doceava casa del zodiaco, la guerra más bella de los 88 santos de Athena. Sipiasacna de Piscis.

Un enorme cosmos empezó a brotar de la chica era tan enorme que parecía consumir a Goku.

Goku: ¡Que poder! Su ki supera abismalmente al Cell súper perfecto. No creo que el SSJ1 sea suficiente.

Sipiasacna: Entonces ¿Te gustaría comenzar la verdadera batalla?

Goku se puso en pose de pelea, una de las batallas más dura de su vida estaba por iniciar.


	13. Capítulo 13 Animo Goku ¿Una rosa negra

Capítulo 13.

Animo Goku ¿Una rosa negra?

Goku pasó al SSJ2 dejando brotar una gran cantidad de energía y se podían ver rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Sipiasacna: Interesante.

Goku: Veamos si ahora me puedes seguir el ritmo.

Sipiasacna: Opino que hay que descubrirlo (Dijo mientras imitaba la pose de pelea de Goku con un brazo por arriba de su cabeza con las manos abiertas y una pierna estirada hacía al frente).

Goku se sorprendió un poco al ver la posición de pelea de su enemiga.

Sipiasacna: ¿Sorprendido? Te he investigado mucho y quiero ver si peleando a tu modo está pelea se torna más interesante.

Goku: Bien.

Goku Fue el primero en atacar y salió volando directo a su enemiga ambos brazos derechos chocaron entre sí, no con el puño si no que todo el brazo hacía fuerza contra el otro. Ambos mostraban sus dientes en señal de estar haciendo fuerza para contener al otro pero Sipiasacna retrocedía poco a poco.

Sipiasacna: (¿Así que su fuerza bruta es mayor a la mía? No me sorprende pero eso no lo es todo).

El cráter bajo de ellos comenzó a colapsarse y se conectaba con unas profundas minas bajo la tierra.

Sipiasacna y Goku se separaron brincando hacía atrás y luego de dar varias maromas en el aire y caer en el suelo a las orillas del cráter los 2 salieron despedidos de nuevo hacía su rival conectándose con un gran golpe los 2 veían como su puño golpeó el rostro del otro y ambos soltaban baba por la potencia del golpe, y mientras caían al fondo del cráter intercambiaron una gran cantidad de golpes Goku esquivo muchos ataques hasta que un golpe le dio directo en la cara y Sipiasacna esquivo los ataques del Saiyajin hasta que una patada la golpeo en el estómago. Ambos cayeron a la mina y aunque estaba muy oscuro al Goku elevar su ki provoco un gran brillo en la mina, lo mismo con Sipiasacna y el brillo de su armadura, docenas de murciélagos salieron volando de la cueva.

Sipiasacna: Luchas con mucha pasión Goku.

Goku: Tú tampoco lo haces mal, la verdad estoy disfrutando de esta lucha.

Sipiasacna: Bien vamos por el round 2.

La chica de un brinco llego a donde estaba Goku y le lanzo una patada. Aunque Goku pudo cubrirse con ambos brazos fue disparado a los muros de las minas los cuales destruyo dejando un hueco en la pared.

Sipiasacna: Y ahora que estás en un estrecho pasillo "Rosas diabólicas reales"

Las rosas entraron por el hueco de la pared sin embargo no se escuchó nada de ahí adentro.

Sipiasacna: ¿Hola? ¿Ya te mate?

La chica se asomó poco a poco al hueco y usando su cosmos ilumino, pero su sorpresa fue descubrir que todas sus rosas se clavaron a la pared.

Sipiasacna: No puede ser, no tenía a donde huir.

Goku: Ufff eso estuvo cerca, menos mal que logre escapar a tiempo.

Dijo Goku mientras se secaba la frente, estaba detrás de la chica sentando en unas rocas.

Sipiasacna: Que buena velocidad.

Goku: Basta de halagos y luchemos (Dijo mientras cerraba sus puños y ponía los brazos boca abajo a la altura de los hombros).

Sipiasacna: Bien.

La chica se agacho flexionando su pierna derecha y poniendo ambas manos sobre su cabeza con las palmas abiertas se podía ver algo rojizo en las palmas de sus manos.

Goku: ¿Esos son los pétalos de sus flores? (¿Qué planea hacer?).

Sipiasacna dejó caer los pétalos pero para sorpresa de Goku estos se mantenían en el aire y cada vez eran más.

Goku: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Sipiasacna: Si mis flores son muy grandes y pesadas para alcanzarte, entonces usare solo los pétalos ¿No te das cuenta? Solo respira profundo.

Goku: Este aroma (No debo respirar, toda la cueva se está llenando).

Sipiasacna: Este es el polen de mis rosas rojas, así que no esperes una tranquila siesta. Pronto todo tu cuerpo estará inhabilitado y no podrás usar ni uno de tus cinco sentidos.

Goku se tapaba la nariz con el brazo intentando no aspirar ese polen venenoso.

Goku: Debo evitar respirar esta cosa, pero ya está por toda la cueva.

Sipiasacna: Si no vienes a por mí, entonces yo te daré caza.

La chica comenzó a correr hacía Goku lanzando varias rosas, Goku las esquivó como pudo pero no alcanzo a librarse de todos esos golpes y patadas y algunos lo impactaron.

Sipiasacna: Veamos como enfrentas esto.

Mientras Goku esquivaba vio como Sipiasacna sacaba 2 flores rojas con el tallo más alargado, y está empezó a usar esas rosas en las manos como si se tratará de cuchillos. Cuando intento asestarle un golpe con esas rosas a la cabeza, Goku alcanzó a agacharse y solo perdió un poco de pelo que le cortó Sipiasacna.

Goku: (Esas cosas son filosas, debo de tener cuidado).

Sipiasacna: Eres fuerte y muy veloz. Pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo más?

Mientras ataca a Goku con esas 2 rosas la chica intento rasguñarlo en la cara con la rosa de la mano izquierda, Goku lo esquivo pero al retroceder y la chica al estar girando vio la oportunidad perfecta para asestar con mano derecha.

Goku: (Ahora intentará atacarme con la otra rosa).

Pero Sipiasacna en lugar de tratar golpearlo como las veces anteriores lanzó su rosa, Goku giró su cabeza pero no logró esquivar del todo ese ataque la rosa con ese tallo tan largo le rasguño la mejilla izquierda haciendo un corte de unos 11 centímetros en la cara para luego clavarse en la pared. Luego de esto Sipiasacna sonrió.

Goku: (No me esperaba que me lanzara la rosa). Qué hábil eres pero no creo que puedas derrotarme solo con rosas.

Sipiasacna: ¿Estás seguro? Tu respiración se ve algo agitada.

Goku se encontraba hiperventilado y respiraba muy rápido incluso con algo de dificultad.

Goku: (La pelea no ha durado mucho tiempo, y normalmente no me agoto tanto. Entonces ¿Por qué estoy respirando de esta manera? Incluso me siento algo cansado).

Goku se secó el sudor de la frente.

Sipiasacna: No te preocupes es algo normal, ya has sido herido en repetidas ocasiones por mis rosas.

Goku tuvo flashback de los momentos en que había sido herido por las rosas.

Sipiasacna: Y no solo fuiste envenenado por mis Rosas somníferas sino también por las rosas diabólicas reales, la combinación de ambas puede ser muy mortíferas las segundas te arrebatan tus cinco sentidos y dejan tu cuerpo en un estado vegetativo por un periodo de tiempo que varía dependiendo de la víctima pero al solo tener el corazón latiendo, dependes enteramente de este para vivir, pero las primeras rosas obligan al cuerpo a entrar en una etapa de sueño profundo relajando todos los músculos y ralentizando el flujo de sangre en todo tu cuerpo. Es decir sin el sentido del tacto y tu cuerpo paralizado tu corazón no recibirá la cantidad de sangre necesaria para mantener a tu cuerpo funcionando y tarde o temprano vas a colapsar. Es por eso que te cuesta tanto respirar y seguro que tienes la vista nublada ¿No?

Goku solo respiraba agitado arrodillado en el suelo.

Sipiasacna: Y como si no fuera suficiente estamos en estas estrechas minas donde los pétalos danzan libremente en el aire y llenan todo con su venenoso polen.

Goku volteo a su alrededor.

Goku: (Es verdad los pétalos siguen flotando por todos lados y este lugar estrecho no es un buen escenario de pelea, no contra esta mujer).

El sayajin comenzó a incorporarse.

Sipiasacna: (Que gran espíritu, no decae a pesar de lo que le dije. Es un gran oponente).

Goku: No te dejaré ganar, estoy planeando como derrotarte. (Al parecer trabajar tanto en el campo y entrenar tan poco tiempo me ha caído mal, seguro Vegeta me ha superado el seguro continuó con sus entrenamientos).

Luego de eso Goku soltó un gran grito el cual retumbaba en todas las minas incluso su ki repelía los pétalos fuera de la mina.

Sipiasacna: Mis pétalos.

Goku voló hacía Sipiasacna lanzando una tormenta de golpes y aunque ella se cubría algunos de estos la impactaron, hubo un momento en donde Goku agachado lanzo un gancho golpeando sus brazos con los que se defendía rompiendo su defensa.

Sipiasacna: (Este hombre, está muy acostumbrado a las peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, me está costando trabajando mantenerlo a raya. Pero el veneno ya debería haber hecho efecto y no solo entorpecerlo un poco).

Goku cargaba su golpe y su rival sabía que no tendría tiempo de contrarrestar ese puñetazo a tiempo. Sipiasacna solo podía ver como el puño de Goku se acercaba lentamente e impactaba en su estómago mandándola al fondo de la mina. La chica salió disparada hasta donde no se podía ver debido a la oscuridad y la tierra tembló, solo se veía humo saliendo de ese profundo y oscuro pasillo.

Goku: Bien, ahora a respirar aire puro.

No muy lejos de ahí un auto se acercaba a la casa de Goku, era Krillin que estaba visitando a su mejor amigo ya que la conversación con Gohan lo había dejado muy pensativo. Una vez que detuvo el auto bajo y camino hacía la casa.

Krillin: Hola ¿Hay alguien en casa? Goku ¿Estás en casa?

Krillin le extraño que nadie respondiera pero conforme se acercaba a la casa empezó a tener un mal presentimiento.

Krillin: ¿Qué? No hay puerta (Comenzó a correr).

Cuando Krillin llego a la entrada de la casa se sorprendió de ver a la mujer de Goku y su hijo inconscientes en el suelo.

Krillin: ¿Milk, Goten qué ocurrió aquí? Oigan despierten ¿Qué estará pasando? He ¿Qué es ese olor? (Viene de esas rosas).

Krillin aguantando la respiración y con cuidado de no pincharse toma la rosas y la lanzó lejos (Ya que aún soltaba algo de polen somnífero).

Krillin: No están heridos, pero ¿Qué era esa rosa?

Una explosión no muy lejos de ahí hizo temblar todo y fue cuando Krillin comenzó a intentar percibir el ki de Goku y lo encontró, aunque su ki estaba raro, no era estable y comenzaba a disminuir.

Por otro lado en el santuario Athena y los demás llegaron a la entrada del santuario.

Artenis: Señorita Athena ahora que llegamos al santuario debo retirarme a terminar mis obligaciones me llevaré a mi hijo.

Athena: Bien puedes retirarte Artenis.

Un hombre extraño llego caminando de manera extraña levantando muchos las piernas y extendiendo su mano saludando a los recién llegados.

?: Hola chicos ¿Cómo están? Señorita Athena (Dijo mientras se arrodillaba).

Athena: Me voy (Acto seguido desapareció).

?: Va ni siquiera me saludo, bueno ni hablar que se la va a hacer.

Artenis: (Con cara de desagrado) ¿Por qué siempre vistes así.

El hombre tenía un aspecto descuidado una playera blanca de tirantes rota y sucia, cabello desordenado mitad negro mitad rojo, un enorme arete circular en su nariz que salía por cada una de sus fosas nasales, una enorme cadena en el cuello, tatuajes y un pantalón marrón algo roto de las rodillas.

Artenis: Oye no sé cómo se te ocurre vestir así enfrente de Athena, deberías estar más presentable ante la entidad divina que se supone debes proteger a costa de tu vida, el servicio que debes prestar a la diosa Athena debe ser 100% perfecto y debes estar comprometido en cuerpo y alma, tu actitud y apariencia no refleja nada positivo.

?: ¿Eh? Dijiste algo (Dijo mientras se picaba la nariz y se sacaba un moco y luego lo botaba).

Artenis: (Con los ojos en blanco y una vena saltándose) Escúchame cuando te hablo, Necranceros todavía que te doy consejos y me ignoras.

Arturo y Seraín lo detenían.

Seraín: Tranquilo papá, sabes que solo quiere hacerte enojar.

Arturo: Si es como yo, pero se lleva las bromas al extremo.

Necranceros: Vamos Artenis, ya deberías estar acostumbrado a que todos te hagan bromas, esa forma tan correcta de ser tuya se presta perfecto para hacerte bromas pesadas ¿A qué no Alde?

Arturo: Bueno yo (Con una gota de sudor en la cabeza).

Artenis: Arturo deberías apoyarme.

Seraín: Papá cálmate.

Artenis: No importa, Seraín vámonos. Tenemos una misión.

Seraín: Muy bien.

Necranceros: Así ¿Qué ya se van? Solo díganme que vieron en este mundo.

Artenis: ¿Qué te importa?

Necranceros: Vamos camarada no seas así (Dijo mientras abrazaba a Artenis). He estado todo el día trabajando moviendo rocas y ayudando a construir cosas deberías decirme.

Dijo mientras le daba unas palmadas en el hombro y dejaba la ropa de Artenis sucia.

Artenis: Oye, fíjate que lo haces idiota.

Necranceros: (Riéndose) Está bien, ya le preguntare a otros, como a este chico grande y fuerte (Señalando a Arturo).

Artenis una vez más con cara de enojado (Ojos blancos y la característica vena).

Artenis: Mira que ensuciarme la ropa apropósito (Apretando el puño que estaba envuelto en llamas).

Seraín: (Con los ojos cerrados y una risa nerviosa) Papá no teníamos que salir.

Artenis: Tienes razón, vámonos. Nos vemos Arturo, Necranceros.

Arturo: Se cuidan chicos.

Necranceros: (Con una sonrisa burlesca) No te resfríes colega.

Tanto padre como hijo se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a caminar.

Necranceros: Y entonces ¿Por qué estás hecho polvo?

Arturo: ¿Se me nota tanto?

Necranceros: Vamos parece que una aplanadora te hubiera pasado por encima.

Arturo: Jajaja bien te contaré.

La luz entraba por el cráter que había dejado la batalla Goku estaba a solo centímetros de salir pero Sipiasacna apareció delante de él devolviéndolo a la mina de una patada.

Sipiasacna: Aquí dentro tengo mucha ventaja, no creas que te vaya a dejar salir tan fácil de aquí.

Goku se levantaba de los escombros y había perdido el SSJ2 y estaba en estado base.

Goku: Parece que a ti no te afecta el veneno ¿Por qué?

Sipiasacna: Idiota es obvio ¿No? Si mis propias técnicas me afectasen desde un inicio nunca los hubiera liberado en la mina. Solo mira el polen regreso para seguir atormentándote y dejarte cada vez más débil.

Goku: Lo siento pero necesito salir a respirar aire puro.

Sipiasacna: Aunque lograras salir el veneno inalado es mucho.

Goku: Ya lo veremos.

Goku corrió e intento darle un golpe en la cara, pero ella solo detuvo el golpe con sus manos.

Sipiasacna: Muy lento. El veneno por fin está haciendo efecto.

Goku: Vaya sí que eres fuerte…

Goku escupió saliva y sangre en un parpadeo Sipiasacna le propino cientos de golpes en todo el cuerpo pero no lo soltó, seguía sosteniéndolo de la mano para que no escapara.

Sipiasacna: (Diosa Athena son fuertes, pero no tanto).

No voy a perder (Goku veía flashback de sus peleas anteriores y no se hacía a la idea de dejar ganar a unos individuos de los cuales no sabía sus intenciones). Pero Sipiasacna lo sujetaba fuertemente y no lo dejaba mientras lo golpeaba una y otra vez.

Sipiasacna: Ahora ya ni si quiera puedes esquivar mis golpes, esto es todo voy en busca del siguiente oponente.

Sipiasacna soltó a Goku y este comenzó a caer al suelo.

Goku: (¿Si pierdo quien luchara contra ella? Vegeta sigue desaparecido, Gohan se centra en sus estudios y los chicos no van a poder contra ella ni Piccolo. De momento soy el unico que puede mantenerlo a raya).

Antes de caer completamente al suelo Goku estiró su brazo y se sostuvo de la mano de Sipiasacna la cual ya se había dado vuelta para salir de la mina.

Sipiasacna: ¿Pero qué?

Goku: Yo debo derrotarte aquí mismo (Dijo mientras pasaba SSJ1 y se levantaba).

Sipiasacna: (Este sujeto).

Goku: Taiyoken (Dijo mientras una luz cegadora inmovilizaba a Sipiasacna).

Sipiasacna: Mis ojos, no veo nada.

Goku salió volando a la superficie donde aspiro todo el aire fresco que pudo y cargaba su ki.

Sipiasacna: (Empezando a recobrar la vista) Interesante, lograste salir de la mina, no creí que lo lograrías (Sonrió). Pero ahora veamos si puede enfrentarte a las siguientes rosas.

Goku: ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una rosa negra?

Sipiasacna sostenía una extraña rosa negra entre las manos.


	14. Capítulo 14 La pelea a muerte de Goku

Capítulo 14.

La pelea a muerte de Goku.

Goku no sabía que esperar de esa rosa negra, esos enemigos no eran normales, tenían técnicas muy extrañas nunca antes vistas.

Sipiasacna: Así que has llegado a este punto, obligarme a usar estas rosas negras. Para ser honesta normalmente casi no uso estás rosas solo en unas cuantas excepciones y al parecer esta es una de esas.

Goku: Y se puede saber ¿Qué clase de veneno contienes esas rosas negras?

Goku estaba en la entrada del bosque y Sipiasacna estaba saliendo del cráter que había ocasionado la pelea de ellos.

Sipiasacna: Pues las rosas negras no tienen veneno.

Goku: Lo siento pero no te creo.

Sipiasacna: Descuida es la verdad, estas rosas no son venenosas, sin embargo lo compensan con ser altamente destructivas y mortíferas. Por esa razón no son de mis favoritas, no acaban con el oponente de una forma elegante si no que lo dejan hecho un despojo de carne picada.

Goku: Pues eres muy amable por decirme cómo funcionan tus técnicas.

Sipiasacna: Y no solo eso, sino que también te estoy dando algo de tiempo para que puedas descansar un poco más.

Goku: ¿Qué te parece si ya comenzamos de nuevo? (Dijo mientras estiraba las piernas para desentumirlas).

Sipiasacna: Eres sorpréndete, soportaste todos mis ataques y te estás sobreponiendo al veneno de mis rosas.

Goku: Bueno la verdad es que no he podido entrenar los últimos meses y eso me fastidia un poco. Pero creo que con esto me estoy volviendo a poner en forma.

Sipiasacna: Basta de charla es hora de empezar.

Goku: Muy bien (Con un grito pasó a SSJ2). Solo una cosa.

Sipiasacna: Dime.

Goku: ¿Cuándo vas a luchar enserio?

Sipiasacna: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Goku: Tu verdadero poder, sé que no has estado luchando al 100%

Sipiasacna: ¿Tienes pruebas de ello?

Goku: (Se pone en pose de batalla) En realidad solo es una corazonada.

Sipiasacna: (Eres increíble Son Goku). "Rosa Piraña"

La rosa negra que tenía en la mano voló directo a Goku, y este la esquivo.

Goku: (Parece ser cierto, no contienen veneno, o al menos no lo huelo).

Un gran ruido llamo la atención de Goku, esa única rosa tiró muchos árboles y a otros los dejo con un gran hueco en el medio y no solo eso. Dejo un agujero pequeño pero profundo en la base de las montañas.

Goku: Valla parece que eso es peligroso.

Sipiasacna: Y eso fue solo un saludo, ahora prepárate "Rosas Piraña".

Esta vez eran muchas rosas las que se dirigían a Goku pero este contrataco con múltiples ráfagas de ki las cuales chocaban contra las rosas negras destruyéndose mutuamente.

Seraín: Papá ¿Y qué misión te encargo la señorita Athena?

Artenis: Vamos a buscar a una mujer.

Seraín: Otra vez (Dijo con ambos brazos cruzados atrás de su cabeza).

Artenis: Sí, pero esta vez se trata de una mujer de este mundo.

Seraín: ¿Por qué?

Artenis: Según me dijo Athena, tiene unas cosas que preguntarle y realmente no vamos a luchar esta vez.

Seraín: Pero…

Artenis: ¿Pero?

Seraín se detuvo y dejo de caminar.

Seraín: No quiero ir, prefiero quedarme en el santuario.

Artenis: (Sonrió) Sabía que dirías eso.

Seraín: …

Artenis: Escucha hijo, sé que no puedo llenar el vacío que dejo tu madre, pero créeme que hago lo posible para darte lo mejor. Y aunque en ocasiones puedo ser muy asfixiante esta vez debes acompañarme.

Seraín: (Con cara de molesto) ¿Es decir esta vez tampoco puedo decidir qué hacer?

Artenis: Al contrario, esta vez lo hago por ti.

Seraín: ¿Qué?

Artenis: La mujer con la que vamos a ir es la madre de Trunks.

Seraín: Eso significa.

Artenis: Según me dijo el patriarca cuando llegamos a este mundo tuvo una extraña visión, de una mujer que sería crucial para la guerra que se avecina. Y la descripción que me dio era idéntica a la mujer de las fotos que nos mostró Sipiasacna.

Seraín: ¿Entonces vamos a ir?

Artenis: Así es, sé que durante mucho tiempo yo solo te daba instrucciones como si fueras un santo y te encomendaba misiones aunque fueran sencillas.

Seraín: Papá pero si quiero ser un santo, yo…

Artenis: Descuida, sé que esa es tu intención pero también tienes derecho a una vida. Ser un santo de Athena es algo demasiado absorbente y tú me has dejado claro que al menos quieres conocer gente nueva y nunca te he dado la oportunidad. Hasta ahora.

Seraín: Papá…

Artenis: Cuando veníamos al santuario, antes de quedarme atrás del grupo y tú estabas con Athena. Hablé con Arturo.

Seraín: ¿Qué te dijo?

Artenis: Bueno…

Hace como una hora.

Arturo: ¿Qué te preocupa Artenis?

Artenis: ¿Arturo? Yo he… nada.

Arturo: Pero de verdad que eres terrible mintiendo.

Artenis: (Suspirando) No sé cómo puedo ayudar a Seraín.

Arturo: Ese pequeño, necesita tener su propia vida, los últimos meses se la ha pasado en misiones para Athenea y el santuario.

Artenis: Si no le gusta ayudar al santuario ¿Para qué vino? Le dije muy claro que se quedará.

Arturo: Hombre ¿Y a qué se va a quedar? No tiene a nadie en casa, antes tenían a su madre pero ¿Y ahora? ¿Queréis que se quede solo? Piénsalo. Antes tenía a su madre pero ahora solo estáis vosotros 2 como familia. El vino por ti, él te ama y no se quiere quedar solo.

Artenis: Yo no lo había pensado así.

Arturo: Ser santo de Athenea es muy duro, por ejemplo yo tuve que dejar mi nombre atrás y ser llamado Aldebarán de Tauro y estar día y noche protegiendo la casa de Tauro. Seraín por su edad no creo que deba dedicar todo su tiempo al santuario, no cuando los 12 caballeros están completos. Dale espacio y trata de darle más libertad él no es un santo, no todavía mientras que disfrute la vida hombre.

Artenis: Tienes razón, yo creí que estaba haciendo lo mejor para él. Pero lo mejor es no asfixiarlo tanto.

Arturo: Así es (Dijo mientras levantaba el pulgar).

Athena: Arturo ven.

Arturo: Enseguida señorita Athenea, piensa en lo que te dije colega.

Termina el flasback

Seraín: ¿Eso te dijo?

Artenis: Así es, por eso es que ahora que lo pienso detenidamente quiero que nuestra relación sea perfecta y darte más libertades es lo que tu madre hubiera querido.

Al pequeño se le saltaban unas lágrimas.

Seraín: Papá (Corrió a abrazarlo) Gracias.

Artenis: Ahora, vamos a ver a tu amigo.

Seraín: Sí.

Las explosiones habían cesado y solo caían rastros de pétalos negros.

Goku: Y ¿Eso es todo?

Sipiasacna: Claro que no.

La guerrera apareció delante de Goku propinándole una gran cantidad de golpes y patadas pero el sayajin logro esquivarlas o cubrirse. Un golpe de Sipiasacna choco con el puño de Goku creando una onda de choque. Goku salió disparando pero solo se arrastró unos metros por el suelo, mientras que Sipiasacna salió por los aires pero se sostuvo de un árbol pero tan pronto como llego al árbol una ráfaga de ki destrozo la copa der árbol dejándolo pelón.

Sipiasacna: Estuvo cerca.

Goku apareció arriba de Sipiasacna mandándola al suelo de una patada.

Goku: Kamehame…

Sipiasacna: Siente esto "Rosas Pirañas"

Goku: Haaaaa…

Las rosas de Sipiasacna se pulverizaron con el kamekameha de Goku impactándola de lleno. Una vez que el humo se disipo Sipiasacna estaba tirada en el suelo con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Goku: Sé que aún tienes más fuerza y este es el momento de utilizarla, tal y como tu poder se incrementó cuando te pusiste tu armadura.

Sipiasacna: Bien si quieres ver todo mi poder te lo mostrare.

Goku: Parece que ahora fui yo el que te obligo a usar todo tu poder.

Un brillo dorado rodeo a Sipiasacna la cual se veía lleno de vigor y energía.

Goku: Que poder.

Sipiasacna: Este es el séptimo sentido.

Goku: Puedo sentirlo, cuanta energía, bien ahora es mi turno.

Sipiasacna: ¿Cómo?

Goku lanzó un gran grito y empezó a aumentar su ki toda la tierra tembló.

Nardras: ¿Qué está pasando?

Mildy: ¿Un temblor?

Alexander: Te equivocas pequeña es un cosmos muy poderoso emergiendo en alguna parte.

Piccolo: ¿Esto es? Goku.

Desmond: Puedo sentir este gran poder.

Krillin: Este debe ser el SSJ3 de Goku. Yo protegeré a tu familia pero tu gana esa pelea.

Sipiasacna: (Señora Athena, al parecer me equivoque, este sujeto tiene una gran fuerza).

Todo se calmó y el ki de Goku se había elevado de gran manera a pesar de ser afectado por el polen venenoso. Goku aún podía dar pelea.

Sipiasacna: (¿Qué, que es esto? Su cabello).

Goku: Ahora estoy listo terminemos con esto de una vez por todas.

Sipiasacna: (Acumulo todo su cosmos en su ser y lo encendió a un límite que no imaginaba ¿Será el séptimo sentido? No, no lo es. Pero que es esa transformación ¿Qué significa? ¿Qué eres Goku?). Muy bien, vamos.

Los puños de ambos chocaron arrancando árboles desde la raíz, la casa de Goku que estaba a unos kilómetros de ahí temblaba.

Krillin: (Intentando no salir despedido) Cuanto poder, veo que Gohan no mentía cuando dijo que eran poderes muy grandes.

Una gran secuencia de golpes se intercambiaban, una patada aérea de Goku fue detenida con el brazo derecho de la guerrera dorada y un izquierdaso de ella fue detenido por la rodilla de Goku. Este último puso sus manos en el suelo para lanzar una patada giratoria a los pies de Sipiasacna haciendo que la guerrera dorada perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, pero antes de tocar el suelo lanzo una rosa negra que Goku no pudo esquivar y esta rodeo su brazo causando gran daño y sangrado. El dolor fue inmenso pero a pesar de ello Goku no perdió concentración en su enemiga y logro golpear la muñeca de Sipiasacna cuando esta planea lanzar otra rosa negra.

Goku: No te dejare que sigas lanzando rosas.

Sipiasacna: Inténtalo.

La mujer dio un gran salto hacia atrás.

Sipiasacna: "Rosas Piraña"

Todas esas rosas estaban por caer en Goku cuando este puso sus dedos en la frente y desapareció.

Sipiasacna: ¿Cómo?

Una gran patada golpeo a Sipiasacna en la espalda haciendo que esta gritara.

Sipiasacna: Ahora veras te volveré a ralentizar "Rosas diabólicas reales"

Pero Goku volvió a desaparecer y repitió la patada a Sipiasacna. Las patadas de Goku en SSj3 eran brutales, Sipiasacna sentía que el daño era grande.

Sipiasacna: (No le puedo permitir que siga dañándome de esta manera o todo estará a su favor).

La guerrera sintió algo raro el poder de Goku decaía. Por alguna razón estaba gastando mucha energía y aprovecho para conectar varios golpes en la cara y estómago. Pero entre tantos golpes no se dio cuenta del rodillazo que le dio Goku en la barbilla. Ambos se separaron luego de eso.

Goku: Que pelea tan buena.

Sipiasacna: (¿Lo está disfrutando? Que sujeto tan raro).

Ambos respiraban muy rápido y estaban muy agitados, el cansancio ya les hacía estar faltos de fuerzas.

Sipiasacna: ¿Qué interesante técnica? Ya veo así escapaste de mis rosas en las minas. Pero no pudiste usar esa técnica para salir de esas minas.

Goku: Lamentablemente solo puedo teletransportarme cerca de un oponente, para hacerlo debo sentir un ki y no quería salir del campo de batalla transportándome a un lugar lejano, no sería justo.

Sipiasacna caminaba cautelosamente hacia un costado de Goku y este solo la miraba fijamente, ella se acercaba al bosque donde tenía algo de ventaja. Pero Goku se dio cuenta y le impidió adentrarse al bosque atacándola consecutivamente con patadas y golpes y aunque Sipiasacna se defendía sabía que no podía ganar solo con defenderse y esquivar.

Sipiasacna: Tu poder está disminuyendo ¿Qué está pasando Goku? ¿Ya estás cansado o es mi veneno o las 2 cosas?

Goku: Bueno se podría decir que es un poco de todo, esta transformación me consume mucha energía.

Sipiasacna: (Ya veo esa transformación da un gran poder pero conlleva una gran desventaja si se alarga la pelea, y él ya estaba cansado antes de usarla).

Mientras Sipiasacna estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos un puñetazo de Goku la golpeo directo a la cara haciendo que su casco saliera volando y esta cayó en el suelo dejando un rastro durante todo el trayecto que se arrastró por el suelo.

Sipiasacna se levantaba con esfuerzo.

Sipiasacna: (Debo pensar en otra alternativa).

Al incorporarse la guerrera dorada se limpió la boca con el brazo izquierdo.

Sipiasacna: ¿Estás listo Goku? Recibe una de mis técnicas más devastadoras "Múltiples Jardines: hambre, sueño y veneno"

Una combinación de las rosas negras, rojas y rosas salían en forma de remolinos hacía Goku.

Goku: "Kamekameha"

El kamekameha de Goku le hacía frente a la técnica combinada de las flores, las rojas y rosas daban vueltas alrededor del ataque de ki de Goku mientras que las negras enfrentaban directamente el kamekameha.

Goku: (¿Por qué solo usa las negras para contratacar?).

Las floren que giraban alrededor provocaban vientos que desestabilizaban el kamekameha pero este era tan poderoso que aun así estaba venciendo las rosas negras y estas solo lograban hacer un agujero en el centro al kamekameha de Goku.

Goku: (¿Están agujerando el kamekameha? No lo permitiré) Haaaaa…

Goku aumento el poder, parecía que las flores estaban por ceder pero justo antes de que las rosas pirañas fueran desintegrada lograron agujerar el kamekameha de un extremo a otro durante unas centésimas de segundo (el tiempo suficiente para que algo atravesara el kamekameha de Goku sin sufrir daño) La técnica de Goku derroto la de Sipiasacna y logro impactar a la chica dorada a la cual le destrozo la protección de los hombros y parte del pecho y brazos y esta cayó de cabeza al suelo.

Goku volvió a su estado base y comenzó a caminar hacia la chica, pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al voltear vio una rosa blanca clavada en su pecho.

Goku: ¿Qué es esta rosa?

Una rosa blanca estaba clavada en el pecho de Goku la cual goteaba poco a poco algo de sangre pero lo que realmente llamó su atención era que estaba cambiando a color rojo.

Nota: Una idea que me agrado mucho del spin off "The lost canvas" fue la idea de que todos los Tauro van heredando el nombre de Aldebarán. Recuerden que es un fanfic que solo busca entretener no pretende ser canónico ni nada por el estilo :P


	15. Capítulo 15 La técnica secreta de Pisc

Capítulo 15.

La técnica secreta de Piscis.

Goku miraba la rosa que tenía en su pecho, su visión se empezó a nublar era una rosa muy pequeña pero pareciera que le estaba drenando toda la sangre y Goku ya de por si estaba mareado por el veneno y con la falta de sangre estaba empezando a perder los 5 sentidos y cayó con una rodilla al suelo al levantar lentamente la mirada vio cómo su oponente se levantaba.

Sipiasacna: (Incorporándose) Lo ves, te lo dije aun siendo más fuerte no lograrías vencerme. La fuerza física no lo es todo.

Goku: Intento sacar la rosa, pero por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo.

Sipiasacna: Es inútil mientras tu cosmos sea más débil que el mío esa rosa blanca estará pegada a ti sin importar que hagas.

Goku Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento y su cuerpo no reaccionaba a como él quería.

Goku: (Si tan siquiera me pudiera sacar esta rosa).

Sipiasacna: Dentro de poco esa rosa se volverá completamente roja y cuando eso ocurra tu morirás en aproximadamente 10 segundos.

Goku: No pudo más y cayó al suelo al suelo casi inconsciente.

Sipiasacna: 8 segundos, será mejor que me apresure y retire la rosa si muere Athena se molestara conmigo.

La guerrera dorada camino hacia Goku para retirar la rosa pero justo en ese momento se fue de espaldas cayendo al suelo.

Sipiasacna: ¿Qué está pasando?

La santo de oro tuvo un pequeño flashback de cuando recibió de lleno el kamekameha de Goku y empezó a toser, cuando termino de toser y vio su mano había sangre en ella. El daño por la batalla había sido mayor del que ella pensaba.

Sipiasacna: (No, debo retirar la rosa).

La guerrera se levantó una vez más aunque con dificultad y se apresuró a llegar a donde Goku pero ya había tardado mucho, sabía ya había tardado demasiado por lo que retirar la rosa ya no serviría de nada. Solo pudo observar a Goku tendido en un charco de sangre.

Sipiasacna: Fuiste un gran adversario Son Goku es una lástima que terminara así. Por respeto te voy a contar la verdad, nunca quise dañar a tu familia solo que necesitamos a gente fuerte, toda la ayuda posible es bienvenida. La razón por la que venimos a este mundo es…

En ese momento algo la interrumpió, el sonido de un estomago hambriento.

Sipiasacna: ¿Qué?

Goku: (Levantando la cabeza) Hay ya me dio hambre.

Sipiasacna se fue de espaldas del susto al tiempo que pegaba un grito. Y luego le dio un puñetazo a Goku. El cual salió impulsado hacia atrás y luego de un instante también se empezó a incorporar.

Goku: Ay-ay-ay ¿Qué te pasa? A ya veo al parecer la pelea aún no termina.

Sipiasacna: ¡Idiota! Si te vas a morir no resucites para asustarme.

Goku: ¿De qué estás hablando? No estoy muerto solo pedí el conocimiento durante unos instantes, pero ahora estoy listo para terminar la pelea.

Sipiasacna: Eso no es posible (Solo perder el conocimiento, debería estar muerto la única razón para que sobreviva es que mi rosa fallará y no le diera en el corazón pero, le di en el corazón de eso estoy segura). No dejas nunca de sorprenderme Goku (Sonriendo).

Goku: Tú también me has dejado sorprendido eres realmente fuerte.

Goku pasó a SSJ1 y se retiró la rosa blanca que se había quedado a un 65% de llenarse de sangre desde hace ya un momento.

Sipiasacna: (Imposible aún le quedan fuerzas para retirar la rosa sangrienta, además esta última no se volvió roja por completo desde hace rato paro y dejo de absorber sangre pero eso no debería pasar, al menos que no lo haya golpeado directo en el corazón. Bueno supongo que eso ya no importa ahora que sobrevivió). Escucha la pelea ha terminado.

Goku: ¿Qué? Pero…

Sipiasacna: Nada de peros quería probar tu habilidad y destreza y ya lo conseguí así que mi trabajo ha terminado regresaré con mi superiora y avisare sobre tu desempeño.

Goku: Espera no puedes dejar la pelea así nada más, debemos terminar el enfrentamiento.

Sipiasacna: Terminar que, es obvio que perderías envenado y sin sangre ¿Qué puedes hacer?

Goku: Seguir luchando.

Sipiasacna: (Su espíritu de pelea es admirable, cualquiera ya se hubiera retirado) Lo siento pero mi misión ya termino, sin embargo dejar la pelea a medias sería insultarte a ti y a tu orgullo como guerrero ¿No?

Goku: Continuemos.

Sipiasacna: Muy bien, pero esta vez no me culpes si te llego a matar (Para que quede satisfecho solo tengo una opción usar esa técnica. Sé que no debería hacerlo pero ya había dado por muerto a este sujeto así que. Perdóneme Athena esto es más un capricho que cualquier otra cosa pero debo ver hasta dónde puede llegar esta persona, pero es probable que lo mate con la siguiente técnica pero como bien dije ya lo había dado por muerto así que no hay nada que perder).

Goku: Eso es…

Sipiasacna: Una rosa azul así es.

Sipiasacna sostenía una rosa de color azul brillante, se veía llena de vida y Goku pudo ver como si estrellas y universos entraran en esa rosa.

Goku: (Está concentrando todo su poder en la rosa).

Sipiasacna: Esta es la rosa más poderosa de todas ¿Me pregunto si serás capaz de resistir esta rosa?

Goku: Veo que estás acumulando mucho ki en esa rosa ¿Qué clase de veneno tiene?

Sipiasacna: Solo las rosas básicas están envenenadas esta no tiene veneno, lo que si tiene es todo el poder del cosmos concentrado en su interior.

Goku: ¿Y eso qué quiere decir?

Sipiasacna: Quiere decir que esta rosa va a ser tu perdición, todo el cosmos acumulado se concentrara en tu cuerpo y lo destruirá, se puede decir que te va a hacer estallar.

Goku: Espera toda esa energía acumulada, no creo que el planeta pueda resistir eso.

Sipiasacna: Tonto nosotros los caballeros dorados los más poderosos defensores de la diosa Athena, somos capaces de destrozar el cielo y romper estrellas de una patada, podemos usar nuestros cosmos para extinguir planetas o estrellas y todo eso se debe a que el poder de nuestro cosmos es infinito.

Goku: Es increíble, pero todo es poder liberado.

Sipiasacna: Aunque este poder sea suficiente para borrar cuerpos celestes del plano, todo ese daño se ve reflejado solo en un objetivo o área en específico, es decir en un solo punto para que este sea daño a una escala menor pero manteniendo todo el poder destructivo.

Goku: ¿Eso qué significa?

Sipiasacna: Significa que aunque esta rosa tiene la capacidad de volar el planeta todo el daño se verá reflejado solo en tu cuerpo y tal vez un poco del terreno, nosotros somos capaces de hacer que explosiones de proporciones universales se enfoquen en un solo punto solo para dañar a un oponente a nivel atómico.

Goku: Su control sobre el ki es asombroso pero no tengo más opción que soportarlo.

Sipiasacna: Ridículo, si recibes este ataque no quedará ni un átomo tuyo.

Goku: (Ahí viene).

Sipiasacna: "Rosa Universal"

La rosa azul se acercaba peligrosamente a Goku pero este de un gran grito y usando todo el ki que le quedaba creo una barrera de ki. La rosa al topar con la barrera de ki empezó a desprender un polen azul que no era más que todo el cosmos aculado dentro de ella, esto rodeo a Goku hasta prácticamente cubrirlo por completo.

Krillin: Algo muy malo esta por ocurrir que es este presentimiento, pero no puedo dejar así a la familia de Goku ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si los dejo?

Goten: Kri… Krillin.

Krillin: ¿Qué Goten? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Goten: No estoy lastimado, ve a ayudar a mi papá, yo me quedo a cuidar a mamá.

Krillin: Estas seguro.

Goten: Sí apresúrate.

Krillin salió volando en dirección a Goku. Estaba temblando de miedo de hecho ni siquiera quería estar ahí, pero se sentía comprometido a ayudar y una voz dentro de su cabeza le decía que debía contribuir de alguna forma.

Krillin: (No puedo seguir teniendo miedo ¿Y si Goku me necesita? No puedo dejarlo así nada más. Seguro el me ayudaría si yo estuviera en aprietos, espera Goku ya voy amigo).

Goten: Buena suerte Krillin, papá.

Sipiasacna: El choque de ambas energías está ocasionando fuertes vientos y temblores de seguir así no va a sobrevivir.

Goku: (No puedo rendirme, luego de llegar tan lejos en esta pelea).

Goku vio como la rosa se desintegraba dejando solo una pequeña estela de fuego que comenzó a crecer para terminar en una gran explosión (Lo suficientemente fuerte como para volar el planeta).

Sipiasacna: Eso es todo (Se dio media vuelta) lo he destruido a nivel molecular.

Pero luego de avanzar vio a Krillin volando arriba de ella.

Krillin: (¿Quién es ella?).

Pero la chica solo lo ignoro y siguió su camino de vuelta al santuario.

Krillin: ¡Goku! Menos mal.

Sipiasacna: No es posible recibió mi rosa universal (Se voltio a donde estaba Goku).

La guerra dorada vio a un Goku SSJ3 con heridas en todo su cuerpo y la camisa rota, el cual había soportado la explosión gracias a su resistencia y escudo de ki.

Sipiasacna: Que monstruo, fue capaz de aguantar ese ataque solo con su cuerpo. Creo que ya sé quién es el que estuvo todo el tiempo probando a su rival (Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara).

Goku se acercaba a ella a toda la velocidad que le era posible.

Sipiasacna solo abrió sus brazos y los extendió a los lados.

Sipiasacna: Adelante, yo acepte el reto y no voy a retractarme (¿Cómo podría hacerlo, luego de que tu recibiste mi ataque más poderoso?). Ahora yo resistiré tu puño.

Krillin observaba impactado, ya que no comprendía lo ocurrido, pero solo con ver la resignación de la chica de pelo rosa ya sabía quién había ganado la pelea. El puño de Goku impacto en la barbilla de su adversaría la cual fue levantada por los aires y aterrizo en aquel destruido bosque impactando de cabeza contra el suelo.

Goku: (Gracias por la pelea Sipiasacna).

Krillin: ¡Goku!

Goku perdió su estado de SSJ3 y no pudo más que dejarse caer al suelo ya sin fuerzas.

Goku: Hola Krillin.

Krillin: ¿Goku qué está pasando? ¿Quién era esa chica?

Goku: No te preocupes Krillin, no es un enemigo.

Mientras tanto Piccolo se encontraba frente aquel espectro que sin dudas se veía mucho más fuerte que el anterior.

Piccolo: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Desmond: ¿No te lo habían dicho, somos espectros de Hades?

Piccolo: ¿Desmond no? Necesito que me lleves ante tu señor Hades.

Desmond: Es muy interesante que me pidas eso, pero…

Piccolo: ¿Pero qué?

Desmond: Realmente ¿Eres digno de ver al señor Hades?

Piccolo: Solo quiero una conversación pacifica con tu señor.

Desmond: Pobre iluso, crees que puedes venir atacar a nuestros hombres, hablar con Hades e irte así como si nada. No lo creo.

Piccolo: El me ataco primero.

Desmond: Ha ¿De verdad? Pues de todas maneras no te doy permiso de pasar, tú y ese tipo de los 3 ojos no se van a ir.

Piccolo: (Ten-shin-han).

Desmond: Conocido tuyo, bueno no importa él ya está en nuestras manos.

Piccolo: (Mientras se desabrochaba la túnica) Creo que entonces solo tenemos una alternativa.

Desmond: Eso es lo que esperaba que dijeras para comenzar.

Piccolo se quitó la ropa pesada y la tiró al suelo, luego comenzó a tronar sus dedos y el cuello (Mientras lo giraba de izquierda a derecha).

Desmond: Sabes un pajarito me dijo que puedes regenerar partes de tu cuerpo perdidas.

Piccolo: Pues parece que tenemos un pajarito demasiado hablador, debo de darle una lección.

Desmond: Descuida el señor Syr ya le dio la lección que necesitaba (Dijo mientras él también se tronaba los dedos).

Piccolo: (Syr) ¿Es tu superior?

Desmond: Digamos que es una persona de confianza del señor Hades. Vamos a hacer algo, veo que la información te interesa mucho así que cada vez que me logres conectar un golpe te daré algo de información. ¿Qué dices?

Piccolo: Digo que es el peor error de tu vida, porque ahora pienso en pegarte una paliza que no olvidaras nunca.

Desmond: Bien comienza cuando quieras, solo te digo prepárate para…

El espectro se vio interrumpido por un puñetazo de un brazo que se estiró por parte de Piccolo.

Desmond: (¿Se estiró? Maldito Will sirve de algo y da la información completa).

Piccolo: Ahí va el primero, ahora responde ¿Syr me puede llevar con el señor Hades? ¿Y quién es Syr?

Desmond: Juego sucio ¿Eh?

Piccolo: Responde.

Desmond: Bien soy un hombre de palabra así que te voy a contestar. Sí, Syr te puede llevar con Hades ya que él es uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo.

Piccolo: Muy bien entonces llévame con Syd.

Desmond: Espera no te precipites, recuerda que nuestra pelea aún está pendiente, pero déjame darte un pequeño consejo.

Piccolo: ¿Cuál?

Desmond: No debiste usar ese ataque raro.

Piccolo: ¿Ataque raro?

Desmond: El de estirar tu brazo, debiste guardar eso para el final. Aunque desconozco si solo es tu brazo derecho o cualquier parte del cuerpo el hecho es que ya no me podrás tomar desapercibido y eso amigo mío va a ser una consecuencia fatal.

Piccolo: Pues gracias por el consejo (Aunque sigo guardando lo mejor para el final).

Desmond: Vamos te daré otra oportunidad ataca tú, no me defenderé por esta ocasión.

Piccolo: Cuanta gentileza o debería decir arrogancia. Ahora yo te voy a dar un consejo.

Desmond: ¿Así?

Piccolo: No deberías tomarme a la ligera, ya que eso te puede salir caro.

El espectro solo reía en silencio desde su lugar. Y eso desespero a Piccolo el cual fue directo a atacarlo aunque cuando estaba a pocos metros cambio de dirección moviéndose a la izquierda.

Desmond: (Muy inteligente evita un ataque directo mientras no conozca mis técnica o estilo de pelea. Se nota que es un tipo inteligente, inteligente y verde. Y se nota que no quiere que esquive su ataque, no quiere perder la oportunidad de obtener más información).

Piccolo: (Debo esperar el momento correcto ¿Aunque realmente puedo fiarme de su palabra? Debo averiguar su objetivo).

Pensaba Piccolo mientras levitaba en círculos alrededor de su adversario.

Desmond: (Ahí viene, cree que no le he visto está en la derecha, no una proyección falsa está en la izquierda).

El Piccolo de la izquierda golpeo a Desmond pero este se cubrió del ataque.

Desmond: Crees que no sabía de tu proyección falsa, iluso.

El Piccolo de la derecha logro darle un golpe en las costillas.

Desmond: (¿Qué? Ambos eran verdaderos).

En la montaña Paoz Krillin llevo a Goku a su casa.

Krillin: Goku ya casi llegamos. Mira ahí está la entrada a tu casa aunque le falte la puerta.

Goku: Gracias Krillin ¿Y qué haces aquí?

Krillin: Gohan me advirtió de unos tipos muy peligrosos y vine a ver si sabías algo.

Goku: Ya veo, te encontraste con Gohan. Me alegro que esté consciente de la situación. ¿Qué?

Krillin: Sí él me dijo lo ocurrido y fue cuando… El ki de Gohan lo sentiste Goku.

Goku: Por supuesto, se acaba de encontrar con un enemigo.

Muy lejos de ese lugar Gohan se veía de frente con Igminseros en una playa. El Saiyajin no decía nada, pero sentía ese enorme poder fluyendo de su enemigo.

Igminseros: Dime algo ¿Eres fuerte?


	16. Capítulo 16 Gohan vs Igminseros

Capítulo 16.

Gohan vs Igminseros.

Gohan se encontraba respirando agitadamente y frente a él estaba un confiando guerrero que sonreía mientras lo miraba con superioridad. Gohan se agarraba el brazo izquierdo (Como si este estuviera lastimado) y tenía un ojo cerrado, sangre en la frente, su respiración estaba agitada y un hilo de sangre se veía caer de su boca y una gota de sangre caía en esas solitarias arenas. Pero para entender que estaba ocurriendo hay que volver unos minutos antes cuando esa playa estaba llena de gente que se divertía en la arena y las familias estaban pasando un día normal. Gohan se encontraba leyendo unos libros tratando de buscar una explicación natural para esos terremotos que se habían sentido hace unos momentos, aunque en el fondo él sabía que toda era ocasionados por los individuos extraños que habían llegado a ese mundo.

Gohan: ¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?

Se preguntó el medio sayajin mientras daba un sorbo de la bebida.

Gohan: Debe haber alguna forma en la que pueda ayudar a mi padre, hace muchas horas Vegeta desapareció lo mismo con el señor Piccolo y Ten. Tal vez deba visitar a mi padre una vez más y eh… el ki de papá. ¿Cuándo inició una pelea?

En ese momento el terremoto causado por el SSJ3 de Goku llego a esa playa y algunos gritos se escucharon de lejos.

Niña: Mamá ¿Por qué está temblando tanto hoy?

Madre: Tranquila hija, no pasa nada.

Ciudadano: Me parece increíble que las noticias no nos informaran nada respecto a estos temblores.

Ciudadano2: Tienes razón esto es muy extraño.

Gohan: (De acuerdo Gohan, el único camino es pelear. Así que debes luchar por más oxidado que me sienta para los combates).

Gohan se levantó de silla, se puso las sandalias y una camisa Hawaiana. Se concentró para sentir de dónde provenía el ki de su padre y cuando se disponía a volar al lugar de la batalla unos terribles vientos llegaron a la playa provocando fuertes olas.

Gohan: ¿Qué está pasando?

El guerrero mestizo pudo ver algo extraño a lo lejos en el mar, las olas se levantaban metros y metros en el aire. El pánico no tardó en llegar y la gente corría despavorida.

Ciudadano: ¡Maremoto!

Ciudadano2: Corran por sus vidas.

Los fuertes vientos tumbaron la sombrilla de la mesa donde Gohan estaba sentado junto con sus libros.

Gohan: (Hay algo extraño aquí. Las olas se abren en 2 como si algo en medio de ellas las separara, pero ¿Cómo puede ocurrir eso?

Pero las cosas raras no acaban ahí pareciera que las olas que brotaban del mar se acercaran cada vez más pero avanzando de forma vertical, y era como ver don líneas de agua gigantes acercándose en lugar de una ola que se extendiera desde el horizonte.

Gohan: ¿Pero qué? ¿Me estoy volviendo loco? No, realmente hay alguien en el agua. Alguien está corriendo sobre el agua y ocasiona que el mar se divida de esa manera.

Una persona sin camisa estaba corriendo a toda marcha sobre el agua y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de Igminseros y corría como si estuviera impaciente por llegar a algún lado.

Gohan: ¡Detente! Vas a hundir la ciudad. (Es demasiado tarde, debo buscar la manera de evitar esa catástrofe. Kame…

Igminseros comenzó a bajar la velocidad cuando estaba por llegar a la orilla y cuando estaba a punto de llegar sonrió y se detuvo. Pero detrás de él se acercaban las 2 olas gigantes.

Gohan: Hame…

El guerrero solo levanto la mano en dirección al agua, esto hizo a Gohan detener su ataque, no comprendía que estaba ocurriendo y que estaba por pasar. Y cuando era casi imposible detener el agua por lo cerca que se encontraba de la ciudad Igminseros bajo su brazo y toda el agua hizo lo mismo al instante.

Gohan: …

Toda esa cantidad de agua cayendo provoco una marea alta que casi les cubre las piernas a ambos luchadores que se miraban fijamente.

Gohan: (Su ki es muy hostil y al mismo tiempo es inmenso).

Ni uno de los 2 hablaba, solo se miraban hasta que Igminseros volvió a levantar su brazo, pero esta vez con el dedo índice señalo a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Qué?

Igminseros: Dime algo ¿Eres fuerte?

Gohan no contesto, solo pudo tragar saliva y ponerse en posición de combate.

Igminseros: Bien, supongo que con eso basta. Que nuestros puños hablen por nosotros.

El guerrero también se puso en pose de pelea.

Gohan: (Sus poderes mentales son sorprendentes y seguro sus capacidades físicas están fuera de lo imaginable, en estos momentos como desearía tener mi estado definitivo ¿Por qué no seguí entrenando?).

Igminseros dejo su pose de pelea miro fijamente a Gohan y luego de eso se sentó en la arena con las piernas cruzadas sin decir nada.

Gohan: (¿Qué?) ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quién eres?

Igminseros: ¿Qué me ocurre? Eso mismo debería preguntarte yo maldito, ya estás sudando y aun ni empezamos, percibo un gran miedo dentro de ti, y no hemos iniciado ni hecho nada (Dijo gritando, un grito tan potente que rompía las ventanas de los hoteles cercanos y de los cristales de los coches).

El medio sayajin tuvo que taparse los oídos y se puso de rodillas.

Gohan: Pero que pulmones.

Igminseros: Siento un gran potencial dentro de ti, pero también duda. El miedo y la duda nos hacen débiles y vulnerables, por lo menos el idiota de Aldebarán demostraba determinación y coraje. ¿Pero tú?

Gohan: (Este tipo solo busca pelea, pero busca una pelea honorable con un oponente digno ¿Quién es?) Te lo preguntare de nuevo, ¿Quién eres?

Igminseros: Si quieres saberlo, entonces pelea conmigo.

El caballero desapareció en el acto para luego aparecer de pie atrás de Gohan para luego propinar un golpe con los nudillos en la nuca. Gohan escupió y sintió un gran dolor de cabeza pero trato de no perder concentración y respondió con múltiples golpes y patadas las cuales todas fueron detenidas por su rival.

Gohan: (Algo malo está pasando, no logro conectar ni un golpe y el no parece esforzarse en lo más mínimo, al contrarió parece que se está enojando).

Y justo como pensó Gohan, el rostro de Igmienseros se llenaba de arrugas y mostraba una gran frustración e ira. Luego de una última patada Gohan dio muchas maromas en el aire antes de volver a caer en la arena mientras retrocedía, Gohan respiraba algo agitado.

Gohan: (Es muy hábil y fuerte, debo encontrar otra alternativa. Mi padre y el señor Vegeta seguro jugarían primero con su rival para medirlo pero… Yo no puedo hacer eso, no después de lo de Cell, si este sujeto es un enemigo peligroso debo de ir con todo desde el inicio).

El ocaso dejaba brillar los últimos rayos del sol y el viento soplando era el único sonido. Luego de unos segundos de incomodo silencio, Gohan empezó a gritar mientras un aura amarilla comenzaba a cubrir su cuerpo

Igminseros: (¿Qué es esto? Su cosmos está empezando a aumentar sin control, tal parece que no solo los santos podemos hacer arder nuestros cosmos a niveles inimaginables. Pero en su caso es diferente, a diferencia nuestra no acumula todo su poder es su interior. No es el séptimo sentido es algo distinto).

Cuando Gohan termino su poder se había incrementado bastante el color de su cabello y ojos había cambiado, su pelo estaba erizado y había rayos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Igminseros: Mucho mejor, ahora debes de procurar entretenerme un rato.

Lejos de ahí, en un lugar del planeta donde la noche ya había caído 2 sobras caminaban por las afueras de la capital del oeste.

Seraín: ¿Ya vamos a llegar papá?

Artenis: Ya casi, solo un poco más, según recuerdo el lugar se llama CC (Corporación Capsula).

Seraín: Tengo muchas ganas de ver a Trunks ¿No podemos ir más rápido?

Artenis: Bueno ya no hay gente en las calles creo que podemos aumentar la velocidad.

Seraín: Bien, corramos.

Ambos empezaron a correr a una velocidad imposible de ver para el ojo humano común y corriente, pero a medio camino Seraín se detuvo.

Artenis: ¿Qué pasa, tu viejo te va a ganar si no sigues corriendo? ¿Eh? ¿Seraín?

Seraín se había detenido a medio camino observando la escuela donde había estado en la mañana. Su padre llego caminando a su lado poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hijo.

Seraín: ¿Ya no voy a poder venir a la escuela papá?

Artenis: Sabes lo importante que es nuestra misión, y no puedo estar trayéndote todos los días, lo lamento Seraín pero…

Seraín: No importa (Dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza), sé muy bien cuál es la razón por la que venimos hasta aquí y sé que un capricho mío no tiene importancia al lado de la misión de la diosa Athena.

Artenis: Seraín yo…

Seraín: No, no pasa nada papá, he comprendido algo todo este tiempo he tratado erróneamente de tener toda tu atención desde el accidente de mamá, y creo que he sido muy egoísta al solo pensar en mí. Tu vida no puede girar en torno a la mía, a pesar de mi corta edad siempre me has dicho que soy un prodigio y que algún día llegare a ser uno de los 12 caballeros dorados más fuertes. Y para serte sincero eso me aterraba a tal grado que una vez intente escapar del santuario.

Artenis: Si lo recuerdo.

Seraín: Quiero decir ha de ser genial ser parte de los 12 guerreros más fuertes de nuestra diosa pero cuando pienso en las consecuencias y en lo absorbente que es eso me desanimo en ocasiones, ya que eso te deja sin tiempo para hacer nada o para estar con otras personas, pero ahora he tomado mi decisión, en este viaje he estado más cerca de ti de lo que nunca lo estuve en casa y por eso me disidí a ser el caballero de oro más fuerte de la siguiente generación y hacerte sentir orgulloso papá. Sé que todas esas misiones que me das son para poder acercarme un poco más a ese objetivo y lo acepto feliz.

Artenis: (No pudo dejar escapar una pequeña lagrima) Seraín no sé cómo agradecerte tus palabras pero algo que me dijo Arturo, fue que nuestra misión es importante pero también lo es la familia por eso yo también he tomado mi decisión y es darte la libertad que tanto deseas.

Seraín: Pero papá, ye te dije que aceptaría las misiones con gusto para darte esa satisfac…

Artenis: No Seraín, la verdad es que las misiones que te encomendaban era en gran medida por mi miedo de dejarte ir, pero me has demostrado que estaba equivocado, para decirme todo lo que me has contado necesitaste de mucho valor y debiste enfrentar a uno de tus más grandes miedos que te aterraba desde adentro. Sé muy bien que quieres conocer gente y hacer amistades, así que yo también enfrentare mis miedos y aunque traerte a la escuela no sea una opción, lo que sí es una opción es que puedas ver a tus nuevos amigos pero por favor no te metas en muchos problemas de acuerdo.

La cara del pequeño se llenó de felicidad, apenas podía contener su emoción.

Artenis: El número de misiones bajará y te daré la libertad de salir y explorar siempre y cuando me prometas que no vas a meterte en peleas o problemas.

Seraín: Lo prometo.

Muy bien, vamos a ver a tu amigo.

Seraín: Sí.

Igminseros veía fijamente a Gohan, su cara de decepción se volvía a ver como la de un psicópata pero al menos esta vez estaba sonriendo.

Gohan: Estás listo allá voy.

El caballero solo movía su dedo índice hacia él en señal de que atacase cuando quisiera.

Una enorme patada de Gohan fue detenida por el guerrero la cual hizo que la arena saliera volando por todo el lugar y luego 8 golpes con una gran potencia también fueron detenidos pero Gohan no se rendía y seguía luchando, luego de varios intentos fallidos voló arriba de su enemigo y acto seguido cayó en picada lo cual ocasiono una cortina de humo gigantesca y de entre el humo los golpes y patadas a Igmenseros atacaban de todas direcciones.

Igminseros: Crees que necesito mis ojos para luchar contra ti, ridículo.

Una enorme ráfaga de ki fue detenida por ambos brazos de Igminseros y este la levanto por encima de su cabeza apretando con fuerza esa enorme bola de ki, que destruiría en cualquier momento pero antes de que eso ocurriera Gohan golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el abdomen descubierto de Igminseros no una, ni 2 veces si no muchas, fueron tantos golpes que lo hicieron retroceder y este último intento golpear a Gohan con su propio ataque pero antes de lograr aventarle su energía de regreso Gohan logro destruirla con un "Masenko" haciendo que le explotara a Igminseros en toda la cara.

Gohan: Toma eso.

Igminseros: Eso fue todo.

Gohan: Realmente es muy resistente.

Igminseros: Realmente crees que solo soy resistente, ahora te demostrare mi fuerza.

En un parpadeo Igminseros se encontraba frente a Gohan lanzando una patada y aunque este se cubrió con ambos brazos el impacto fue tan tremendo que lo lanzo despedido a unas rocas que sobresalían del mar, no solo destrozo las rocas si no que siguió avanzando atreves del mar cortándolo por donde pasaba.

Igmienseros: Aun no he acabado, vuelve acá.

Gohan hacia un esfuerzo por detenerse en el aire, pero la fuerza con la que lo había lanzado le impedía frenar. Y para colmo Igmenseros ya había llegado a donde se encontraba.

Gohan: (Que fuerza más brutal, estuvo a punto de romperme ambos brazos).

Su enemigo se acercaba corriendo por el agua mientras reía a carcajadas.

Gohan: (¿Cómo puede estar disfrutando esto?) Kamehameha.

Igminseros se agacho y bajo su brazo hasta que su codo quedo sumergido en el agua y solo hasta cuando el kamehameha de Gohan estaba por alcanzarlo subió su brazo golpeando el kamehameha por debajo y lanzándolo hacia el espacio. Pero en ese momento Gohan ya se había detenido y se encontraba volando.

Igminseros: ¿Atacas tu o yo?

Gohan: Ahora veras.

Gohan llego hasta un costado de Igminseros y soltó grandes golpes a su adversario pero todos fueron bloqueados, entonces Igminseros tomo la camisa Hawaiana de Gohan y soltó un enorme cabezazo al medio sayajin el cual no tuvo tiempo de gritar ya que un segundo cabezazo lo golpeo hundiéndolo en el mar y al mismo tiempo Igminseros se quedó con 2 pedazos de la camisa en sus manos.

Igminseros: Esto es todo, ni siquiera me estoy esforzando de verdad.

Gohan salió del agua con la cabeza sangrando ya cansado pero aun conservando el SSJ2.

Igminseros: Si este es tu limite debo volver a atacar a Athena ¿Es que acaso no hay nadie que me haga frente? (Grito el enfurecido Igminseros).

Gohan: ¿Por qué atacas nuestro mundo? ¿Por qué me desafías a una batalla? Contesta.

Igminseros: Acaso crees que vine a contarte mi vida, vine a luchar.

Gohan: Lo que asiento en ti, no sé si es maldad o simplemente locura.

Igminseros: ¿Locura dices?

Dijo el santo mientras una enfermiza sonrisa retorcida se dibujaba en su cara.

Gohan: O no. Planea algo.

El caballero que había aparecido atrás de Gohan lo devolvió a la playa de una patada y Gohan se reincorporo lentamente.

Gohan: (Maldición ¡Que poder tiene!)

El mestizo había perdido su estado de SSJ2 y había regresado a su estado normal y se agarraba el brazo izquierdo el cual había recibido de lleno la patada de Igminseros. Su cuerpo había recibido mucho daño y empezaba a resentirlo, un hilo de sangre colgaba de su boca y sus ojos temblaban, podía sentir como su rival ni daño había sufrido.

Gohan: Atacas la ciudad y me pides que luche con todo pero ¿Por qué?

Igminseros: Otra vez esa pregunta, sí que eres molesto.

Gohan: ¿Quieres algo de mí o de mi familia?

Igminseros: ¿Familia? Interesante ya veo, tu familia vive en esta ciudad eso solo hace esto más divertido.

Gohan: ¿Qué quieres decir?

El rostro de Gohan cambió de preocupación a terror cuando vio como Igminseros levantaba su mano y apuntaba a la ciudad.

Igminseros: ¿Quieres ver lo qué es una verdadera locura?

Lejos de ahí donde el sol aún no se ocultaba Piccolo y Desmond libraban su pelea.

Piccolo: Otro golpe, me debes otra explicación.

Desmond: Muy bien, pero creo que estás cometiendo un error al mostrarme todos tus trucos, eres un ser interesante dime ¿Qué eres?

Piccolo: Yo soy el que hace las preguntas. Ahora dime ¿Por qué estás en nuestro mundo? ¿Y cómo veo a tu señor Hades o a Syd?

Desmond: Espera esas son 2 preguntas.

Piccolo: Cuando mi clon te golpeo yo hice lo mismo.

Desmond: ¿Clon? Ya veo, entonces no era una proyección falsa. Muy bien responderé.

Piccolo: Ya era hora.

Desmond: Nuestro objetivo es buscar sujetos como tú.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo yo?

Desmond: Aunque tú eres alguien que por casualidad entro a nuestra fortaleza sirves. Pero nuestro objetivo es una mujer.

Piccolo: ¿Una mujer? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿De quién se trata?

Desmond: Tranquilo vaquero, para contestar a todo eso deberás golpearme muchas veces.

Piccolo: Responde la segunda pregunta.

Desmond: Tanto el señor Hades como el señor Syd se encuentran en el mismo lugar. Ambos están en el inframundo.

Piccolo: ¿Inframundo?

Desmond: Así es, el dios Hades está construyendo un inframundo en este mundo, ahora debe de estar terminado hasta Judeca, lo cual quiere decir que está en una junta con sus 3 guerreros más poderosos los "Jueces del Inframundo"

Gohan: ¡Detente!

Igminseros: ¿Qué pasará si destruyo esta ciudad con tu familia?

Las venas empezaban a saltar por la frente de Gohan y su ki aumentaba cada vez más.

Gohan: Dije que te detuvieras.

Igminseros: "Choque del meteoro"

Un enorme meteoro se dirigió a toda velocidad a las calles de la ciudad mandando a volar toda la arena de la playa. Pero en ese momento.

Gohan: "Masenko"

Y ambos atacan colisionaron.


	17. Capítulo 17 El misterio de Bulma

Capítulo 17.

El misterio de Bulma.

Ambos ataques impactaron y se detuvieron el uno al otro.

Igminseros: ¿De verdad crees que puedes ganarme?

Gohan: No te puedo dejar ganar, ahora que se cuáles son tus intenciones. Prefiero morir en batalla no permitiré que dañes a mi familia, a mi esposa embarazada, ni a los ciudadanos de esta ciudad.

Igminseros: Ese es el espíritu.

Dijo mientras sonreía. En otra parte del planeta.

Seraín: Papá ¿Ese temblor fue causado?

Artenis: Así es, Igminseros está peleando en estos momentos.

Seraín: Mira, adelante se encuentra la CC es donde Trunks me dijo que vivía.

Artenis: Vamos a preguntar ahí adentro.

Ambos entraron a la recepción donde una amble secretaría los recibió.

Secretaria: Buenas noches, bienvenidos a la CC ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

Artenis: Buscamos a una persona, reconoce a la persona de esta foto (De su bolsillo sacó una foto de Bulma que Sipiasacna había impreso antes de separarse).

Secretaria: Pero si es…

Artenis: ¿Algún problema?

Secretaria: Señor, usted está buscando a la señorita Bulma Brief. Ella es la hija de los dueños de este lugar.

Artenis: Sabía que era una persona muy importante. ¿Necesito hablar con ella?

Secretaria: Señor me temo que eso es imposible. Por favor vuelva mañana temprano para tratar de separar una cita.

Artenis: Usted no entiende lo importante que esto, necesito hablar con ella ahora.

Seraín: Tranquilo papá yo me encargo.

El pequeño empezó a concentrar su cosmos liberando una pequeña aura de energía que tumbo a la secretaria de su silla por accidente.

Trunks: ¿Seraín?

El pequeño hibrido salió corriendo del baño sin terminar de cepillarse los dientes y bajo a toda prisa.

Gohan: Haaaaaa…

El equilibrio se estaba perdiendo pero a favor de Gohan.

Gohan: (Bien, debo seguir así).

Igminseros: Te alegras por nada muchacho. Ni siquiera estoy atacando con todo, esto no es nada para mí.

Gohan: No me importa, pondré todo de mí en este combate.

El poder de Gohan termino consumiendo el de Igminseros y lo impacto de lleno.

Gohan: Eso no puede ser todo, debo acabarlo ahora.

Un rodillazo de Gohan en el estómago de Igminseros hizo que este último se retorciera un poco y luego de un golpe lo devolvió al mar donde esta vez sí se hundió.

Igminseros: (Muy bien, sigue así).

Igminseros recibía golpe tras golpe por parte de Gohan que se metió al mar solo para sacarlo a golpes y seguir atacándolo fuera del agua, mientras unos policías contemplaban desde las calles de la ciudad.

Oficial1: ¿Vez algo?

Oficial2: No puedo ver nada solo veo que todo tiembla y el agua y la arena vuelan por todos lados.

Oficial: Al diablo con esto, no me pagan lo suficiente como para quedarme en este lugar.

Las cámaras de tv. Que también habían llegado al lugar se planteaban la opción de huir.

Gohan: Toma esto.

Los golpes de Gohan ya habían hecho sangran a Igminseros pero este no se defendía solo permanecía con esa retorcida sonrisa en su rostro.

Gohan: ¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Por qué no te defiendes? Di algo.

En ese momento el puño de Gohan fue detenido con la mano de Igminseros.

Igminseros: Bien hecho, parece que no me equivocaba contigo muchacho.

Gohan: ¿Qué? Haaaaa…

Gohan grito de dolor, cuando bajo la mirada vio como Igminseros lo apuñalo con su mano, tenía la mano totalmente extendida con algunos de sus dedos dentro de Gohan. Cuando este intentó retirarse no podía. Igmenseros lo había atrapado y de una patada en la cara lo mando a volar cruzando el mar, pasando por la playa, llegando a las calles destruyendo una patrulla de policía y aterrizando en un edificio destrozando el muro.

Igminseros: Esa patada fue solo una muestra de mi terrible poder, y fue un obsequio por tus golpes. Pero para que lo sepas eso solo rozo mi séptimo sentido.

Gohan se quejaba de dolor entre el humo mientras un grupo de oficiales se juntaba alrededor suyo para ver que ocurría.

Oficial1: ¿Qué es eso?

Oficial2: No veo bien por el humo, pero parece una persona.

Gohan: Aléjense (Dijo en tono muy bajo).

Oficial2: ¿Qué dijo?

Oficial1: Parece que intenta hablar.

Oficial3: Señor ¿Está usted bien?

Gohan: ¡Aléjense!

A lo lejos Igminseros cargaba su ataque.

Igminseros: ¿Estás preparado? Ahora recibe mi "Choque del meteoro"

Gohan: Veía el ataque venir a toda velocidad hacía él y se sentía impotente por no poder detenerlo.

Trunks: ¡Seraín!

Seraín: Hola Trunks.

Secretaría: Señor Trunks ¿Los conoce?

Trunks: Claro.

Bulma: Trunks cielo ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué bajaste tan rápido?

Bulma se asustó un poco al ver a ese sujeto que le dio mala espina a Gohan (Y tuvo un recuerdo de cuando se encontraron en la escuela). Inmediatamente Bulma abrazó a Trunks.

Bulma: ¿Qué quieres en mi casa?

Secretaría: Señorita Bulma ¿Llamo a las autoridades?

Trunks: ¿Qué? No, mamá ese niño es Seraín te hable de él en la tarde ¿Ya no recuerdas?

Artenis: Buenas noches, me presento mi nombre es Artenis y este es mi hijo Seraín.

Seraín: Buenas noches señora mamá de Trunks.

Trunks: Mamá no hay problema es mi amigo.

En ese momento y con un rápido movimiento Artenis traspaso el pecho del pequeño Trunks y este escupió sangre.

Trunks: ¿Mamá? ¿Te pasa algo?

Bulma: ¿Qué? (¿Qué fue eso? ¿Mi imaginación o una premonición? En verdad no parecen malas personas, pero Gohan dijo que debíamos cuidarnos de ellos).

Artenis: Podemos hablar afuera sin tanto público.

Secretaría: ¿Señorita Bulma?

Bulma: No hay problema.

Trunks: Bien, gracias mamá.

Los 2 pequeños sonrieron y salieron del edificio conversando. Una vez que todos estaban afuera la conversación inició.

Artenis: Madam Bulma déjeme presentarme como corresponde, estoy aquí para hacerle una invitación en nombre de nuestra diosa. La benevolente diosa Athena.

Bulma: ¿Qué dijiste?

Artenis: Como venimos de mundos distintos no me sorprende que no se sepa de ella ni siquiera como mitología, pero para serle más rápido y conciso. Ella es la diosa de la tierra que lucha por vencer el mal y proteger la tierra frente a cualquier amenaza, hace unos días a ella se le encomendó una misión muy importante y su gran consejera y el patriarca le dijeron sobre una predicción que la involucraba a usted.

Bulma: ¿A mí?

Seraín: Así es, la concejera le dijo sobre una persona vital para ganar la guerra que se avecinaba.

Artenis: Y nuestro patriarca luego de consultarlo con los astros nos dijo que se trataba de una mujer con su misma descripción, no fue hasta que le mostré esta foto.

Bulma: ¿Una foto mía?

Artenis: Así es, la gran consejera contesto positiva que se trataba de usted.

Trunks: Vaya mamá vas a ser una persona muy importante.

Dijo el pequeño con gran entusiasmo.

Seraín: Así es Trunks, tu mamá es sorprendente.

Artenis: Por lo mismo debe venir con nosotros.

Bulma: ¿Qué? No.

Artenis: No tiene elección, debe venir con nosotros para estar segura.

Trunks: ¿Seraín de qué está hablando tu papá? ¿Por qué se quiere llevar a mi mamá?

Seraín: Lo siento Trunks pero debe hacerse de esta manera.

Trunks: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Seraín: Es para protegerla de…

Trunks: Cállate no puedes obligarla a ir a ningún lado, eso es secuestro.

Seraín: Eso es precisamente lo que queremos evitar.

Bulma: Trunks volvamos adentro.

Bulma agarro de la mano a su hijo y justo cuando se dio la vuelta para entrar de nuevo a la CC Artenis ya estaba atrás de ellos.

Artenis: Lo siento, pero deben venir a ver a Athena.

Dijo el delgado hombre mientras estiraba su brazo para sujetar a Bulma.

Trunks: Quítale las manos de encima a mi mamá.

Dijo mientras golpeaba la mano de Artenis antes de que lograra sujetar a Bulma.

Seraín: Trunks, papá ¡No!

Artenis: A un lado Seraín.

Seraín: Se los suplico esto no debe ser así.

Artenis: Créeme no quiero que sea de esta manera pero tal parece que la mirada de tu amigo demuestra mucha determinación, no nos va a poner las cosas fáciles.

Trunks miraba fijamente a Artenis como si fuera un enemigo al cual combatir.

Bulma: ¿Trunks?

Dijo asustada.

Trunks: Mamá yo te protegeré mientras papá no está, no te preocupes.

Artenis: Si así lo quieres, pero dudo que puedas defenderla.

Trunks: Eso crees, entonces ven cuando quieras.

Seraín: No, no pelen por favor.

Artenis: Ataca.

El impacto del ataque de Igminseros estaba sostenido por las manos de un muy cansado Gohan el cual luchaba por que ese ataque no lo consumiera y se levantó con esfuerzo.

Igminseros: (Increíble, lo resiste).

Pensó Igminseros mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Gohan: (No puedo darme por vencido, no me importa si este sujeto no está usando su máximo poder).

Los policías estaban muy asustados paralizados por el miedo.

Gohan: ¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Corran!

Todos los oficiales y los de la tv se subieron a sus vehículos y se alejaron a gran velocidad. Mientras Igminseros subía tranquilamente las escaleras que conectaban la playa con la calle.

Igminseros: ¿Necesitas una mano con eso colega? ¿Qué tal si ejercemos más presión?

Dijo mientras con una mano empujaba el otro lado del cometa de cosmos que había creado y Gohan trataba de contener del otro lado.

Gohan: Maldito ¿Por qué quieres acabar con esta ciudad, con este mundo?

Igminseros: ¿Qué puedo decir? Me caen mal los débiles, no soporto a los que son como tú ni a los policías.

Gohan: (Menos mal que los oficiales huyeron) ¿Espera qué? ¿Policías? (Algo no encaja).

Igminseros: Muere.

El caballero empujo más el cometa hasta que este detono, por fortuna Gohan con una onda de ki se impulsó hacía atrás haciendo un gran hueco en la pared, y el caballero empezó a caminar hacia él. Pero el cuerpo de Gohan no reaccionaba y poco a poco empezó a perder el conocimiento hasta quedar totalmente inconsciente justo cuando el santo estaba frente a él con su característica sonrisa.

Cada golpe era un poco menos fuerte que el anterior, pero Artenis los esquivaba todos sin dificultad alguna.

Artenis: ¿Eso es todo?

Trunks: Cállate, que cobarde eres no atacas. Solo te dedicas a escapar y esquivar mis ataques.

Artenis: Y solo con eso mírate lo agitado que estas, parece que cada vez te cuesta más respirar y tus ataques son cada vez más lentos y torpes y seguro más débiles.

Dijo mientras esquivaba un puñetazo de Trunks y con poner 2 dedos sobre la mano del pequeño lo impulso hacia abajo haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

Bulma: ¡Trunks!

Trunks: No te preocupes mamá, yo te protegeré hasta que papá regrese.

Dijo mientras respiraba muy agitado.

Artenis: Vamos estoy esperando.

Trunks: Ven acá.

Trunks otra vez trato de golpear al rival pero fue inútil y una vez más fue mandado al suelo.

Artenis: Ya van 2, si caes otra vez lo considerare como mi victoria. Pero si me das un solo golpe tú ganas.

Trunks: Me parece bien.

Luego de un grito Trunks se transformó en SSJ1 y llamo la atención de Artenis. De un instante a otro Trunks se encontraba a su espalda.

Artenis: ¿Qué?

Trunks: (Aunque sea un golpe, debo de acertar aunque sea un golpe, le prometí que la protegería. No puedo, no voy a perder).

Seraín: (Que velocidad por un momento lo perdí totalmente de vista y parece que papá también).

El puño de Trunks ya estaba a nada de golpear a su rival cuando de un golpe en la nuca Trunks fue derribado y callo una vez más al suelo.

Artenis: Yo gano.


	18. Capítulo 18 La dura pelea de Piccolo

Capítulo 18.

La dura pelea de Piccolo.

Trunks se encontraba desesperado y conteniendo las lágrimas en el suelo mientras apretaba los puños y golpeaba el suelo.

Artenis: Parece que yo gano.

Trunks: (¿Cómo es posible? ¿No había forma de que lo esquivara?)

Seraín: (Trunks).

Artenis: Al parecer no pudiste proteger a tu madre, pequeño.

Trunks: Maldición (Dijo mientras golpeaba el piso repetidamente y arrancaba césped).

Bulma: ¡Basta! Voy a ir con ustedes pero dejen a mi hijo en paz, por favor solo eso les pido.

Trunks: Mamá yo…

Bulma: Nada Trunks ya tome mi decisión.

Cerca de la costa en una isla rocosa Gohan habría lentamente los ojos y se sorprendió al ver su cuerpo vendado justo a un lado estaba Igminseros fumando un cigarrillo y sentado sobre una roca.

Igminseros: Que hermosa puesta de sol ¿No crees?

Gohan: Tú…

Igminseros: Mi nombre es Igminseros, Igminseros de Géminis.

Gohan: ¿Por qué?

Igminseros: Cumplí mi objetivo, comprobar tu fuerza y pude ver ese gran potencial tuyo desperdiciado ¿Quieres?

Gohan: No, yo no fumo.

Igminseros: Como quieras.

Gohan: Cuando dijiste que odiabas a los policías.

Igminseros: ¿Te diste cuenta?

Gohan: Pudiste eliminarlos, pudiste destruir toda la ciudad en varias ocasiones.

El santo expulso el humo del tabaco.

Igminseros: Nunca he matado a inocentes ni a personas débiles, si he matado muchas veces, pero solo a personas fuertes o a necios con gran poder que se atreven a enfrentarme.

Gohan: ¿Todo fue para que expulsara todo mi poder?

Igminseros: El plan no salió tan bien ya que no pudiste sacar todo tu poder.

Gohan: ¿Cómo puedes sa…

Igminseros: Cuando te ataque con mi meteoro y estábamos forcejeando tu cabello rubio volvió a la normalidad y un aura blanca te rodeo, pero fue solo un instante y fue inconscientemente. ¿Tienes un gran poder tu he…?

Gohan: Gohan, Son Gohan.

Igminseros: Fue una buena batalla Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?

Igminseros: ¿Qué de todo?

Gohan: Cuando estaba con los oficiales tu meteoro llameante pudo matarlos, pero ni siquiera los hirió.

Igminseros: Déjame adivinar si tu lanzas un ataque destruye todo a tu alrededor y todo lo que toque ¿No?

Gohan: Así es, la energía no se puede controlar.

Igminseros: Patrañas claro que se puede ¿Quieres saber cómo lo hice? Es simple, los caballeros dorados tenemos la capacidad de controlar nuestra energía incluso a niveles atómicos.

Gohan: ¿Qué, eso es posible?

Igminseros: Claro ¿Por qué crees que los oficiales ni salieron heridos?

Gohan: Eso me parece algo increíble.

Igminseros: Bueno puede ser, todo está hecho de átomos, si aprendes a controlarlo y a tener un dominio completo sobre tu cosmos no hay imposibles para un santo, nosotros podemos borrar cuerpos celestes con nuestros ataques pero al lanzarlos teniendo un completo control de nuestros poderes podemos hacer que un ataque destruye planetas como este.

Igminseros lanzó un pequeño ataque a las rocas.

Gohan: (El ki acumulado en ese ataques es inconmensurable y enorme) ¡Detente!

Pero el ataque de Igminseros solo logro destruir una pequeña fracción de esa gran roca.

Igminseros: Haga solo eso.

Gohan: Es increíble, ese roca no se destruyó simplemente se evaporó de la nada.

Igminseros: Era por la cantidad de cosmos que puse en ese ataque era demasiado. Ahora lo entiendes un ataque con el poder de destruir una galaxia puede ser moldeado para que toda esa destrucción afecte solo en un rango determinado, a eso se le llama controlar el cosmos de tu interior.

Gohan: (Estos sujetos no solo tienen un poder enorme, lo realmente peligroso y sorpréndete es hasta qué nivel controlan su propio poder).

Igminseros: Tienes un gran potencial, solo hay que desbloquearlo y luego de eso debes aprender a controlar tu propio cosmos, entonces y solo entonces volveremos a pelear.

Gohan: Este sujeto… no…

Trunks se sentía muy mal consigo mismo.

Seraín: (Papá lo logro, la mamá de Trunks vendrá con nosotros y no tuvimos que lastimar a Trunks).

Trunks: No. No pueden llevársela.

Bulma: (Trunks).

Trunks: Pelea conmigo una vez más y esta vez lucha de verdad como se debe.

Artenis: (Cuanta determinación. Ni aun sabiendo la gran diferencia que hay entre nuestros poderes duda en querer proteger a su madre). ¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?

Seraín: ¿Qué?

Trunks se levantó y extendió ambos brazos enfrente de su madre.

Bulma: (Trunks por favor no).

Esta vez era Bulma la que lloraba ya que temía por su hijo.

Artenis se puso en posición de ataque.

Seraín: ¿Papá qué estás haciendo?

El pequeño empezó a correr en dirección a su padre, pero este con voltear a verlo y con la mirada lo detuvo. Trunks se percató de esto.

Artenis: Voy a comenzar. Esta vez atacare a matar.

Trunks: Adelante no te tengo miedo

Seraín: Papá por favor no sigas con esto.

Luego de casi un minuto de ver fijamente a los ojos de Trunks. Artenis dejo su posición de combate.

Bulma: (¿Qué?).

Trunks: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Artenis: Cumpliendo con mi palabra.

Trunks: ¿Palabra? ¿De qué estás hablando?

Una gota de sangre cayó al césped.

Todos estaban muy sorprendidos una pequeña herida estaba en el rosto de Artenis.

Trunks: Eso fue…

Artenis: Así es, cuando te volviste rubio y apareciste detrás mío fue algo muy inesperado y no me dio tiempo de esquivarlo, tú golpeaste primero antes de que cayeras por tercera vez. Así que admito mi derrota he perdido ante ti Trunks.

Seraín: Muy bien, Trunks gano.

Trunks volteo a ver a su amigo, aun no acaba de entender como había pasado, pero había ocurrido gano su combate contra el padre de Seraín.

Trunks: ¿Qué? ¿Gane?

Artenis: Así es no hay lugar donde tu madre esté más segura que contigo protegiéndola.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de ambos niños.

Seraín: Madam discúlpeme por mi comportamiento en este momento me retiro con mi hijo.

Bulma: Este sujeto… no…

Bulma y Gohan: (No es el enemigo).

Luego de toser un par de veces Gohan se voltio para preguntar más cosas al caballero dorado.

Gohan: Igminseros quisiera saber si…

Solo estaba Gohan en esas rocas.

Gohan: (No importa) Ya habrá otra oportunidad.

En la CC Bulma y Trunks se despedían de sus invitados mientras estos se alejaban caminando por las oscuras calles.

Trunks: Mamá sobre tu opinión de Seraín yo…

Bulma: No te preocupes Trunks durante todo el tiempo que duró la pelea solo pude ver su preocupación, incluso trato de ir en contra de su padre. Y sobre su padre ese tal Artenis pude notar que es alguien caballeroso y de confianza.

Trunks: ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Bulma: No sé, simplemente es una corazonada.

Trunks: Espero que papá no tarde en llegar.

Bulma: (Vegeta ¿Dónde estás? No quiero que Trunks enfrente solo estas adversidades).

Mientras tanto en la montaña Paoz Goku y Krillin se dieron cuenta de que la pelea de Gohan había terminado.

Krillin: Goku parece que Gohan acabó con su oponente.

Goku: No es así Krillin.

Ambos entraron a la casa por donde debería estar la puerta de entrada.

Krillin: ¿Qué?

Goku: Desde que luche con esa chica creo entender un poco el cómo estos sujetos manejan su fuerza, pueden aumentar su ki de maneras desproporcionales, tanto que me producen algo de preocupación. Gohan no Término su pelea por derrotar a su enemigo, este simplemente se fue y su pelea quedó inconclusa.

Krillin: ¿Quién era esa chica?

Goku: Lo único que sé, es que se llama Sipiasacna y tenía técnicas que nunca antes vi.

Krillin: Era muy hermosa.

Goku: Era una experta en combates.

Krillin: Goku ¿Cómo es posible que alguien de tu nivel que incluso destruyo a Majin Boo estuviera a punto de perder?

Goku: La verdad es que no luche con todo, pero cuando quise hacerlo no podía pasar al SSJ3 solo al final y esforzándome al límite logre derrotarla, para ser sincero pensé que no lo lograría.

Dijo rascándose la cabeza y cerrando los ojos como si su casi derrota fuera motivo de risa.

Goku: ¿He? ¿Dónde están Milk y Goten? ¿No estaban aquí?

Krillin: No sé, acá estaban antes de que me fuera.

Goku: Goten, Milk ¿Dónde están?

Goten: Papá regresaste

El hijo menor de Goku bajó corriendo las escaleras.

Goku: ¿Dónde estabas?

Goten: Deje a mamá descansando arriba y estaba vigilando que estuviera bien ¿Papá te encuentras bien? Te ves herido.

Goku: No estoy tan mal descuida, solo necesito una semilla del ermitaño y estaré como nuevo ¿Y tú qué tal?

Goten: Estoy bien, solo tengo un poco de mareo.

Goku: Bien tú quédate aquí. Krillin acompáñame al templo de Kamisama.

Krillin: Bien.

Goten: Yo también quiero ir.

Krillin: Goten tú debes de quedarte a cuidar de tu mamá.

Goten: Bien entiendo, me esforzaré.

Goku: Te lo encargo, Krillin vámonos.

Ambos guerreros se fueron volando, aunque Krillin notó el torpe vuelo de Goku.

Krillin: (Me preguntó si de verdad se encuentra bien, nunca he desconfiando de Goku y su fuerza, pero hasta el mismo Goku duda de nuestra victoria esta vez. No, no puedes pensar así lo importante ahora es que Goku se reponga de este combate).

Krillin: ¿Goku no puedes teletransportarte al templo sagrado?

Goku: Me estoy por desmayar ¿Me cargas hasta el templo Krillin?

Krillin: Claro. ¿Espera qué dijiste?

Lejos de ahí en el castillo de Hades Piccolo se encontraba en medio de una pelea contra un poderoso espectro. Piccolo lanzaba poderosas ráfagas de ki desde sus dedos, pero su rival con extender sus brazos hacía desaparecer sus ataques antes de que le pegaran.

Piccolo: No entiendo que pasa aquí, mis ataques no le llegan.

Desmond: ¿Qué ocurre estás confundido? Bueno ahora es mi turno de atacar.

El espectro se movió casi de inmediato hasta Piccolo conectando una patada en el estómago y lanzándolo hasta la entrada del castillo.

Desmond: No sé qué diablos seas hombre verde, pero te aseguro que con ese nivel nunca llegarías con el señor Hades.

Piccolo: Solo tengo que derrotarte ¿No?

Desmond: Ingenuo, aunque lograras derrotarme deberás ir a Cocytos ese lugar de donde salen esas columnas de luz verde y entrar ahí, donde sin duda alguna morirías. E incluso si un milagro ocurre y sobrevives para llegar a Hades tendrías que cruzar todo el inframundo que según los informes ya está casi terminado.

Piccolo: ¿No que me llevarías hasta Hades si te derrotaba? ¿Acaso no tienes palabra?

Desmond: Claro que tengo palabra, por eso te quiero hacer saltar por ese lugar.

Piccolo: Entonces tú también morirías conmigo.

Desmond: Te equivocas aunque si un mortal toca el fondo de Cocytos justo en la entrada del mundo de los vivos y los muertos pues. En efecto llegarás al mundo de los muertos pero siendo un cadáver.

Piccolo: Entonces ¿Ambos moriremos?

Desmond: Solo tú.

Piccolo: ¿Y se puede saber el por qué?

Desmond: No mi amigo, para eso tendrías que volver a golpearme.

Piccolo: Mira tu rostro.

Desmond: ¿He? ¡Sangre!

Un pequeño y delgado rasguño se había marcado en la cara de Desmond.

Piccolo: Fue justo cuando me pateaste, alcance a rasguñarte la cara.

Desmond: Bien eso lo tomaré a cuenta por la pregunta que te conteste hace unos momentos.

Piccolo: Entonces continuemos.

Ambos se pusieron en posición de batalla nuevamente.

Piccolo: Te aviso que sin mi ropa pesada soy mucho más rápido.

Desmond: Yo tampoco ye he mostrado toda mi velocidad ni fuerza.

Piccolo: Ni yo tampoco. Y todo este momento de cháchara vacía me sirvió para algo.

Desmond: ¿Para qué? (Un momento ¿Qué eso que tiene concentrado en la punta de sus dedos?).

Piccolo: Toma esto "Makankosappou"

Desmond: ¿Qué?

Piccolo: Bien con eso bastara. ¿Qué demonios?

El Makankosappou de Piccolo había desaparecido de la misma manera como sus ataques anteriores con ese rápido movimiento de brazos de Desmond terminando con sus palmas abiertas.


	19. Capítulo 19 No caigas en el infierno P

Capítulo 19.

No caigas en el infierno Piccolo.

Piccolo estaba sudando no sabía cómo su técnica más poderosa había sido anulada con tanta facilidad.

Piccolo: ¿Qué diablos has hecho?

Desmond: ¿No te lo había dicho ya? Si quieres respuestas debes golpearme.

Piccolo: Muy bien, en ese caso ¡Prepárate!

Piccolo arremetió contra su enemigo lanzando varios golpes y patadas pero todas eran esquivadas o bloqueadas por su enemigo.

Desmond: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Eso es todo? Solo con esto nunca me ganaras.

Piccolo: Entonces ¿Qué te parece una doble dosis?

Un clon de Piccolo llego a toda velocidad para golpear al espectro por la espalda pero el enemigo alcanzo a levantar la pierna izquierda lo suficiente para bloquear el golpe y devolver al clon contra las rocas de una patada, mientras con sus manos sostenía las de Piccolo y lo lanzaba al aire y luego preparó una pose para lanzar un fuerte ataque.

Piccolo: ¡No te dejaré!

El brazo de Piccolo se estiró hasta alcanzar a sujetar a su enemigo del brazo y volver a toda velocidad a él.

Desmond: (Maldición, es verdad puede estirarse de manera extraña).

Cuando Piccolo llegó a toda velocidad hasta Desmond conectó un potente golpe, pero su puño fue detenido con una sola mano de su adversario.

Piccolo: Toma esto.

Una patada logró golpear el abdomen del espectro y mientras este se dobló del dolor Piccolo junto ambos puños y arremetió con un gran golpe en la espalda. Cuando el espectro golpeo el suelo creó un cráter pero antes de poder pararse una gran ráfaga de ki a corta distancia lo hizo hundirse y transformo el cráter en un hoyo circular muy profundo.

Piccolo: No puedo parar, ahora solo debo acabarlo con todo (Mientras esté a una distancia corta, o conecte mis ataques de ki luego de muchos golpes no puede desvaneces mis ataques).

Mientras Piccolo más bajaba por el hoyo más oscura era. Pero justo cuando se disponía a iluminar con un ataque de ki una patada del espectro lo devolvió a la superficie. Y una vez que salió del hoyo y se encontraba volando por encima del castillo Desmond lo sujetó del tobillo devolviéndolo al área de combate y estrellándolo en el suelo creando un segundo hoyo.

Desmond: "Maldición de la Harpía"

De las palmas de las manos del espectro 2 energías concentradas color negro salieron disparadas a ese nuevo hoyo que creo Piccolo haciéndolo más profundo incluso que el primero.

Desmond: (Pobre, seguro que no se imaginaba la buena visión que tenemos los espectros, al convivir en el inframundo nuestra vista está más que adaptada para la oscuridad y al ocultar mi cosmos ni me viste venir). ¿Ya te moriste?

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo salía humo de ese agujero.

Desmond: Vamos estoy esperando.

El espectro que estaba de brazos cruzados estaba poniendo una cara de molestia, su dedo índice golpeaba su antebrazo mostrando señas de desesperación.

Desmond: Si no sales, voy a entrar a buscarte. Bueno como quieres te voy a haces peda…

Una fuerte patada golpeo la nuca del espectro mandándolo al suelo y haciendo que su casco volara hasta caer por el barranco a lo profundo de las montañas.

Piccolo: Por desgracia para ti, yo también se ocultar mi ki.

Desmond se incorporaba lentamente. Mientras que desde una ventana alguien veía la pelea.

?: La pelea se torna divertida, ese sujeto verde le sacó la ventaja al salir por el otro agujero.

Syr: ¿Te diviertes?

?: ¿Señor Syr? Pensé que estaba en el inframundo con la señorita Pandora y el señor Hades.

Syr: La reunión terminó. Pandora nos dijo que nos retiráramos a nuestros respectivos templos, pero yo mejor regrese al mundo de los vivos para ver si algo nuevo había ocurrido.

?: ¿Hay noticias señor?

Syr: Sí, debemos capturar a una mujer pero la misión es de Grath. ¿Y ese quién es?

?: No lo sabemos, llegó a atacar el castillo y derroto a Gimed, ahora está luchando contra el señor Desmond.

Syr: Desmond es uno de los más fuertes a nuestra disposición, no tiene opción de ganar.

?: Pues la pelea esta algo pareja hasta el momento.

Piccolo lanzó un gran ataque a su enemigo antes de que este pudiera ponerse en pie pero incluso con una rodilla en el suelo el espectro hizo ese movimiento de brazos y el ataque de Piccolo se desvaneció en el aire.

Desmond: "Maldición de la Harpía"

El ataque que el espectro lanzó impacto de lleno en Piccolo atravesando su abdomen y provocando una herida fatal en el namekiano.

Syr: Listo, ya ganó.

Pero en ese momento el cuerpo de Piccolo se desvanecía en el aire.

Desmond: ¿Qué es esto?

Justo detrás del espectro del segundo hoyo salió Piccolo con un Makankosappou totalmente cargado.

Desmond: (Maldición atrás mío, lo que mate solo era un clon).

Piccolo: "Makankosappou"

El ataque de Piccolo fue tan rápido que el espectro solo tuvo tiempo de voltearse un poco para que el rayo no golpeara en una parte vital. Y aunque el espectro fue traspasado el daño no fue mortal, pero si fue suficiente como para dejarlo fuera de combate.

?: ¡Vio eso señor!

Syr: Muy astuto, aun siendo inferior en fuerza, pudo ganar gracias a su inteligencia, muy bien él es uno de los que anda buscando el señor Hades.

Piccolo: Creo que me debes más de una respuesta.

Desmond: ¿De verdad crees que has ganado? Jajaja.

Piccolo: No le veo la gracia, no puedes seguir luchando por lo que sí. He ganado.

Desmond: No hablo de esta pelea estúpido, aunque me hayas ganado no vas a salir de aquí con vida jajaja.

Piccolo: ¿Qué? (Están por todos lados)

Entre las montañas, detrás de las puertas, desde las ventanas del castillo, ojos rojos brillaban con fuerza.

Desmond: Desde el inicio han estado observando la pelea y en cualquier momento van a acabar con tu vida.

Piccolo: (No me queda otra opción más que escapar).

Desmond: Ahora acábenlo.

Decenas de soldados salieron desde todas direcciones para atacar a Piccolo.

Syr: ¡Alto!

Una gran voz se escuchó desde todas direcciones. Y de un momento a otro nadie movía un musculo solo Piccolo que volteaba a todas direcciones para tratar de ubicar esa voz.

Piccolo: (Todos se han detenido, pero no parece que solo estén acatando una orden sus rostros reflejan temor).

De la nada un denso vapor cubrió el campo de batalla y de él la sombra de una persona corpulenta y muy grande se veía acercándose y también se escuchaba el metal sonando con cada uno de sus pasos. Todos los espectros se arrodillaron en ese momento.

Piccolo: ¿Quién es ese?

De la niebla ya se podía distinguir una enorme persona con una imponente armadura con alas acercándose lentamente a Piccolo.

Syr: Felicidades extraño, lograste derrotar a uno de mis hombres más fuertes ¿Quién eres?

Desmond: ¡Señor Syr!

Piccolo: (¿Él es Syr? Parece ser fuerte no puedo confiarme, tal vez pueda segarlo con un Taioken y lograr huir para organizar fuerzas con Goku y Vegeta).

Syr: No vas a contestar, bien te sacaré la información a la fuerza.

Hasta hace un instante Piccolo tenía de frente al enorme espectro hablando con él, pero es un parpadeo el espectro lo estaba sujetando por la boca levantándolo con una solo mano arriba de Cocytos.

Piccolo: (¿Cómo es posible que me atrapara y me trajera hasta acá en nada de tiempo?).

Syr: Ahora entiendes mi poder, no soy como uno de esos sujetos, mi rango es el más alto de entre los espectros de Hades, soy uno de los 3 jueces del inframundo, es decir uno de los 3 más fuertes de los 108 espectros de Hades.

Piccolo: (No tengo posibilidades frente a él, debo escapar).

Syr: No vas a contestar bien te voy a tirar a Cocytos y a disfrutar de tu muerte.

El espectro en lugar de soltar a Piccolo lo lanzó con fuerza por el risco pero no en dirección a Cocytos si no a las paredes rocosas que formaban ese gran cráter que parecía un volcán de luz verde. Piccolo se incrusto en las piedras y mientras levantaba la mirada para ver al espectro, este liberó su cosmos.

Piccolo: (No me lo puedo creer tiene un ki inmenso, es tan fuerte como buu).

Syr: Sorprendido, este no es todo mi poder, pero basta para hacerte frente.

De pronto Piccolo comenzó a levitar en el aire pasando por encima de Cocytos, pero era en contra de su voluntad.

Piccolo: (¿Qué está pasando? Mi cuerpo avanza por si solo).

Desmond llego caminando de forma lenta hasta la orilla del cráter pero manteniendo distancia de Syr.

Desmond: (Está acabado no podrá hacer nada en contra del señor Syr).

Piccolo: Se acercaba cada vez más al juez del infierno.

Unos rayos salieron disparados desde los ojos de Piccolo solo para ser esquivados con un leve movimiento de cuello por parte de Syr. Pero en ese momento ya estando a una distancia más corta del enemigo Piccolo se percató que cada que su cuerpo se movía solo el gran espectro hacía un extraño movimiento de dedos como si estuviera arrastrando algo. Y es entonces que lo sintió algo muy delgado rodeando todo su cuerpo cientos de pequeños hilos lo tenían atrapado y entre más se acercaba a Syr más apretados estaban, hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar y Piccolo gritaba.

Syr: ¿Qué sucede, eso es todo?

Piccolo: (¿Hilos? Parece que los controla con sus manos, no sé cuándo me ató, pero debo de liberarme lo antes posible).

Syr: Es inútil, solo con moverte y retorcerte no lograras liberarte de mí "Marioneta cósmica"

Piccolo continuaba gritando y tratando de zafarse de la técnica de su adversario pero entre más luchaba más perecía que no podía escapar.

Piccolo: No puedo continuar así.

El namekiano elevo su ki hasta su punto máximo a pesar de que sus energías ya estaban muy mermadas por su combate anterior pero trataba de hacer hasta lo imposible por escapar.

Syr: Entiende no vas a poder escapar por más que lo intentes jajaja.

En otra parte del planeta Artenis y su hijo caminaban rumbo al santuario.

Artenis: Me alegra que por fin puedas tener amigos y vivir tu vida a tu manera sin sentirte tan presionado.

El pequeño bostezo.

Artenis: ¿Quieres que te cargue?

Seraín: ¿Qué? Claro que no.

Artenis: Pareces cansado.

Seraín: Estoy bien.

Artenis: Escucha sé que te enojaste un poco por mi manera de actuar hace rato en la casa de tu amigo pero…

Seraín: No importa, sé que era parte de tu trabajo y solo quiero decirte gracias.

Artenis: De nada. Sé que tu amigo es fuerte, y de verdad espero que pueda proteger a su madre.

Seraín: Papá, es más fuerte que yo y también más rápido, aunque creo que ya te diste cuenta.

Artenis: Aun así tengo un mal presentimiento volvamos al santuario debo de ir a hablar con Athena y debo ir por algo.

Seraín: ¿Ir por algo?

Artenis: Sí, hay cierto objeto en el santuario que debo recoger antes de que algo más pase.

Seraín: Te acompaño (Bostezo de nuevo).

Artenis: ¿Seguro que no quieres que te cargue? Vamos a llegar más rápido si yo te llevo.

Seraín: Que no, ¿Qué edad crees que tengo?

Artenis: Tienes 8.

Seraín: No era una pregunta real, además ya estoy grande.

Artenis: A tu edad yo no tenía ni la mitad de tu fuerza y destreza. Ten la seguridad de que cuando crezcas vas a ser mucho mejor que tu padre, pero parte de un riguroso entrenamiento es también un buen descanso.

Seraín: Un riguroso entrenamiento. Así es, no dejare que Trunks me supere por más tiempo.

Artenis: Ese es la actitud (Aunque parece que no escucho lo del descanso).

Seraín: Papá ya descansaré luego, ahora debemos correr y entrenarme por estas desoladas carreteras, cuando sea de día seguro va a haber muchos carros y no tendremos esta libertad.

De vuelta en el castillo de Hades, Piccolo estaba en una situación crítica.

Syr: De verdad pensaste que podías liberarte de la mejor técnica de ¡Syr de Grifo la estrella celeste de la nobleza!

Los hilos apretaron más y Piccolo grito con más fuerza.

Syr: Ahora arrepiéntete y sufre.

Espectro: Esto es terrible la fuerza de Syr no tiene comparación.

Espectro2: Por algo es reconocido como uno de los 3 jueces del infierno.

Desmond: Cállense idiotas, no me dejan oír al señor Syr.

Syr: Dime algo insecto verde ¿Por qué entraste al castillo? ¿Quisiste ser el héroe? ¿Pensaste que podías acabar con todo tu solo? O es que acaso simplemente eres idiota.

Piccolo: Necesito hablar con tu señor Hades, y tú me llevaras hasta él.

Todos los espectros se quedaron de boca abierta y sorprendidos ante tales palabras incluido Syr.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Piccolo Sujeto los hilos con su mano derecha y empezó a jalarlos hacia él. No le importo que su mano sangrará y se lastimará.

Syr: ¿Qué está haciendo? Es una locura ¿Intenta romper mis hilos? Eso es imposible, se supone que solo un dios puede cortar los hilos. Ni siquiera otro juez del infierno podría liberarse de mi técnica.

Piccolo jalaba los hilos con todas sus fuerzas, pero solo lograba que se hundieran en su mano.

Syr: ¿Que te impulsa a seguir? Lo que estás haciendo es una locura.

Piccolo: Puedo sentirlo.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Piccolo: El ki de Goku, incluso Gohan y hasta el pequeño Trunks. Todas están dando todo de sí, incluso el ki de Vegeta que desapareció deben de estar luchando con todo, como podría yo dejarme derrotar.

Syr: Idiota, todos tus intentos son inservibles. ¿Qué puedes hacer antes un juez del infierno?

Los hilos estaban por cortar la mano de Piccolo pero esta no dejaba de jalarlos, pero al estirar los hilos estos también estaban cortando su brazo izquierdo, pero el namekiano no se detenía.

Syr: Ha perdido la cabeza, solo busca cortarse la mano derecha y el brazo izquierdo, te aseguro que no vas a ganar no importa que hagas.

Ya no podía más con el dolor pero por la cabeza de Piccolo solo pensaba en liberarse de esa técnica para continuar luchando.

Desmond: ¡No es posible!

Syr: No me lo puedo creer, llego a tal extremo solo para ver al señor Hades.

Piccolo había jalado tanto los hilos que corto los dedos de su mano derecha y todo se brazo izquierdo.

Espectro: Ese sujeto está loco.

Al Piccolo librarse de su brazo izquierdo los hilos quedaron flojos y pudo liberarse de la técnica del enemigo.

Piccolo: Bien, me he liberado.

Luego de un grito regenero su brazo y dedos pero se le podía ver tan agitado y cansado.

Syr: (Esto es inaudito, este sujeto es realmente fascinante y va a ser muy útil para el ejercito de Hades, pero de momento debo de derrotarlo) "Onda gigante de plumas"

La técnica de Syr golpeo a Piccolo dejándolo fuera de combate y cayendo a Cocytos.

Desmond: Hasta nunca guerrero verde.

Piccolo: (Gohan, todos, lo siento).

Desmond: Ha caído dentro del abismo de la muerte, solo los espectros que tenemos el permiso de hades podemos pasar por ahí sin morir.

Espectro: ¿Qué es eso?

Desmond: ¡Señor Syr!

El juez del infierno había usado sus alas para volar hasta el fondo del pozo y logro sujetar a Piccolo antes de que cayera dentro y lo devolvió al lugar de la batalla, aunque el namekiano estaba inconsciente.


	20. Capítulo 20 La furia de Trunks

Capítulo 20.

La furia de Trunks.

El juez del inframundo había salvado la vida de Piccolo y caminaba arrastrando al guerrero Namekiano con su mano derecha.

Desmond: Mi señor puedo preguntar ¿Por qué salvo la vida de ese sujeto?

El juez del infierno solo lo miro de reojo pero no contesto nada y siguió su camino hasta entrar al castillo. Una vez dentro una voz sorprendió al espectro.

Grath: Eso sí que es raro en ti.

El juez se detuvo al escuchar la voz que no era de otro si no de Grath otro juez del infierno.

Syr: ¿Qué quieres?

Grath: Solo hablar, ya que de casualidad estaba por salir a…

Syr: Y una mierda. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que este encuentro no es casualidad, entonces ¿Qué quieres?

Grath: Syr solo quiero hablar como compañeros.

Syr: (Gritando) ¿Crees que soy tan estúpido como para confiar en ti?

Grath: Syr yo no…

Syr: Si hay alguien que odio eres tu idiota, Nunca más confiare en ti ni en nadie que no sea el señor Hades o la señorita Pandora.

Grath: Sé que tenemos nuestras diferencias pero…

Ambos se miraban fijamente.

Grath: Dime algo ¿Tú me odias?

Syr: Sí, así es te odio, te odio con toda mi alma y si pudiera te mataría en este instante. Y sabes algo yo voy a encontrar a esa mujer que la señorita Pandora busca desesperadamente antes de que Athena o Poseidón lo hagan primero.

Grath: Pues es una lástima que la señorita Pandora confié más en mi ¿No lo crees?

Syr: No se te olvide que ella también nos comentó que necesitábamos guerreros fuertes de este mundo y creo que yo ya conseguí uno, cosa que tú no has podido hacer pronto ella me tendrá más confianza a mí, se dará cuenta que estoy más capacitado para encontrar a esa mujer.

Grath: ¿De verdad? Yo no lo creo ya que acabo de enviar a Darks por esa mujer.

Syr: No puede ser tu… ¿Ya sabes quién es y donde vive?

Grath: Así es, y ese es la misión principal a quien realmente va a recompensar es a mí.

Syr: (Maldito seas, no te vas a salir con la tuya).

Grath: ¿Por qué ese rechinar de dientes? Tienes algo que decir, entonces dímelo de frente.

Syr: No tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

El espectro comenzó a caminar una vez más arrastrando al inconsciente Piccolo.

Grath: ¡Alto ahí!

Syr: ¿Y ahora qué?

Grath: Ya te dije que yo voy a tener la confianza y gratitud de Pandora por encontrar a esa mujer que es vital para la guerra que se avecina. Pero además ella y el señor Hades me agradecerán el hecho de encontrar 2 nuevos reclutas.

Syr: Pues yo ya llevo uno, si quieres convertir esto en una competencia por ver quien recluta más por mí no hay problema.

Grath: Espera un momento, creo que estas entendiendo mal las cosas, crees que vamos 1 a 1, no mi amigo el marcador va mi favor claro está.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Grath: Ya tengo bajo mi control a un sujeto con 3 ojos y ese amiguito que vas arrastrando el segundo ambos van a ser mi regalo para la señorita Pandora.

Syr: ¿De qué estás hablando imbécil? Yo fui quien le dio caza a este tipo verde.

Grath: Sí, tú le diste caza pero vas a dejar que el crédito sea mío.

Una cara de seriedad se dibujó en ambos espectros. Syr soltó a Piccolo y apretó los puños como si fuera a entrar en combate.

Syr: Bien comencemos, así podre liberar todo este odio.

Grath: O no mi amigo, otra vez estás mal interpretando las cosas, no lucharemos me lo entregaras sin oponer resistencia.

Syr: (Gritando muy fuerte) ¿Estás loco? Primero muerto antes de entregarte la victoria así de fácil.

Grath: Entiéndelo, yo obtendré el crédito de todo y tú. Tú no obtendrás nada. Caballero dorado de Tauro.

La expresión de odio de Syr cambió a uno de terror y sorpresa incluso la boca le temblaba.

Syr: ¿Cómo es que tú?

Grath: ¿Qué, no pensarás que nunca te investigué o sí? Puedo sentir los latidos de tu corazón muy agitados

Syr solo podía mantener esa mirada de sorpresa e impacto.

Grath: ¿Tú me odias no? Pues no deberías ya que no le diré nada a la señorita Pandora o al señor Hades, tu pequeño secreto está a salvo conmigo. Siempre y cuando cooperes claro.

Syr: Grath tu…

Grath: Descuida yo no te odio, pero tú tampoco deberías odiarme a mí, sino a ese otro caballero dorado que te traiciono y te vendió a los enemigos esa persona sin honor que no le importo dejar atrás a un amigo aun sabiendo que este moriría, la verdad con esos amigos para que querer enemigos.

Syr solo pudo tragar saliva mientras Grath recogía a Piccolo del suelo.

Grath: Ese caballero dorado de Aries te abandono a tu suerte y te dejo herido en el suelo justo el primer día que te habías ganado tu armadura dorada él sabía que no habías adquirido la fuerza ni la experiencia necesaria y que solo eras un joven indefenso ¿No es así Mortau?

Syr: (Ese nombre).

Grath: Seguro que hace mucho nadie te hablaba por tu nombre real ¿O prefieres Syr o tal vez Aldebarán? Has tenido tantos nombres como secretos. Y todo puede permanecer así, solo déjame obtener este crédito que me merezco y todo quedará resuelto. Ahora si me disculpas yo Grath de Wyvern seré la mano derecha de la señorita Pandora y tú, seguirás en las sombras para siempre.

Syr se quedó unos minutos de inmóvil mientras el otro juez solo seguía avanzando mientras arrastraba a Piccolo y estaba riendo a carcajadas. Syr apretó los puños hasta sangrarse y luego soltó un grito desgarrador.

Syr: (¡Grath maldito! Juro que un día es estos te matare, te voy a matar y obtendré la confianza del señor Hades y la señora Pandora).

Mientras tanto en la CC.

Trunks: Mamá ¿No vas a subir ya es muy noche?

Dijo el pequeño hibrido mientras se tallaba un ojo.

Bulma: ¡Trunks! ¿Pensé que ya te habías dormido?

Trunks: Estuve pensando en lo que dijo el señor Artenis. Y si es necesario me mantendré despierto hasta que papá regrese.

Bulma: No es necesario Trunks. Ya me voy a subir en solo 5 minutos te alcanzo ¿Está bien?

Trunks: Bien voy a subir ¿Por favor no tardes?

Las palabras de Artenis aún estaban en la mente de Bulma.

Bulma: (Artenis dijo que posiblemente no habría escuchado de Athena, Poseidón o Hades ni siquiera como mitología, ya me cansé de investigar pero con esos nombres no encuentro absolutamente nada).

Bulma seguía tecleando buscando respuestas sin darse cuenta que ya había pasado una hora desde que Trunks la había visitado.

Bulma: Perfecto encontré algo… A no, esto es Artena parece una vieja marca de zapatos que está descontinuada creo que Artenis está en lo correcto, son de otro mundo por más que busque información no voy a encontrar nada. Por un momento creí que podía ser de utilidad si encontraba información importante de quienes son estas personas.

Y en ese momento Bulma noto algo extraño justo cuando el monitor de la computadora se apagó y se quedó en negro lo pudo ver, una silueta había alguien más en el taller y parecía tener tiempo vigilando.

Bulma: (Artenis dijo que personas vendrían ¿Fue lo correcto quedarse en casa? Parece que esa persona tiene rato vigilando debo actuar con naturalidad).

Rápidamente abrió un cajón de su escritorio para sacar un teléfono.

Bulma: No puedo rendirme, debo encontrar algo de información tal vez desde mi teléfono encuentre algo usando otro navegador.

Bulma comenzó a sudar en frio y desesperada intentaba mandar un mensaje a Trunks. Pero este ya se había quedado dormido y no escucho el mensaje de ayuda de su madre.

?: ¿Está sudando? Parece que ya no puedo seguir con este juego de acechar más a mi presa es hora de atacar.

Bulma: Vamos Trunks contesta tu teléfono. Por favor baja, hay alguien en la casa necesito que…

Bulma se paralizo del miedo.

?: Pero mira nada más esta pillina planeaba algo.

Bulma: Trun…

El sujeto la agarro por la boca y le levantó manteniéndolo en el aire, era un hombre grande de ojos caídos nariz pequeña y una sonrisa perturbadora. Y vestía una extraña armadura purpura con espinas.

?: Tranquila no he venido a matarte solo soy un mensajero, y el mensaje es que la señorita Pandora quiere conocerte lo antes posible así que vámonos. Yo Darks de Deep de la estrella terrestre de la oscuridad seré tu guía.

Bulma trataba de gritar, pero apenas podía escucharse ella misma, y el sujeto la tenía bien atrapada y seguro que no pensaba soltarla.

Darks: Vamos no hagas esto más difícil solo es un pequeño viaje al castillo así que no te quejes tanto.

Bulma: (Trunks…)

Trunks: ¿Mamá? ¿Eh? ¿No está aquí? Hay debe seguir abajo y yo me quedé dormido (Bostezo) Voy a ir con ella.

El pequeño se puso unas sandalias de oso y bajo a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de agua y se lo tomo de una, luego se aproximó al taller de su madre justo cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo.

Trunks: ¿Qué está pasando aquí? O no, mamá.

El espectro había destruido la puerta del garaje de atrás y se disponía a irse.

Bulma: (¿Qué es este aroma? Estoy por perder la conciencia).

Darks: Por fin se quedó inconsciente Mi "Fragancia de la noche" siempre es efectiva. Bueno señorita hora de irse.

Trunks: ¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué haces con mi mamá?

Darks: ¿Me hablas a mí?

Trunks: (Gracias por advertirme Artenis, Seraín ahora voy a proteger a mi mamá) Oye tu feo.

Darks: ¿Me acaba de decir feo?

Trunks: Suéltala inmediatamente.

Darks: ¿O si no qué? Haaaa…

Un fuerte golpe en el estómago hizo que el espectro soltará a Bulma.

Darks: (No puedo creerlo como es que un niño).

El espectro fue lanzado al otro lado de la calle y destrozo un árbol, mientras Trunks sostenía a su madre en sus brazos.

Muy lejos de ese lugar Krillin y Goku apenas estaban llegando al palacio de Kamisama.

Krillin: ¡Mira Goku el templo de Dende! Despierta por favor.

Exclamo Krillin con un tono de entusiasmo y desesperación ya que les había tomado muchas horas llegar ahí, luego de su pelea contra Sipiasacna el Sayajin quedó más herido y debido al contante uso de las rosas somníferas se quedó dormido. Sin embargo la insistencia de Krillin estaba logrando despertarlo.

Krillin: Vamos Goku solo un poco más.

Goku: ¡Krillin! ¿Ya llegamos? (Sonido de rugir de tripas).

Mr. Popo: Kamisamas parece que tenemos visitas.

Dende: Krillin, Goku ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Krillin: Necesitamos tu ayuda Dende, por favor.

Dende: Está bien, aunque he perdido mis poderes de dios.

Krillin y Goku: ¿Qué?

Dende: Sí, desde esta mañana mis capacidades como dios de la tierra se han mermado hasta el punto de desaparecer, lo siento pero creo que ya no soy de mucha ayuda.

Krillin: ¿Quieres decir que no puedes ayudar a Goku?

Dende: No, mis capacidades de dios de la tierra el poder vigilar a los humanos y este planeta se esfumaron, ya no soy capaz de ver lo que ocurre en la tierra. Sin embargo mis poderes curativos son de nacimiento esos los conservo. Señor Goku lo curaré.

Goku: Bien, aunque esto me preocupa.

Krillin: ¿Por qué te preocupa Goku?

Goku: Cuando fui a ver al Kaio del norte me dijo exactamente lo mismo. De hecho ya no puedo contactar con él.

Mr. Popo: Esto es muy preocupante.

Dende: Así es, parece que todo ser con rango de divinidad ha perdido sus poderes convirtiéndose en simples mortales. Si mi teoría es correcta y la llegada de estos sujetos significó la perdida de poderes y deidades divinas, señor Goku.

Goku: ¿Eh?

Dende: Ustedes son la última esperanza de este universo, me temo que incluso las deidades superiores han o están perdiendo sus poderes.

Goku: ¿Deidades superiores?

Krillin: Dende esto no me gusta ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Goku: Ahora que recuerdo esa chica Sipiasacna dijo que su superiora era una diosa Athe… no recuerdo su nombre.

Dende: Su nombre no importa, si es una diosa de otra plano puede que su presencia esté causando este fenómeno incluso sin que ella esté consciente de ello.

Krillin: ¿Eso significa que el supremo Kaiosama?

Dende: Así es, esta vez no podremos tener ayuda de los dioses como en su pelea contra Majin Boo.

El pequeño hombrecito solo pudo poner una cara de terror, pero por otro lado el rostro de Goku denotaba impaciencia y el Sayajin chocaba sus propios puños.

Goku: De todas maneras no es que su ayudara fuera necesaria.

Dende: Señor Goku no diga eso, hay que respetar a los dioses.

Sonido de tripas otra vez.

Goku: Por cierto Mr. Popo ¿No tienes algo de comer? Es que me estoy muriendo de hambre.

Todos se fueron de espaldas.

Goku: Por lo que veo no hay de otra hay que pelear y debemos ganar.

Krillin: Goku ¿Hablas enserio? Nuestros enemigos son dioses y no podemos recibir ayuda de nadie.

Goku: Krillin eso no me importa, si no luchamos no hay otra forma de ganar.

Krillin trago saliva.

Dende: Listo ya deberías de tener toda tu fuerza una vez más.

Goku: Muchas gracias Dende, pero me podrían traer la comida por favor.

Mr. Popo: Voy a preparar la comida.

Goku: (Es verdad esta vez no hay ayuda y nos esperan multitud de combates difíciles, pero debemos ganar. Aunque ¿Qué es esta extraña sensación? Ya veo debe ser el miedo y la emoción de enfrentarme a estas personas. Esta va a ser mi pelea más difícil hasta la fecha pero acepto este reto, Vegeta, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Krillin, Yamcha, Ten-Shin-Han, Majin Boo, esta vez todos debemos pelear y dar todo de nosotros de eso estoy seguro y si nos esforzamos al máximo no podremos ganar. Esta vez debemos ir con todo).

Mientras tanto en la CC.

Trunks: O si no te voy a destrozar.

Dijo un enojado Trunks que tenía a su madre en sus brazos.

Darks: Maldito ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Con quién crees que te metes?

Trunks: Eso mismo debo preguntarte yo ¿Crees que puedes venir a intentar secuestrar a mi madre? Pues estás muy equivocado.

El pequeño estaba aumentando su ki.

Darks: (Esta juntando una gran cantidad de cosmos, pero no voy a dejar que me derrote un mocoso como él). Vamos atácame si te atreves.

Trunks dejo a su madre en una silla y luego de un gran salto llego a donde se encontraba el espectro lanzando un gran puñetazo que lamentablemente se estrelló en el suelo.

Darks: (Es muy rápido, apenas tuve tiempo de esquivar, debo atacar con todo y no tener compasión de este niño) Muere.

El espectro intento dar un golpe con toda su fuerza pero algo lo sorprendió.

Darks: (¿Qué? Nuestros puños chocaron pero no tienen lógica, ¿Cómo puede este mocoso tener una fuerza comparable a la mía?).

El choque de puños causaba ondas que poco a poco estaba agrietando la calle.

Darks: Maldito no te atrevas a hacerme enojar.

Trunks ¿Enojar dices? Yo soy el que está furioso contigo.

En ese momento una patada de Trunks mando a su enemigo por los aires.


	21. Capítulo 21 Pelea en el hielo

Capítulo 21.

Pelea en el hielo.

El espectro luego de volar varios metros en el aire cayó de cabeza en el pavimento.

Darks: (¿Cómo mierda es tan fuerte este mocoso? Bueno no importa, solo debo de liberar mis aromas para que no pueda luchar más) "Fragancia profunda"

En los alrededores del espectro se podía ver un vapor extraño que poco a poco estaba inundando la zona.

Trunks: ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Darks: Tranquilo y solo aspira esta asombrosa fragancia, deja que tus pulmones se llenen de este hermoso aroma.

El pequeño híbrido rápidamente se tapó la nariz con su brazo para tratar de no inhalar ese humo.

Trunks: (No sé qué sea esto, pero estoy seguro que no debo respirar ese vapor).

El espectro empezó a correr en dirección a Trunks para poder lanzar un fuerte golpe hacía él. Trunks rápidamente se puso en pose defensiva.

Darks: ¿Qué haces tonto? Así vas a respirar todo el humo jajaja.

El pequeño al escuchar eso volvió a taparse la nariz rompiendo su posición defensiva cosa que el espectro aprovecho bien dando ese fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen a Trunks y este último no pudo evitar dejar de taparse debido al fuerte impacto y escupiendo baba fue disparado contra el taller de su madre destruyendo unas estanterías y quedando sepultado por decenas de libros, incluso sus sandalias de peluche con forma de oso salieron disparadas.

Darks: Eso fue muy fácil y ahora mujer vendrás conmigo mientras aun estas inconsciente.

El espectro se fue del lugar a gran velocidad saltando por los edificios.

Darks: Si ese pequeño es tan necio como imagino seguro intentará perseguirme, así que debo hacer varias cosas para evitarlo.

Mientras brincaba por los tejados el espectro cerro los ojos concentrando su energía hasta que la desvaneció completamente. Y luego se detuvo en la cima de un edificio con forma esférica.

Darks: (Bien ahora que desaparecí mi cosmos no será capaz de seguirme, ahora solo me falta una distracción) "Disparo de la fragancia"

De la palma de su mano una gran cantidad de humo purpura salía disparado en línea recta en las calles la gente caía inconsciente incluso gente que manejaba su auto se quedaba inconsciente atropellando peatones o chocando su carro. Explosiones ocurrían en las calles e incendios se empezaban a propagar mientras la nube seguía avanzando en línea recta.

Darks: (Ahora ese pequeño seguirá esa nube pensando que yo estoy dejando esa estela de humo, y al no poder sentir mi presencia esa va a ser su única opción, nunca me encontrara) Jajaja.

Ese hombre se reía como un maniático sin importar que debajo de él la gente gritaba y lloraba desesperadamente hasta que luego de un minuto ya no se escuchaban gritos.

Darks: Bien toda la gente de esta zona ya aspiro mi fragancia, únanse a mí pequeños gusanos y formen parte de mi fragancia, entreguen su cuerpo y alma para fortalecer mi cosmos jajaja.

Lejos de ese lugar en las profundidades del océano. Un hombre muy viejo caminaba por las oscuras y grandes escalinatas del templo submarino.

Mildy: ¡Señor Alexander!

Alexander: Bien llegaron qué bueno que pudieran venir.

En ese momento Mildy había llegado junto con Nardras hasta la entrada del templo de Poseidón.

Alenxander: Buenas noches bienvenidos.

Mildy: Señor Alexander ¿Ocurre algo?

Nardras: Es sobre Gan ¿No es así?

Alexander: Creo que debemos esperar a los demás.

Sheina: Si ese es el caso, creo que ya estamos llegando.

3 mujeres llegaron a las escaleras del palacio.

Mildy: Danira, Zonia.

Danira era una mujer morena de 21 años era delgada de cabello largo y negro con labios grandes y su ojo derecho estaba tapado por su larga cabellera.

Danira: Claro que vendríamos ¿Acaso no somos amigas?

Zonia: Si y las amigas nunca nos abandonamos.

Dijo la pequeña del grupo con una voz muy aguda, Zonia era una soldado del ejército de Poseidón que había ingresado relativamente hace poco, pese a que había vivido con Poseidón desde que era una niña hasta hace poco había entrado de manera oficial a las filas del dios de los mares. Era una chica de 16 años y de baja estatura, rubia, delgada, alegre, muy optimista y de ojos azules.

Zonia: Mildy, Sheina lamentamos mucho no haber estado con ustedes, pero la misión era muy lejos y estábamos fuera de la barrera de Poseidón, no podíamos sentir su cosmos.

Mildy: Descuida no pasa nada.

Las 4 amigas se dieron un abrazo.

Danira: Sin embargo es muy extraño. Que alguien intente hacer un ataque directo.

Zonia: ¿Me pregunto cómo pudo encontrar el templo submarino? Sí tenemos la barrera.

Sheina: Bueno, eso creo que yo lo atraje un poquito.

Dijo mientras se sonrojaba y juntaba sus dedos índices continuamente.

Danira: ¿Qué?

Zonia: ¿Dejaste entrar a un intruso?

Le reclamaban las 2 chicas con los ojos triangulares totalmente en blanco mientras venas rojas se marcaban en sus cabezas.

Nardras: Y ahí están de nuevo.

Alexander: No hay un día que no discutan, pero solo míralo es divertido. La alegría de los jóvenes hace este desolado fondo del mar más alegre.

Nardras: ¿Eso cree señor? ¿Al ser los mayores no deberíamos detenerlas?

Dijo con una clásica gota de sudor en la cabeza.

Mildy: Tranquilas chicas solo trataba de probar a ese sujeto tal y como ordeno el señor Poseidón.

Danira: Sí, pero no dentro del templo.

Zonia: Bueno ya que, no podemos revertir lo sucedido. De todas maneras las amigas no debemos pelearnos choquen esos 5 chicas.

Gilfo: Buenas noches.

3 personas más llegaban al lugar. Dos de ellos eran los generales marinos Gilfo de Escila y Trowen de Kraken que habían sido heridos en la batalle de esa tarde y estaban vendados y el otro era una persona con un botiquín médico y una bata de doctor, piel oscura ojos pequeños y pelo totalmente blanco.

Gilfo: ¿Pero qué, nadie trae sus escamas? Todos con ropa casual.

Augalos: No me gusta decirlo, pero te lo dije ¿No es así? Te dije no traigas tus escamas.

Alexander: Bien ya llegaron todos.

Nardras: ¿Todos?

Danira: Esperen ¿Qué hay de Ram y Gan?

Nardras: De Gan olvídalo.

Gilfo: ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? No podemos simplemente abandonar a Gan por que se enojó y dijo algunas estupideces, todos cometemos errores.

Zonia: Gilfo tiene razón ¡Es un marino al servicio de Poseidón!

Trowen: Ustedes son demasiados jóvenes, no lo entienden.

Gilfo: ¿Qué es lo que no entendemos? ¿Dar la espalda a un compañero?

Trowen: Amenazo a con atacar a Poseidón.

Zonia: Puede que solo estaba enojado y hablo sin pensar.

Sheina: Zonia tu no viste la mirada en sus ojos, él estaba muy consiente cuando dijo todo eso.

Gilfo: Todos merecemos otra oportunidad.

Sheina: Espera un momento, Gan te amenazo.

Gilfo: Estaba muy tensionado.

Sheina: ¿Y eso es excusa?

Gilfo: Solo digo no pensó con claridad.

Trowen: Claro revélate contra tu dios y amenaza a tu amigo, olvidémoslo y pasemos a tomar una taza de té.

Mildy: Oigan tranquilos.

Danira: Me gustaría saber el punto de vista de Nardras, es el que estuvo a punto de batirse en duelo y no habla.

Nardras: No voy a hablar.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Trowen: ¿De qué diablos hablas, ahora tú también estas de su lado?

Nardras: …

Trowen: Increíble. Hay mi brazo (Dijo mientras se sostenía el brazo vendado).

Augalos: Recuerda que debes guardar reposo. Yo por lo general no estoy de acuerdo con mi impulsivo hermano, pero ahora Nardras ¿Por qué te rehúsas a hablar?

Nardras: No lo recuerdan, esta tarde cuando terminaba la pelea, Alexander quería contarnos algo sobre Gan. Pero prefirió esperar a la noche para que estuviéramos todos así que antes de decir nada lo dejare hablar a él.

Alexander: Gracias Nardras, bueno veo que ya están todos.

La pequeña Zonia levanto la mano.

Alexander: ¿Eh? Sí dime pequeña.

Zonia: Aún faltan 2.

Alexander: Bueno mi sobrino Gan no va a venir, tiene mucho en que pensar y debe aclarar sus pensamientos.

Trowen: Primero debe de cambiar su actitud vaya tarado (Dijo en voz baja a su hermano).

Alexander: Y Ram no va a poder asistir, prefirió seguir buscando más habitantes de este mundo con una buena fuerza para unirse, dijo que era mejor que por lo menos alguien estuviera siguiendo las órdenes de Poseidón.

Mildy: ¿Entonces solo vamos a ser nosotros?

Alexander: Así es pequeña, escuchen sé que a muchos no les agrada mi sobrino, pero me gustaría que primero escucharan su historia antes de juzgarlo o llamarlo tarado.

El general de Kraken solo se quedó con cara de vergüenza y los ojos muy abiertos.

Alexander: Sé que todos han escuchado esos tontos rumores que dicen que mi hijo el general del dragón marino fue asesinado por su propio hijo es decir Gan.

Augalos: Eso viene sonando desde hace mucho tiempo y creo que es pertinente que sepa que el rumor dice…

Alexander: Se muy bien lo que dice, ese rumor cuenta que mi sobrino mato a su padre a sangre fría para obtener las escamas del dragón del mar.

Nardras: Conoces muy bien el rumor.

Alexander: Claro, que lo conozco yo lo inicie.

Todos: ¿Qué?

Mildy: Consejero Alexander ¿De qué está hablando?

Gildo: ¿Es enserio?

Nardras: Señor Alexander y el rumor es verdad.

Alexander: Así es Nardras, es rumor es verdad.

En ese momento ya no se escuchaban todas esas voces, había un silencio terrible. Mientras tanto en la CC

Trunks: Maldito tramposo.

Dijo el pequeño mientras se quitaba los libros y subía corriendo a su cuarto para vestirse a gran velocidad y ponerse una chaqueta amarilla, pantalones azules y zapatos acto seguido salió volando a toda velocidad.

Trunks: No voy a dejar que escapes.

Artenis: "El lugar donde tu madre está más segura es contigo Trunks"

Trunks: (Así es, Artenis confió en mi fuerza para protegerla y seguro que mi padre también, por eso no ha vuelto pero cuando lo haga voy a hacer que se sienta orgulloso de mi).

Pero se detuvo a medio vuelo, sus ojos estaban muy abiertos y su mirada solo reflejaba temor, no se lo podía creer era una pesadilla incendios, sangre, gente en el suelo y ese mismo humo que reconoció con facilidad, el hibrido apretó los puños y rechino los dientes con fuerza.

Darks: Bueno ya estoy lo bastante lejos creo que tomare un pequeño descanso.

El espectro que había llegado a un páramo congelado dejo a Bulma sobre una roca y tomo un poco de agua que tenía en un recipiente de plástico.

Darks: ¿No es posible? Es el cosmos de ese enano, pero… (Tranquilo debe ser una coincidencia, es la única solución. Logre desaparecer mi cosmos solo debo esperar a que pase de largo y listo, ¿Será posible que no viera la nube de humo? Imposible el rastro de destrucción era inmenso. ¿Pero entonces por qué viene en esta dirección? No entiendo).

Luego de analizar durante varios segundos el espectro se exalto.

Darks: (Maldición la mujer).

Pensó mientras volteaba hacía atrás solo para ver como Trunks le pateaba toda la cara y lo mandaba a deslizarse de cara por el hielo

Trunks: Me la vas a pagar, no te pienso perdonar.

El espectro se levantaba mientras se limpiaba un hilo de sangre que caía de su boca.

Darks: Oh ¿Estás enojado? Entonces ven acá.

Trunks: ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso a personas inocentes? Solo para tratar de distraerme, no lo entiendo.

Darks: Ni lo vas a hacer nunca, ya que te voy a matar aquí. Una vez te tuve piedad por ser un niño pero ya no más.

Trunks: Entre esas personas que atacaste había niños ¿Por qué no tuviste piedad con ellos?

Darks: Oye espera un momento el humo se extendía ¿Qué podía hacer?

Trunks: Ni si quiera muestras remordimiento, que le dirías a las familias de esas personas.

Darks: Les daría las gracias por fortalecer mi cosmos con las almas de sus familiares, luego los mataría y me quedaría con su alma también.

Trunks: Eres un monstruo y no tienes corazón.

Darks: Y tú no tienes cerebro ¿Qué te hace creer que tienes alguna posibilidad?

De una patada ahora fue el espectro el que derrumbo a Trunks estrellándolo contra el hielo.

Darks: Si de verdad quieres pelea, eso te voy a dar esta vez no me voy a contener ¿Lo entiendes?

Mientras Trunks se levantaba y también se limpiaba la boca sonrió.

Trunks: Pues yo tampoco.

De un grito el pequeño hibrido se transformó en SSJ

Darks: ¿Qué? (¿Qué diablos ha ocurrido? Su poder ha crecido desmesuradamente).

Trunks: ¿Qué ocurre? Si no inicias tú, yo atacare primero.

Darks: Cállate "Disparo de Fragancia"

Trunks esquivo el ataque a gran velocidad conectando docenas de golpes en su adversario.

Darks: (¿Qué demonios? ¿Cómo es tan fuerte?). "Disparo de Fragancia" "Disparo de Fragancia" "Disparo de Fragancia"

El espectro ataca desesperadamente, pero no conseguía asestar ni un ataque pero Trunks sí que lo golpeaba, hasta que con un golpe fue mando a una congeladas colinas destruyéndolas y quedando enterrado bajo nieve.

Darks: Desgraciado.

El espectro salió de la nieve muy enojado y gritando esta vez atacando de forma física, pero aun así no podía golpear a Trunks el cual termino con un golpe en el estómago del espectro dejándolo inmóvil, dolorido y muy confundido.

Trunks: ¿Eso es todo? Te advierto qué esto es muy fácil.

Darks: No – no – no – me lo puedo creer.

El espectro escupió sangre y Trunks aún tenía su puño clavado en ese tipo, su enemigo estaba totalmente indefenso no podía golpear a Trunks ni hacer que respirara sus ataques.

Trunks: No eras tan fuerte como pensaba.

Dijo mientras retiraba su puño y el espectro caía de rodillas al hielo.


	22. Capítulo 22 Un pasado terrible

Capítulo 22.

Un pasado terrible.

Darks simplemente no comprendía que había ocurrido. No se podía creer que ese muchacho enfrente de él tuviera tan grandes poderes e incluso era superior en fuerza física.

Darks: Me niego.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Darks: Me niego aceptar que tengas más fuerza, me niego a aceptar que no voy a cumplir mi misión y me niego a aceptar que vas a tener una victoria fácil.

El espectro respondió con un gran golpe que Trunks logró detener con ambas manos pero poco a poco lo estaba haciendo retroceder.

Trunks: Te voy a derrotar y recuperaré a mi mamá.

Luego de retroceder algunos pasos Trunks elevo aún más su ki haciendo que una gran aura dorada se formara alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a ganar terreno nuevamente.

Darks: (Este cosmos, debo encontrar otra forma de dominar la pelea). "Fragancia profunda"

El vapor que despedía el espectro empezó a expandirse por todo el terreno congelado y antes de que Trunks dejara de forcejear con él, lo sostuvo de las manos.

Darks: Eso es, ahora no puedes escapar respira profundo se nota que quieres hacerlo. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

El oscuro enemigo pudo visualizar como las mejillas de Trunks se inflaban y se comenzaban a poner rojas.

Darks: ¿Seguro que no quieres respirar un poco? Vamos solo debes inhalar profundo.

Trunks: (Ese humo no llega hasta él. Parece que de alguna manera el vapor se aleja de su rostro, es casi como si el mismo gas decidiera alejarse de este tonto para evitar que él mismo termine envenenado).

Darks: ¿No vas a hablar? Entonces yo te voy a hacer inhalar este humo a la fuerza.

Un gran rodillazo golpeo a Trunks en el estómago y este último no pudo evitar respirar el vapor del enemigo, rápidamente de un brinco salto hasta otra parte de la tundra donde el humo no había llegado y comenzó a toser.

Darks: Ya está hecho, he ganado.

Trunks: No debes de celebrar tan rápido.

El hibrido voló hasta el espectro conectando un gran golpe en la cara e incluso el casco del espectro salió volando por los aires.

Darks: Maldito (Sigue siendo muy veloz y fuerte ¿Necesitará otra dosis? Veamos cómo te escapas de esta) "Fragancia profunda"

Trunks: (¿Va a liberar ese ataque otra vez? Debo ayudar a mi mamá).

Trunks comenzó a correr en dirección al espectro.

Darks: ¿Qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso se volvió loco, e intenta atacar con todo de una? Sea lo que sea que estés tramando no te va a funcionar enano "Disparo de Fragancia"

El ataque salió disparado del puño del espectro pero Trunks al saber que no debía perder más tiempo solo se cubrió con ambos brazos mientras aguantaba la respiración.

Darks: (No lo esquivo, ¿De verdad perdió la cabeza? No entiendo ¿Qué está tramando? Ahora debo atacar en este instante).

La patada del espectro fue esquivada por Trunks y acto seguido ignoró a su rival solo para apresurarse a llegar a donde estaba su madre.

Darks: Maldición con el calor de la batalla me olvide por completo de la madre del chico, si ella respira el humo mientras está inconsciente va a morir y el señor Syr probablemente me va a matar.

El espectro también comenzó a correr detrás de Trunks, pero este último llegó primero con Bulma.

Trunks: Bien, ahora debo alejarla del campo de batalla.

El pequeño tomo a su madre en brazos y empezó a volar pero de un momento a otro Trunks perdió el SSJ y noto su vuelo muy torpe.

Trunks: (¿Qué está pasando? Me cuesta respirar y me siento fatigado ¿Pero por qué? Oh no, esa técnica).

Trunks empezó a caer en picada pero logró recuperar el vuelo justo cuando estaba llegando al suelo, el espectro lo sujeto del tobillo al voltear solo vio como el espectro le arrebato a su madre y antes de que pudiera hacer algo el espectro volvió a lanzar su gas directo a la cara y le regaló una patada. Esto hizo a Trunks caer de espaldas a una gran roca algo puntiaguda (Sin filo).

Al caer quedó inmóvil y con un rastro de sangre que salía desde su boca, bajaba por su rostro, pasaba por su oreja y terminaba cayendo a la nieva donde se perdía en ese mar de blanco, pero poco a poco estaba tomando color a rosa y luego a un rojo claro.

Darks: Casi la cago, pero al final pude recuperar a esta mujer, muy bien nos vamos.

Bajo el mar la reunión continuaba.

Alexander: Esta historia ocurrió, hace más de 15 años, cuando mi sobrino aún era muy joven y mi hijo era un gran general marino.

Se podía ver un Alexander que aún tenía pelo en su cabeza y no solo en las orillas y el cabello era de color negro, era musculoso y aunque su pelo se estaba empezando a caer se veía bastante joven para su edad y en muy buena forma. Estaba en el fondo del mar junto a un general marino.

Alexander: Dragón del mar.

Gonen: Dime padre.

Alexander: Oh ya te he dicho que no me digas padre, ahora soy el consejero del dios Poseidón, y debo lucir importante y malote antes los generales marinos para que así me respeten.

Gonen: Muy bien papá dime ¿Qué necesitas?

Alexander se fue de espaldas cayendo al suelo.

Alexander: ¿No escuchaste lo que acabo de decir?

Dijo con una vena dibujándose atrás de su cabeza. Mientras que su hijo solo reía.

Alexander: Bueno que importa mientras no estemos junto a otros generales marinos.

Trowen: Buenos días Gonen, señor papá de Gonen.

Alexander: Lo vez, es esta la situación que quería evitar.

Dijo mientras se agachaba y dibujaba un círculo en el suelo con su dedo índice y unas marcas azules se dibujaban arriba de él.

Trowen: ¿Qué le pasa? Solo era una broma.

Comentó el recién ascendido general marino con una enorme gota detrás de la cabeza.

Gonen: Ignóralo, siempre se comparta así cuando yo estoy cerca. Oh pero miran nada más quien está aquí. ¿Cómo estas hoy campeón?

Gan: Papá hoy estaba entrenando con el señor Trowen y me he vuelto un poco más fuerte.

Trowen: (¿Me dijo señor?) Oye Gan apenas tengo 18 años.

Gonen: ¿De verdad?

Gan: Sí, ahora creo poder tener una pelea pareja contra ti, bueno de verdad no. Creo que me deje llevar (Risa).

Trowen: Gan yo todavía soy muy joven.

Gonen: Muy bien hijo, sigue entrenando y sigue progresando recuerdas nuestro juramento ¿No?

Gan: Así es, entrenar muy duro y ser cada día más fuerte para proteger a nuestro señor Poseidón y ser fiel a nuestro dios.

Gonen: Muy bien, siempre lucha por el bienestar de nuestro señor Poseidón y de tus camaradas.

Gan: Claro papá.

Trowen: Saben se dice que a los 18 años apenas inicias tu vida.

Gan: Oye papá.

Gonen: ¿Dime hijo?

Gan: ¿Cuánto tiempo me va a tomar ser un guerrero tan fuerte como tú lo eres?

Gonen: Pues eso depende de ti.

Gan: ¿De mí?

Gonen: Así es, solo tú puedes decidir cuándo vas a estar listo pero eso si, si te sigues esforzando tanto como lo haces ahora seguro algún día tendrás una de las escamas de general marino.

Al pequeño le brillaban los ojos y asentaba a cada una de las palabras de su padre, lo admirable con todo el corazón y era su mayor ejemplo a seguir. Mientras Trowen se había unido a Alexander al grupo de los deprimidos.

Gan: Papá hoy entrene duro con el señor Trowen y el niño nuevo aunque él solo lloraba ni siquiera entreno un poco.

Gonen: ¿Niño nuevo?

Trowen. Ha es verdad se me olvido presentarlo, ven pequeño. Es demasiado tímido es huérfano, creo que perdió a sus padres en un naufragio pero de alguna manera logro sobrevivir y llegar al fondo del mar.

Gonen: ¿Qué? Eso es imposible, al menos que alguien lo salvara.

Trowen: Me estás diciendo que Poseidón…

Gonen: No lo sé, pero déjame verlo. (No lo puedo creer, es aún más joven que Gan es muy pequeño. Es totalmente ilógico que un niño de su edad sobreviviera solo a un accidente de barco). Papá.

Alexander: Así es, es el pequeño de mi sueño.

Un muy joven Gilfo caminaba de la mano de Trowen mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

Trowen: Entonces es verdad la habilidad del señor Alexander, siempre creí que era un mero rumor.

Nardras: Hola a todos.

Un Joven Nardras de una edad similar a Gan se unía a la conversación.

Gan: Oye Nardras ¿Por qué no te uniste al entrenamiento?

Nardras: Lo siento, pero estaba entrenando por mi cuenta.

Gan: Tocar tu flauta no es entrenar.

Nardras: No todo es fuerza Gan (Risa) Yo entreno a mi manera correcta.

Gan: Ser como mi papá es la manera correcta.

Gonen: Entonces papá ¿Estás seguro?

Alexander: Claro ese pequeño es el de mi sueño el futuro general marino de Escila.

Trowen: Tengo entendido según los rumores, que esos extraños sueños se cumplen al pie de la letras el 100% de las veces.

Alexander: Gonen. Llévate a los niños a comer creo que voy a dar una caminata por el fondo marino.

Gonen: Está bien. Nos vemos luego.

Trowen: Señor Alexander.

Alexander: Me voy a caminar.

Trowen: Señor Alexander.

Alexander: ¿Quieres hablar de ese sueño verdad?

Trowen: Señor Alexander si eso es verdad, entonces. ¿Su hijo lo sabe?

Alexander: No, y nunca se lo diré.

Trowen: Pero usted mismo lo dijo se cumplen el 100% de las veces y yo no le creí o simplemente pensé que estaba bromeando.

Alexander: Como desearía que fuera una broma.

Trowen: Señor Alexander usted mismo me dijo sobre ese sueño y fue el día primero.

Alexander: Yo mismo desconozco por qué cada día primero de cada mes tengo estas extrañas premoniciones, pero prométeme que nunca se lo dirás a Gonen ni a nadie.

Trowen: Señor Alexander.

Alexander: Prométemelo por favor.

Trowen: Lo… Lo prometo señor.

Se podía ver la fogata al fondo del mar y todos sentados ahí.

Augalos: Entonces Trowen lo supiste todo este tiempo.

Danira: Tenías información importante sobre lo ocurrido con Gonen y no dijiste nada.

Trowen: No podía.

Alexander: Alto todos, no es culpa de Trowen. Si hay algún culpable en esta situación ese soy yo. Por ocultar mi premonición incluso a mi propio hijo.

Zonia: ¿Y qué era ese sueño?

El espectro levantaba a Bulma para llevarla al castillo de Hades.

Darks: Tú, te vienes conmigo.

El pequeño Trunks veía de cabeza todo lo ocurrido y trataba de levantarse para impedir que secuestraran a su madre una vez más.

Darks: Bien. El castillo debería estar por…

Trunks: Espera.

Darks: ¿Qué? No me digas que aún puedes moverte.

Trunks ya se encontraba de pie en la roca respirando agitado.

Darks: Que terco eres enano desgraciado.

Trunks: Lo siento es de familia me es imposible ignorarlo.

Darks: Bien no quería llegar a esto pero debo acabarte con mi técnica más poderosa.

A pesar del mareo y lo mermado de fuerza Trunks logró una vez más pasar a SSJ y cargar un poder que lanzó contra su enemigo, pero conforme avanzaba al espectro se fue consumiendo hasta desaparecer justo cuando estaba por llegar a su enemigo.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Darks: (Luego de reír como maniático) Patético ¿Ese fue todo tu poder?

Trunks: Pero ¿Por qué?

Darks: Es que ¿No has visto tus brazos?

Trunks: (Mis brazos) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué tienen ese color?

Los brazos de Trunks estaban rodeados de un extraño color muy parecido al del ataque del espectro.

Darks: jajá Mi técnica es muy especial ¿Sabes por qué?

Trunks no respondió, solo lo miraba confundido.

Darks: Bueno no importa, te lo voy a contar mis ataques no son comunes. Estos ataques se clavan directo a tu cuerpo para causarte una gran parálisis, en raras ocasiones hago que mis ataque se adhieran a los pulmones de mi enemigos para así causarle una lenta muerte. Incluso pienso que puedo derrotar a un caballero dorado con esta técnica, pero para ti solo me basta con esta versión menos potente que en lugar de atacar tus pulmones se adhieren a tus brazos y poco a poco van mermando tus fuerzas.

En ese momento Trunks perdió el SSJ y cayó de una rodilla al suelo.

Darks: Pero incluso tengo una técnica más poderosa, o debería decir más destructiva ya que está técnica no es tan sutil como para envenenarte sino que elimina a mi enemigo destrozándolo violentamente.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Darks: "Las 100 Fragancia de almas"

Un enorme remolino gris daba vuelta sin parar hasta que destrozo la roca donde Trunks estaba parado y lo mandó a volar por los aires. Pero Junto a Trunks podía ver decenas de rostros humanos dando vueltas con él. Lo cual lo atemorizo bastante.

Trunks: ¿Qué es esto, porque hay caras de personas dando vueltas?

El pequeño incluso podía escuchar sus lamentos pero lo peor fue cuando reconoció uno de los rostros, una anciana que había ayudado en más de una ocasión a cruzar la avenida, luego reconoció al dueño de la cafetería de la esquina, y después a algunos vecinos.

Trunks: ¿Qué es esto?

Darks: Esos son los rostros de mis víctimas, todo aquel que muere a manos mías o de cualquieras de mis técnicas su alma pasa a formar parte de mi poderosa técnica y entre más almas más poderoso es. Y déjame decirte que ahora mismo está a su máximo así que olvida cualquier esperanza de sobrevivir.

Trunks: ¿En su máximo?

Darks: Así es, puedo contener hasta 100 almas, cada que mato a una víctima su alma y rostro remplaza a la última y pasa a ser la número 100 y la número 1 es eliminada dejando su alma en el limbo sin poder entrar al cielo o al infierno por toda la eternidad. Con mi ataque en la ciudad supongo que maté a más de cien personas por lo que todas las almas de mi mundo fueron desechadas, pero no te preocupes pronto tú serás el número 100 ¿Me pregunto cuanto tardaré en desecharte? Jajaja.

Trunks: Eres un monstruo.

Darks: Ya me aburrí así que muere.

Es espectro bajo sus brazos con sus palmas abiertas y justo cuando lo hizo el remolino se precipitó contra el suelo destrozando el hielo y causando un daño descomunal a Trunks y cual empezó a hundirse poco a poco.

Trunks: (Mi cuerpo no reacciona, y todo se nubla).

Trunks se seguía hundiendo cada vez más en las congeladas aguas mientras el espectro levantaba a Bulma y reía como un completo maniaco.

Darks: Listo misión completada con esto el señor Grath estará muy agradecido y seguro me va a recompensar.


	23. Capítulo 23 La maldición de Alexander

Capítulo 23.

La maldición de Alexander

Darks: Solo te puedo decir que no fuiste un mal oponente, pero con mis técnicas venenosas y paralizantes no tenías ni una oportunidad. Eso es todo, me llevaré a tu madre.

El pequeño que estaba en las congeladas aguas apenas podía oír al espectro.

Trunks: Mamá. Debo hacer algo pero, mi cuerpo no reacciona. ¿Voy a morir?

Los brazos de Trunks que estaban infectados por el tóxico vapor de su enemigo se empezaban a limpiar con el agua fría. Pero Trunks ya no tenía fuerzas para nadar sentía como poco a poco perdía el conocimiento y dejo de forcejear.

En el templo marino todos escuchaban la conversación de Alexander junto a la fogata.

Zonia: ¿Y qué ocurrió después?

Augalos: Sí Alexander siga con su historia por favor.

Alexander: Lo que ocurrió fue…

Trowen: ¿Quiere que guarde el secreto? ¿Está seguro? Esto podría ser de vital importancia para evitar que ocurra esa tragedia, debemos decirle a Gonen y a Gan.

Alexander: Ya te lo dije siempre ocurren esas premoniciones, además en mi sueño Gan era ya un adolecente así que faltan muchos años para que eso ocurra.

Trowen: Espero tenga razón señor.

Alexander: Creo que mereces escuchar la verdad.

Trowen: ¿La verdad?

Alexander: No te he contado toda la historia.

Trowen: Yo pensé…

Alexander: Escucha mi sueño no trataba solo de la muerte de Gonen. Si no que el asesino de mi hijo era nada más y nada menos que Gan.

Todos los que escuchaban alrededor de la fogata estaban atónitos y sin habla.

Nardras: Entonces no era un rumor.

Mildy: De verdad Gan asesino a su padre.

Sheina: Solo para quedarse con sus escamas del dragón del mar.

Durante un momento todo era silencio, pero Nardras observaba a Trowen el cual apoyaba su codo en la rodilla y con la mano se agarraba la cara, sus labios y ojos le temblaban como si estuviera arrepintiéndose de sus acciones.

Nardras: Escucha Trowen tú no tienes la culpa, solo estabas siguiendo órdenes del consejero.

Trowen: Nardras tu…

Danira: (Qué gran corazón tiene Nardras).

Gilfo: ¿Es verdad? Señor Alexander. ¿Gan mato a su padre solo para robar su armadura marina?

Alexander: Yo jamás he dicho eso.

Gilfo: Pero…

Nardras: Espera, deja que termine de contar su historia.

Alexander: Bien, el tiempo paso y luego de varios años y muchas terrible premoniciones que se cumplieron…

Se podía observar a un Gan ya mayor entrenando lanzando patadas y golpes a un también ya crecido Nardras el cual apenas era capaz de esquivar o bloquear.

Gan: ¿Qué pasa Nardras? Creo que soy demasiado para ti.

Nardras: Espera déjame descansar.

Gan: Vamos nunca te convertirás en general marino si no pones algo de esfuerzo, yo también quiero ser un importante general marino como mi padre por eso no me dejo de entrenar todos los días.

A lo lejos 3 personas los observaban.

Gonen: Miren nada más que entusiasmo tiene mi hijo.

Trowen: Sí, no dudo que él va ser uno de los siguientes generales marinos.

Alexander: La verdad me sorprende el progreso de esos 2 y Gilfo aunque no les puede seguir el pasó es un buen alumno.

Mildy: Señor Gonen, señor Alexander.

Trowen: ¿Eh? ¿Ella quién es?

Alexander: Es una nueva sirena que se ha unido al ejercito de Poseidón, disculpen por no presentarla antes ella es.

Mildy: Soy Mildy de la sirena roja, es un honor estar frente a los generales marinos y al gran consejero.

Gonen: ¿Tienes la información?

Mildy: Claro, la persona que me encargo buscar se encuentra en Francia en esta dirección.

La sirena le dio un papel a Gonen.

Alexander: (Francia no puede ser, mi premonición de hace unos años).

Trowen: (Algo está mal, el rostro del señor Alexander. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?).

El rostro de Alexander solo denotaba temor, un miedo y preocupación por su hijo que no podía evitar de ninguna manera ni era capaz de disimular. Por cosas del destino o simplemente una maldita coincidencia Gonen no lo volteó a ver y se dirigió a su hijo junto con la sirena.

Trowen: Señor Alexander ¿Qué le ocurre?

El consejero de Poseidón con una respiración muy agitada y voz temblorosa solo pudo pronunciar unas cuantas palabras.

Alexander: Recuerdas mi sueño que te dije que no le contaras a nadie…

Trowen: No es posible.

Mientras en la arena de entrenamiento.

Gan: Vamos haz algo más que defenderte.

Gonen: Hola hijo.

Nardras se distrajo por un breve momento al ver a esa hermosa chica que esta junto al padre de Gan. Tal fue su distracción que un fuerte golpe le impacto de lleno en la mejilla.

Gan: Nardras ¿Pero qué haces? ¿Te lastime?

Nardras: Hay mi cara.

Mildy: ¿Estas bien?

Gan: Lo siento, pero tú no esquivaste creo que te golpe muy fuerte hasta te pusiste rojo, disculpa.

Dijo mientras se rascaba atrás de la cabeza, cerraba los ojos y soltaba una pequeña risa nerviosa.

Gonen: Creo que se sonrojo por otra cosa.

Gan: Eso quiere decir que tú, ahora lo entiendo.

Nardras: Espera no es lo que tú crees.

Dijo mientras movía la cabeza y las manos de derecha a izquierda. Y Mildy solo se soltó una pequeña risa. Lo cual hizo que Nardras se sonrojará más.

Gan: ¿Y qué pasa papá?

Gonen: Solo vengo a despedirme, me voy a una misión.

Gan: ¿De verdad?

Gonen: Sí, debo de ir a eliminar a una persona que está causando conflictos a Poseidón atacando a los futuros reclutas para nuestro ejército.

Gan: Suena genial, voy contigo.

Gonen: ¿Qué? No lo creo hijo.

Gan: ¿Eh, por qué no?

Gonen: No sabemos qué tan completos estén los ejércitos enemigos, Athena o Hades nos podrían atacar en cualquier momento, por eso debes permanecer aquí para proteger a Poseidón.

Nardras: Gan, no te preocupes yo me quedaré para proteger al señor Poseidón y al templo marino tu puedes ir con tu padre.

Gan: Solo quieres quedarte a solas con la chica sirena ¿Verdad?

Tanto Nardras como Mildy Su quedaron casi petrificados al escuchar tal afirmación, Nardras incluso con la boca abierta y 3 puntos sobre su cabeza.

Nardras: Lo digo enserio, ve a luchar con tu padre es algo que siempre has querido ¿No es así? Vamos ve, es tu oportunidad de crecer y convertirte en general marino. Esfuérzate al máximo.

Gan: Nardras.

El joven extendió su mano.

Nardras: Prométemelo, ¿Regresaras victorioso verdad?

Gan tomo de la mano a su amigo.

Gan: Claro, te lo prometo amigo incluso puede que por fin te supere convirtiéndome en un general marino.

Nardras: No importa lo que pase regresa como un general marino.

Gan: Lo prometo.

Gonen: (La amistad de ellos es impresionante, hijo me alegra que te puedas hacer de amigos tan preciados). Bien Gan puedes venir.

Gan: Gracias padre.

Gonen: Vamos antes de que el señor Alexander vea que nos fuimos juntos, seguro va a pensar que es mejor que te entrenes más tiempo antes de partir.

De vuelta en la fogata.

Alexander: Si tan solo Gonen supiera lo que le esperaba.

Sheina: ¿Gan y Nardras tenían una amistad tan fuerte?

Gilfo: Entonces ¿Por qué, por qué casi se matan en la tarde?

Alexander: Luego de eso, solo Gan regreso al templo marino, nunca olvidaré la mirada en sus ojos, acababa de pasar por un infierno y nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarlo y todo por mi culpa.

Trowen: Señor Alexander usted no tiene la culpa era algo que ocurriría de todas maneras ¿No es así? Nadie podía evitarlo.

Alexander: Claro que es mi culpa, al menos pude intentar evitarlo pero no dije nada. Por culpa de esta maldición no he podido tener una vida sin remordimiento. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta gente he visto o dejado morir? Todo por culpa de estas premoniciones. Mi hijo solo fue uno de tantos.

El consejo apretaba los puños hasta hacerse daño y sangrarse y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.

Danira: (Consejero).

Augalos: (No sé qué decir para animarlo).

Gilfo: (Señor…)

Nardras: Estás equivocado.

Todos voltearon a ver a Nardras incluido Alexander.

Nardras: Señor Alexander tú crees que es una maldición y puede que te cause una gran pena y dolor tener esos conocimientos, pero para una guerra son necesarios, no te dejes atormentar por el pasado, vive el presente y lucha por el futuro.

Alexander: (Nardras…)

Nardras: Señor me gustaría que nos compartiera sus sueños de ahora en adelante.

Alexander: Bien, creo que me estoy enfocando de manera incorrecta Nardras, gracias por tus palabras. Tienes razón no puedo cambiar el pasado y aunque yo solo tampoco pueda cambiar el futuro, debería tener más confianza con ustedes los generales marinos.

Mildy: Claro que puede contar con nosotros.

Trowen: Así es mi señor, nunca ha estado solo yo siempre estaré con usted y lo voy a apoyar.

Gilfo: Puede confiar con todos nosotros.

Augalos: Ya paso el primero de Febrero, ¿Nos puede decir cuál fue su sueño?

Danira: Si no es mucha molestia antes de eso, me gustaría terminar de escuchar la historia.

Alexander: Bien continuare con el relato.

El espectro volteaba en todas direcciones.

Darks: Muy bien una caverna. Ahí podré refugiar a esta mujer.

El espectro entro corriendo a la cueva donde mato a un oso polar sin piedad e inmediatamente hizo una fogata con un encendedor que tenía en su bolcillo luego prendió un cigarrillo.

Darks: (Debo proteger a esta mujer, sea como sea ella debe llegar a manos de Pandora). Bueno al menos me comeré a este oso.

Mientras el espectro destazaba al oso para cocinarlo en las gélidas aguas Trunks se continuaba hundiendo.

Trunks: (No ciento ni dolor, ni frio, nada. ¿Estoy muerto? Al final no pude proteger a mi mamá).

Artenis: No hay lugar donde esté más segura que contigo protegiéndola.

Seraín: Protege a tu mamá Trunks sé que puedes hacerlo.

Trunks: (¿Qué es esto?).

Artenis: Madam antes de irnos le vuelvo a hacer la pregunta ¿Segura que no viene con nosotros?

Bulma: No gracias, estoy bien en casa.

Seraín: ¿Segura? En el santuario hay gente fuerte que la protegerá.

Trunks: Descuida Seraín yo puedo encargarme de protegerla.

Artenis: Muy bien confió en ti Trunks.

Trunks: (¿Por qué recuerdo eso justo ahora? No me puedo mover. Yo dije que la protegería).

Bulma: ¡Trunks huye!

Trunks: (Mi mamá trato de defenderme incluso hasta el final ¿Por qué no puedo yo responder de la misma manera? No tengo permitido rendirme en un lugar como este).

Vegeta: Trunks…

Trunks: (Es verdad, hice una promesa protegerla hasta que papá regrese, no sería capaza de mirarlo a la cara y decir que me rendí cuando secuestraban a mamá. Mi papá es el orgulloso príncipe de los saiyajin. No tengo derecho a rendirme papá no me rendiré).

Pensó el pequeño mientras brotaban algunas lágrimas de sus ojos.

Darks: ¿Eh un cosmos debajo del hielo?

El espectro incluso dejo de comer al sentir un pequeño poder que estaba creciendo bajo el hielo. Y se sorprendió cuando vio el hielo agrietarse pero de abajo a arriba.

Darks: ¿No es posible cómo?

El grueso hielo se rompió y Trunks salió con una tremenda cara de enojo.

Darks: (Maldición es verdad, este mocoso raro puede volar. Aunque no pueda nadar voló a la superficie, pero tampoco debería poder volar su energía estaba siendo drenada por mi veneno, un momento ya no tiene mi veneno rodeando sus brazos).

Trunks: No te pienso perdonar, llegas a nuestro mundo matando gente y secuestrando a mi mamá. Yo voy a protegerla hasta que papá regrese.

Darks: (Su cosmos está aumentando).

Trunks paso a SSJ y cargo una gran cantidad de ki sin embargo el espectro la esquivo moviendo su cabeza y el ataque de Trunks se estampo contra el suelo.

Darks: Veo que aún estas muy congelado, eso ni me dio jajaja.

Trunks: No te apunte a ti.

Darks: ¿De qué estás hablando? Solo muérete "Las 100 Fragancia de almas"

El remolino ataco con mucha fuerza pero esta vez en SSJ no arrastraba a Trunks.

Darks: No es posible.

Y de un gran grito y liberación de ki el remolino se detuvo quedando los rostros de las personas suspendidos en el aire.

Trunks: Tus técnicas son de cobardes, ¿Crees tener poder cuando todos tus ataques se basan en debilitar a tus enemigos o fortalecerte con la desgracia de otros? Te demostrare lo que es un guerrero orgulloso como mi padre, el si es una persona honorable.

Darks: No me importa lo que creas mi técnica es eficaz y lo demostrare. Gira mi fragancia de almas.

De repente uno de los rostros el de la anciana estallo en pedazos, pero no sin antes sonreír, liberando un alma que ascendió al cielo y luego otra y otra más, al elevar tanto su ki Trunks estaba liberando cada una de las almas.

Darks: No puede ser ya solo tengo 30 almas de las 100, 15, 5 almas. Detente mocoso.

Cuando Trunks estaba por llegar al límite aumento más su ki liberando las últimas 5 almas de golpe y luego de eso perdió el SSJ.

Darks: No puede ser, destruyo mi técnica.


	24. Capítulo 24 La estrategia de Trunks

Capítulo 24.

La estrategia de Trunks.

Luego de un gran destello amarillo en esa enorme tundra donde solo destacaba el color blanco y el azul del cielo, el tornado del espectro se había disuelto y este no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

Darks: No, no puede ser mi técnica, ahora deberé matar a otras 100 personas. Oye infeliz ¿Qué diablos has hecho? Esto no te lo voy a perdonar.

El pequeño hibrido se encontraba respirando muy agitado de rodillas en el suelo, había usado casi todo su poder o al menos el que le había sobrado luego de que gran parte fuera absorbido por la técnica del espectro.

Trunks: (Casi agoto mis fuerzas, pero por lo menos logre liberar las almas de esas personas. Ahora podrán ser revividas por las esferas).

Darks: No piensas contestar no importa ahora mismo te voy a acabar.

El espectro comenzó a correr hacía Trunks pero su golpe fue detenido por el pequeño saiyajin sin embargo el puñetazo de Trunks también fue detenido, durante varios minutos los golpes y patadas de ambos fueron bloqueadas o esquivadas aunque algún golpe en ocasiones lograba impactar. Pero en un descuido del espectro se resbalo en el hielo.

Trunks: (Bien es mi oportunidad ahora, debo tomar ventaja ahora).

Y mientras el espectro caía al suelo una patada de Trunks en las costillas lo disparó al cielo y cuando alcanzó una gran altura juntando ambos puños golpeo fuertemente al espectro lanzándolo de nuevo a la nieve y este impacto en un terreno nevado quedando sepultado.

Trunks: (Tonto, debí calcular mejor para tratar de hundirlo en el hielo).

El espectro salió de la nieva muy furioso y con un hilo de sangre colgando de sus labios.

Darks: Bien me estas hartando "Fragancia profunda"

En el templo de Poseidón la junta marina continuaba. Y Sheina caminaba de vuelta a la fogata.

Sheina: Disculpen, ya estoy lista proceda con su explicación.

Augalos: Lo lamento yo también debo retirarme.

Gilfo: Si tienes que ir al baño ¿Por qué no aprovechaste cuando fueron los otros?

Augalos: No puedo seguir más tiempo aquí, soy doctor y muchos de los saldados que no murieron necesitan mi ayuda. Debo brindarles la atención que se merecen.

Trowen: Espera pero no has escuchado la historia completa.

Augalos: No es necesario.

Trowen: ¿Qué?

Augalos: Ya he oído lo necesario para saber que Gan no es un enemigo y no nos va a traicionar.

Nardras: ¿Seguro?

Alexander: Sé que tienes un compromiso muy grande con tus pacientes, luego te lo contaré a ti en persona.

Augalos: No.

Alexander: ¿Qué? ¿No quieres saber el final?

Augalos: Así es, no me interesa. Como le dije con lo que escuche fue suficiente.

Mildy: Espera Augalos, creo que deberías escuchar.

Alexander: No importa pequeña, si esa es su decisión debemos respetar. Augalos ve a ver a tus pacientes, ellos te necesitan.

Augalos: Bien, señor Alexander me retiró.

El general marino de desvaneció a gran velocidad desapareciendo casi en el acto.

Trowen: Espero que pueda ayudar a los soldados.

Zonia: Aun así no quedarse ni a escuchar el final, es extraño.

Sheina: Esa es su forma de ser, nunca ha sido muy sociables.

Zonia: Me sorprenda que sea doctor con ese carácter.

Trowen: Chicas si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que el señor Alexander termine de contar el pasado de Gan.

Sheina: Es verdad.

Zonia: Discúlpenos por interrumpir, proceda señor Alexander.

Alexander: Descuiden chicas. Bueno luego de que Gonen y Gan partieran…

Gonen: Vamos hijo te estás quedando lento.

Le decía un enérgico Gonen a su hijo mientras ambos nadaban en medio del océano Atlántico del norte.

Gan: Eso crees.

Dijo el joven mientras nadaba más rápido. Luego de varios minutos de nadar a una velocidad sobre humana ambos llegaron a tierra.

Gan: Papá vamos a ir por ese sujeto.

Gonen: No hay prisa hijo, no sabemos su paradero.

Gan: ¿Y qué haremos entonces?

Gonen: Vamos a Paris, conozco un buen lugar para hospedarnos.

Ya caída la noche en el hotel ambos marinos hablaban.

Gan: Me podrías contar ¿A quien seguimos y el por qué hay que eliminarlo?

Gonen: No se sabe nada de él, aunque se cree que es un caballero dorado.

Gan: ¿Se cree?

Gonen: Veras hace 1 mes aproximadamente, un grupo de marinos y un grupo de santos entraron en combate no muy lejos de esta ciudad. En la pelea 2 de esos santos eran del más alto rango.

Gan: ¿Es decir de oro?

Gonen: Así es, pero luego de una larga y sangrienta pelea llegaron refuerzos de Poseidón.

Gan: ¿Quiénes?

Gonen: 2 generales marinos los generales de Hipocampo y Crisaor. La balanza se inclinó a nuestro favor debido a que los 2 santos de oro ya estaban agotados.

Gan: Entonces ganamos ¿No?

Gonen: Estábamos por ganar, uno de los santos estaba entrando en desesperación y huyo.

Gan: ¿Qué? ¿Es decir abandono a su compañero?

Gonen: Al parecer era un caballero con grandes poderes psíquicos y telepáticos. De un momento a otro se teletransporto y no volvió a pisar el terreno de combate el otro caballero al ver que su compañero se había ido y lo había abandonado entro en locura, gritaba, maldecía y rogaba porque todo fuera una estrategia por parte de su compañero. Pero este nunca volvió.

Gan: Que cobarde.

Gonen: Al parecer el caballero dorado había perdido toda esperanza de luchar incluso se despojó de su armadura y se rendía.

Gan: ¿Por eso mismo fue una victoria no?

Gonen: No, cuando él general de crisaor dejo su tridente en señal de que aceptaba su derrota cometió un error.

Gan: ¿Un error?

Gonen: Así es, el santo con sus poderes telequineticos derrumbo unas rocas y unas montañas. Y ambos generales voltearon pensando que habían llegado refuerzos enemigos pero…

Gan: ¿Pero?

Gonen: El caballero dorado ataco de manera traicionera por la espalda traspasando al general marino, y aunque el general de Hipocampo atacaba con toda su fuerza no lograba parar al santo enemigo.

Gan: Pero ya estaba herido ¿No?

Gonen: Así es, no sabe como pero de alguna manera sin importarle sus heridas seguía avanzando con una fuerza terrible. Y justo cuando el general marino estaba por hacer su técnica más poderosa sus brazos se detuvieron.

Gan: ¿Cómo que se detuvieron?

Gonen: Atrás del general de Hipocampo estaba una sapuris.

Gan: ¿Qué? ¿Los caballeros se aliaron con los espectros?

Gonen: No, la sapuris estaba armada, pero no había nadie adentro, de los dedos de la armadura vacía salían unos hilos que sujetaban al general marino y este no pudo esquivar ni defenderse de los ataques enemigos el cual dejo caer toda su furia sobre el general marino a pesar de que los huesos y órganos ya se habían salido de su cuerpo el santo seguía golpeando con una rabia terrible y no dejaba de gritar, en esos momentos el general de Crisaor perdió el conocimiento. Cuando lo encontré varias horas tarde me contó lo sucedido y luego falleció en mis brazos debido a la pérdida de sangre.

Gan: Esa anécdota es sumamente extraña.

Gonen: Hasta la fecha no sabemos si era un santo o un espectro disfrazado de santo pero sus lamentos por la traición de su amigo se sentían tan reales que ya no sé qué pensar. Lo único que sabemos con certeza es que la sapuris de Grifo uno de los 3 jueces del infierno ayudo a ese sujeto que vestía la armadura de Tauro. Y desde entonces varios marinos que han sido llamados por Poseidón han muerto sin antes llegar al fondo del mar.

Gan: ¿Es él?

Gonen: Eso creo, por eso mi misión es averiguar que está ocurriendo y si ese hombre aparece mi deber es matarlo, para que así el ejercito de Poseidón pueda completarse nuevamente, aunque perdimos a 2 generales marinos aún podemos reponernos de eso estoy seguro.

Gan: Te apoyo papá no podemos permitir que Athena o Hades nos saquen ventaja.

Gonen: Ese cosmos

Gan: Yo también lo sentí no es lejos de aquí.

Gonen: Gan tu quédate yo voy a ir.

Gan: Ni hablar yo voy contigo.

Gonen: Bien, pero ocúltate serás un buen refuerzo para atacar cuando el enemigo no se lo espere.

Gan: Bien.

Gilfo: Espere un momento señor Alexander ¿Y cómo sabe todo esto?

Alexander: Mis sueños cada día primero no solo me revelan el futuro, en ocasiones me muestran el pasado toda esta anécdota la viví en mis sueños durante 2 meses.

Una explosión de nieve se disparó al cielo y llovían copos de nieve mientras Trunks trata de seguir esquivando los ataques enemigos.

Darks: Maldito déjate matar, no ves que ya te volví a infectar (El muy desgraciado no respira cuando liberó mi técnica, así que solo puedo afectarlo de esa manera).

Los brazos de Trunks estaban una vez más cubierto de ese vapor purpura que lo robaba su energía.

Trunks: (Debo derrotarlo rápido o no podré rescatar a mi mamá).

Pero mientras Trunks perdía ki una patada lo mando disparado a una cueva pegada al gran rio de hielo.

Darks: Ahora si te tengo "Disparo de fragancia"

El ataque logro golpear a Trunks robándole más energía y mandándolo al hielo.

Darks: Ahora si me gusta el rumbo que está tomando la pelea.

El pobre Trunks se levantó como pudo y las piernas le temblaban.

Darks: ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Ya no puedes volar debido a mi ataque drenador y aparte aspiraste mi fragancia toxica, estás acabado.

Trunks: No, no me rendiré.

Darks: Ya deja la tontería. No me rendiré, salvare a mi mamá, no te perdonare. Es que no sabes decir otra cosa pequeño imbécil.

Trunks tenía una mirada de cansancio extremo y su cuerpo temblaba.

Trunks: (No puedo volar, solo me queda correr).

Darks: Así que ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Trunks: Te derrotaré.

Darks: De verdad que eres molesto y ya me hartaste desaparece.

El pequeño saiyajin comenzó a correr en dirección opuesta al espectro.

Darks: ¿Qué diablos haces? ¿Estoy acá idiota? (Maldito no es buen oponente y como presa es aún peor).

El espectro en su desesperación por acabar rápido la pelea persiguió al hibrido saiyajin y humano.

Darks: No importa que corras, jamás lograrás escapar de mí.

Luego de correr una distancia considerable Trunks dio un brinco y al caer se voltio al espectro.

Darks: ¿Qué hace?

Trunks: Si crees que estoy escapando estas muy equivocado, necesito una distancia prudente.

Luego de concentrar toda su fuerza y de un esfuerzo que dejo todo su cuerpo lastimado y al borde del límite logro pasar a SSJ y acompañado de un gran grito aumentaba su ki

Darks: (¿Aún tenía energías? No importa, debe ser su última reserva). Jajaja te mataré.

Gritaba mientras seguía corriendo hacia Trunks.

Luego de cargar su ataque Trunks levanto su brazo derecho y dejo su palma abierta.

Trunks: (Papá voy a defender a mamá en tu ausencia ya lo veras, voy a protegerla y tu estarás orgulloso de mi). "Mini ataque del Big Bang"

Una poderosa ráfaga de ki envolvió a su rival haciendo que el espectro retrocediera muchos metros y destrozando gran parte de su sapuris para finalmente caer de cabeza en unas rocas.

Trunks: Lo logre.

Dijo un cansado Trunks con un ojo cerrado y cayendo con una rodilla al suelo, pero un grito llamo su atención.

Trunks: No puede ser.

Darks: Maldito no te voy a perdonar jamás en la vida muereeeeeeeee….

Grito desesperadamente mientras de un salto llegó al hielo muy cerca de donde estaba Trunks.

Darks: Muere idiota dijo mientras trataba de dar un puñetazo directo a la cara de Trunks.

Trunks: El idiota eres tú, has perdido.

Darks: ¿Qué?

En ese momento el pie del espectro piso una gran grieta en el hielo y comenzó a hundirse.

Darks: (Esto es).

El malvado espectro tuvo un flashback de cuando Trunks fallo apropósito un ataque de energía que termino impactándose en el hielo.

Darks: (Lo subestime).

Pensaba mientras los puños entrelazados de Trunks se impactaban en su cara hundiéndolo y mandando al espectro muy, muy profundo al mar congelado, luego de unos segundos el espectro quedó inconsciente hundiéndose cada vez más, y eso hizo que los brazos de Trunks volvieran a la normalidad.

Trunks: (ahora si lo logre).

El pequeño caminaba triunfante hasta la cueva donde su madre estaba inconsciente. Al llegar la levantó.

Trunks: (El lugar más seguro para ir es la casa del señor Goku, solo ahí puedo recibir la ayuda para proteger a mamá).

El hibrido caminaba cargando a su madre mientras trataba de recobrar las fuerzas para volar. Pero de pronto escucho algo que lo alarmo demasiado, una risa o más bien dicho varias risas.

?: Así que este mocoso derroto a Darks.

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Un grupo de espectros habían aparecido atrás de él.

Espectro1: ¿Dónde está Darks?

Espectro2: Creo que debe estar dentro del mar.

Espectro3: Entonces ¿Por qué no sale de ahí?

Espectro4: Debe estar muy cansado y herido para salir.

Espectro5: Quieres decir que está inconsciente.

Espectro1: Si ese es el caso no creo que logre sobrevivir.

Espectro2: ¿Por qué no vas a ayudarlo?

Espectro3: Estás loco ve tú.

Espectro4: Déjenlo morir de todas maneras era de los más débiles.

Trunks: (Maldición hay otros 5 tan fuertes como el tonto que acabo de derrotar).

?: Aún lado quiero ver al pequeño que derroto a Darks.

Epectro5: Claro que sí señor Syr.

Syr: Pequeño tu próximo oponente seré yo Syr de grifo de la estrella celestial de la nobleza.


	25. Capítulo 25 El terrible Syr

Capítulo 25.

El terrible Syr.

Nardras: Por favor señor Alexander continúe con la anécdota (Este cosmos).

Alexander: No puede ser señor…

Todos: Poseidón.

El dios caminaba hacía la fogata donde se encontraban todos.

Poseidón: No te detengas continua con la historia.

Alexander: (Ya veo el señor Poseidón ha escuchado todo desde el inicio) Bien voy a continuar.

Gonen: Vamos hijo sigue ocultando tu presencia.

Gan: Claro padre.

Gonen: (Esto me preocupa un poco, si es esa persona me temo que no podré proteger a Gan).

Ambos estaban corriendo a punto de llegar al lugar de donde venía el cosmos que era una zona boscosa en las afueras de la ciudad. Cuando llegaron vieron una persona muerta.

Gan: Padre, ¿Qué opinas?

Gonen: Es imposible saber sin testigos si realmente era un soldado de Poseidón.

Voz: ¡Ayuda!

Gan: Vamos es por ahí.

Gonen: No, espera recuerda el plan yo voy primero tu ve por los árboles.

Gan: Está bien.

Ambos se separaron y Gonen llegó primero pudo ver un grupo de 5 personas que estaban siendo atacados por un sujeto muy grande y sin camisa, de esos 5 solo uno quedaba con vida.

Hombre: ¡Ayúdame por favor!

Asesino: Muérete.

Pero el puño del atacante fue detenido con una sola mano por parte de Gonen.

Hombre: (No puedo creerlo, detuvo a esa bestia). ¿Quién eres tú?

Gonen: Mi nombre es Gonen de dragón del mar.

Hombre: No es posible eres un general marino.

Asesino: ¿Qué?

Hombre: Soy un soldado al servicio de Poseidón, señor dragón del mar. Le pido ayuda por favor.

Asesino: ¡General marino! Eres mi principal objetivo, mi destino es matarte.

La fuerza de ese misterioso hombre aumentó de golpe y hacía retroceder a Gonen.

Gonen: (Maldición cuanta fuerza).

El psicópata cargo una energía de cosmos en su mano izquierda y la soltó con toda su fuerza a Gonen, una explosión gigantesca subió hasta el cielo. No muy lejos de ahí en un hospital al límite de la ciudad.

Enfermera: ¿Doctor le ocurre algo? Ya termino su turno debería poder irse a casa.

Doctor: No es nada, es solo que sigo algo perturbado todos esos cuerpos encontrados por la ciudad y algunos en los bosques, no me dejan tranquilo nunca había visto heridas como esas.

Enfermera: Doctor no debería preocuparse, las autoridades ya están en el caso. Ahora usted debe descansar, ha estado cubriendo muchos turnos lleva ya 48 horas sin salir del hospital.

Doctor: Creo que tienes razón. Hasta mañana.

Enfermera: Nos vemos que descanse doctor Augalos.

El doctor salió del hospital para dirigirse a su casa.

Augalos: (Sé que no tengo forma de comprobarlo, pero que será está extraña sensación, por alguna razón creo que el responsable se oculta en los árboles. Y ese extraño sueño donde estoy arrodillado frente a una persona con un tridente ¿Qué significa? Creo que es verdad, estoy demasiado cansado).

La explosión de la pelea se vio a lo lejos.

Augalos: ¿Qué es eso? (Proviene del bosque).

El doctor se montó a su vehículo, y condujo hasta el bosque.

Augalos: (Debo averiguar que está ocurriendo).

Mientras en la tundra. En ese lugar tan frio soplaba un viento con una aterradora tormenta de nieve, Trunks no podía hacer nada.

Syr: ¿Qué ocurre pequeño? ¿No vas a atacar? Entonces yo voy a atacar primero "Marioneta cósmica"

Trunks: ¿Qué?

De un momento a otro Trunks sintió como si algo sujetará sus piernas y brazos, cuando volteó vio unos hilos que lo agarraban con mucha fuerza hasta lo hacían sangrar, y al mismo tiempo vio como esos hilos tomaban a su madre y la lanzaban por los aires para finalmente caer en brazos de unos de esos 5 espectros.

Syr: Ustedes encárguense de esa mujer, al final Pandora estará satisfecha con nuestro trabajo.

Espectro1: Claro que si mi señor Syr.

Espectro2: Confíe en nosotros.

Trunks: Devuélveme a….

Antes de completar su frase Trunks grito esos hilos lo apretaban cada vez más.

Syr: Vamos ¿Qué ocurre? Pensé que tu querías recuperar a tu madre, entonces lucha con más fuerza.

Trunks: No puedo liberarme.

Syr: Parece que no eres un buen oponente lo mismo ocurrió con ese sujeto verde.

Trunks: ¿Él señor Piccolo? ¿Qué le hiciste?

Syr: ¿Piccolo? La verdad no tengo idea de cómo se llamaba, pero supongo que nos referimos al mismo hombre verde, con 2 antenas y uñas largas, si quieres saber que paso. Lo mate.

Trunks: (No puedo creerlo, mataron al señor Piccolo. Eso significa que yo no tengo oportunidad de pelear contra él).

Syr: Vamos ¿Qué acaso ya no tienes más energía? Veamos si te puedo sacar más poder a golpes.

El espectro movió sus brazos hacía abajo estrellando a Trunks en el hielo y sumergiéndolo durante unos instantes en las congeladas agua, luego lo sacó del agua helada solo para volver a repetir la misma acción varias veces.

Espectro3: (Ese pequeño no tiene oportunidad de hacer nada).

Syr: ¡Vamos idiota reacciona!

Espectro4: ¡Señor Syr!

El juez del infierno volteo a ver a su subordinado.

Syr: Más te vale que sea algo importante.

Espectro4: No pierda su tiempo con el mocoso ya no tiene energía para nada más.

Syr: Mocoso te ordeno que luches.

El espectro movió uno de sus dedos para que un hilo le doblara 2 dedos de la mano derecha a Trunks hasta el punto de romperlos. Y lo único que Trunks pudo hacer fue gritar de dolor.

Espectro5: Ya no tiene más energía, si sigue luchando solo logrará enojarse.

Syr: (Maldición, desde que llegué a este mundo no he podido tener un solo combate serio).

El espectro soltó todos sus hilos de Trunks y este cayó al hielo boca abajo.

Syr: Ustedes 2 encárguense del pequeño, yo solo observare. Este pequeño no merece mi atención.

Espectro4: Bien vamos por él ¿Te parece?

Espectro5: Claro, que tal un partido de futball ese pequeño es la pelota.

Ambos espectros corrieron hasta donde estaba Trunks y lo patearon fuertemente en el estómago al mismo tiempo.

Mientras tanto Alexander continuaba con su historia con todos los ahí presentes y ahora también Poseidón.

Gonen: ¿Quién eres tú?

Asesino: Mi nombre es Syr y yo voy a acabar con todos los generales marinos y con todos los caballeros de oro.

Gonen: (Ese odio contra 2 ejércitos no es normal, debe ser esa persona).

Un golpe de Syr le dio de lleno a Gonen levantándolo por los aires y haciendo que el casco del dragón del mar cayera y rodara por el suelo.

Syr: Voy a acabarte.

De un brinco llegó hasta Gonen, pero este último logró cubrirse del ataque de su enemigo y contra ataco con una patada.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y se miraban fijamente.

Syr: Bien es hora de luchar con mi verdadero poder, una armadura extraña con alas cubrió el cuerpo del guerrero.

Gonen: (Todo era verdad, Gan debes huir).

Gan: (Si es esa persona en realidad).

No muy lejos de ahí un automóvil estaba llegando.

Augalos: Es por este lugar.

El doctor se bajó de su vehículo y comenzó a correr al lugar de la batalla.

Hombre: Yo también debería luchar, soy un soldado de Poseidón eso significa que los espectros son nuestros enemigos.

Syr: Entonces atácame cuando quieras.

Le dijo el espectro mientras lo volteaba a ver con una cara de psicópata y una mirada aterradora, el pobre soldado se quedó paralizado del miedo.

Syr: ¿No? Entonces yo voy a atacar "Onda gigante de plumas"

Unos poderosos vientos que estaban destrozando todo se dirigían al soldado.

Hombre: (Eso es todo estoy acabado).

Pero Gonen se puso delante del soldado.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Gonen: No voy a permitir que sigas saliéndote con la tuya.

Gan: (¿Debería atacar ahora?).

Los vientos terminaron derrumbaron a los 2 guerreros de Poseidón, pero por lo menos Gonen había conseguido salvar la vida del soldado.

Syr: ¿Por qué arriesgar tu vida por un soldado raso? Piensas que tu vida tiene tan poco valor jaja.

Gonen: Yo no le veo la gracia, lo que me da risa es que tu inspiración sea algo tan pobre y básico como le venganza. Tu amigo te traiciono ¿Y qué? No te creas superior solo por tu furia.

El espectro apretó los puños hasta sangrarse.

Syr: ¿Cómo te atreves a hablar de mi situación? ¿Crees qué me puedes comprender?

Gonen: No y sinceramente no me importa "Maremoto del dragón"

Syr: "Onda gigante de plumas"

Ambos ataques colisionaron causando grandes vientos y fisuras en la tierra.

Augalos: ¿Qué es este extraño viento?

Gan: (Sus poderes están iguales, es el momento) Psicópata desquiciado toma esto.

Gonen: (¿Por qué saliste?).

El ataque de cosmos golpeo al espectro, pero este ni lo sintió. Y Syr solo sonrió al voltearlo a ver. Luego de eso usó sus alas para volar y sujetar del cuello al joven Gan mientras que el ataque de Gonen superaba al ataque de Syr quien había dejado de luchar, lastimosamente el ataque solo salió disparado sin rumbo fijo perdiéndose cada vez más en el cielo.

Gonen: Maldito suéltalo.

Syr: ¿Quieres que lo suelte? Entonces mata a ese soldado y lo dejaré ir.

Gonen: ¿Qué?

Hombre: No puedes estar hablando enserio ¿No lo vas a hacer verdad?

Gonen: (…)

Gan: Padre no te preocupes, voy a estar bien. Se defenderme.

Gonen: Hijo…

Gan: Luchemos juntos.

Syr: ¿Se puede saber cómo vas a luchar? No puedes ni escapar.

Justo en ese momento alguien llegaba al lugar.

Augalos: ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Gonen: ¿Quién es ese?

Syr: Desaparece basura "Onda gigante de plumas"

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió las escamas de Crisaor defendieron a ese sujeto impidiendo que muriera pero este quedo inconsciente en el suelo luego de unos segundos.

Gonen: No puede ser…

Gan: Esa persona es…

Syr: ¿Un general marino? Debo acabarlo.

El juez del infierno aventó a Gan para apresurarse a matar al doctor, pero de una patada en la cara Gonen lo derribo.

Gonen: Tu matanza hacía el ejercito de Poseidón termina aquí.

Syr: Maldito yo nunca me rindo.

De regreso en el congelado paramo.

Syr: (Yo nunca me rindo, Grath yo voy a ser el que le entrega esta mujer a la señorita Pandora).

Pensó el espectro mientras cargaba a la inconsciente Bulma. Y los espectros seguían jugando con Trunks.

Espectro4: Sabes ya no es divertido.

Espectro5: Tienes razón esta tan lastimado que ya ni grita, ni siquiera opone un poco de resistencia como al inicio.

Trunks: (Creo que esto es todo, no tengo fuerzas para nada, papá discúlpame ya no puedo más).

El pequeño hibrido tendido en el suelo podía ver el reflejo de su desaparecido padre en el cielo y no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan justo antes de recibir un ataque de cosmos que levantó nieve y polvo.

Espectro4: Vamos a acabarlo, no debemos consumir el tiempo del señor Syr.

Espectro5: Tienes razón es hora de matarlo.

Ambos enemigos usaron en conjunto sus mejores técnicas que impactaron a Trunks levantando aún más nieve y polvo.

Syr: Eso fue todo (Pero ¿Por qué tuve recuerdos de esa pelea, eso fue hace tanto tiempo? Nunca creí recordar esa pelea que me cambió, cuando me traicionaron. Bah que importa, ahora solo debo cumplir con mi misión y llevar esta mujer a la señorita Pandora).

El juez se dio la vuelta y le hablo a sus súbditos.

Syr: Escuchen todos es hora de irnos de vuelta al castillo de Hades.

Espectros: Sí.

Pero Justo cuando estaba por emprender el vuelo de la inmensa cortina de humo 2 enormes poderes se dispararon hacía él. Pero con su increíble agilidad pudo esquivarlos. Cosa que los 2 espectros que atacaron a Trunks no pudieron y al estar distraídos sus sapuris terminaron hechas pedazos y ellos 2 derrotados en la nieve. Mientras el espectro pensaba en el aire.

Syr: Es imposible que ese pequeño aún tenga fuerzas, alguien más debe estar ayudándolo, no. Esos ataques no fueron provenientes de otra personas más que de mis espectros eran sus propias técnicas especiales, lo que significa que solo una persona pudo ser responsable, esa persona debe ser…

La gran nube de humo se disipaba poco a poco, es como si una pared transparente estuviera protegiendo el cuerpo de Trunks. Cuando finalmente el humo se disipó se veía a 2 personas junto a Trunks.

Seraín: "Muro de cristal"

Trunks: (No es posible Seraín).

Artenis: Bien hecho Seraín.

Dijo el padre del chico que venía caminando con una caja dorada en su espalda con la imagen de un carnero.

Artenis: Disculpa la demora Trunks tuve que regresar al santuario por esto. De ahora en adelante yo me voy a hacer cargo de esto.

Syr: ¡Artenisssssssssss!

Seraín: Papá ¿Lo conoces?

Artenis: Es un viejo amigo, Seraín llévate a Trunks contigo esta es mi pelea y yo debo aclarar unas cosas con esta persona.

Seraín: ¿Papá estas seguro de esto?

Artenis: Si, completamente.

Syr: (Luego de tantos años por fin podré llevar a acabo mi venganza) Artenis voy a matarte por tu traición desearas nunca haber nacido.

Seraín: ¿De qué está hablando papá?

Artenis: Solo vete Seraín, ahora.

Seraín pudo ver el semblante tan serio de su padre y accedió inmediatamente a llevarse a Trunks.

Syr: Si alguien se mete en esta pelea, lo mato. Esto es entre él y yo.

En ese momento Artenis dejo caer la pesada caja dorada al suelo, y esta comenzó a abrirse para dejar ver que dentro estaba una armadura dorada. La armadura dorada de Aries.

Artenis: Es hora de explicarte unas cosas viejo amigo.

El santo agarro su boina y la lanzo al suelo dejando ver que en lugar de cejas tenía 2 puntos en la frente, en ese momento una terrible pelea estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo en ese inhóspito terreno nevado.


	26. Capítulo 26 Odio y rencor

Capítulo 26.

Odio y rencor.

El poderoso espectro miraba con un odio profundo a su ex compañero dorado el cual estaba parado sin decir nada y solo lo miraba fijamente, pero su mirada no le respondía con odio sino más bien era una mirada de tristeza.

Syr: ¿Qué te ocurre, no vas a decir nada?

Artenis: Lo siento.

Syr: …

El juez del infierno no dijo nada solo lo escuchaba.

Artenis: No puedo ni imaginar lo que sufriste ese día ni los pensamientos que debiste haber tenido, miedo, desesperación, decepción, ira. Solo puedo disculparme.

Syr: ¡Crees que eso lo soluciona todo!

Artenis: Mortau yo…

Syr: Cállate, ese nombre ya no existe, esa persona murió aquel día no, más bien lo dejaste morir ahora Syr de Grifo un juez del infierno y aquel espectro que va a acabar con tu vida. Santos dorados y generales marinos van a ser exterminados bajo mis términos.

Artenis: Solo quiero explicarte lo ocurrido ese día.

Syr: No me interesa escuchar las excusas de un traidor.

Artenis: Syr yo…

Syr: Tú vas a morir aquí y ahora eso es lo que va a ocurrir. Tus inútiles palabras no van a funcionar no hay pero que valga. ¡Vas a morir sin importar que ridiculeces digas!

Seraín: ¡Ridiculeces! ¿Cómo te atreves estúpido?

Syr: ¿Cómo me llamaste niño?

Seraín: ¿Tienes idea de lo ocurrió ese día? No sabes lo que papá tuvo que sacrificar solo para salvarme, no tienes idea como sufrió y se lamentó por no poder ayudarte perdimos todo ese día.

Grito el pequeño sin poder contener las lágrimas, lo cual dejo sin palabras al juez del infierno.

Trunks: (Seraín)…

Syr: Ya veo él es tu hijo, pero no me interesa el único que importa eres tu Artenis.

Artenis: Seraín creí haberte dicho que tomaras a Trunks y te fueras.

Seraín: Papá…

Artenis: Lo importante ahora es cuidar de tu amigo ¿No es así? Entonces ve, te prometo que te alcanzaré luego.

Seraín: Está bien.

En ese momento una mariposa negra llagaba volando a la congelada tundra. Justo cuando Seraín se llevaba a Trunks.

Syr: (Parece que el inframundo ya está completamente terminado, y ahora pueden centrar su atención en observarnos).

Artenis solo observo como su ex compañero fijaba su mirada en la mariposa y también observo como los espectros empezaban a hablar entre ellos.

Espectro1: El señor Syr era un santo dorado…

Espectro2: Rápido debemos informar a la señora Pandora

Espectro3: No podemos confiar en él.

Todos los espectros hablaban en voz baja pero de todas maneras el agudo sentido del oído de Syr oía todo.

Artenis: (Ya veo así que tus superiores no saben nada). Oigan ustedes los espectros ¿Qué es lo tienen pensado hacer?

Los espectros no contestaron al santo dorado.

Espectro1: Rápido vamos al castillo.

Espectro2: Si vámonos.

El tercer espectro habló ahora en voz alta.

Espectro3: Se… señor Syr nos retiramos.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Espectro2: Como usted dijo no vamos a interferir, y hay que vigilar el castillo.

Espectro1: Así es, puede que más personas lleguen a atacarlo.

Syr: Esperen.

Dijo con su voz rasposa y los 3 espectros se detuvieron en el acto, incluso una de ellos trago saliva y sudaba.

Espectro3: Que… ¿Qué se le ofrece señor?

Syr: Antes de que se vallan.

A los espectros se les notaba muy nerviosos y Artenis solo observaba.

Syr: Maten al hijo del santo dorado.

Esa respuesta impresiono a todos incluido Artenis que no se esperaba tal respuesta por parte de su antes amigo.

Espectro1: Si señor.

De inmediato otro de los espectros le habló directo al cosmos de su compañero.

Espectro2: (¿Qué haces?)

Espectro1: (Es nuestra mejor oportunidad de regresar y contar todo lo que sabemos a la señorita pandora).

Espectro3: (Muy inteligente, mientras Syr lucha contra Aries nosotros podremos escapar).

Espectro2: (Ya veo).

Espectro1: Como ordene señor.

Syr: Deben de asegurarse de matarlos a ambos.

Espectro2: Señor Syr ¿No quiere que nos llevemos a esa mujer por usted con la señorita Pandora?

Syr: No es necesario, cuando acabe con Artemis yo la entregaré personalmente.

Espectro3: Claro está bien, vámonos muchachos.

Espectro1: (Incluso llama a Aries por su nombre, esto no me agrada).

Syr: Ahora fuera, esta es mi pelea.

Los 3 espectros corrieron y pasaron por el costado de Artenis pero este ni se inmuto, los dejo pasar para que fueran tras su hijo.

Syr: ¿No piensas detenerlos? Van a matar a tu hijo.

Artenis: Y tú ¿No piensas atacarme?

Syr: Muy bien.

El enorme espectro levanto su palma lanzando una bola de cosmos contra su oponente no sin antes dejar a Bulma en el suelo pero Artenis sin el más mínimo esfuerzo desvió el ataque golpeándolo con su mano simplemente moviendo el brazo hacia la derecha y desviando el ataque que termino por destruir una enorme colina nevada.

Artenis: (Cerrando los ojos) Entiendo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos y entonces Artenis le dio la espalda a su enemigo, algo impensable ya que su oponente tendría la oportunidad perfecta para acabar con él. Pero el espectro no hizo nada.

Artenis: (Mortau acaso tu…)

De un momento a otro el santo dorado ya no estaba ahí si no que reapareció enfrente de los 3 espectros.

Espectro1: ¿Pero qué?

Espectro2: ¿De dónde saliste?

Espectro3: Se supone que estaba luchando contra el señor Syr.

Artenis: Ustedes 3 como se atreven a tratar de atacar a mi hijo.

Espectro1: No hay opción tendremos que derrotarlo.

Espectro2: Va a ser fácil, ni si quiera tiene su armadura puesta.

Espectro3: Así es tomemos esa ventaja a nuestro favor ataquemos todos.

Los 3 corrieron hacia Artenis para atacarlo con todo.

Artenis: Ustedes 3 creen que pueden derrotarme con ese insignificante poder, ahora desaparecerán entre una lluvia de estrellas sus sucias almas no volverán a hacer sufrir a nadie más. Ahora caigan ante la "Revolución de polvo estelar"

Los 3 espectros desaparecieron sin dejar rastro incluso sus sapuris se hicieron polvo.

Artenis: (Mortau, espero poder compensar lo que te hice en el pasado, no aun no termino).

El santo volvió a donde estaba el espectro para de un ataque destrozar la mariposa del infierno que los estaba vigilando.

Artenis: Ahora ya podemos hablar.

Syr: Eso crees…

Artenis: Lo siento.

Syr: Ya te dije que no me interesa escuchar tus disculpas nada va a salvarte de tus destino que es morir en mis manos.

Artenis: Si ese es mi destino lo acepto.

Syr: ¿Qué has dicho?

Artenis: Si ese es mi castigo por haberte abandonado ese día lo acepto, dejare que me quites la vida pero con la condición de que me dejes explicarte la razón del por qué desaparecí.

Syr: Ya te he dicho que no voy a escucharte dijo mientras golpeaba al santo en el rostro u buen puñetazo.

Artenis: Mortau.

Syr: Que mi nombre es Syr.

Dijo mientras lo volvía a golpear en el estómago y Artenis escupía sangre, para luego tomarlo de una pierna y lanzarlo contra las montañas.

Syr: No me importa si no te defiendes y te dejas torturar yo obtendré mi venganza y no me interesa escuchar tu historia.

Artenis: No lo creo.

Syr: ¿Qué?

Artenis: Me niego creer que el orgulloso y fuerte santo de Tauro se alistará al ejército de Hades.

Syr: No me importa si me crees o no pero aquí estoy, tú me arrastraste a esto.

Artenis: Syr escucha siempre puedes elegir sabes que esto no es lo quieres, de verdad vas a traicionar a Athena.

Syr: Entonces elijo matarte.

Grito mientras pateaba a Artenis en la cara y este volaba por los aires.

Syr: El único traidor aquí eres tú.

Artenis: Si ya no te importa Athena ni tus compañeros entonces ¿Por qué?

Syr: ¿Qué dices?

Artenis: ¿Por qué no quieres que Pandora o Hades se enteren de dónde vienes o quién eras?

Syr: Eso a ti no te incumbe.

Artenis: ¡Es porque te obligarían a elegir!

Syr detuvo su ataque a medio camino le temblaban los ojos y ya no sabía que decir.

Artenis: Tienes tanto odio en tu corazón que dejas que nuble tu juicio. Si tu corazón te dictará que Hades es lo mejor para el mundo y te unieras a él por convicción propia no compartiría tu decisión pero al menos la respetaría. Pero esto que estás haciendo.

El juez del infierno no sabía que decir.

Artenis: Dime algo al menos sabes por qué estás del lado de Hades. Solo veo la duda en tu mente no sabes cuál es tu lugar ni a donde ir pero muy profundo en ti sabes que no es con Hades.

Syr: Entonces mi lugar es contigo un vil traidor que me va a apuñalar por la espalda en cualquier momento.

Artenis: más de 10 años de amistad tuvimos juntos y no puedes confiar en mi palabra.

Syr: ¿Y cómo esperas que lo haga? Me dejaste morir.

Artenis: Por eso mismo quiero explicarte las cosas, pero tú tienes tanto miedo de equivocarte, tienes tanto miedo de enfrentar a la verdad y darte cuenta de que todo esto es un error que sientes que no tendrías las fuerzas para voltear a ver a Athena a la cara y pedirle perdón. El Mortau que yo conocí no era así de cobarde.

El espectro incluso retrocedía con las palabras del santo.

Artenis: Escucha aunque me cueste la vida voy a traerte de regreso ¡Aldebarán!

Syr estaba atónito y sudando las palabras no salían solo podía ver una enorme determinación en los ojos de su amigo.

Artenis: Sé que eres orgulloso pero te prometo que vas a volver a luchar por Athena una vez más.

Syr: Si tanto quieres contarme tu historia está bien, pero solo si sobrevives a la pelea y me derrotas.

Artenis: Si esa es la condición entonces te traeré de vuelta a la fuerza. Elévate mi cosmos.

En ese momento la armadura de Aries se ensamblo en el cuerpo de Artenis.

Seraín: Este cosmos, mi papá va a empezar a luchar en serio contra ese espectro.

Trunks: El estará bien.

Dijo con dificultad.

Seraín: ¿Trunks despertaste?

Trunks: Te aseguro, que tu papá va a volver creo en su palabra y en su fuerza.

Seraín: Tienes razón ahora sigamos.

Artenis: (Amigo prometo sacarte de todo ese odio y rencor, no importa lo que cueste).

Syr: Prepárate.

Ambos se miraban fijamente en posición de pelea. Pero de un momento a otro Artenis cayo con una rodilla al suelo mientras se sujetaba el abdomen.

Syr: Idiota por dejarte golpear te llevaste un terrible castigo de mi parte, un santo como tú que se basa en la velocidad y agilidad nunca debería ser golpeado por mí que era el santo con mayor fuerza física de todos. 3 simples golpes y mira el estado en el que te encuentras.

Artenis: No me importa voy a ganar.

Syr: Arrogante crees poder derrotarme.

Es espectro apareció frente a Artenis para tratar de golpearlo con ambos puños cerrados pero el caballero logro esquivar el ataque.

Syr: (Tal y como esperaba del santo más rápido de todos, del que se dice puede dejar en ridículo la velocidad de la luz) Muy bien, pero solo con escapar no lograras ganar.

Artenis: Te voy a hacer regresar Mortau.

El caballero de Aries logró conectar un gran golpe a su adversario en la mejilla y luego varias patadas que lo mandaron a volar haciendo que el casco de grifo callera y rodara por el hielo, pero el espectro uso sus alas para volar y una vez estando muy alto levantó ambas manos para preparar un ataque.

Syr: Ahora recibe mi… Desapareció.

De una patada el espectro fue devuelto al hielo y se hundió en el mar. A pesar de que Artenis estaba mermado por los terribles ataques de Syr su velocidad aún era muy superior a la del espectro.

Artenis: (Muy bien, no debo de perder el ritmo).

Syr: "Onda gigante de plumas"

El ataque del espectro destrozo todo el hielo y salió disparado hacía el cielo, mientras todo el hielo se rompía Artenis se percató que la zona de hielo donde estaba Bulma inconsciente se estaba cuarteando por lo que se apresuró para salvarla. Pero una mano salió del agua y lo agarro de la pierna.

Artenis: O no.

Syr: ¿A dónde crees que vas?

Dijo mientras lo golpeaba fuertemente en el estómago y de un segundo golpe lo mandaba a una cueva derrumbándola en el proceso. Luego Syr usando sus alas sujeto a Bulma y lo colocó fuera del área de pelea junto a unos pinos nevados y puso una barrera de cosmos alrededor de ella.

Syr: Por alguna razón eres importante para el señor Hades así que será mejor que no sufra daños.

Luego de decir eso Syr volvió al campo de pelea pero no se dio cuenta que en la rama del árbol descansaba una mariposa del infierno, lejos de ahí Grath sonrió maliciosamente.

Syr: Vamos no me digas que eso es todo.

Grito el espectro mientras de los escombros Artenis se quitaba unas rocas de encima y se limpiaba un hilo de sangre de la boca.

Artenis: (Syr siempre has sido un oponente muy difícil de enfrentar, debo de continuar atacando).

Usando su velocidad Artenis volvió a conectar decenas de golpes y patadas pero al espectro no parecía afectarle en lo más mínimo.

Syr: No solo era el más fuerte mi resistencia era la mejor nunca conseguirás dañarme con ataques convencionales. Si no me tomas en serio solo acabaras terminando que me enfade y te mate antes.

En el fondo marino la conversación de Alexander se vio interrumpida por la pelea de esos 2.

Poseidón: ¿Qué ocurre Alexander?

Alexander: Ese cosmos es el mismo sujeto.

Nardras: Natural si es un espectro no me extraña que también viniera a este mundo.

Mildy: Disculpa por interrumpir pero…

Alexander: Descuida pequeña habla.

Mildy: Esos sueños cada día primero ¿Qué fue esta vez?

Alexander: Era muy borroso, pero vi a esa mujer de pelo azul trabajando para el ejército marino y a favor de Poseidón.

Poseidón: Eso quiere decir que no hay de qué preocuparse, tus premoniciones siempre son acertadas.

Syr sin ningún daño aparente se divertía mientras miraba lo agitado y cansado que estaba Artenis en el suelo.

Artenis: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Syr: Tus inútiles intentos, por un momento de verdad creí que esta era una pelea sería, pero parece que me equivoque. Esto no llega ni a un entrenamiento tus golpes nunca han sido fuertes pero esto. Esto ya es ridículo ¿Cómo quieres que te tome enserio? ¿Cómo pretendes que si quiera escuche tu historia? Si tu no me tomas a mi enserio.

Artenis: Discúlpame Syr, trataba de contenerme por la culpa pero veo que si no lucho de verdad nunca voy a traerte de regreso.

En ese momento el santo de Aries elevo su cosmos.

Seraín: El cosmos de mi papá ¿Eso es?

Syr: El séptimo sentido.


	27. Capítulo 27 Pelea en la nieve

Capítulo 27.

Pelea en la nieve.

El cosmos de Artenis estaba creciendo rápidamente.

Syr: Interesante, pero no eres el único que puede elevar su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido.

El espectro también aumento su cosmos hasta que ambos despertaron el séptimo sentido.

Artenis: Espero estés feliz Syr, ahora esto se ha convertido en una guerra de los mil días.

Syr: Te equivocas Artenis.

Artenis: ¿Qué?

Syr: En tu estado actual no puedes si quiera seguir mi ritmo.

De un momento a otro Syr apareció repentinamente detrás del santo dorado

Syr: "Decapitación de las alas plateadas"

Del cuello de Artenis salieron chorros de sangre en todas direcciones e incluso el santo escupió sangre mientras caía al suelo y le temblaban los ojos.

Artenis: (Cuando, ¿Cómo fue que Mortau pudo cortarme? ¿Cómo llegó a mi espalda?).

Syr: Espero estés feliz, tomé nuestro combate enserio. Por lo tanto he usado mi técnica favorita ahora muere en paz Artenis de Aries.

Artenis: (No es posible estoy perdiendo el conocimiento).

El santo se derrumbó sobre la nieve la cual se tornaba roja.

Syr: Una vez más me infravaloraste y eso fue tu último error, pensaste que al enfrentar al anterior santo más lento tendrías todas las posibilidades de vencer, pero te equivocaste. Artenis ¿Esto es lo que querías no es así? Has pagado tu deuda.

Dijo el espectro mientras una pequeña lágrima caía al suelo y este se dirigía a su casco para volver a ponérselo.

Seraín: No puede ser el cosmos de mi papá, está bajando muy rápidamente.

El pequeño había dejado de correr y se había detenido.

Seraín: Trunks.

Trunks: Dime.

Seraín: ¿Puedes continuar tu solo hasta la casa de Goten?

Trunks: ¿Qué?

Seraín: Voy a regresar.

Trunks: Tonto ¿Qué podrías hacer tu contra ese monstruo?

Seraín: No me sigas ¿De acuerdo?

Trunks: Serían no…

El hibrido cayo con una rodilla al suelo mientras se sostenía el brazo derecho y apretaba los dientes.

Seraín: Es importante que te recuperes, solo vete.

Trunks: No vas a volver con ese monstruo.

Seraín: No voy a abandonar a mi papá.

Trunks: ¿Quién dijo que lo abandonarías?

Seraín: ¿Qué?

Trunks: Quiero decir que voy a ir contigo.

Seraín: ¿Estás loco?

Trunks: Mi mamá sigue ahí, no la voy a abandonar así como tú no vas a abandonar a tu padre.

Seraín: Trunks…

El espectro tomó su casco y se puso, acto seguido se dirigía a donde estaba Bulma, pero una mano lo sujeto del tobillo.

Syr: ¿Eh?

Artenis: Es… espera.

Syr: ¿Artenis? ¿Pero cómo?

Artenis: Nuestra pelea no ha terminado…

Syr: Impresionante pero inútil. ¿Por qué sigues luchando?

Artenis: Ya te lo dije ¿No? Daría mi vida a cambio de que escuches lo ocurrido ese día, solo y cuando termines de oír mi historia es cuando dejaré de respirar.

Syr:…

Artenis: No importa cuántos ataques reciba no pienso claudicar ni rendirme.

El espectro tomó al santo por la pechera y lo levanto para observar la herida.

Syr: Ya veo. Así que al final con tu velocidad por poco esquivaste para que no fuera fatal, esa herida no es lo suficientemente profunda pero aun así estás casi muerto.

Syr arrojó al santo a la nieve.

Syr: Estás tan débil que ya no vale la pena seguir luchando.

Artenis: De verdad ¿Eso crees?

Syr: Escucha Artenis todos estos años lo único que he añorado más que nada es la venganza y algún día poder enfrentarnos y la guerra santa era perfecta para poder lograr ese objetivo.

Artenis: Ya veo, eso es lo que te ofreció Hades.

Syr: Te equivocas.

Artenis: ¿Qué?

Syr: Si solo quisiera una pelea contigo, no me esperaría hasta que estalle una guerra santa, te buscaría y te mataría así de fácil.

Artenis: ¿Entonces por qué?

Syr: Por tu traición, no lo entiendes la herido en mi corazón fue la única que nunca sano, Hades me ofreció un hogar un lugar donde se me acogería y me prometió lealtad algo que no pude obtener con Athena, tú me abandonaste y luego nadie fue capaz de socorrerme.

El espectro apretaba fuertemente su puño. Y Artenis adoptaba nuevamente postura de combate aunque respiraba muy agitadamente.

Syr: Esta vez no voy a fallar, la herida ya está hecha solo necesito un pequeño corte para hacerla más profunda. Muere "Decapitación de las alas plateadas"

En el fondo del mar la reunión se retomaba.

Trowen: Me preocupa un poco que ese loco ande suelto por la superficie.

Gilfo: ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Le tienes miedo?

Trowen: No digas estupideces, no lo digo por mí. Lo digo por los soldados rasos.

Nardras: Hoy tuvimos muchas bajas y a pesar de ser el ejército más numeroso de los 3 la mayoría son soldados de bajo nivel.

Poseidón: Alexander.

Alexander: Dígame señor.

Poseidón: ¿Dónde está tu nieto en estos momentos?

Alexander: Debería estar en su pilar señor.

Poseidón: No está ahí.

Alexander: En ese caso debe estar en la arena de entrenamiento.

Nardras: ¿En la arena?

Mildy: Pero, ¿Por qué estaría en la arena?

Alexander: Aunque está arena se acaba de construir este templo marino tiene la misma forma y tamaño que el de nuestro mundo, en ese lugar es donde siempre solía estar Gan cuando se deprimía, incluso luego de esa trágica noche Gan pasó semanas en la arena sin hablar con nadie.

Nardras: Hasta que yo lo convencí de volver a reunirse con todos nosotros.

Alexander: Mi nieto es algo torpe, pero sé que eres su único amigo, tal vez deberías ir a hablar con él.

Mildy: De eso nada, esta tarde casi se matan si va volverán a luchar.

Nardras: Mildy…

Cuando la chica volteo a ver a Nardras este solo respondió moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados dando una negativa.

Mildy: Pero…

Danira: Tranquila, estará bien.

Nardras: Bien voy a hablar con él.

Poseidón: Espera, yo también voy a ir.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos al escuchar a esas palabras del dios de los mares.

Nardras: Señor Poseidón.

Poseidón: Alexander continúa con tu relato, hablando a nuestros cosmos te escucharemos y vamos a hacer que Gan escuche también.

Alexander: Claro mi señor.

Trowen: (Será correcto dejar que Gan escuche y rememore ese día).

Sheina: (La mirada del señor Poseidón, está realmente decidido).

Mildy: (Buena suerte Nardras).

El dios y el general marino se fueron caminando hasta perderse en una densa niebla.

De un momento a otro la nieve se levantó varios metros en el aire y una enorme ráfaga de viento azotaba el lugar, Syr había una vez más vuelto a aparecer detrás de Artenis usando una vez más su técnica mortal y se voltio lentamente para ver como su antiguo compañero dorado volvía a sangrar pero algo llamó su atención tenía sus manos en el cuello pero con los nudillos apuntando hacía el cuello y los pulgares apuntando hacia afuera.

Syr: ¿Pero qué es eso?

De un momento a otro Syr sintió como si estuviera siendo empujado hacían el santo dorado.

Syr: ¿Qué es esto?

Artenis: Syr ya deberías saberlo bien, una misma técnica no va a funcionar 2 veces contra un santo dorado.

Dijo Artenis Mientras sostenía los hilos de cosmos de Syr en sus manos.

Syr: No es posible ¿Cómo tú?

Artenis: Me has infravalorado, pude ver a través de tu ken, tu famosa decapitación no es más que la marioneta cósmica con una combinación de tu cosmos para potenciar tu velocidad durante unas milésimas de segundos, por un corto instante usas hilos tan delgados que son imperceptibles al ojo humano los pegas a tu adversario y posteriormente los usas para atraerte a ti mismo al enemigo justo cuando aumentas tu velocidad a tu máximo posible y gracias a la velocidad de aceleración de atracción ganas un plus de velocidad durante esas milésimas. Yo nunca espere que ganaras tal velocidad de un instante a otro por lo que me tomó por sorpresa la primera vez y solo me dio tiempo a esquivar algunos de tus hilos que se dirigían a mi cuello.

Syr: (Impresionante, logro desmantelar mi técnica solo con recibirla 2 veces).

Artenis: Ahora es mi turno.

Dijo el santo mientras de sus manos un brillo que simulaba estrellas explotando destrozaba los delgados hilos de Syr.

Artenis: "Revolución de polvo estelar"

Miles de pequeños haces de luces rodearon al espectro el cual no pudo esquivar el ataque del santo dorado recibiéndolo de lleno y escupiendo sangre en el proceso.

Artenis: Puede que seas el guerrero de mayor defensa y ataque pero incluso un ataque de esa magnitud es capaz de dañar tu cuerpo.

Syr se encontraba tirado en el suelo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Syr: Jajajaja

Artenis: ¿Pero qué?

El espectro solo reía como un maniaco, pero luego de reír se levantó lentamente.

Syr: Tal y como puedes ver Estoy muy entero pero tú, no se podría decir lo mismo solo mira tú pecho.

Artenis: ¿Mi pecho? Eh ¿Qué es esto?

El santo tenía un hilo pegado a su cuerpo.

Artenis: (Este hilo ¿No pudo ser cortado ni por mi técnica?).

Syr: Ese es el hilo principal de la "Marioneta cósmica" es un hilo indetectable hasta que se conecta con su objetivo y es indestructible, solo desaparecerá cuando yo de la orden.

Artenis: (No puede ser).

El santo salió disparado contra el espectro de grifo, este último lo estaba jalando hacia el por medio del hilo y lo recibió con un fuerte golpe con todo el brazo derecho. El impacto fue tan brutal que la armadura dorada se cuarteo y gran parte de la protección del pectoral quedo hecha trizas, el impacto mando a volar a Artenis hasta una montaña pero era tanta potencia que a pesar de atravesar de un lado a otro la montaña siguió de largo hasta chocar con otra montaña que se encontraba a unos 4 kilómetros del espectro desatando una enorme tormenta de nieve y polvo que se levantaba alrededor de dicha montaña.

Syr: Con eso debería bastar.

Dijo un agitado Syr al cual se le veía respirar algo rápido.

Syr: Ahora sí, voy a ir por esa mujer.

Muy lejos de ahí 2 enormes sombras caminaban por un oscuro y estrecho pasillo cuando por el otro lado del pasillo se topaban con alguien, era el espectro de Wyvern.

?: Grath…

Grath: Mi señor que coincidencia encontrarlo por aquí.

Dijo el juez mientras se arrodillaba antes esas enormes personas.

?: ¿Quién o qué es ese que llevas ahí?

Grath: Este sujeto vino por voluntad propia al castillo, quería ver al señor Hades.

?: ¿Al señor Hades?

Grath: Así es. Luego de derrotarlo estaba por llevarlo ante la señorita Pandora, pero veo que me los he encontrado a ustedes de camino.

?2: Ya veo, buen trabajo. El señor Hades ordeno buscar a este tipo de gente.

Dijo la otra figura entre las sombras.

Grath: Y eso no es todo mi señor.

?2: Habla.

Grath: Esa mujer de la que hablo el señor Hades, que era de gran importancia para ganar la guerra la he localizado.

?: Tan rápido, ¿La has encontrado?

Grath: Así es mi señor.

?2: ¿Qué opinas?

?: Voy a ir de inmediato, no podemos dejar que esa mujer caiga en manos de Poseidón o Athena.

Grath: Señor me honraría poder acompañarlo y guiarlo hasta ella.

?2: No lo sé, mejor voy yo.

?: Ni hablar yo lo dije primero.

?2: Con tu temperamento no creo que debas ir.

?: ¿Mi temperamento? Pero si tú eres el pacifista, yo voy a ir. Grath llévame.

Grath: Enseguida señor.

Ambos desaparecieron.

?2: Mira que llamarme pacifista a mi (Suspiro) Espero que traigas a esa mujer hermano. Fracasar en esta misión desataría la ira del señor Hades.

Esa sombre siguió avanzando por el pasillo.

Mientras en las congeladas tierras Syr estaba por cargar a Bulma para poder llevarla al castillo.

Trunks: Quita las sucias manos de mi mamá.

Syr: ¿Eh?

Los 2 pequeños habían regresado y estaban en posición de combate.

Syr: Largo de aquí niños, no tengo tiempo para jugar.

Seraín: ¿Jugar? No nos subestimes.

Syr: Subestimar. Jajaja eso debiste haberle dicho a tu padre cuando aún estaba con vida.

Seraín: No puede ser mi papá…

Trunks: Maldito toma esto "Mini ataque del Big Bang"

La técnica de Trunks fue detenida con una mano por parte del espectro.

Trunks: No puede ser.

Syr: Patético.

El espectro comenzó a caminar hacia los pequeños.

Seraín: Ahí viene.

Syr: Veo que no entenderán razones hasta que su sangre se mescle con la nieve ¿No? Es ese caso voy a complacerlos.

El juez de grifo comenzó a gritar mientras cargaba un ataque.

Syr: "Onda gigante de plu…

Un ataque que lo golpeo en la espalda interrumpió su ataque.

Seraín: Papá.

Syr: (No es posible).

Un agitado y cansado Artenis estaba de rodillas a unos 25 metros de ahí con la palma abierta.

Artenis: Nuestra pelea no ha terminado.

Syr: Artenis…

Ambos volvieron a cruzar miradas.

Trunks: Seraín, la armadura de tu papá.

Seraín: Parece que la pelea ha sido terrible.

Syr: ¿No vas a darte por vencido verdad?

Artenis: Ya sabes la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Syr: En ese caso voy a destruirte ahora mismo.

Artenis: Seraín.

Seraín: Sí.

Artenis: Creí haberte dicho que te fueras.

Seraín: Pero papá…

Artenis: Largo. Tú también Trunks.

Trunks: Pero… mi mamá.

Artenis: Llévenla con ustedes, vayan al santuario. Yo derrotare al juez de grifo, es una promesa.

Niños: Bien.

El pequeño Trunks cargo a su madre y ambos se fueron del lugar.

Syr: No lo permitiré.

En un parpadeo un puñetazo de Artenis golpeo a Syr tirando nuevamente su casco al suelo.

Syr: (¿Cómo puede aún conservar esa velocidad?).

Artenis: Syr ya te lo dije no moriré hasta que escuches mi historia.

La pelea estaba llegando a su clímax.


	28. Capítulo 28 Herencia del dragón

Capítulo 28.

Herencia del Dragón.

Syr se levantaba del suelo limpiándose la cara con el brazo. Mientras Artenis cargaba su cosmos.

Syr: (Este cosmos, no creo ¿Artenis planea usar esa técnica?).

Artenis: (Seraín por favor perdóname pero no hay otra manera). Vamos Mortau.

Syr: Estoy preparado ataca.

Seraín: Este cosmos, no puede ser papá…

Trunks: ¿Seraín qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te detienes?

Seraín: Mi papá planea usar…

Artenis: "Destello más allá de la luz"

Una enorme luz salía del cuerpo de Artenis y se elevaba hasta el cielo, era como si una columna de luz bajara hasta la tierra.

Syr: Lo había escuchado, pero nunca lo había visto.

Luego de un gran grito todo el cuerpo de Artenis parecía brillar en blanco y puso una rodilla en el suelo simulando una posición para prepararse para correr.

Syr: No lo permitiré "Marioneta cósmica"

Pero antes de que siquiera el ataque de Syr fuera lanzado la mano de Artenis lo tomo por la cara y salió disparado mientras corría a una velocidad indescriptible.

Syr: (¿Qué es esto?).

La velocidad era tal que incluso la armadura de Aries como la sapuris de grifo dejaron sus cuerpos, era como si una bola de fuego estuviera avanzando a gran velocidad.

Syr: (Maldición, no puedo liberarme ¿Pero qué? ¿No puede ser?).

De un momento a otro el espectro veía que estaba en la ciudad, pero luego veía bosque y luego desierto, y así sucesivamente todo en casi el mismo instante. La velocidad era tal que sentía como su cuerpo se empezaba a quebrar era como si todos sus huesos se estuvieran haciendo añicos, no podía comprender como Artenis si quiera podía seguir moviendo las piernas, pero cuando bajó la mirada vio que Artenis ni siquiera tocaba la tierra solo con el impulso ambos se estaban moviendo y el terror se apodero de Syr cuando se empezaron a elevar sin control.

Syr: (Si esto sigue así ninguno de los 2)…

Seraín: Papá…

Ambos pequeños veían como esa bola de fuego ascendía al cielo. Pero entonces Syr pego sus hilos a la superficie terrestre los cuales se destrozaron prácticamente al instante a excepción del hilo principal. El espectro gritaba fuertemente de desesperación pero la potencia hacia el suelo se destrozará y ambos terminaron por ser lanzados hasta el cielo sin embargo Syr había conseguido disminuir en gran potencia la velocidad así que luego de alcanzar una gran altura ambos empezaron a caer.

Syr: (Maldición mi cuerpo no responde, no puedo mover ni un musculo).

Ambos caían a tal velocidad que todo indicaba que sería una muerte segura. Pero Seraín que no pudo aguantar más y volvió aun en contra de las órdenes de su padre pero no llegaría a tiempo para evitar que este se estrellará contra el suelo.

Syr: (Me duele admitirlo, pero me has ganado Artenis. Admito mi derrota aunque es una lástima no voy a poder escuchar tu historia, lo siento amigo).

En ese momento el espectro perdió la conciencia.

Seraín: (No lo voy a lograr, no puede ser) PAPAAAA!

Unos minutos antes en el fondo del mar.

Alexander: Parece que tanto Poseidón como Nardras van a ir en busca de mi sobrino.

Zonia: Señor Alexander podría continuar ya sabe…

Alexander: Claro, bien ¿En qué me quede?

Gonen: No dejaré que sigas matando a más integrantes del ejército de Poseidón.

Syr: Quiero verte intentarlo. (Pero ese sujeto fue protegido por las escamas de uno de los generales marinos, pero es imposible las sapuris y las escamas a diferencias de las cloth no están vivas. ¿Cómo pudo protegerlo un simple pedazo de metal?).

Gan: Papá ¿Cómo es que las escamas?

Gonen: Debió ser obra de esta misma persona.

Gan: Quieres decir telequinesis.

Gonen: Así es, pero al tratarse de las escamas de Crisaor solo so portador debería ser capaz de controlarlas de esa manera, aunque fuera de manera inconsciente. No puede ser.

Gan: ¿Qué?

Gonen: Este sujeto es el hermano mayor de Trowen.

Gan: ¿El general de Kraken?

Gonen: Si lo conocí una vez que fue a su fiesta de cumpleaños, me invito a su casa y ahí conocí a su hermano, debe de ser el destino de esta familia.

Syr: Eso lo confirma entonces debo matarlo, ahora que no ha despertados sus poderes.

Grito Syr mientras corría a gran velocidad hacía el inconsciente doctor.

Gonen: No lo permitiré "Torbellino de las profundidades"

El general se puso de pie justo donde estaba el doctor y un remolino de agua se formó alrededor de ambos impidiendo que nada entrara.

Gonen: Parece que tu ataque no funciono eres muy lento.

Syr: ¿De verdad? Bueno para ser sincero si soy lento, tan lento que no podría ganarte.

Gonen: ¿Qué? ¿De qué estas hab… Desapareció.

Gan: ¿No puede ser? Lo perdí de vista.

Luego de unos instantes de voltear a todos lados Gan visualizo al enemigo detrás de su padre.

Gan: No puede ser ¿Cómo llego ahí?

Syr: "Decapitación de las alas de plata"

Los hilos del espectro rodearon el cuello del general marino.

Syr: Mi técnica favorita, me encanta decapitar a mis victimas cuando se confían jajaja.

Gan: Padre…

Soldado: Señor Dragón del mar…

Syr: Bien, ahora sigues tu doc.

Pero una patada del general marino en la cara lanzó a Syr hasta los árboles derrumbando varios en el proceso.

Syr: ¿Pero cómo?

Un chorro de agua giraba alrededor del cuello de Gonen, los hilos no habían alcanzado a cortar.

Gonen: Que interesante y drástico aumento de velocidad. Es una lástima que mi torbellino me continua protegiendo unos minutos más luego de haber ejecutado mi técnica.

Syr: Maldito veo que quieres sufrir.

Gonen: Las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles señor espectro.

Syr: Para ti soy el juez de Grifo, háblame con respeto idiota.

Gonen: Cállate y pelea.

Syr: Ahora veras "Onda gigante de plumas"

Gonen: Gan protege al soldado.

Gan: Sí

Gonen y Gan: "Torbellino de las profundidades"

Los torbellinos protegieron a los guerreros marinos. Pero mientras estaban protegidos por sus técnicas algo arrastro a Gonen fuera de su zona segura.

Gonen: ¿Pero qué? Otro hilo.

Syr: No puedes destruir ni esquivar el hilo principal "Juicio infernal"

El espectro recubrió sus puños con un oscuro cosmos el cual destrozo parte de las escamas y lanzo a Gonen lejos de ahí.

Syr: Esta técnica es muy eficaz en el cuerpo a cuerpo, es decir soy un experto en el combate tanto a corta como a larga distancia. Y te voy a decir una última cosa, has perdido por confiarte, te sentías seguro dentro de tu charco de agua y bajaste la guardia.

Gan: Maldición, debemos detenerlo.

Gan lanzo un ataque de cosmos pero el espectro lo golpeo desintegrándolo al instante.

Syr: Te mostraré lo que es un ataque.

El espectro abrió la palma de su mano y una gran corriente de aire derrumbo a Gan.

Syr: Ahora doc. ¿Continuamos con la consulta?

Un golpe con mucha potencia hacia Augalos fue detenido con el cuerpo del soldado el cual fue traspasado.

Syr: ¿Qué crees que haces estorbo?

Soldado: Es mi deber ayudar y proteger a los generales marinos y con gusto doy mi vida para que este hombre se convierta en uno de ellos.

El soldado murió y cayó al suelo.

Syr: Hmm basura.

Gonen: Maldición, era nuestro deber protegerlo.

Syr: ¿Sigues vivo? Si eso te molesto, esto te va a hacer arder en furia.

El juez golpeo rumbo al suelo pero ya no había nadie ahí.

Syr: ¿Pero dónde?

Gan: Justo a tiempo.

El joven Gan cargaba al inconsciente Augalos.

Syr: Así está mejor, los matare a ambos de un solo ataque.

Gonen: "Diluvio torrencial"

Una enorme ola golpeo a Syr por la espalda derribándolo boca abajo en el suelo.

Gonen: Aun soy tu oponente.

Syr: Desgraciado.

El espectro lanzo un grito desgarrador al cielo, todo empezó a temblar y un cosmos rodeo su cuerpo.

Gonen: (El séptimo sentido).

Syr: Te voy a hacer pedazos "Marioneta cósmica"

Multitud de hilos se dirigían a Gonen y aunque este se protegió con su torbellino los hilos eran muchos cada que uno era destruido parecía que era remplazado por otro y estaban empezando a hacer un hueco en el agua.

Gan: Padre.

Gonen: No Gan, esta es mi pelea. Escucha grandulón no creas que vas a poder derrotarme tan fácilmente, no eres el único que puede elevar su cosmos y te lo demostrare.

Gonen también elevo su cosmos hasta que ambos estaban muy parejos.

Syr: No creas que me vas a superar mi fuerza te supera y eso lo deberías saber.

Gonen: Lo sé, pero no todo se decide por la fuerza.

En el torbellino se hizo un gran hueco por donde los hilos entraron y sujetaron a Gonen.

Syr: Bien ya te tengo.

La corriente de agua se detuvo y Gonen fue arrastrado fuera de ella y ahora se encontraba sostenido en el aire por los hilos sin poder moverse.

Syr: Que débil, ¿Ya no puedes no cortar mis hilos? Bueno es hora de acabar contigo. ¿O primero te torturo?

Gonen: Maldición debo admitir que me concentré mucho en ese hilo principal, intenté localizarlo pero no puedo verlo.

Syr: Idiota por concentrarte en un hilo todos los demás te a traparon.

Gonen: Por lo menos me libre de tu hilo principal.

Syr: ¿De qué hablas idiota? El hilo principal es indetectable al menos que yo lo haga visible, pero observa también con él te atrape, el general pudo ver el hilo que estab a la altura de su abdomen. No esquivaste nada y ahora que tal el dedo índice de la mano derecha e izquierda.

Ambos dedos se doblaron hasta romperse. Y Gonen grito de dolor.

Gan: Padre…

Syr: Observa chico esto pronto te pasará a ti también.

Gonen: Jaja.

Syr: Parece que el dolor es tanto que se confunde y ríe. Jajaja.

Gonen: No, me río de ti. Eres muy idiota ¿Verdad?

Syr: ¿Qué?

Gonen: "Colmillos del dragón marino"

Los hilos del juez de grifo fueron cortados, todos menos 1 el principal.

Gonen: Iluso de verdad crees que me hubiera dejado atrapar sin una razón. Ahora puedo ver este hilo con el que me arrastraste la primera vez.

Syr: Pero aún te tengo, sigues siendo mi prisionero.

El general se despojó de la protección del pecho y esta cayó al suelo con todo e hilo.

Syr: ¡Maldito!

Gonen: "Colmillos del dragón marino"

El ataque golpeo de lleno al general marino el cual termino con un ala rota y sangraba por el costando donde lo habían golpeado y este término cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

Gonen: Muy bien ¿Listo para rendirte? (¿Este cosmos sigue aumentando? ¿Cuánta fuerza tiene este hombre?).

Syr: "Onda gigante de plumas"

El ataque del espectro estuvo a punto de golpear al general marino.

Gonen: Menos mal que eres lento, y esa técnica que aumenta tu velocidad no funcionara otra vez.

Syr: Entonces probemos esto "Marioneta cósmica"

El espectro apunto su ataque hacia Gan.

Gonen: Maldición ¡hijo!

El general marino tuvo que ponerse delante de su hijo para que este no recibiera el ataque.

Gan: Padre.

Syr: Ahora eres mi juguete.

Gonen: (Maldición está imprimiendo una cantidad brutal de cosmos en su técnica no puedo liberarme está vez, tremenda fuerza la de este hombre).

Y entonces Gonen levantó su puño de golpeo a Gan derribándolo.

Gonen: ¡Gan! ¿Estás bien?

Gan: Descuida padre, sé muy bien que es por la técnica de ese sujeto.

Gonen: Huye.

Gan: No.

Gonen: ¿Qué dices?

Gan: Solo debo derrotarlo y te liberare.

Gonen: Gan no lo hagas, escúchame debes irte.

Gan: Debo hacerlo, prepárate espectro infeliz.

Syr: Ven cuando quieras.

Gan comenzó a correr hacia el espectro pero una patada en su espalda lo derrumbo.

Syr: Iluso yo tengo el control de tu padre ahora, veamos que cara pone tu padre cuanto te mate con sus propias manos.

Gonen: ¡Detente!

Sin poder poner resistencias Gonen volteo a su hijo que estaba boca abajo en el suelo para sentarse arriba de él y acto seguido golpearlo una y otra vez con ambos puños.

Gonen: (Maldita sea) ¡Por favor detente!

Alexander: (La voz de Gonen).

Pensó Alexander que estaba en las afueras de la ciudad mientras corría a donde había escuchado el grito.

Syr: Sabes ya me aburrí. Mejor mata al doctor.

Gan: (Oh no, se supone que debemos defenderlo).

En contra de su voluntad Gonen caminaba hacía Augalos. Pero tratando de concentrarse le hablo al cosmos de su hijo.

Gonen: (Gan, debes detenerme. ¿Me escuchas Gan?).

Gan: (Papá yo… ¿Qué debería hacer?).

Gonen: (No tienes la fuerza para detenerlo, pero yo no me defenderé ni voy a usar un escudo de cosmos cuando baje mi cosmos al mínimo debes aprovechar y atacarme).

Gan: (¿Qué? Si hago eso tú podrías).

Gonen: (Eso no importa solo debes actuar rápido).

Gan: (Yo no puedo hacerlo. Intentaré derrotarlo).

Gonen: (Gan escúchame hazlo, no tengas miedo).

Gan: (Yo no le tengo miedo a nadie).

Gonen: (Le temas a la situación y a las consecuencias).

Gan: (Padre).

Gonen: (Un verdadero general marino no le teme a nadie y a nada, estoy orgulloso de ti hijo).

Gan: (Gracias padre yo…).

Gan se levantó aún con el rostro hinchado y sin poder contener las lágrimas.

Syr: ¿Qué está haciendo?

Gan: Padre te ofrezco este ataque "Colmillos del dragón marino"

El ataque de Gan traspaso el abdomen de su padre haciendo que el hilo no tuviera de donde sujetarlo.

Gonen: (Gracias hijo).

El joven sujeto a su padre entre sus brazos.

Gan: Padre yo…

Syr: Muy conmovedor pero ¿Qué sentido tiene eso? Si no pueden detenerme.

Gan: Maldito toma esto.

El joven se lanzó con un puñetazo que Syr desvió con una mano y mientras Gan estaba en el aire cayendo lentamente el espectro levanto su mano.

Syr: Has sido de mucha ayuda, gracias a ti tu padre murió, pero ya no me sirves "Juicio infernal"

El puño del juez bajaba rápidamente hacia Gan cuando una corriente lo empezó a arrastrar hacía atrás.

Syr: ¿Pero qué?

Gonen: "Triángulo dorado"

Una especie de apertura en forma triangular en el aire se tragó al juez.

Gonen: Y ahora ¿Quién se confió?

El general marino se dejó caer de espaldas en el suelo, justo cuando Alexander llegó corriendo desde el bosque.

Alexander: Gonen. Ho no.

Gan: Padre respóndeme.

Gonen: Hijo no tengo nada más que enseñarte, ahora eres todo un general marino, usa con honor las escamas de dragón marino. Nunca claudiques ante el dolor y lucha como un hombre hasta final.

Gonen comenzó a cerrar los ojos lentamente.

Gan: ¡Padre!

Gonen Había muerto en los brazos de su hijo.


	29. Capítulo 29 Alianza en él hielo

Capítulo 29.

Alianza en él hielo.

Al momento de terminar de contar la historia, todos en el fondo marino estaban en un silencio total nadie decía nada, algunos agachaban la cabeza y Zonia incluso lloraba.

Sheina: Nunca imagine que podía haber ocurrido.

Alexander: Desde ese día el corazón de mi sobrino se volvió frio y solitario.

Gilfo: Ganó las escamas que tanto deseaba, pero perdió más de lo que corazón podía soportar.

Trowen: No solo lo perdió si no que la culpa lo debe seguir consumiendo hasta el día de hoy.

Mildy: Nunca pude entenderlo.

Alexander: No es tu culpa, mi sobrino nunca ha compartido esto con nadie.

Danira: Pero ¿Por qué tomar el papel de malvado? ¿Por qué se queda con el odio de todos nosotros?

Alexander: Es su forma de autocastigarse, se impone esos castigos a sí mismo para tratar de amortiguar el dolor.

Zonia: Pero ¿No puede simplemente confiar en nosotros? Y simplemente decirnos la verdad, podría pedirnos ayuda.

Trowen: Lamento informarte que eso no va a pasar.

Zonia: ¿Eh, por qué?

Alexander: Simplemente porque así es Gan, es un lobo solitario.

Sheina: No debimos juzgarlo tan pronto.

Alexander: Solo hacían lo correcto, proteger a Poseidón.

Danira: Si me disculpan debo volver a mi trabajo.

Mildy: ¿Alguien ha visto a Nidia, no la visto desde la mañana que llagamos a este mundo?

Zonia: Ahora que lo dices es verdad.

Gilfo: Supongo que simplemente andará por ahí.

Alexander: Debemos irnos a descansar, este solo ha sido el primer día en este mundo.

Trowen: El señor Alexander tiene razón, me retiro.

Y así cada uno se retiraba pero lejos de ahí en los campos de entrenamiento Poseidón y Gan llegaban con Gan. El cual estaba sin camisa golpeando y destruyendo unas rocas.

Nardras: ¿Entrenando como siempre Gan?

Gan: ¿Qué quieres ahora?

Nardras: Hablar.

Gan: Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo mejor lar… ¿Señor Poseidón?

Poseidón: …

El dios no hablo, solo miraba fijamente a su general marino el cual se arrodillo, pero en ese momento el dios se reía a carcajadas.

Nardras: (¿Pero qué?).

Gan: (¿Qué le ocurre?).

Poseidón: Lo siento no pude evitar reírme de tu idiota comportamiento.

Gan: ¿Qué?

Poseidón: Primero dices que no me tienes lealtad, luego dices que me derrotaras cosa que me gustaría verte intentándolo y ahora te arrodillas. Tus cambios de humor son peores que los de mi primer esposa jajaja.

Nardras: Bueno eso es verdad.

Gan: …

El general marino no se atrevió a decir nada en contra del dios.

Poseidón: Vamos levántate.

Gan no se pudo incorporar para estar de frente a Poseidón.

Poseidón: Deja las tonterías y ponte a trabajar, dije que debían buscar gente poderosa de este mundo y a esa mujer de pelo azul de la que habló Alexander.

Alexander: Así es Gan, recuerda que esta misión es muy importante debemos estar preparados antes de que "ellos" ataquen primero.

Gan: Abuelo.

Poseidón: Alexander.

Nardras: Gran consejero.

Alexander: Señor Poseidón, le pido disculpas en nombre de mi sobrino, él es fiel.

Poseidón: Te equivocas Alexander.

Alexander: ¿Qué?

Poseidón: No estoy aquí porque crea que Gan nos traicionará, sé que eso no va a ocurrir, vine para ayudarlo.

Dijo mientras extendía su mano para que Gan se levantará.

Gan: (Señor Poseidón…).

El general marino tomó la mano de su deidad y se puso de pie.

Poseidón: Desde ahora en adelante me gustaría que ambos me dijeran todo a mí, ese papelito del lobo solitario lo pueden dejar para el resto de tropas pero de ahora en adelante si tienen algo que decir acudan a verme.

Alexander y Gan: Sí.

El dios se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia el sustento principal.

Gan: Señor Poseidón.

El dios se detuvo a medio camino y volteó ligeramente la cabeza.

Gan: ¿Por qué confía tanto en mí a pesar de lo que dije?

Poseidón: Durante generaciones tu familia ha servido a mi ejército, eres un vivo reflejo de tu padre incluso sacaste lo cabezón y rebelde que era tu padre.

Gan: ¿Mi padre era como yo? Abuelo…

Alexander: ¿Nunca te lo dije? Aunque no lo pareciera tu padre era muy rebelde, su actitud no cambiaba hasta que naciste, y creo que yo era un poco igual.

Dijo mientras soltaba una pequeña risa y una gota se veía tras la cabeza de ambos generales marinos.

Nardras: Lo siento, pero no me lo puedo imaginar con la actitud pesada de Gan.

Gan: Oye que quieres decir.

Poseidón se alejó caminando con una sonrisa.

Gan: (Señor Poseidón, gracias).

Alexander: Ahora que se reconciliaron vámonos a dormir que mañana va a ser un día pesado.

Nardras: El gran consejero tiene razón, debemos descansar para…

Gan: ¿Qué es este cosmos?

Alexander: Es como si le diera vueltas al planeta a una velocidad extraordinaria.

Nardras: Pero se está extinguiendo rápidamente.

Gan: Parece que tanto Athena como Hades están sufriendo bajas.

Lejos de ahí en el páramo congelado 2 personas se precipitaban rápidamente contra el suelo, Seraín y Trunks trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible pero no llegarían a tiempo.

Seraín: (Maldición si tan siquiera me pudiera tele transportar como mi papá).

Trunks: Están cayendo.

Seraín: (Por favor que alguien haga algo) PAPAAAAAA…

Justo cuando parecía que se estaba por estrellar contra el suelo Trunks sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, parecía ser un adulto pero cuando volteo esa persona ya no estaba ahí.

Seraín: ¿Pero quién es él?

Trunks: ¿Eh?

Alguien había sujeto a Artenis antes de que se precipitará contra el suelo.

Trunks: Se… señor Goku.

Seraín: ¿El padre de Goten?

Goku: Uff justo a tiempo, menos mal.

Krillin: Goku ¿Quién es él?

Trunks: Señor Goku, Krillin.

Seraín: Papá.

Goku: Descuida estará bien, oye puedes escucharme come esto, te hará bien.

Artenis abría lentamente un ojo.

Artenis: (Usted es… ¿Goku?).

Seraín: (¿Está ayudando a mi papá? Pero ¿Por qué?).

El santo dorado comió una extraña semilla y de un momento a otro sus heridas habían sanado era increíble, era como un milagro.

Goku: Menos mal que estas bien.

Detrás de ellos Syr recuperó la conciencia justo a tiempo para usar un escudo de cosmos antes de caer al suelo.

Seraín: ¡Sigue vivo!

Trunks: Ese monstruo ¿No muere con nada?

Krillin: Espera Trunks ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿Y qué le pasó a Bulma?

Trunks: Todo es culpa de ese tipo, comando a un grupo de tipos raros que se hacen llamar espectros. Ellos intentaron secuestrar a mamá.

Goku: En el estado que se encuentra no creo que pueda sobrevivir.

Artenis: Señor Goku.

Goku: Dime.

Artenis: ¿Podría darme una de esas extrañas semillas?

Goku: ¿Eh? ¿No fue suficiente con una? Una solo debería bastar para curar tus heridas.

Artenis: No es para mí, es para él.

Trunks y Seraín: ¿Qué?

Goku: Esta bien, toma.

Artenis atrapó la semilla que le lanzó Goku.

Seraín: Papá ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Trunks: Señor Artenis no debería darle esa semilla.

Levantando muy lentamente la mirada Syr observó a su amigo acercándose.

Syr: Artenis ¿Cómo es que tú?...

Artenis: Descuida, como esto.

Syr: Me rehusó.

Artenis: Me lo debes, gane el combate.

Syr: Si ese es el caso entonces ya no voy a escuchar tu historia.

Artenis: Entonces te la contaré en otro momento, pero por ahora debes sobrevivir.

El espectro masticó la semilla y luego la trago.

Syr: (Mis fuerzas).

De un gran grito Syr se reincorporó. Dejando brotar su gran cosmos. Goku rápidamente se puso en posición de combate, pero Artenis solo levanto la mano esperando un apretón como si saludará a un amigo.

Syr: Ahora si te voy a matar.

Dijo mientras su puño se acercaba a la cara de Aries.

Artenis: Me alegro que estés bien Mortau.

Una vez más Syr no pudo completar su ataque y solo observaba a Artenis.

Artenis: ¿Estás listo para escuchar mi historia?

El espectro se resignó y dejo de estar a la ofensiva.

Syr: Déjalo. No tiene caso.

Luego de caminar unos metros Syr llegó hasta su sapuris la cual se había ensamblado y se la puso.

Artenis: ¿Qué hay de Bulma?

Syr: No pienso deberte ningún favor.

Artenis: Syr ¿Tú?

El espectro abrió sus alas y voló.

Syr: (Artenis…).

Trunks: Se ha ido.

Seraín: No puedo creerlo incluso renunció a llevarse a tu mamá.

Krillin: No entiendo que pasa, pero me alegra que ese sujeto se fuera, la verdad me daba miedo.

Goku: Trunks tú también toma una.

Dijo el sonriente Goku mientras lanzaba una semilla a Trunks.

Gohan: Papá.

Goku: ¿Gohan?

Trunks: Gohan.

Goku: Hola ¿Gohan qué haces acá?

Gohan: ¿Tú eres?

Artenis: Nos volvemos a encontrar Gohan, mi nombre es Artenis y ese pequeño es mi hijo Seraín.

Seraín: Hola mucho gusto.

Gohan: El placer es mío. ¿Eh? Esa caja.

Goku: Si a mí también me llamó la atención, oye Artenis eres un caballero dorado ¿No?

Artenis: Así es, mi constelación guardiana es Aries.

Gohan: Increíble, también eres un caballero dorado igual que Igminseros.

Artenis: Así es, somos 12 caballeros dorados en total.

Gohan: ¿Doce?

Dijo con cara de asombro.

Goku: Increíble, es decir que hay otros 11 ¿Tan fuertes como Sipiasacna?

Artenis: Así es, Son Goku, Son Gohan. Me gustaría invitarlos a ambos al santuario.

Goku y Gohan: ¿Santuario?

Trunks: ¿Qué es el santuario?

Seraín: Es el lugar donde están todos los caballeros dorados, te va a encantar Trunks vamos. Y Ahí podremos proteger a tu mamá.

Goku: ¿Ahí están todos los caballeros dorados? Yo si voy.

Artenis: ¿Gohan?

Gohan: Yo también voy necesito saber más de la situación y que mejor lugar que el santuario.

Artenis: Excelente, partimos en este momento.

Dos sombras se acercaban caminando por el pinar nevado.

Arturo: Artenis colega, escuche que un espectro te hizo mierda.

Necranceros: Hola a todos mis fans, no se aloquen ya llego su personaje favorito.

Goku: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Krillin: Ese tipo ¿Tiene el cabello de 2 colores?

Artenis con una cara de póker face.

Artenis: Ellos son…

Arturo: Descuida yo me presentaré. Ante ustedes el fuerte y magnifico, el santo más poderoso "Aldebarán de Tauro"

Necranceros: Y el hermoso e inigualable, el santo más insoportable perdón quise decir el más carismático "Death shoot de Cancer"

Dijeron ambos mientras se ponían en poses como si fuera una presentación de tv. Mientras todos los presentes les aparecía una gota detrás de la cabeza.

Krillin: ¿Y a estos que les pasa?

Goku: Hacen las mismas poses ridículas que Gohan.

Gohan: Oye papá…

Goku: Hay perdón se me olvido que estabas aquí.

Artenis: Chicos les presento a Arturo y Necranceros.

Goku: ¿Arturo y Necranceros? ¿Qué no dijeron un nombre distinto?

Necranceros: Así es mi amigo, puedes llamarnos de la forma que desees.

Dijo mientras su brazo izquierdo rodeaba a Goku y este solo cerraba los ojos y la gota bajaba por un costado de su cabeza.

Arturo: Es hora de partir.

Necranceros: Vamos los escoltaremos.

Mientras todos caminaban arriba de una montaña nevada 2 sombras más habían llegado.

?: ¿No se supone que Syr estaba en este lugar?

Grath: Al parecer Syr fue derrotado.

?: Patético.

Grath: Lo sé, pero en mi si puede confiar. Yo Grath de Wyvern de la estrella celeste de la ferocidad acabaré con esos santos y los habitantes de este mundo y recuperaré a esa mujer.

?: No.

Grath: ¿Disculpe?

?: He dicho que no, yo voy a ir por ellos, no va a quedar ni uno vivo.

Grath: ¿Está seguro señor?

?: ¿Qué estas insinuando? ¿Crees que no voy a poder contra unos patéticos humanos? Eso estás diciendo.

Grath: No claro que no, nunca desconfiaría de usted.

?: Mas te vale, ahora mismo los destruiré a todos.

Dijo mientras levantaba la mano apuntando a todo el grupo.

Artenis: Es por eso que vinimos a este mundo y buscamos gente fuerte.

Goku: Vaya sí que vinieron muchas personas poderosas.

Gohan: Ahora lo entiendo y saben ¿Dónde se oculta?

Artenis: Desgraciadamente no.

Krillin: Por lo que dices su misión es bastante peligrosa.

Dijo mientras tragaba saliva y algunos reían. De un momento a otro Goku se puso serió y paso al SSJ3 al instante lanzando un kamehameha hacía atrás, lo cual contuvo el ataque energético que se dirigía hacia ellos.

Arturo: ¿Pero qué?

Necranceros: Alguien nos ataca.

Delante de todos ellos una enorme persona caía desde el cielo, sus ojos eran totalmente plateados e inexpresivos, cabello plateado y una imponente armadura negra que se escondía bajo una capa blanca a excepción de sus hombreras que sobresalían.

Todos los santos se quedaron petrificados y no decían una sola palabra.

Mientras los poderes explotaban y Goku caía al suelo.

Gohan: Papá, no puede ser.

Thanatos: Es hora de morir humanos.


	30. Capítulo 30 El poder de un dios

Capítulo 30.

El poder de un dios.

Al levantarse Goku podía sentir una energía anormal de ese sujeto, no parecía tener un ki muy grande pero por alguna razón estaba intranquilo, incluso por instinto había pasado al SSJ3.

Goku: ¿Quién será esta persona?

Artenis: ¡Señor Goku no se le ocurra luchar!

Krillin, Goku, Gohan y Trunks voltearon sorprendidos a ver a Artenis.

Gohan: Artenis… ¿Qué quieres decir?

Artenis: Esta persona es…

Thanatos: Mi nombre no tiene importancia y ni siquiera me apetece presentarme frente a unos inútiles humanos.

Gohan: Quiere decir ¿Qué él no es humano?

Arturo: En efecto.

Necranceros: Él es conocido como Thanatos el dios de la muerte.

Todos veían al dios con una mirada de incredulidad.

Trunks: ¿Por qué ese sujeto está cargando a mi mamá?

Gohan: ¿Qué? Se supone que tú la tenías en tus brazos.

Trunks: No sé cuándo me la arrebató.

Artenis: (Ni si quiera yo pude verlo).

Thanatos: Grath.

Grath: A sus órdenes señor.

Dijo el juez del infierno mientras se arrodillaba.

Thanatos: Llévate a esta mujer al castillo yo voy a luchar contra todos ellos.

Goku: (¿Piensa luchar contra todos a la vez?).

Arturo: Las cosas se están torciendo.

Artenis: Seraín huye.

Seraín: Otra vez no.

Artenis: No te atrevas a reprocharme debes ir al santuario vamos corre.

Seraín: Está bien volveré con ayuda. Vámonos Trunks.

Trunks: No, yo me quedaré a luchar.

Gohan: No creo que sea buena idea Trunks.

Trunks: Ni hablar Gohan yo me quedaré.

Gohan: Pero Trunks esto es muy peligroso, te prometo que salvaremos a tu madre tú debes de huir, si te quedas solo nos…

Goku: Trunks, vete de una vez.

Trunks: NO, yo debo quedarme mientras mi papá no este es mi responsabilidad.

Goku: ¡Que te largues de una vez, solo vas a estorbarnos!

Trunks retrocedió unos pasos no se esperaba que Goku le gritara de esa manera.

Gohan: (Mi papá nunca le grita, si perdió la calma debe de haber una buena razón). ¿Qué es este ki?

Thanatos estaba aumentando su energía de manera desproporcionada.

Gohan: (Este poder no puedo creer que alguien tenga tanto poder).

Arturo: Esto está mal colega.

Artenis: De todas maneras debemos hacer algo.

Goku: Hay que luchar.

Arturo: Así se habla.

Artenis: Yo voy a iniciar, luego Goku y Arturo ustedes lo golpearan con su fuerza bruta mientras se fija en mí.

Trunks: Seraín, vámonos.

Seraín: Está bien.

Justo cuando ambos se estaban partiendo del lugar.

Thanatos: No dejaré que ningún humano salga de aquí con vida.

Artenis: Tu pelea es conmigo no te distraigas.

El santo corrió a toda velocidad para golpear al dios pero desapareció ante sus ojos.

Artenis: ¿Qué?

Gohan: ¡Trunks, Seraín!

Artenis: ¿Cómo llegó hasta ellos?

El dios se encontraba frente a los 2 pequeños y con solo expulsar su energía los mando a volar y ambos acabaron inconscientes.

Thanatos: Esto es muy sencillo, ustedes 2 pequeños serán los primeros en morir.

Al levantar la mano se veía claro que sus intenciones eran las de matar pero un golpe de Goku en SSJ3 se interpuso, quedando el puño de Goku atrapado por la mano de Thanatos.

Thanatos: Tu poder es grande, pero inestable. Alguien como tú que no puede controlar su propio cosmos nunca va a ser capaz de ponerme un dedo encima.

Una patada en el estómago lanzo a Goku por la tundra estrellándose contra varias montañas antes de que la fuerza con la que estaba siendo lanzado disminuyera. Cuando el polvo se disipo Goku estaba tirando con sangre en la boca pero aun el SSJ3

Arturo: Es momento, está distraído.

Artenis: Muy bien ustedes ataquen con todo cuerpo a cuerpo "Revolución de polvo estelar"

Gohan: Entendido vamos señor Aldebarán.

Arturo: Claro.

Los 2 guerreros atacaron al dios el cual con una mano detuvo ambos golpes pero desde la distancia la técnica de Aries lo golpeaba mientras Gohan y Tauro tomaban distancia.

Gohan: Lo logramos.

Arturo: Bien hecho.

Artenis: Esperen aun…

Del humo se podía ver a alguien caminando, cuando salió de la densa cortina de humo se podía ver a Thanatos con su armadura y cuerpo intactos. Levantando el dedo índice Arturo fue derribado por algo que no pudo ver venir.

Artenis: Hay que separarse.

Gohan: Bien.

Pero cuando ambos brincaron al cielo el dios devolvió a Gohan al suelo de una patada.

Artenis: ¿Cómo es posible que ni yo sea capaz de seguirlo?

Thanatos: Es tu turno.

Artenis: No creas que va a ser tan fácil "Revolución de polvo estelar"

Thanatos: Inútil.

Con un escudo de cosmos el dios se protegió del ataque de Aries y con un movimiento de su brazo izquierdo apartó todo el humo. Pero al santo ya se encontraba a su espalda y de una patada hizo que el dios se moviera unos metros dejando 2 líneas en la nieve por donde se había movido.

Artenis: (¿Con la potencia de esa patada y no lo derrumbe? Que sujeto tan duro).

Thanatos: Tu velocidad va más allá de la luz, pero eso no es suficiente para derrotarme.

Artenis: (Maldito).

Aries se volvió a tele transportar a la espalda de Thanatos esta vez tratando de conectar un golpe pero esta vez fue detenido por el dios el cual se encontraba de espaldas y con los ojos cerrados.

Thanatos: Muy mal, de esa manera nunca vas a ganarme considera el golpe que me diste como un mero milagro.

Goku: Entonces ¿Este también es un milagro?

Thanatos: ¿Qué?

Cuando el dios volteo un kamehameha lo golpeo derrumbándolo al suelo.

Artenis: Señor Goku.

Goku: ¿Estas bien Artenis?

Artenis: Si, ahora acabemos con él.

Lejos de ese lugar en un bosque donde no había nieve alguien corría entre los árboles. Se trataba de Grath el juez del infierno que tenía en sus brazos a Bulma.

Grath: (Lo he conseguido, esta vez tengo entre mis manos a un gran premio, lo vez Syr siempre he sido mejor que tú).

Pero de un momento el juez del infierno escuchó una voz.

Necranceros: Ya me aburrí, ¿Hasta dónde vamos a correr?

Grath: ¿Qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas siguiéndome?

Necranceros: Ya hace un rato. ¿Vamos al castillo de Hades? ¿Dicen que es un excelente lugar turístico? ¿Dime que tipos de recuerdos venden en ese lugar?

Grath: Muere.

Grito el juez mientras lanzaba una gran ráfaga de cosmos a la cabeza de su adversario, el cual desde la posición que se encontraba parecía haber sido decapitado, pero aun sin cabeza el cuerpo seguía corriendo detrás de él.

Necranceros: Ya veo ese es una de esas atracciones con luces, parece un lugar divertido.

El juez se detuvo y el santo hizo lo mismo.

Grath: ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? ¿Cómo puedes hablar sin cabeza?

Necranceros: ¿Sin cabeza?

Las manos del santo empezaron a tocar por arriba del cuello de su camisa. Parecían estar buscando su cabeza y luego de varios intentos el santo gritó horrorizado.

Necranceros: ¡Ho por dios mi cabeza, no está! Ayúdame buen hombre. Hay que recuperar mi cabeza.

Dijo mientras abrazaba la pierna del juez del infierno y este al voltear para abajo pudo ver como dentro de la camisa se veía el típico pelo blanco con rojo del santo.

Grath: ¿A qué estás jugando infeliz?

Y de un rayo de cosmos destrozo la camisa de Necranceros dejándolo solo con vestimenta de la cintura para abajo.

Necranceros: Oye mi broma estaba quedando perfecta, yo mismo tuve que coser la camisa agregando un cuello extra sabes lo difícil que es manejar una aguja para un hombre, definitivamente eso no es trabajo para mí.

Grath: ¿Te crees muy gracioso?

Necranceros: La verdad si ¿Cuánto le das a mi broma? Yo le daría un 9.8 no le doy el 10 solo porque tú arruinaste el final.

El juez apretaba los puños en señal de furia.

Necranceros: Honestamente la idea era que gritaras asustado pensando "Dios mío lo mate soy una mala persona mejor me hago un harakiri"

El santo de cáncer incluso actuaba como si tuviera una espada en sus manos y se la clavara en el pecho, luego este se tumbó al suelo y empezó a toser.

Necranceros: Por favor dile a mi familia que la quiero, que no podré cumplir la promesa a mi hija pequeña de llevarla al parque de atracciones cof cof, porque tuve que matar a ese apuesto caballero dorado, nunca podré tener la conciencia limpia cof cof, me debí haber rendido. Acto seguido cerró los ojos fingiendo estar muerto. A esto sí que debes darle un 10 ¿No?

Grath: "Gran caución"

Necranceros: Oh mierda…

Una enorme explosión cubrió prácticamente todo el bosque.

De vuelta en la nieve Arturo y Gohan se ponían en pie para seguir luchando, cuando se percataron que tanto Aries como Goku ya estaban en medio de una lucha ambos guerreros mantenían una pelea de ataques energéticos contra el dios donde la bola oscura de este último parecía dominar.

Gohan: Hay que ayudarlos.

Arturo: Tú ve a ayudarlos, yo me enfocaré en el cuerpo a cuerpo, esa es mi especialidad.

Gohan: Bien.

Thanatos: ¿Eso es todo?

Artenis: Su poder es demasiado grande ¿Qué hacemos?

Goku: Por lo que vi hace unos momentos también puedes tele transportarte ¿No es así?

Artenis: Así es.

Goku: Usemos eso a nuestro favor.

Mientras ellos planeaban su siguiente jugada Gohan lanzó múltiples ataques de ki a su enemigo lo cual levantó mucha nieve y polvo.

Thanatos: ¿Y eso de que te sirve?

Arturo: Sirve para esto.

Dijo Tauro mientras sujetaba por la espalda a su enemigo para tratar de hacerle un suplex, cosa que logró con éxito. Pero de un golpe fue hundido rápidamente en la nieve.

Goku: Es el momento.

Artenis: De acuerdo.

Le energía oscura del dios ya estaba por consumir a ambos guerreros, pero ambos dejaron de oponer resistencia y esta se precipitó contra ellos.

Thanatos: ¿Acaso se han rendido?

Goku reapareció arriba del dios con 2 dedos en su frente y cargo un potente kamehameha que lanzó contra Thanatos.

Thanatos: Esto es muy débil ¿Qué te ocurrió, tan cansando estas? Este poder es insignificante.

Unas manos sujetaron los tobillos del dios, era Arturo que se estaba desenterrando. Y mientras esto ocurría y Thanatos estaba distraído, Artenis reapareció frente el ataque del dios que había disparado antes.

Artenis: Ahora usaré esta energía que me dono el señor Goku para reforzar mi "Muro de cristal"

Aries desplego un muro el cual se agrieto por completo tras recibir el ataque del dios pero no se rompió.

Artenis: Ahora veamos que te parece tu propio ataque, toma esto. ¡Aléjense!

Goku se tele transporto con Arturo para tomarlo y justo cuando el dios intento golpearlo se volvió a desvanecer con todo y santo dorado.

Thanatos: (Esa maldita técnica).

El propio ataque de Thanatos exploto con el dentro, el radio de la explosión era inmenso cubría toda la tundra y más allá, el temblor se sintió en todo el planeta.

Artenis: Bien pensado señor Goku.

Goku: No puede ser…

Todos voltearon para ver como con un movimiento de su mano Thanatos cortaba el humo y salía ileso, solo habían logrado destruir la capa que cubría su armadura.

Thanatos: Si ya terminaron de jugar es mi turno de atacar. El primero en caer debes ser tú y tu molesta técnica de tele transportación.

Dijo mientras se movía a una velocidad imperceptible para cualquiera de los ahí presentes y tomaba a Goku en SSJ3 del pelo y lo hacía girar arriba de su cabeza, la velocidad con la que giraba era tal que un enorme mecho de cabello dorado se quedó en la mano del dios mientras Goku salía disparado del lugar pero Thanatos le lanzó una esfera de cosmos concentrado el cual termino por acompañar a Goku explotando con él en la montaña más lejana que se alcanzaba a divisar perdiendo así el SSJ3 y volviendo a la normalidad con la su ropa destrozada.

Thanatos: ¿Quién sigue? "Fobia al tártaro"

De la mano del dios salían decenas y decenas de almas con la forma de un cráneo y brazos esqueléticos, que trataban de atrapar a todos los combatientes cercanos.

Arturo: Pero ¿Qué es esto?

Esas almas estaban sujetando a Arturo y por donde pasaban sus huesudas manos la carne empezaba a caerse y la zona sangraba deliberadamente.

Thanatos: Con esta técnica sus cuerpos y también sus almas son aniquilados lenta y simultáneamente. ¿Ahora entienden el poder de un dios?

Artenis: Gohan los niños.

Gohan: Entiendo.

Ambos guerreros se pusieron frente a los inconscientes Trunks y Seraín recibiendo de lleno el ataque del dios mientras gritaban y se retorcían de dolor, la armadura dorada de Aries fue obligada a retirarse de su propietario por dicha técnica por lo que no tenían defensa alguna. Los 3 yacían en un charco de sangre.

Thanatos: Trabajo terminado, no aún falta uno.

Gohan: Espera.

Dijo con dificultad un cansado Gohan que apenas podía levantarse. Nosotros somos tus adversarios ¿No lo recuerdas?

Thanatos: Me sorprende que sigan vivos, debí usar un poco más de cosmos ya que sus mentes y cuerpos siguen funcionando, bueno a medias no lograrán hacer nada en esas condiciones.

Arturo: De eso te equivocas.

Artenis: Nuestro objetivo es detenerte.

Thanatos: Me gusta divertirme por lo que vamos a hacer un trato si logran hacerme aunque sea un rasguño solo los mataré a ustedes pero no voy a ir por sus otros amigos dorados.

Arturo: Solo un rasguño nos lo estas poniendo muy fácil ¿No crees?

Artenis: Aunque nos cueste la vida vamos a detenerte, Gohan tú no tienes nada que ver en esto sálvate tú.

Gohan: ¿Qué?

Artenis: Ve al santuario y busca ayuda, Thanatos no se atreverá a seguirte hasta ese lugar.

Arturo: Nosotros lo detendremos aquí.

Pero en lugar de huir Gohan se caminó en medio de ambos.

Gohan: ¿Me piden que huya? Lo siento pero eso no va a ocurrir.

Artenis: No tiene caso morir los 3 mejor…

Gohan: ¿Quién habla de morir? Venceremos.

Thanatos: (¿Está hablando enserio? No puedo creer que de verdad piense que tiene una posibilidad de ganar).

Arturo: Jajaja eres completamente de mi agrado chaval, esa es la actitud.

Artenis: Gohan… Muy bien observa este es el séptimo sentido el máximo poder de un santo, espero puedas hacer algo parecido

Gohan: Acabemos con este supuesto dios.

El rostro de Thanatos solo mostraba molestia.

Artenis: "Extinción de luz estelar"

Arturo: "Gran cuerno"

Gohan: "Masenko"

Thanatos: Idiotas nunca podrán superar a un dios "Terrible providencia"

Durante un muy corto instante tras lanzar su técnica Un aura blanca rodeo a Gohan mientras rayos salían de su cuerpo y un pequeño mechón se meneaba con el aire.

Goku: Esta energía, están usando todo al máximo Gohan, caballeros dorados.

Goku caminaba con dificultad mientras se sostenía un brazo dislocado que se acomodó el mismo. Justo cuando vio la terrible explosión.

Thanatos: Parece que no quedó nada de ellos, llegas justo a tiempo, no de hecho llegas tarde debiste verlos esforzándose al máximo para tratar de hacerme una sola herida. No pudieron y volaron en pedazos.

Goku: ¿Por qué disfrutas de su dolor?

Thanatos: ¿Qué por qué lo hago? Pregunta incorrecta, deberías decir ¿Por qué no? Ustedes son simples humanos, mortales que tienen vida solo por capricho de los dioses, si nosotros tenemos el capricho de quitarles la vida deben aceptarlo sin titubear. Deben darnos sus inútiles vidas sin objetar.

Goku: ¡Eso no debe ser así! ¿Quién te da el derecho de decidir si vivimos o morimos?

Thanatos: Ese es un derecho que tengo por ser un dios un simple mortal no va a venir a sermonearme.

Goku: Esa actitud, esas palabras, esa mirada. Poca gente me ha molestado tanto voltear a verla a la cara como tú.

Thanatos: Y tu cara me da asco así que estamos a mano. Esos tontos caballeros dorados que dieron sus vidas y ese mortal idiota tuvieron la convicción de tratar de lastimarme para salvar las vidas de los otros dorados que seguro ni conocía.

Goku: (Gohan, siempre pensando en los demás).

Thanatos: Dime no te parece que los humanos son tan estúpidos, son seres imperfectos tanto que se aferran a una vagas palabras, de verdad creyeron que dejaría de cazar a los otros caballeros dorados solo por darme sus vidas que idiotas.

Goku: ¿Ni siquiera pensabas cumplir tu promesa?

Thanatos: Claro que no, ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Sabes que fue lo más divertido, ese mortal el de este universo se tragó todas y cada una de mis palabras.

El rostro de Goku estaba cambiando, frunciendo el rostro y poniendo una mirada de rabia.

Thanatos: El de verdad quería creer en mis palabras, aun siendo su enemigo vaya idiota confiado incluso les dijo a los dorados que lucharían juntos, como si morir todos por la misma causa fuera algo de admiración o de reconocimiento. Bueno reconozco su estupidez. ¿Eh? ¿Qué es este cosmos tan agresivo?

Goku: No te lo pienso perdonar, voy a vengar a Gohan y a los caballeros dorados.

Acompañado de un gran grito los ojos de Goku se tornaron blancos y recupero el SSJ3 aunque le faltaba un mechón.

Goku: Thanatos pienso aniquilarte.

El dios solo sonrió confiado.


	31. Capítulo 31 ¿Un enemigo invencible?

Capítulo 31.

¿Un enemigo invencible?

Un viento soplaba fuertemente, el cabello de Goku se movía con el aire, solo estaba el ruido del mismo viento.

Thanatos: Muy divertido no piensas personarme y quieres hacerme pagar. Jajaja buena broma, si de verdad estás decidido a hacer algo debes hablar con tus puños.

Goku: Eso voy a hacer, prepárate Thanatos.

Goku voló para atacar a Thanatos pero cada golpe fue repelido.

Thanatos: Entiende soy un dios, no hay manera de derrotarme estúpido humano.

Goku: Si no hay una manera yo la voy a crear.

Grito con un último y potente golpe a su adversario el cual al ser detenido por la mano derecha del dios provoco unos aires y vientos muy potentes.

Thanatos: Tienes un gran poder, pero lo desperdicias de manera impresionante.

Goku: ¿Qué dices?

Thanatos: No necesitas saber más ya que de todas maneras vas a morir. "Fobia al tártaro"

Las almas en pena salían disparadas en busca de carne fresca aunque Goku las esquivaba volando muchas de ellas empezaron a aumentar la velocidad.

Thanatos: Nunca lograras escapar, este es tu final.

Lejos del lugar en una zona árida que antes había sido un hermoso bosque verde el espectro de Wyvern se encontraba con los brazos y piernas abiertas.

Grath: Eso es todo ahora ese molesto santo está muerto.

Pero un portal se abría de donde salía Necranceros.

Necranceros: Menos mal que logré escapar de ese ataque viajando al Yomotsu.

Grath: ¿Pero qué? ¿Cómo te salvaste?

Necranceros: De verdad ¿Quieres que te muestre?

Grath: No es necesario, te llevaras ese truco a la tumba.

Amenazó el espectro mientras tiraba a Bulma al suelo y volaba con sus alas a toda velocidad al santo.

Necranceros: Veamos si te gusta conocer a mi amiguito.

Grath: ¿De quién hablas?

Necranceros: Te presento a mi amiguito.

Cáncer sacaba de su bolsillo un revolver plateado que brillaba con el reflejo del sol (Ya que en esa parte del planeta era de día).

Grath: ¿Estás loco? Como si le fuera a temer a un arma.

El santo disparo pero luego de disparar toma la bala entre sus manos para luego con el pulgar darle el impulso y la velocidad deseada.

Grath: ¿Qué intentas demostrar con esto pedazo de animal? Un ataque con tu propio cosmos sería más poderoso.

Necranceros: Lo siento pero siempre he sido un fiel amante de las armas de fuego, sabes en mi casa tengo una colección hermosa que va desde…

Grath: Me importa una mierda solo vete al infierno.

Necranceros: Muy bien como digas.

Grath: ¿Es otra de tus bromas estúpidas?

Necranceros: No de verdad vámonos al infierno.

Grath: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Necranceros: "Ondas infernales"

El ataque transportó al juez a otro lugar pero antes eso el juez logró tomar a Bulma y ambos fueron llevados a otro lugar.

Necranceros: Eso no estaba en mis planes, supongo que tendré que seguir a ese sujeto y recuperar a esa mujer.

De vuelta en el páramo helado Krillin estaba escondido detrás de una roca mientras dejaba a Seraín que tenía en brazos en el suelo junto a Trunks.

Krillin: Listo, ya los aleje del campo de batalla, me hubiera gustado haber podido salvar a Gohan, pero prometo revivirte con las esferas del dragón amigo. Ahora solo queda confiar en Goku.

Gigantescas explosiones sacudían todo el lugar, Goku contratacaba con muchísimas ondas de ki pero esas almas esqueléticas no dejaban de seguirlo incluso se reconstruían.

Goku: (Esas cosas siguen atacando ¿Cómo debería destruirlas? Debo pensar en algo).

Thanatos: Vamos ¿Solo puedes huir? No me extraña.

Goku: (Bien ya lo tengo).

El saiyajin bajo a tierra firme y empezó a correr hacía Thanatos apretando el puño y cargando un golpe.

Thanatos: ¿Así que te das por vencido y vienes a atacarme de frente? Es una medida desesperada, te arrepentirás de eso.

Mientras Goku continuaba corriendo volteó para atrás para comprobar que las almas continuaban con la persecución y así era, no lo dejaban ni un segundo. El dios también cargaba un golpe, pero justo cuando parecía que estaban por chocar puños Goku dirigió su propio puño a su rostro.

Thanatos: ¿Se volvió loco?

Justo al último instante Goku levantó 2 dedos y los puso a su frente.

Thanatos: No sé qué intentas hacer, pero no va a funcionar muere.

Pero el puño del dios no golpeo a Goku si no que pasó de largo cuando este último parecía desaparecer en el aire.

Thanatos: Ya lo comprendo pero no funcionará, no me derrotaras con mi propio ataque.

El dios de la muerte puso ambos manos con las palmas abiertas y parecía que las almas en pena se introducían a su cuerpo por sus palmas pero sin causar ningún daño. Las cientos de almas entraban sin cesar y el dios estaba intacto.

Thanatos: Te lo dije no tenías la más mínima posibilidad de dañarme con mi propio ataque.

Pero algo inesperado ocurrió, Goku se volvió a tele transportar justo a la misma ubicación de donde había partido es decir justo frente a Thanatos pero esta vez estaba cargando un ataque entre sus manos con todo el poder que el SSJ3 le podía otorgar.

Goku: ¡HA!

El dios no pudo esquivar el ataque y lo recibió de lleno.

Krillin: Muy bien Goku.

El ataque de Goku continuaba ejerciendo más fuerza, incluso se podía ver la silueta de Thanatos dentro del kamehameha y se veía como esta se elevaba en el cielo por la potencia del ataque de Goku.

Goku: (Esto es por Gohan) ¡HAAAAAA!

Luego de ese poderoso ataque Goku respiraba algo agitado. Pero se percató que lo que más temía era verdad su enemigo seguía en pie para luchar. Cuando el humo se despejo se podía ver a Thanatos sin ninguna herida pero con varias partes de la armadura rota.

Thanatos: Humano tienes idea de lo que has provocado.

Goku: (Este sujeto es increíble, incluso Cell o Majin boo recibían daño con mis ataques aunque luego se pudieran regenerar, pero él no parece sufrir daño) No, dime que he provocado.

Thanatos: ¡Mi furia! Lo cual se traduce a una muerte lenta y dolorosa para ti, para esos pequeños y para el calvo que está detrás de la roca.

Krillin: (El tipo sabía que yo estaba aquí).

Thanatos: Esta vez no voy a usar una técnica que te mate lentamente, usare una mortal "Terrible providencia"

El saiyajin puro uso un escudo de ki pero se vio envuelto en la explosión, incluso Krillin y los niños que se encontraban lejos de ahí salieron disparados.

El juez del infierno estaba cayendo en un lugar extraño, era muy rocoso y se podían ver personas caminando hacía un lugar en concreto, pero algo llamó su atención era ese gran cráter que se veía a lo lejos al acercarse se dio cuenta que era una entrada al inframundo donde los cuerpos caían.

Necranceros: No había podido usar esta técnica hasta ahora, supongo que se lo debo a Hades ¿No es así? Ahora que construyó un inframundo puedo conectar mi técnica, pero hay muy pocos cuerpos.

Grath: ¿Qué eres tú? Poses una técnica más parecida a la de un espectro que a una técnica de un santo.

Necranceros: Mira a la izquierda.

El juez giró la cabeza.

Parecen cuerpos de soldados marinos, para que estén a punto de caer ya deben haber recorrido una gran distancia eso quiere decir que murieron hace ya unas horas.

Necranceros: A tu derecha podremos observar 100 cuerpos, parecen personas normales. ¿Me pregunto si es obra de un espectro?

Grath: ¿Qué intestas demostrar?

Necranceros: Lo que intento decir, es que solo las muertes recientes están siendo atraídas a este lugar y no todas.

Grath: ¿Y?

Necranceros: ¿No lo entiendes? Diario debería haber muchas muertes que solo la de los soldados y victimas por nuestras conflictos, y solo hay unos cuantos cuerpos por ahí que no pertenecen a esta rama. Eso quiere decir que en este mundo ya había algo así como un infierno o un purgatorio.

Grath: ¿Cuál es el punto?

Necranceros: Que su presencia no es necesaria, en este lugar ya hay un infierno y están estorbando.

Grath: ¿Crees que me importa el destino de los muertos de este mundo?

Necranceros: Vaya cuanta agresividad, solo pensé que te parecería algo interesante.

Grath: Interesante me va a parecer tu muerte prepárate.

Necranceros: En guardia.

Dijo Cáncer mientras disparaba un arma que sacó rápidamente de sus ropas. Pero el espectro solo se desplazó a la derecha esquivando la bala y esta termino dando a un soldado marino.

Grath: Si no me vas a tomar enserio solo me queda eliminarte aquí no tienes a donde escapar de mi técnica "Gran caución"

Pero el ataque del Juez se vio interceptado por la armadura dorada de cáncer que apareció enfrente de Necranceros.

Necranceros: Justo a tiempo, vamos juntos armadura de Cáncer.

La armadura dorada cubrió a Necranceros y este corría hacia el juez del infierno mientras en cada mano tenía un revolver y los hacía girar con sus dedos índices dándoles vueltas por el gatillo, hasta que acomodo las armas y disparo con ambas varias veces seguidas.

Grath: Esto solo es desperdiciar munición, nunca me golpearas con objetos tan lentos como las balas y aunque lo hicieras no podrían dañar mi armadura ni mi piel.

Necranceros: lo sé pero hace esto más emocionante.

Grath: Idiota exhibicionista.

El juez ya estaba muy cerca del santo y soltó un gran puñetazo que el santo esquivó para alejarse recargar y seguir disparando.

Un humo muy negro se dispersaba lentamente, un Goku muy herido en estado base se encontraba en el suelo.

Thanatos: Si aún sigues consiente te lo diré una sola vez más, no puedes ganar. Solo eres un insignificante humano sin futuro, poder o esperanza.

El dios caminaba hacia Goku pero una especie de disco de energía lo golpeo en el cuello.

Krillin: Toma eso "kienzan"

Dijo un agitado Krillin con un ojo cerrado y sangre que baja por la parte izquierda de su rostro.

Thanatos: ¿Intentaste hacer algo?

Krillin: (No es posible).

Solo con levantar su dedo índice algo golpeo a Krillin dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo.

Thanatos: Ahora sí. ¿En qué estábamos?

Goku se reincorporaba lentamente.

Thanatos: Me sorprendes aun tienes fuerzas, pero eso no va a ser suficiente.

Luego de expulsar ki acompañado de un grito Goku logró pasar a SSJ1 y lanzó una fuerte patada, pero el dios lo sujeto del tobillo apretando con fuerza haciendo gritar a Goku y posteriormente de un golpe en la cara lo hundió en la nieve.

Thanatos: Siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué los humanos se empeñan a desafiar a los dioses? Antes no veneraban y nos trataban con respeto.

Dijo mientras sumergía la cabeza del saiyajin en las congeladas aguas y Goku luchaba para liberarse pero sin éxito.

Thanatos: Hace mucho tiempo a los humanos se les dejaba caminar sobre el planeta con la condición de que se nos alabase y nos rindieran pleitesías. ¿Por qué habrán tomado el camino del suicidio? Supongo que por la misma razón que se destruyen a ustedes mismos y a este planeta.

Del agua salían burbujas y Goku cada vez se le veía más desesperado por tratar de salir, pero Thanatos lo sacó del agua y lo cargaba sujetándolo del cuello.

Thanatos: Si yo no los corrijo ¿Quién lo va a hacer?

Goku ya en estado base miro al dios y levantó la mano con 2 dedos hacia arriba de inmediato del hielo salió una esfera de ki que fue detenida por el dios con la otra mano.

Thanatos: ¿Terminaste?

Goku: Tienes las manos ocupadas.

Thanatos: ¿Qué?

Tras otro esfuerzo el SSJ1 de Goku brillo y le dio una patada en la cara al dios de la muerte, patada que este esquivo pero tras unos instantes se dio cuenta de un leve rasguño que tenía en el rostro del cual salió una gota de sangre.

Goku: Bajaste la guardia.

Thanatos: ¿Cómo te atreves? Humano ¿Entiendes lo que hiciste?

El dios lanzó a Goku a estrellarse con unas rocas mientras cargaba un ataque.

Thanatos: Esto es imperdonable puede que esto no te mate pero descuida, es la cantidad de cosmos necesaria para dejar tu cuerpo en un estado tan lamentable, ahora mi objetivo es mantenerte todo el tiempo que me sea posible con vida para que sufras "Tormento divino"

Enfrente de las manos de Thanatos se dibujaba un pentagrama violeta que despedía una atmosfera negra y entonces el pentagrama empezó a girar.

Thanatos: Me pateaste ¿Verdad? En ese caso tu castigo será primero perder ambas piernas.

El ataque se dirigía a toda velocidad hacía Goku cuando unas manos tomaron al pentagrama de cada punta.

Goku: ¿Quién eres tú?

Alguien había salvado a Goku, era una persona sin camisa.

Igminseros: Digamos que un amigo de la familia.

Thanatos: (¿Cómo es posible que pueda sujetar mi técnica recibiendo solo unos cortes?) Responde ¿Quién eres?

Igminseros: Dime algo ¿Eres fuerte?

Thanatos: ¡Humano insolente!

Grito mientras hacía estallar su pentagrama.

Goku: ¿Estás bien? Oye responde.

Igminseros: Descuida eso no me afecto.

Dijo un arrodillado Igminseros al cual le sangraban los brazos.

Goku: (Esa explosión fue muy potente y no tiene daños mayores).

Igminseros: Por tu apariencia debes ser Thanatos ¿No es así?

El dios no respondía.

Igminseros: Lamentablemente para ti tu oponente soy yo Igminseros de Géminis.

Goku: (También es un caballero dorado).

Igminseros: Cada caballero dorado destaca en algo y yo aunque soy muy completo en todo aspecto la verdad es que si destaco en algo, en mi gran resistencia y durabilidad para los combates.

Thanatos solo observaba al santo.

Igminseros: Mientras que otros pueden ser los más fuertes o rápidos yo soy el que más daño físico puede soportar de los 12.

Thanatos: Me parece bien, así te podre escuchar gritar durante más tiempo.

Igminseros: "Explosión de galaxias"

Thanatos: "Terrible providencia"

El choque de poder era impresionante, pero el dios poseía clara ventaja.

Thanatos: Lo vez humano nunca me podrás ganar.

La técnica de Géminis estaba cediendo antes el enorme poder del dios.

Igminseros: (Que poder, pero esto no me frenará).

A pesar de los esfuerzos de Igminseros parecía que el dios de la muerte ganaría al final.

Thanatos: Lo vez no me podías derrotar, pero que…

La ventaja de Thanatos empezó a desaparecer y el ataque de Géminis volvía a ganar terreno.

Igminseros: Oye eso es trampa.

Goku: Lo siento, pero esta era mi batalla.

Dijo un Goku que ayudaba al santo poniendo sus manos frente a esa maza de energía que se había formado entre el santo y el dios.

Igminseros: Te pareces mucho a él. ¿Eres el padre de Gohan no?

Goku: Sí, Gohan dio su vida luchando contra este sujeto debo ganar por él.

Igminseros: Muy lindo todo pero Gohan no está muerto.

Goku: ¿Qué, como sabes eso?

Igminseros: Es solo una corazonada.

Goku: (Aunque su ki haya desaparecido debo confiar en Gohan, debo confiar en que sigues con vida).

Igminseros: Por cierto has luchado bien hasta ahora, si sobrevivimos me gustaría luchar contra ti.

Goku: ¿Me estabas observando?

Igminseros: Sí, pero me aburrí así que decidí participar en la pelea.

Goku: Bueno a mí también me gustaría poder luchar contra ti ¿Eh Igminseros?

Igminseros: Así es. Y acepto tu oferta y no suelo pelear contra cualquiera, soy muy selectivo.

Thanatos: Voy a exterminarlos así que espero hayan tenido tiempo de despedirse.

Igminseros: ¿Crees poder sobrevivir para luchar después nosotros?

Goku: Claro.

Luego de un suspiro y de concentrarse Una vez más pasó a SSJ3.

Goku: Kame…

Thanatos: Estos humanos ¿No se rendirán nunca?

Goku: Hame…

Thanatos: Humanos les ordeno que desaparezcan.

Goku: HAAAAAAA.

El poder de ambos guerreros rodeo al del dios.

Igminseros: HAAAAA.

El grito de ambos sonaba al mismo tiempo, mientras que el ataque del dios fue superado y envuelto por las técnicas combinadas de ambos y luego de envolver la técnica de Thanatos hicieron lo mismo con él.

Thanatos: ¿Qué?

El dios se vio envuelto entre esos inmensos poderes.


	32. Capítulo 32 La técnica invencible de C

Capítulo 32.

La técnica invencible de Cáncer.

Una enorme ráfaga de energía salió disparada al espacio era como si del planeta saliera una luz que se elevaba por la inmensidad del espacio hasta que poco a poco empezó a encogerse desapareciendo y al desvanecerse por completo los 2 guerreros se encontraban jadeando y sudando frente a ellos un cráter enorme de varios kilómetros que se extendía hacia el horizonte hasta que se elevaba hacia el espacio.

Igminseros: Buen trabajo, pocas veces debo de esforzarme de esta manera.

Le dijo a un Goku ya en estado base.

Goku: Te agradezco tu ayuda.

Pero en ese momento algo interrumpió su conversación, se trataba de un ruido. Para ser más precisos un grito que se escuchaba desde el cielo era un grito de rabia y furia.

Goku: ¡No puede ser!

Igminseros: No puedes hablar en serio. ¿Él realmente?

Lejos de ese lugar en la colinas de Yomotsu.

Grath: Te lo dije no puedes vencerme.

Exclamó el confiado juez del infierno mientras se quitaba balas incrustadas en su sapuris la cual tenía decenas de pequeños hoyos.

Necranceros: Bah que mala suerte sin munición.

Dijo mientras continuaba presionando el gatillo y este hacía ruido pero no disparaba nada.

Grath: Dime ahora santo a distancia ¿Qué piensas hacer en un cuerpo a cuerpo con tu débil ataque? Ya estamos en este lugar tus ondas infernales ya no me afectan. Y no tienes balas para seguir atacándome a distancia.

Necranceros: Siempre puedo hacer esto.

Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo al aire y de su puño una ráfaga de cosmos se aproximaba al espectro a gran velocidad, pero este último la detuvo con una mano cerrando el puño y desintegrando la energía sin el más mínimo esfuerzo.

Necranceros: ¿Así que eso tampoco va a funcionar verdad? Se me acaban las ideas.

Dijo mientras se rascaba su colorido cabello.

Grath: Lo que se acaba es tu suerte y mi paciencia.

Necranceros: Supongo que debo recurrir al cuerpo a cuerpo.

Grath: (Esa va a ser tu perdición).

El juez del infierno usaba sus alas para volar hasta el santo al cual golpeó en el abdomen y lanzo a volar hasta una rocas que terminaron hechas pedazos.

Grath: (Eres una decepción, un payaso y una deshonra para los santos dorados) Esperaba una mejor pelea, pero veo que eso es imposible.

Necranceros: Espera no te proclames vencedor tan pronto esto apenas se pone bueno.

Grath: ¿Y qué puedes hacer?

Necranceros: Ya vas a ver.

Dijo mientras metía las manos detrás de esa roca.

Grath: Suficiente es hora de que mueras.

Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el santo, pero de un momento el caballero sacó una escopeta de doble cañón.

Grath: Pero ¿De dónde?

Necranceros: Hora del show.

El santo disparo y acto seguido pateo las balas de la escopeta para que estas salieran disparadas a una gran velocidad pero el espectro se hecho al suelo para esquivar del ataque cuando escucho como el santo recargaba el arma.

Necranceros: Temporada abierta, la caza de hoy una lagartija sobrealimentada.

Grath: Un wyvern no es una lagartija ignorante.

Necranceros: Oh disculpa no lo decía por tu armadura, lo decía por ti.

Disparo una vez más pero el espectro se elevó en el aire para de una patada quitarle al arma.

Necranceros: Esto no es bueno.

El santo corría mientras el espectro muy furioso lo perseguía.

Necranceros: Alcánzame si puedes.

Dijo mientras se bajaba el pantalón y le mostraba el trasero, luego se volteó para sacarle la lengua y bajarse el parpado. Esto hizo que el espectro se pusiera aún más furioso.

Grath: ¡Insolente! "Gran caución"

La explosión sacudía todo Yomotsu, incluso algunos cadáveres caían al suelo tras perder el equilibrio.

Necranceros: Eso estuvo cerca (Pero ya casi llego).

El santo brinco una zanja y empezó a correr al lado contrario donde había una pequeña cueva mientras que el juez se había pasado de largo.

Grath: (No escaparas idiota).

Pero el santo tuvo tiempo de llegar a la cueva y sacar algo de ella, era un lanza misiles y apuntaba a Grath.

Grath: (No puede ser cierto). ¿De dónde sacas esas armas?

Necranceros: Apunten, listos, fuego.

Un misil salió disparado a toda velocidad y el espectro se cubrió con ambos brazos, luego una explosión estremeció el lugar. Y aunque Grath no había sufrido daños sintió la mano del santo en su pecho.

Grath: Pero que…

Necranceros: Vaya pero mira estos pectorales. ¿Me pregunto si te puedo hacer reír?

El santo intentó hacerle cosquillas al espectro pero la respuesta del integrante del ejército de Hades fue arremeter contra el santo.

Necranceros: ¿No te puedes reír aunque sea una vez en tu vida? Intentaba alegrarte la tarde. Cielos que amargado eres.

Grath: Me reiré sobre tu tumba.

Necranceros: Tranquilo musculitos. No tienes por qué ponerte nervioso.

Grath: No sabes luchar en serio. No sabes defenderte si no es con armas. No puedes enfrentarme si no es con bromas estúpidas. ¿Hay algo que puedas hacer? Aparte de ser el hazme reír de los caballeros dorados.

Necranceros: Oye que palabras tan duras.

Grath: Luchar contra ti es lo peor que me pudo pasar. Eras un fracaso como santo y como oponente.

El rostro de Necranceros ya no mostraba su típica sonrisa, ahora tenía una cara sería.

Grath: Dime ¿Cómo es que eres un santo de Athena? Alguien tan débil y sin habilidad como tú no debería servir a ninguno de los dioses olímpicos.

Necranceros: ¿Terminaste?

Grath: No, no voy a terminar hasta que estés muerto y pueda salir de aquí.

Necranceros: Pues te tengo malas noticias, la única forma de salir de aquí es si yo muero.

Grath: Entonces esas son excelentes noticias.

Necranceros: ¿Sabes por qué escondí todas esas armas en Yomotsu?

Grath: …

Necranceros: Cuando pude entrar a este lugar, supe que este sería mi terreno de batalla más habitual. Tuve que traer todas estas armas desde nuestro mundo y esconderlas en el cuarto templo y luego trasladarlas hasta este lugar.

Grath: Y eso debería importarme.

Necranceros: Claro que si amigo.

Dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba de nuevo en su rostro.

Grath: Yo no soy tu amigo, no me compares con el imbécil de Syr. Yo no dudaré en matar a mi rival.

Necranceros: Por primera vez creo que estamos de acuerdo en algo, y solo para que lo sepas ese misil no era para dañarte solo era una distracción.

Grath: ¿De qué hablas?

Necranceros: ¿Qué no lo puedes ver?

Grath: ¿Ver qué? ¿De qué hablas?

Necranceros: Pero claro, nadie puedo verlo al menos de que yo quiera que lo veas

Grath: ¿De qué estás ha… ¿Pero qué es esto?

Una enorme cadena verde salía del pecho de Grath y tras estirarse mucho se conectaba con el pecho de Necranceros.

Grath: Tú dime ¿Qué es esto?

Necranceros: "Cadena del alma"

Grath: Cadena del alma…

Necranceros: Has caído totalmente en mi técnica, déjame agradecerte por hacerme las coas tan fáciles. Ahora que sé que no somos amigos debo matarte así de fácil.

Grath: No sé qué sea este truco pero no funcionará conmigo destruiré esta cadena.

Dijo mientras intentaba golpear la cadena pero su puño la traspaso destruyendo el suelo.

Grath: Esta cosa…

Necranceros: No es real ni tangible. Solo es una representación de que he unido nuestras almas, la cadena no va a restringir tus movimientos, no va a debilitarte, ni va a atacarte.

Grath: Entonces ¿Qué hace esta cosa?

Necranceros: ¿Pero qué eres imbécil? Ya te lo dije solo es una representación de que acabo de unir nuestras almas.

Grath: Te ordeno que deshagas esto.

Necranceros: Lo siento no puedo.

Dijo mientras el santo reía.

Grath: ¿Qué?

Necranceros: Estaremos aquí para siempre la cadena no desaparecerá

Grath: No puede ser.

Necranceros: Te explicare, la cadena está ligada a la colina de Yomotsu así que la única manera de volver a separar nuestras almas es saliendo de aquí. Pero no podemos salir hasta que uno muera, pero si uno muere eso es la muerte de ambas almas.

Grath: ¿Qué?

La expresión del espectro era de odio y terror.

Necranceros: ¿Qué sucede? Se te nota algo nervioso, compañero deberías tomar agua y un descanso parece que te desmayarás en cualquier momento solo mira como sudas. Pero si hay algo bueno de todo esto es tu rostro no tiene precio.

El espectro apretaba sus puños hasta hacerse daño.

Necranceros: Creo que también traje unas cartas de póker ¿Quieres jugar?

Grath: Me niego.

Necranceros: Vamos no seas así, juega un rato.

Grath: ¡Me niego a aceptar mi derrota!

Dijo mientras se movía a un costado del santo y le conectaba una patada tan potente que casi le rompe el brazo izquierdo y partió parte de la protección del brazo del santo.

Grath: Voy a matarte.

Pero de un momento a otro la sapuris del brazo izquierdo de Grath se hizo pedazos y el espectro casi pierda su brazo izquierdo.

Grath: (¿Pero qué?) ¿Qué ocurrió?

Necranceros: Veo que no entendiste nada.

Grath: Tu nunca me atacaste ¿Tienes un aliado en este lugar?

Necranceros: Mira bien estúpido solo estamos nosotros.

Grath: No entiendo si estamos solo ¿Cómo me heriste? Nunca atacaste.

Necranceros: Yo no, pero tú sí.

El rostro del espectro volvió a cambiar esa confianza y furia que tenía, se había desvanecido.

Necranceros: Ahora si me disculpas es mi turno.

Dijo el santo mientras sacaba una pistola de las rocas y disparaba al hombro del espectro, el cual recibió al daño y se cubría la herida del hombro.

Grath: Eso significa que tú también sufrirás daño. ¿Pero qué? ¿Por qué no recibiste daño?

Necranceros: ¿Eres idiota? ¿Crees que usaría está técnica si también tuviera efecto sobre mí?

Grath: No es posible tu…

Necranceros: Exacto esto no me afecta a mí. Es tu alma la que se unió a la mía, tu alma depende de la mía no es algo compartido al 50 y 50. Si tú mueres yo simplemente abriré un portal a casa y me voy, mi daño es tu daño. Pero si tú recibes daño es solo tuyo.

Grath: Pero tu dijiste…

Necranceros: Hay vamos de verdad ¿Me estabas haciendo caso en todo? Cundo estamos en Yomotsu y ejecuto esta técnica gano automáticamente. Lo más que puedes aspirar es un empate con la muerte de ambos.

El espectro cayó de rodillas sin esperanzas su cara solo mostraba miedo y desesperación.

Necranceros: Cuando toque tu pecho y conecté nuestras almas ya había ganado.

Grath: (No puede ser, yo Grath ser derrotado por este sujeto. Si lo mato moriré y si no lo mato nunca podré ganar ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? ¿Cómo pude ser derrotado por un sujeto tan débil? Yo un orgulloso juez del infierno) ¿Por qué?

Gritaba a todo pulmón con gran desesperación.

Necranceros: Música para mis oídos.

El espectro golpeaba el suelo con una inmensa furia creando grandes cráteres en la tierra.

Necranceros: Veo que no quieres matarme, ¿Tanto aprecias tu vida? Ahora que recuerdo querías la fama y reconocimiento de tus superiores al entregar a esa mujer. Es curioso como un espectro no quiere morir.

Grath: (No lo escuches, debes mantener la calma debe de haber una forma de salir con vida sin matarlo, ya lo tengo).

El espectro sonrió lo cual hizo que el santo se extrañara bastante.

Necranceros: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Grath: No me ganaras.

Necranceros: Si yo no gano, tu tampoco.

Grath: Entonces no habrá ganador.

Dijo mientras corría hacia Bulma que estaba en el suelo.

Necranceros: (Espera ¿Qué piensa hacer este idiota?).

El juez tomo a Bulma del cuello y corrió hasta llegar al gran abismo de Yomotsu y sostuvo a Bulma arriba de él.

Necranceros: Espera idiota ¿Qué crees que haces? Si la dejas caer ella morirá.

Grath: Te lo dije nadie ganará.

Necranceros: Ambos tenemos órdenes tanto de Athena como de Hades de llevar a esta mujer sana y a salvo ante alguno de ellos ¿No es así?

Grath: Entonces libera tus técnicas y ella sobrevive.

Necranceros: Lo siento pero eso no va a pasar.

Grath: Entonces esta mujer muere. Nadie ganará jajaja.

El espectro reía a carcajadas y su cara era de un demente.

Necranceros: (Maldito, no se atreverá a soltarla).

Grath: Tienes hasta 5 para liberar ambas técnicas.

Necranceros: Espera vamos a…

Grath: Nada, incluso si me matas o me dejas aquí para siempre como le explicarías a Athena que perdiste a esta mujer.

Necranceros: …

Grath: 1…

Necranceros: Tranquilo vamos a negociarlo.

Grath: 2, 3…

Necranceros: Piénsalo bien, que ocurre si "ellos" llegan y ni Hades ni Athena están preparados.

Grath: 4…

Necranceros: ¿Sacrificares la misión que te encomendó Hades?

Grath: 5…

Necranceros: Espera…

Grath: Nos veremos de nuevo santo de Cáncer…

El espectro se dejó caer junto a Bulma.

Necranceros: ¡Idiota!

El santo dejo de visualizar al espectro una vez llegó muy hondo y sintió como la cadena se rompía.

Necranceros: No puede ser… De verdad salto.

Lejos de ahí Goku e Igminseros solo observaban a un dios descender a la tierra, Thanatos estaba con su armadura destrozada y heridas por todo el cuerpo.

Thanatos: Pagaran por esta insolencia, la pagaran con sus vidas, con las vidas de sus hijos, con las vida de sus familias y con la vida de toda su especie.

Grito de tal manera que todo el planeta pareció temblar.

Igminseros: Vamos no te tengo miedo señor dios.

Dijo mientras golpeo a Thanatos en el rostro pero el dios no se movió ni un milímetro.

Thanatos: Esta vez se acabaron los juegos.

Dijo mientras de un ataque lanzo a Igminseros a volar por el cielo aterrizando de cabeza en el hielo rompiendo y hundiéndose.

Thanatos: Tu habitante de este mundo serás el primero en morir "Terrible providencia"

Pero antes de que el ataque del dios de la muerte llegará a Goku un bastón se plantó enfrente de él. Mientras Igminseros salía del agua.

Igminseros: No puedes ser ¡El báculo de Athena!

Goku dejo de cubrirse con su brazos para observe ese extraño objeto que lo había salvado.

Goku: ¿Qué es eso?

Thanatos: No puede ser eso es…

?: Thanatos, si tienes tantas ganas de enfrentar a alguien enfréntate a mí.

Dijo una chica de cabello corto color azul más tirando a negro. Mientras sostenía entre sus manos el báculo de Athena.

Thanatos: Tú eres…

Igminseros: La consejera de la diosa Athena.


	33. Capítulo 33 Llegada al santuario

Capítulo 33.

Llegada al santuario.

Frente a Thanatos se encontraba esa mujer con el báculo de Athena en sus manos.

Thanatos: ¿Así qué tú también buscas la muerte?

Goku: ¿Quién es ella? Pero si son…

Detrás de la mujer 3 esferas de cosmos brillaban y dentro de ellas se encontraban Gohan, Arturo y Artenis.

Goku: ¡Gohan!

Seraín: ¿Papá?

Dijo con dificultad Seraín mientras se incorporaba lentamente.

Igminseros: ¿Así que estás vivo Aldebarán? Bueno me lo imaginaba.

En ese momento las 3 esferas de cosmos se quebraron por el daño recibido del ataque de Thanatos pero habían logrado defender a los guerreros.

Goku: (Esta mujer fue capaz de proteger a los 3 al mismo tiempo, sorprendente).

?: Retírate Thanatos.

Thanatos: ¿Cómo dices?

?: En esta ocasión no es mi objetivo matarte.

Thanatos: ¿Crees que puedes matarme? Sigue soñando ahora mismo voy a tomar venganza por esa vez que dañaste mi cuerpo.

Goku: ¿Ya habían peleado antes?

Igminseros: Eso creo, supongo.

Goku: ¿Cómo que eso crees?

Igminseros: Pues no lo sé. Eso fue hace miles de años yo no había nacido.

Goku: ¿Qué esa mujer tiene miles de años? No lo aparenta.

Igminseros: Tanto ella como Thanatos están usando cuerpos humanos, lo hacen en cada ocasión incluso Athena también.

Goku: Espera ¿Ella también es una diosa?

Igminseros: Así es, la consejera de la diosa Athena es la diosa de la victoria Nike. Normalmente ella siempre está dentro del báculo y tiene su alma ahí, pero una vez cada 100 vidas de la diosa Athena cuando esta adopta el rol de la diosa de la guerra y le exige a Nike que tome forme humana para ayudarla a luchar contra las amenazas que tenga que enfrentar.

Necranceros: Cada 100 vidas Nike ayuda a Athena fungiendo como la consejera de guerra y como una luchadora más en sus filas.

Dijo el santo de Cáncer que se acercaba al grupo.

Artenis: Es prácticamente un milagro que no hayas intentado atacar a Nike ¿No Igminseros?

Dijo el santo mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo y caminaba con dificultad junto a Arturo y Gohan.

Seraín: Papá…

Dijo el pequeño que corrió a los brazos de su padre.

Arturo: Pero miren nada más, parece que te agarraron a ostias Igminseros.

Igminseros: ja mira quien habla, tú te vez como la mierda.

Arturo: Si creo que es verdad jajaja.

Gohan: Papá lo siento no fuimos capaces de detenerlo.

Goku: Descuida hijo, come esto.

Dijo Goku mientras buscaba algo en esa bolsa.

Nike: Si no vas a hacer nada entonces me marcharé al santuario con mis caballeros.

Thanatos: Espera no te tengo miedo te voy a despedazar ahora mismo Nike.

Mientras el dios cargaba un ataque a distancia una mano en su hombro lo detuvo, otra persona igual a él pero con el cabello dorado estaba a su lado.

Thanatos: Hermano.

Hypnos: Eso es todo hermano deja que se marchen.

Thanatos: ¿Qué?

Hypnos: Eres demasiado imprudente, recuerda esta no es nuestra misión. Nos vamos.

Thanatos: Nike, caballeros dorados, humanos de este mundo. Han tenido suerte.

Goku empezó a repartir semillas a todo aquel que necesitara una, incluso él se comió una de esas y recupero su fuerza.

Hypnos: ¿Viste eso hermano?

Thanatos: Si (Humanos si no los voy a matar por lo menos les dejaré un recuerdo).

Mientras Goku hablaba con su hijo y cerraba la bolsa haciendo un nudo un ataque energético de Thanatos la destrozó con todas las semillas dentro.

Goku: ¿Qué?

Gohan: Ese maldito.

Thanatos: Humanos nos volveremos a encontrar.

El pequeño Trunks caminó con dificultad delante de todos los presentes incluso se paró delante de la diosa Nike.

Trunks: ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Y justo antes de desaparecer los dioses gemelos el poderoso Thanatos alcanzo a decir unas palabras.

Thanatos: Tu madre ahora trabaja para el señor Hades, deberías sentirte orgulloso de ella. Desde ahora en adelante vivirá solo para el señor Hades.

En ese momento ambos desaparecieron.

Trunks: (No pude salvarla) ¡No pude protegerla!

Gritó mientras apretaba los puños hasta sangrar y sollozaba, cayendo de rodillas al suelo.

Gohan: (Trunks).

Nike: La salvaremos.

Todos voltearon a ver la diosa.

Nike: ¿Quieres protegerla no es así?

Trunks no respondía, pero observaba fijamente a la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el brazo derecho.

Nike: Hay posibilidades de rescatar a esa mujer. Es la misma mujer que Athena necesitaba para cumplir la misión.

Artenis: Diosa Nike ¿Cómo esa mujer nos va a ayudar?

Nike: Aún no lo sé, pero estoy segura es ella. De momento volvamos al santuario.

Necranceros: Esa medicina era increíble, todos se recuperaron.

Arturo: Es una lástima que el maldito de Thanatos las quemará. Oye y hablando de eso ¿Qué eran esas alubias?

Goku: Eran las últimas semillas. Karin me dio todas las que le sobraban, tardará meses en plantar nuevas y por mi descuido las perdimos.

Gohan: No te preocupes papá.

Nike: Si quieren hablar lo vamos a hacer en el santuario. Vámonos.

Trunks: Pero ¿Y mi mamá?

Nike: Eso lo planearemos luego, lo importante es estar en un lugar seguro.

Gohan: No te enojes Trunks, ella prometió ayudarnos a rescatar a tu mamá pero ahora debemos acompañarlos.

Trunks: Pero…

Seraín: Descuida Trunks, cuando nos recuperemos te prometo ayudarte.

Trunks: Lo siento pero no puedo esperar.

Dijo antes de salir volando. Seraín volteo a ver a su padre y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

Seraín: (Entiendo).

El pequeño corrió detrás de su amigo.

Gohan: Creo que debería ir con ellos.

Artenis: Descuida todo estará bien.

En ese momento todos partieron al santuario. Pero lejos de ahí en una playa de color extraño la marea iba y venía y se podía ver a una mujer bostezando, estaba aburrida.

Mujer: Hay que sueño, esto es aburrido, aquí no pasa nadie. En nuestro mundo si había cuerpos intentando cruzar el rio.

Dijo mientras se recargaba en su remo y escuchó unos pasos a su derecha.

Mujer: Te lo voy a poner fácil, como vas a ser mi primer cliente solo te cobraré la mitad de monedas así que dime ¿Cuánto efectivo tienes a la mano?

Grath: Ivanna.

Dijo un agitado Grath.

Ivanna: ¿Eh? ¿Señor Grath? ¿Qué está haciendo en la entrada al inframundo?

Dijo mientras se inclinaba ante el juez del infierno.

Grath: ¿Dónde está esa mujer?

Ivanna: ¿Mujer? ¿Qué mujer?

Grath: (¿Dónde pudo caer? Debo encontrarla rápido).

Ivanna: Señor Grath puedo preguntar ¿Qué está pasando?

Pero el juez sin contestar solo corría por las orillas del rio Aqueronte.

Grath: (Si esa mujer murió, es mi fin).

La espectro corría junto al juez.

Ivanna: ¿Cómo es la mujer? ¿Y por qué la busca con tanta prisa?

Grath: Solo ayúdame a encontrarla.

Ivanna: ¿Huyo de usted?

Grath: Solo busca.

Ivanna: ¿Tan mal salió la cita? Que terminó huyendo.

El juez solo la volteo a ver con una mirada fría.

Ivanna: Lo siento fue una broma estúpida, mejor la busco.

Grath: Veo algo a lo lejos.

A lo lejos cerca del arco que simbolizaba la entrada al inframundo se encontraba Bulma.

Ivanna: ¿Está viva?

Grath: Eso espero.

Ivanna: Pero si llego al mundo de los muertos sin ser un espectro solo puede estar…

Grath: Mira su muñeca.

Ivanna: ¿Qué?

Grath: Que mires.

Ivanna: Si. ¿Eso es? ¿Una pulsera de flores?

Grath: Le señorita Pandora me la dio hace mucho tiempo.

Ivanna: (Es verdad, ese rumor que hace tiempo decía que ellos 2)…

Grath: Cuando caía por ese enorme agujero recordé esta pulsera y se la puse a toda velocidad.

Ivanna: Ya veo, pero ¿Qué le pasó a su sapuris?

Grath: Aun respira.

El juez cargo a Bulma y la puso en su hombro.

Ivanna: Señor Grath ¿A dónde va? El palacio de Hades se encuentra en la otra dirección.

Grath: No voy al palacio de Hades, voy a salir del inframundo.

De vuelta al mundo humano en mitad de la noche una lluvia muy fuerte azotaba esa zona montañosa, era una enorme tormenta con rayos pero el sonido de la lluvia era opacado por el sonido de un arpa. El enorme castillo donde se habían librado grandes batallas se encontraba aun con los daños, incluso se veía los 2 grandes hoyos dejados por la batalla, una cristalera con dibujos de ángeles se veía en el techo mientras 2 manos tocaban el arpa una mujer estaba tocando y enfrente de ella varias personas se encontraban con una rodilla al suelo en señal de respeto.

Pandora: ¿Syr cumpliste con tu misión?

Syr: Si me señora.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, luego de una conversación entre el juez y Pandora alguien abrió la puerta. Se trataba de Grath.

Syr: (Regreso).

Pandora: Bienvenido Grath ¿Así qué es ella?

La conversación entre los 3 fue confusa, Grath defendía a Syr cosa que era increíblemente rara, pero al no querer deberle ni un favor el mismo Syr admitió su error lo cual finalizo con la furia de Pandora la cual pidió a Grath que dejará a Bulma en el suelo y saliera del lugar dejándolos solos.

Grath: Me retiro señorita Pandora.

El pelirrojo juez se alejaba mientras veía de reojo a Syr y sonreía. Esto último molesto mucho al juez de Grifo, pero respiró hondo para contenerse.

Syr: (Maldito seas Grath siempre intentando quedar bien, ojala alguien te mate).

Pensó un muy enojado Syr mientras apretaba los puños y rechinaban los dientes pero esto solo le causaba más gracia a Grath.

Pandora: Perdóname Syr pero debes hacerte responsable por tus actos.

Syr: Adelante señorita Pandora estoy listo.

En ese momento Grath abandonaba la habitación.

Pandora: Syr entiendes ¿El por qué debo de castigarte?

Syr: Por los espectros muertos.

Pandora: Así es, sabes tan bien como yo lo gentil y cálido que es el corazón del señor Hades, el no soporta las muertes de sus espectros y tu misión era observar y buscar a esa mujer. Nunca se te encomendó formar un grupo con tus hombres para entrar en un combate donde todos murieron. ¿Lo entiendes? Una misión solo de exploración costó la vida de 6 espectros.

Syr: Lo entiendo.

Pandora: ¿No vas a decir nada más?

Syr: …

Pandora: Entonces voy a comenzar.

Syr: Señorita pandora.

Pandora: Habla.

Syr: Solo quiero saber ¿Quién mandó las mariposas del mundo de la muerte a vigilar la situación?

Pandora: Grath me comentó que cuando te dijo que buscaría a esa mujer tú quisiste adelantarte y dejar tu misión de exploración de lado, posteriormente te vio partir con varios espectros así que envió a las mariposas de la muerte a vigilar. Veo que estaba en lo correcto.

Syr: Ya veo, así que fue Grath.

Pandora: Syr no quiero que tomes represarías en su contra. Grath solo estaba siguiendo mis órdenes que son las mismas palabras del señor Hades.

Syr: Descuide nuestros conflictos terminan aquí.

Pandora: Me alegra que lo entiendas, ahora por mandar espectros a la línea de combate sin permiso, por abandonar tu misión y por intentar tomar la misión de tu compañero decreto que necesitas una corrección ¿Listo?

Syr: (Compañero… Señorita pandora ganaré su confianza sin importar como) Estoy listo.

La mujer empezó a tocar el arpa, el sonido afectaba al juez del infierno sus oídos sangraban y su cuerpo no reaccionaba, los brazos y piernas temblaban y gritaba de dolor. Un dolor muscular que se extendía por todo su cuerpo, todo se podía solucionar con una barrera de cosmos pero el juez ni si quiera intentó defenderse solo aceptaba su castigo.

Pandora: (Lo lamento Syr).

Al otro lado del castillo en una oscura biblioteca Grath se servía un fino vino mientras disfrutaba de los gritos de dolor de su compañero, tras la puerta de la biblioteca había un extenso y oscuro pasillo y el final de este una persona con una pierna apoyada en la pared y la otra en el suelo, estaba de brazos cruzados y solo escuchaba la maquiavélica risa de Grath y los gritos de Syr, por su vestimenta se nota que era el tercer juez del infierno, pero luego de que la risa de su compañero cesara este solo bajó caminando de brazos cruzados unas escaleras de caracol. Un tenue rayo de luz se veía en la espesura de la selva, en esa parte del mundo ya estaba amaneciendo.

Nike: Aquí es.

Goku: Por fin llegamos. ¿Y bien dónde es?

Justo cuando salieron de en medio de los últimos árboles se veía que estaban en una enorme colina en la orilla del risco y enfrente una enorme caída de casi 2 kilómetros debajo de ellos se extendía kilómetros y kilómetros de más árboles tropicales pero al fondo del horizonte se contemplaba una estructura tan grande como una misma montaña.

Gohan: Increíble ¿Eso es?

Nike: El santuario.

Krillin: Es tan grande.

Necranceros: ¿Esperabas algo más modesto?

Goku: Así que ahí viven los 12 caballeros dorados genial.

Nike: Me retiro.

La diosa se elevó en el aire y desapareció en el acto.

Goku: Bien ¿Qué estamos esperando? vamos.

Artenis: Espera Goku no intentes…

Pero el saiyajin no escucho y voló hasta el santuario.

Artenis: Oh no, no me escucho.

Gohan: ¿Qué pasa si intenta volar hasta el santuario?

Arturo: Solo observa chaval va a ser divertido.

Necranceros: Eso júralo que sí.

Dijo el santo de Cáncer mientras tenía en las manos una caja de palomitas de maíz recién hechas.

Arturo: ¿De dónde puñetas sacaste eso?

Igminseros: Bien tengo hambre.

Pero el santo no dejo que Igminseros tomara ni una sola de sus palomitas.

Igminseros: Oye dame una.

Necranceros: Ni hablar, atrápame si puedes.

Géminis empezó a correr detrás de Cáncer.

Krillin: ¿Exactamente qué es eso divertido que va a pasar?

Artenis: Yo no lo llamaría exactamente algo divertido.

Arturo: Tratemos de socorrerlo.

Los 4 bajaban el enorme barranco mientras Goku está casi llegando al santuario.

Goku: Vaya desde aquí puedo ver algunos de los 12 templos, ahí antes de esa estatua es donde debería estar el templo de Athena o eso es lo que me dijo Artenis. ¿Eh? ¿Qué está pasando por que no puedo volar?

Dijo mientras caía.

Artenis: Bien debe ser por aquí.

Arturo: Ya lo veo y lo escucho caer.

Krillin: No lo veo por los árboles, pero lo oigo.

Gohan: ¿Por qué no puedo volar?

Aldebarán abrió los brazos.

Arturo: Son Goku yo te atraparé.

Pero los cálculos no fueron correctos y Goku cayó atrás del santo el cual por un momento en lugar de ojos tenía solo 2 puntos y una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

Arturo: Creo que falle.

Dijo mientras se reía y se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Artenis: Ese no es motivo de risa ¿Goku estas bien?

El saiyajin dentro del suelo, había hecho un agujero con su forma exacta incluido el pelo y tenía los ojos en forma de espiral.

Nota: En este capítulo por fin finaliza ese enorme FlashBack que comenzó en el capítulo 4. Si lo sé, me tome mucho tiempo en contar todo lo transcurrido en el primer día pero es que me gusta contar cada detalle de lo ocurrido :P


	34. Capítulo 34 El patriarca del santuario

Capítulo 34.

El patriarca del santuario.

El saiyajin se había mareado con la caída y todo le daba vueltas pero luego de unos instantes reacciono.

Goku: Ay-ay-ay mi cabeza.

Artenis: Señor Goku le dijimos que no volara.

Goku: ¿Qué paso? A medio camino simplemente me caí al suelo.

Arturo: El hecho de que ustedes puedan volar es simplemente sorprendente pero…

Gohan: ¿Pero?

Artenis: Entramos dentro de la barrera de Athena.

Krillin: ¿La barrera de Athena?

Igminseros: Así es.

Dijo el santo mientras masticaba y llegaba caminando con la caja de palomitas.

Arturo: ¿Dónde está Necranceros?

Igminseros: Luego de una tranquila conversación accedió amablemente a compartir.

Artenis: Dudo que eso haya tenido algo de "Amable"

Igminseros: Ustedes que saben me largo de aquí.

Krillin: (¿Qué le pasa? Parece molesto incluso con sus propios amigos, este hombre me da miedo).

Igminseros: Gohan.

Gohan: Si.

Igminseros: Recuerda debes de hacerte más fuerte para que podamos tener nuestra pelea.

Gohan: Claro.

Igminseros: Tú también padre de Gohan.

Goku: Si, pero me llamo Goku.

Igminseros: Ya lo sé, pero nunca me ha gustado llamar a la gente por su nombre si no por sus apodos y si no tienen yo les doy uno, por ejemplo a Arturo siempre le digo Aldebarán y como Artenis no tiene apodo simplemente le llamo flacucho.

Artenis: Ya te dije que no me digas de esa manera.

Dijo con los 2 ojos en forma de triángulo y le típica vena roja sobre su cabeza.

Arturo: Ya tranquilo hombre.

Igminseros: Nos vemos. Creo que voy a cazar un hipopótamo.

Goku: Espera voy contigo yo también quiero comerme a ese hipopótamo.

Igminseros: Nel busca tu propia comida.

Goku: Tacaño.

Dijo mientras ponía esta cara ¬ ¬

Luego de un brinco Igminseros se perdía en la espesura de los árboles.

Necranceros: ¿Ya se fue? Menos mal, no me gustaría pelear con un monstruo como él.

Artenis: ¿Estabas escondido?

Arturo: Por qué no me sorprende.

Necranceros: Vamos los guiare el camino que resta.

?: Eso no va a ser necesario.

Goku: ¿Quién es ese?

Artenis: Seol.

Seol: ¿Solo ellos 3?

Arturo: Había otro pequeño pero no vino.

Necranceros: Bueno es hora de descansar un poco, he trabajado muy duro todo el día y noche de ayer.

Artenis: No quieres que los llevemos.

Seol: No, mi padre quiere verlos ahora mismo.

Artenis: ¿El patriarca?

Seol: Así es.

Arturo: Bueno si el patriarca los quiere ver te los encargamos.

Artenis: Goku, Gohan, Krillin bienvenidos al santuario. Seol les mostrara el lugar.

Arturo: Entrenen duro chicos.

Necranceros: Yo también me voy chaito.

Los 3 santos se fueron del lugar dejando a los 3 guerreros z con un joven de cabello corto color castaño, ojos negros y una ropa que era una camisa azul y pantalones blancos.

Goku: Hola soy…

Seol: Dejemos las presentaciones para luego, síganme vamos a ver al patriarca.

Gohan: ¿Seol verdad? Antes que nada quiero preguntarte algo.

Seol: Pregúntaselo a mi padre.

Los 3 caminaban tras aquel joven que al parecer no hablaba mucho. Pero un sonido interrumpió la silenciosa caminata.

Goku: Disculpa ¿Tienen algo de comer?

Seol: Luego comerás, de momento ya estamos llegando.

Gohan: ¿A dónde?

Seol: Al lugar del combate.

Krillin: ¿Qué?

Gohan: ¿Espera qué combate? Se supone que querían hablar con nosotros.

Seol: En guardia.

Gohan: Espera, te pido que nos expliques ¿Qué está pasando?

Seol: Que hablen nuestros puños.

Dijo golpeando al aire y de su puño una ráfaga de luz muy pequeña salió disparada ha Gohan, pero la mano de Goku desvió el ataque. Mientras Krillin se tiraba al suelo como si se tratará de un tiroteo.

Seol: (¿Qué? Solo con su mano logro desviar el ataque, no está mal).

Gohan: ¡Papá!

Goku: Gohan concéntrate, esto va en serio.

Gohan: Está bien.

Seol: Muy bien el siguiente no va a ser una advertencia.

Ambos sayajines pasaron a SSJ1 mientras Krillin salía del campo de pelea.

Seol: Bien veamos si pueden esquivar esto. El golpe que viaja a la velocidad de la luz que envuelve al enemigo en millones de golpes inesquivables, cuando la misma luz te ataca sin dejar posibilidad ni apertura alguna, todo está acabado sean envueltos por el "Plasma de relámpago"

De un momento a otro es como si millones de astros luminosos golpearan a ambos por todos lados.

Krillin: ¿Qué es esto? Es como si ambos hubieran sido levantados en un instante y luego volvieron a caer al suelo.

?: Fue la técnica estrella de mi hijo, concentro todo su cosmos en su puño liberando una gran cantidad de ataques simultáneos que se abalanzan sobre su enemigo, incluso los caballeros dorados más experimentados tendrían problemas para salir ilesos de una técnica tan bárbara como esa. Es un ataque tan rápido que es casi imposible de ver para el ojo humano.

Krillin: Ya veo, con razón no pude ver nada ¿Eh?

El pelado giro la cabeza para voltear y encontrarse con un hombre sentado sobre una piedra con una enorme bata blanca y un casco dorado con un adorno de un ave en la frente.

Krillin: ¿Quién eres tú?

?: Descuida no soy tu enemigo y mi hijo tampoco lo es, yo le pedí que atacara a tus 2 amigos quiero observar algo.

Krillin: ¿Hijo? Entonces ¿Tú debes ser?

Seol: ¿Qué ocurre, eso es todo?

Ambos se levantaban del suelo aun conservando el SSJ1.

Goku: Te equivocas eso no es todo.

Dijo mientras sonreía y se limpiaba la boca.

Seol: (¿Por qué estará sonriendo? No puede esquivar mi ataque).

Goku: Gohan tu por la espalda.

Gohan: Esta bien.

Goku: Ataca está vez lo resistiré.

Seol: ¿Resistir mi técnica? Debes estar loco, pero si es lo que quieres "Plasma de relámpago"

De un grito y pasando al SSJ2 Goku se cubrió con ambos brazos recibiendo todos los golpes pero sin retroceder.

?: Mira nada más lo aguanta como un campeón.

Seol: No te creas mucho, aún puedo aumentar la potencia.

Gohan: No si yo te detengo primero.

Seol: ¿Eh?

Al girarse Gohan estaba detrás de él.

Gohan: No deberías de distraerte.

Seol: Así que el otro era solo una distracción, no importa no me derrotaras.

Dijo mientras paraba la patada de Gohan y se la devolvía, con el impacto Gohan escupía pero sujeto fuertemente la pierna del santo.

Seol: ¿Qué?

Gohan: Lamento decirte que la distracción no era mi padre, era yo.

Seol: (Eso quiere decir).

Cuando giro la cabeza vio como Goku cargaba un ataque.

Goku: Kame…

Seol: Suéltame.

Dijo mientras pateaba seguidamente a Gohan pero este sujeto su otra pierna tirando al santo al suelo.

Goku: Hame…

?: Suficiente.

Dijo esa persona mientras se levantaba de su asiento y aplaudía.

Los 3 guerreros lo voltearon a ver.

Gohan: (¿Quién es ese?).

Seol: De acuerdo, padre.

Goku: Padre entonces esa es la persona de la que nos habló Artenis.

?: Así es.

Dijo mientras avanzaba y se quitaba el casco.

Debajo de esa mascara estaba un hombre mayor de aspecto muy parecido a Seol pero con el pelo blanco, pero el mismo color de ojos, la misma nariz pequeña y en general el rostro muy parecido.

?: Yo soy el patriarca del santuario y ex santo dorado de Leo. Mi nombre es Lofell y él es mi hijo Seol de Leo.

Seol: Buenos días, ahora si me presento bienvenidos al santuario es un placer conocerlos.

Goku: Hola soy Goku.

Gohan: Papá, se un poco más educado. Buenos días mi nombre es Gohan el placer es mío. Y esa chaparrito de haya es Krillin.

Krillin: He… Hola.

Lofell: Me gustaría saber que saben de nosotros y de nuestra misión en su mundo.

Goku: Pues Artenis nos habló un poco al respecto dijo que vinieron a buscar a alguien y que necesitaban ayuda de nosotros para encontrarlo.

Lofell: Bueno algo así, la verdadera razón de nuestra intromisión a su mundo es…

Ruido de tripas.

Goku: Hay lo siento ¿Podrían darnos algo de comer?

Lofell: Ha claro.

Afirmo el patriarca con la clásica gota en la cabeza. Luego de una hora todos estaban en un comedor improvisado frente al coliseo de entrenamiento.

Goku: Hay por fin, me estaba muriendo de hambre. Gracias por la comida.

Gohan: Si me hicieron caso sobre lo de preparar comida extra ¿No?

Seol: Si, pedimos que preparan comida como pediste pero…

Gohan: ¿Pero?

Seol: Encargaste comida extra como para 30 personas no crees que fue demasiado o esperan a más gente.

Krillin: Solo espera y ya verás.

Seol: ¿Qué espere a… ¿Pero qué demonios?

Tanto el patriarca como el santo dorado y varios soldados rasos que se ofrecieron a trabajar en la cocina que estaban en el fondo observando tenían los ojos saltones y una expresión de asombro al ver como comía Goku.

Seol: ¿Acaso estoy soñando?

Lofell: A este paso creo que esa comida que encargamos no va a ser suficiente, oigan ustedes preparen aún más comida para nuestros invitados.

Soldados: Si.

Una vez acabado el almuerzo los soldados del fondo estaban exhaustos Lofell reía por la forma de comer de Goku y Seol aún estaba impactado. Y aunque Gohan también comía mucho no era ni la sombra de su padre el cual se comió como el 70% de la comida.

Goku: Hay estaba delicioso.

Dijo mientras con la mano se daba una palmada en la barriga.

Gohan: Entonces esa pelea de hace un momento.

Lofell: Yo le dije a mi hijo que los pusiera a prueba, Goku fue excelente como soportaste el ataque tu solo. Y Gohan fingir que tu padre era la carnada fue brillante.

Goku: Siempre me ha gustado más luchar solo pero no está nada mal luchar junto a Gohan.

Seol: Usted fue el de la idea señor Goku.

Goku: ¿Qué idea?

Seol: El de fingir ser la carnada.

Goku: Para nada, solo le dije a Gohan que atacara por el otro lado. Todo lo demás fue idea suya.

Lofell: Ya veo, eres muy inteligente Gohan.

Goku: Oye puedo ver tu armadura dorada.

Seol: ¿Eh? Bueno yo eh… Padre.

Lofell: Claro no hay problema.

Seol: Bien, ven armadura dorada de Leo.

La Pandora Box entro por el arco que fungía como entrada al comedor.

Seol: Es esta, tirando de la cadena la caja se abrió y se ensamblo en el santo.

Krillin: Es sorprendente como esas cosas visten a su portador por sí mismas.

Seol: Claro las armaduras están vivas.

Luego de esto la armadura volvió a ensamblarse en su forma de león.

Krillin: ¿Espera qué?

Gohan: ¿Cómo que vivas?

Lofell: Así como tú o yo las armaduras están vivas y pueden morir. Si una armadura sufre un pequeño daño se sanará con el pasar del tiempo, como cuando te cortas y la herida cicatriza sola.

Seol: Es por eso que el poder de un santo se incrementa cuando viste su armadura.

Goku: Ya veo ¿Es como una fusión?

Seol: No exactamente pero si quieres verlo de esa manera.

Lofell: De hecho es una buena metáfora el portador está tan unido con su armadura que es como si fueran unos solo.

Gohan: (Creo que mi papá no estaba hablando metafóricamente, el de verdad pensaba en una fusión).

Goku: Lofell ¿Y cuál es tu armadura?

Lofell: Yo no tengo armadura dorada.

Goku: ¿He, es de plata?

Lofell: No, me refiero que cuando uno es patriarca deja atrás su armadura. Anteriormente yo era el santo dorado de Leo.

Gohan: Interesante.

Krillin: Si me disculpan debo de ir con numeró 18 debe de estar preocupada.

Gohan: Muy bien cuídate Krillin.

Lofell: Cuídate de los espectros y generales marinos.

Krillin: Claro.

Goku: Algo que no tengo claro es ¿Qué es la barrera de Athena?

Lofell: Lo dices por tu caída ¿No? Si te vi caer fue divertido.

Goku: Yo no le encuentro lo gracioso ¬ ¬

Lofell: Cada dios olímpico tiene la capacidad de desplegar su propia barrera, la cual tendrá afectos diversos dependiendo de cada dios, solo pueden desplegar una a la vez y tiene un diámetro que varía también. En el caso de Athena la barrera cubre todo el santuario y nos hace indetectables ante enemigos.

Goku: Es por eso que no podemos sentir el ki de ninguno de ustedes.

Gohan: Parece que todas las berreras comparten esa característica.

Lofell: Así es, la segunda función de la barrera de Athena es proteger el santuario todo aquel que entre en él no podrá acceder al palacio de Athena, de ninguna forma que no sea por las 12 casas eso incluye volar o tele transportarse.

Goku: Entonces fue por eso que ya no pude volar.

Seol: Así es, al entrar en el territorio de la barrera solo puedes caminar o correr. También tele transportarte pero en distancias mínimas que no superan los 5 o 10 metros.

Lofell: Y la tercer función es que en las escaleras que conectan a los 12 templos no importa cuál sea tu velocidad ni lo mucho que lo intentes solo podrás correr a la velocidad de una persona normal.

Gohan: Y ¿Qué hacen las otras barreras?

Lofell: Según lo que investigamos la de Hades cubre aproximadamente la misma distancia y todo aquel que este dentro y no cuente con el permiso de Hades solo puede usar el 10% de todas sus capacidades.

Goku: ¿Solo eso?

Gohan: ¿Solo? Eso de por sí ya es bastante.

Lofell: Y la de Poseidón es la más extensa, está ultima cubre todo el planeta.

Goku: ¿Todo el planeta?

Lofell: Así es, pero solo en el fondo del mar, esta hace que en el fondo el agua se levante como si estuviera en el cielo además de proveer oxígeno y luz todo el tiempo. Además hace indestructible el sustento principal mientras los 7 pilares estén activos.

Gohan: Increíble esos dioses son impresionantes.

Soldado: Emergencia señor patriarca…


	35. Capítulo 35 El traidor

Capítulo 35.

El traidor.

Un soldado raso había irrumpido en el comedor, estaba muy agitado y rápidamente le daba su informe al patriarca.

Soldado: Patriarca Lofell.

Lofell: ¿Qué ocurre?

Soldado: El traidor fue avistado en las afueras del santuario, hay santos de bronce muertos.

Lofell: ¿Qué?

Seol: Debemos ir rápido.

Lofell: Claro.

Todos salieron a gran velocidad del lugar siguiendo al soldado.

Soldado: Es aquí mi señor.

Gohan: Esos son cuerpo. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Seol: Debe ser obra de ese maldito loco.

Frente ellos había 4 cuerpos que tenían armaduras de colores.

Goku: Miren sus armaduras son de un color distinto.

Seol: Es porque son armaduras de bronce.

Soldado: Hay otros 4 cuerpos por allá en una cueva.

Al caminar un poco más se veía a 3 personas en las afueras de esa pequeña cueva. Se trataba de Artenis, una mujer y otro hombre.

Gohan: Artenis ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Artenis: Gohan, señor Goku. No sabía que ustedes también vendrían.

Hombre: ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Mujer: Deben ser los habitantes de este mundo que se apuntaron para ayudarnos.

Gohan: (Ese hombre, al igual que Artenis en lugar de cejas tiene 2 puntos en su frente) Me presento soy Son Gohan y él es mi padre Son Goku.

Goku: Hola mucho gusto.

Mujer: Me da gusto conocerlos pero si nos permiten luego hablamos, patriarca discúlpenos no pudimos prevenir el ataque de ese loco.

Lofell: Descuiden, él siempre busca una apertura para poder realizar sus ataques. Lo que más me intriga es ¿Dónde están los santos de plata?

Artenis: No había cuerpos de los santos de plata de este grupo.

Lofell: Los habíamos dividido por 12 grupos todos con sus caballeros de plata y bronce. Para tratar de evitar estas situaciones.

Seol: Pero atacar al grupo de Capno dentro de la barrera de Athena, nunca imagine que fuera tan osado.

Gohan: Esperen ¿De quién estamos hablando?

Artenis: Hablamos del santo traidor.

Goku: ¿Uno de ustedes traiciono a Athena?

Igminseros: Así es.

Todos voltearon para ver al santo de Géminis que estaba parado sobre las copas de los árboles.

Igminseros: Y ustedes nunca van a lograr atrapar a esa persona, mejor ríndanse.

Mujer: ¿Qué dices lunático?

Igminseros: Como siempre te desesperas muy fácilmente linda.

Mujer: Lárgate ahora mismo antes de que te obligue a hacerlo.

Igminseros: ¿No me tienes miedo? Eso es impresionante.

Lofell: Igminseros, Genias lo que menos necesitamos ahora mismo es una pelea entre santos dorados deténganse ahora mismo.

Capno: Hermana déjalo sabes que es un idiota.

Seol: ¿Ahora qué insecto te pico el día de hoy? Pareces algo agresivo.

Igminseros: ¿Por qué no vienes y lo averiguas?

Capno: ¿Qué dijiste?

Artenis: Capno, Genias no le hagan caso. Es lo que quiere.

Igminseros: Así que los 3 están enojados por la travesura de mi imbécil hermano.

Gohan: ¿Hermano?

Genias: El santo traidor es el hermano gemelo de Igminseros. Alguien indeseable que no merece estar en el ejército de la diosa Athena.

Capno: Así es, desde el inicio ellos 2 prometían ser grandes santos pero Igminseros superó en todo sentido a su hermano y este último término desertando del santuario.

Igminseros: Ya se los he dicho, si ese estúpido intenta hacer algo yo lo detengo. Va a ser pan comido darle una paliza más.

Seol: Te recuerdo que ya hizo algo.

Lofell: Tu hermano asesino a 8 santos de bronce.

Capno: Y varios santos de plata están desaparecidos entre ellos los 2 de mi grupo.

Genias: También los 2 de mi grupo.

Igminseros: Si sus grupos fueron destruidos eso solo es por su ineficiencia ustedes 2 no merecen ser llamados santos dorados.

Genias: ¿Cómo te atreves?

Capno: Comprobemos de una vez si crees que de verdad no merecemos ser llamados santos dorados.

Lofell: Esperen esto solo liberara una guerra de los mil días.

Seol: Así es, el patriarca les dio una orden.

Ambos dejaron sus poses de pelea.

Igminseros: ¿Qué pasa? Bah perdedores que necesitan que alguien más les diga que hacer.

Gohan: (Igminseros se comporta de forma muy extraña).

Artenis: Ya veo así que es eso.

Igminseros: ¿De qué hablas?

Artenis: Estás tan enojado contigo mismo por no poder detener a tu hermano que esta es tu forma de desahogarte.

Igminseros: ¿Qué?

Artenis: Igminseros no fue tu culpa, alguien tan calculador como tu hermano sabe muy bien a quienes puede enfrentar y a quienes no, ataco por la espalda y lo peor es que pudo reclutar santos de plata, ya sabíamos muy bien que lo intentaría algún día.

Igminseros: ¿Yo furioso? Antes de decir estupideces deberías cuidar tu lengua antes de que te la arranque.

Artenis: Igminseros créeme, intento entenderte pero liberar tu frustración de esta manera no es…

Igminseros: Cierra la boca, ¿Qué puedes saber tú? No tienes ni idea de la relación que tengo con mi hermano. Ustedes 3 siempre con la farsa de la familia feliz, siempre diciendo a todo el mundo como debe de ser la hermandad, siempre diciendo que ustedes si son una familia no como los idiotas de Géminis.

Goku: (Se le ve muy agitado).

Gohan: (Está perdiendo la compostura, parece que eso le dolió, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre entre Igminseros y los demás santos dorados? No parece llevarse bien con ninguno otro santo).

Lofell: Es momento de que te tranquilices. En cualquier momento "ellos" podrían atacar y si a eso le sumamos una guerra interna causada por tu hermano todo podía ir peor.

Igminseros: Patriarca, dígame ¿Cuándo yo le he hecho caso en algo? Y piensa que ahora va a ser distinto.

Seol: No le faltes el respeto a mi padre.

Igminseros: ¿O si no qué?

El santo de Leo apretó el puño en señal de comenzar un ataque, Gohan se percató de esto.

Seol: Ven y averígualo.

El santo de Géminis de un salto llegó al suelo y camino para estar frente a frente al santo de Leo.

Igminseros: Bien hay que averiguarlo.

Pero antes de que el conflicto comenzará Gohan estaba frente Igminseros.

Igminseros: Quítate del camino.

Gohan: Lo siento pero no pienso hacerlo.

Igminseros: Te doy 3 segundos. Uno, dos…

Gohan: Tres…

El santo se sorprendió un poco por la respuesta de Gohan el cual lo miraba con determinación.

Gohan: Dijiste que cuando nos volviéramos a enfrentar sería una pelea sería ¿No es así? Entonces arriesguemos nuestras vidas aquí y ahora.

Todos los santos presentes estaban atónitos ante tales palabras de Gohan hasta Goku esta impresionado de su hijo, el siempre pacifista Gohan estaba dando la cara a alguien más fuerte sin mostrar miedo. Pero luego de unos segundos Igminseros bajo los puños.

Igminseros: Está bien, pero procura entrenar tal y como estas ahora no sería una pelea divertida.

Dijo el santo de Géminis mientras giraba al otro lado.

Goku: Gohan me sorprendiste.

Lofell: (Este muchacho posee mucho valor, pero lo más impresionante es que logro calmar a Igminseros sin pelear, solo Athena había logrado eso).

Capno: (Ya veo, de verdad que van a ser de ayuda estas personas).

Dijo comunicándose directamente al cosmos de su hermano.

Artenis: (Yo también lo creo, por alguna razón Igminseros vio algo, algo grande en Gohan).

Igminseros: Escuchen todos ustedes, si me hermano causa problemas de nuevo, yo lo voy a detener aunque tenga que matarlo. No quiero que nadie interfiera en este asunto.

Exigió el santo antes de marcharse adentrándose en el espeso bosque tropical.

Seol: ¿Qué hacemos ahora patriarca?

Lofell: Debemos tomar la iniciativa, nos enfocaremos al plan Seol debemos entrenar a Goku y Gohan. Genias y Capno ustedes van a tratar de seguir el rastro de ese traidor. Artenis Debes encargarte de reparar las armaduras doradas que resultaron dañadas.

Artenis: Señor permítame ir tras el traidor.

Capno: No puedes.

Artenis: Pero tú también sabes reparar armaduras yo quiero ir a combatir.

Lofell: Artenis…

Seol: (¿No entiendes a tus hermanos? Sus escuadrones fueron asesinados o se unieron al enemigo se sienten tan responsables que no aceptaran un no por respuesta).

Le dijo hablando al cosmos de Artenis.

Artenis: (Entiendo).

Goku: ¿Entrenar?

Lofell: Así es, posen una gran fuerza y poder, sin embargo les falta aprender a concentrar más su poder en un solo punto no solo usar su energía de manera bruta sino aprender a enfocar su ataque para causar daños a niveles atómicos.

Gohan: Entiendo.

Goku: Yo no entendí nada, pero con gusto luchare contra usted patriarca.

Lofell: Goku tienes más fuerza incluso que un santo dorado, pero al usar todo tu poder al máximo este empieza consumirse lentamente, cuando tu cabello crece tienes un gran poder pero solo es momentáneo, trabajaremos en ellos para que no tengas esta desventaja.

Seol: Gohan tú tienes un potencial enorme, tanto que incluso Igminseros se dio cuenta de ello y espera a que lo domines para poder luchar contra ti. Si logramos desbloquear ese potencial y lograr tener un control total sobre este tu cosmos sería tan grande que podrías llegar a ser invencible.

El santo de Aries se quitaba las gafas y se tallaba los ojos.

Capno: Te ves muy agotado deberías descansar.

Artenis: Estoy bien.

Genias: Hermanito descuida vamos a atraparlo.

Artenis: Hermana pero…

Genias: He dicho que vas a descansar.

Artenis: Está bien.

Goku: Oigan y ese traidor ¿Es fuerte?

Lofell: El traidor… Hace mucho tiempo cuando yo y Nike éramos los únicos miembros del ejército de Athena muchos jóvenes aspirantes a santos fueron sometidos a una rigurosa rutina de entrenamiento. En ella destacaban varios jóvenes.

En los pensamientos de Lofell se podía ver el santuario de su mundo ubicado en la calurosa Grecia hace ya varios años.

Lofell: Los entrenamientos eran brutales, todos los jóvenes habían sido traídos por Nike al santuario cada uno de ellos con distintos ideales y objetivos entre ellos destacaban los siguientes: El fuerte y musculoso Arturo era el mayor pero nunca se quedaba atrás. Una inteligente chica Sipiasacna que esperaba a que otros se adelantaran primero para analizar la situación y salir victoriosa en lo que otros fracasaban. Mi hijo Seol que sin importar lo duro del entrenamiento quería llegar a ser como su padre. Los 3 hermanos pequeños Artenis, Capno y Genias, a pesar de ser muy jóvenes siempre se apoyaban entre ellos y se cuidaban mutuamente. Pero los que más sobresalían eran sin dudar los gemelos Igminseros y Nagisirem.

Gohan: (Nagisirem).

Lofell: Ellos estaban siempre un paso más adelante del resto pero por lo más que lo intentará el menor siempre se veía superado por su hermano mayor Igminseros y cometí el error de siempre remarcar lo bueno que era Igminseros, su hermano empezó incluso a ver con malos ojos a su hermano y todos los demás y el día que Igminseros fue promovido directamente desde soldado raso a santo dorado todo el mundo lo felicitó y nadie dijo nada sobre Nagisirem que se convirtió en santo de bronce. Ese día algo en Nagisirem se rompió.

Goku: Así ¿Qué todo es su culpa?

Dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

Gohan: ¡Papá!

Goku: ¿Qué?

Lofell: Tiene razón, luego del éxito de su hermano más y más de los pequeños empezaron a ascender dejando atrás a Nagisirem el cual a pesar de poseer capacidades solo un poco inferiores a las de su hermano no lograría nunca convertirse en santo dorado, su constelación ya tenía propietario. Los 2 hermanos nunca se cuestionaron eso hasta que ese momento, poco después Nagisirem abandonó el santuario y huyo.

Seol: En varias ocasiones se le veía rondando por las cercanías.

Gohan: ¿Qué fue de él?

Lofell: Lucho en varias peleas con Igminseros siendo derrotado en todas las ocasiones, ya en ese punto no le importaba en lo más mínimo ser un santo de Athena y solo quería derrotar a su hermano, siempre decía lo mucho que le gustaría derrotar a todos en el santuario y en algún futuro conseguir venganza. La idea se borró con el pasar de los años hasta que conoció a una mujer de la cual se enamoró profundamente.

Goku: ¿Y qué ocurrió?

Lofell: Tenían fecha de matrimonio pero…

Gohan: ¿Pero?

Lofell: Esa mujer y él nunca se casaron.

Goku: ¿Y eso es grave?

Gohan: Papá…

Seol: Para Nagisirem si lo era.

Lofell: Luego del odio acumulado durante varios años esa mujer lo había hecho desaparecer, pero unos meses antes de la boda esa mujer estaba destinada a ser un santo dorado de Athena.

Gohan: No puedo creerlo que coincidencia.

Seol: De todas las personas para enamorarse, justo fue de alguien que termino uniéndose al santuario.

Lofell: En el santuario se prohíben los matrimonios, ya que se cree que podrían interferir en la misión de proteger a Athena. Al ver que nunca se podía casar con la mujer de su vida todo el odio que en algún momento se había apagado regreso con más fuerza que nunca.

Seol: Desde ese día han pasado 5 meses y desde entonces las cartas que amenazan con la muerte de Athena y todos los santos que la protegen llegaron, Igminseros confirmo la letra de su hermano.

Goku: Patriarca ¿Y qué estamos esperando? Si ese sujeto es tan fuerte deberíamos iniciar con el entrenamiento lo antes posible.

Lofell: Bien, vamos a comenzar.

Muy lejos de ese lugar en el castillo de Hades en una de las torres más altas en encontraba un vendado Syr descansado en una elegante cama.

Syr: (Señorita Pandora le prometo que voy a ser de gran utilidad y de confianza).

?: Hola.

Syr: ¿Quién está ahí? No eres un espectro, ¿Eres un habitante de este mundo?

?: Permíteme presentarme, mi nombre es Nagisirem y vengo a ofrecerte una tentadora oferta.

Syr: (Su cosmos posee una fuerza abrumadora y es muy hostil).

El juez se levantó de la cama para mirar fijamente al sujeto que estaba un costado de la ventana por la cual las cortinas volaban por el frio aire que soplaba.

Nagisirem: Si no me equivoco eres el ex Tauro ¿No?

Syr: Maldito ¿Cómo sabes eso?

Nagisirem: Tranquilo no vine a luchar.

Syr: Dime quien eres si es que quieres salir de aquí con vida.

Nagisirem: Soy el ex Géminis.

Syr: ¿Ex Géminis?

Espectro: Señor Syr le pedimos que por favor venga con nosotros.

Syr: ¿Qué?

El juez noto que su habitación había varias personas arrodilladas ente Nagisirem.

Syr: ¿Espera qué es esto? ¿Por qué hay espectros, santo y marinos junto a ti?

Nagisirem: Solo digamos que es mi guardia personal, ellos son inteligentes y supieron aprovechar la oportunidad.

Syr: ¿Qué oportunidad?

Nagisirem: ¿De verdad no te lo imaginas? Bueno no importa únete a mí y juntos derrotaremos a los 3 dioses olímpicos.

Syr: ¿Qué blasfemia es esa?

Espectro: Señor Syr acepte por favor, el señor Nagisirem esta aliados con "ellos"

Syr: ¿No puedo creerlo? ¿Se van a unir al enemigo y así se hacen llamar espectros?

Espectro: Usted sabe que los dioses olímpicos no se pueden oponer a "él" esta misión estaba condenada al fracaso desde el inicio.

Espectro2: Por eso solo nos unimos al mejor postor, preferimos estar en el equipo ganador.

Nagisirem: Lo vez, ellos lo saben. Los 3 dioses se hundirán y solo habrá un ganador.

Syr: Y ese no serás tú "Decapitación de las alas plateadas"

Del cuello de Nagisirem salían grandes chorros de sangre y luego su cabeza rodaba por el suelo.

Syr: Nunca traicionaría a Hades ni me uniría a ti.

Pero algo llamaba la atención de Syr era como una especia de máquina de vapor en su ventana y tenía un pico de pato.

Syr: Supongo que también debo eliminar a tus seguidores.

Nagisirem: Es una lástima, pensé que tú me entenderías ya que también fuiste traicionado por Athena pero veo que no es así.

Syr: ¿Qué? Su cabeza decapitada está hablando.

El cuerpo sin cabeza de Nagisirem caminaba hacia él.

Nagisirem: Supongo que si no te unes a mi debo de acabarte ahora mismo.

El cuerpo cargaba un ataque de cosmos pero Syr respondió con un golpe, un golpe que fue frenado con un solo dedo de Nagisirem.

Syr: (¿Cómo es posible? Detuvo mi ataque con un dedo).

Nagisirem de un golpe hizo al espectro escupir sangre y volar hasta romper el muro. Cuando Syr levantó la mirada pudo ver que ya tenía su cabeza de nuevo en su lugar.

Nagisirem: Lo de hace un momento fue una ilusión, pero este castigo va a ser verdadero, ya sabía que intentarías esa técnica.

Espectro: Lo siento señor Syr pero él ya sabe todo acerca de sus técnicas y de su modo de luchar.

Nagisirem: Es hora de morir.

Pero unos pasos por el pasillo llamarón la atención de Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: Ya veo el famoso Kerdiec. El juez del inframundo más poderoso y completo.

Kerdiec: Muy bien tal y como dijiste ahora mismo, es hora de morir.

Ambos jueces elevaban su cosmos al mismo tiempo.

Nagisirem: No tengo tiempo para esto, ya tengo lo que buscaba "Otra dimensión"

El ex santo y sus secuaces entraban al portal que este había creado cuando este se cerró ya no había nadie, habían escapado con un gran número de seguidores.


	36. Capítulo 36 El nuevo ejército

Capítulo 36.

El nuevo ejército.

El reloj de la casa de Gohan marcaba ya casi las 12:00 PM.

Videl: Ya es muy tarde y Gohan no llegó a casa, espero que este bien.

Se decía Videl al mismo tiempo que se agarraba el vientre, cuando el timbre sonaba.

Videl: ¿Quién puede ser? No espero visitas.

Al abrir la puerta se percató que eran Krillin y número 18.

N18: Buenas tardes Videl.

Videl: Hola N18, Krillin y Marron. No los esperaba.

Krillin: Hola Videl ¿Cómo estás?

Videl: La verdad algo preocupada.

Krillin: Si es por Gohan descuida, a eso vinimos.

Videl: ¿Está todo bien?

N18: Será mejor que nos sentemos.

Videl dejo entrar a los visitantes en su casa.

Lejos del lugar en el castillo de Hades Syr y Kerdiec estaban perplejos. Sus enemigos habían desaparecido en un extraño portal.

Desmond: ¿Qué ocurre aquí? Señor Syr ¿Se encuentra bien?

Kerdiec: Desmond rápido, da aviso a la señorita Pandora tenemos traidores dentro del ejército.

El espectro de Harpía se quedó boquiabierto con la noticia.

Syr: ¿Qué no escuchaste? Desmond que des el mensaje.

Desmond: Claro.

El espectro aun vendado por su pelea contra Piccolo bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

En el templo marino.

Las 4 amigas caminaban por el fondo marino.

Sheina: Esto sí que es extraño.

Zonia: Nidia no está en ningún lado.

Mildy: Ustedes ¿Creen que la derrotaran en combate?

Danira: No solo ella, si no que muchos soldados de Poseidón desaparecieron.

Sheina: Es por culpa de ese pelos parados, fue una distracción y atacaron por otro lado.

Mildy: Que desgraciado no venía solo.

Zonia: Eso es de cobardes.

Danira: No fue él.

Las otras 3: ¿Qué?

Danira: Los soldados desaparecidos fueron de otro sector, además junto a ellos se encontraban muchos otros soldados muertos.

Mildy: Pero ¿Por qué tomar tantos prisioneros?

Sheina: Eso es extraño con tomar unos cuentos bastaría.

Zonia: Entonces los secuestraron.

Danira: No fueron secuestrados.

Exclamo su morena y mayor compañera.

Danira: Para que esa gran cantidad de personas desapareciera sin ser asesinados, solo significa una sola cosa. Se fueron por su propia decisión.

Zonia: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Mildy: Quiere decir que nos traicionaron.

Danira: Exacto.

Zonia: No puede ser.

Danira: Debo de ir a informar directamente al señor Alexander, discúlpenme chicas.

Zonia: Me niego a creerlo Nidia no nos traicionaría.

Sheina: Es difícil aceptarlo pero es algo que deberíamos de plantearnos.

Un enorme portal se abría y Nagisirem y sus hombres salían por él.

Nagisirem: Escuchen soldados antes de destruir a los 3 dioses con sus respectivos ejércitos quiero probar algo. Rose.

Rose: Si mi señor se arrodillaba un extraño y corpulento sujeto.

Nagisirem: Dijiste ¿Qué querías ser mi mano derecha no?

Rose: Sí mi señor, dígame que debo de hacer.

Le dijo el sujeto moreno, musculoso, de grandes labios y pelo violeta casi rojo.

Nagisirem: Debemos visitar el santuario.

Magnum: ¿Otra vez mi señor?

Pregunto un delgado hombre de pelo verde ojos pequeños e inexpresivos y con una enorme cara de seriedad.

Rose: No lo cuestiones. Por eso es que yo soy su mano derecha y no tú.

Nagisirem: Magnum esta va a ser la prueba de Rose, no debes interferir.

Magnum: De acuerdo.

Nagisirem: Rose ¿Tienes a tus hombres listos?

Rose: Si mi señor.

Nagisirem: Excelente ¿Quiénes son?

Rose: Son ellos mi señor.

Detrás del sujeto se podían ver 3 sujetos totalmente encapuchados. El primero de ellos era un sujeto de cara muy delgada y estaba maquillado, era rubio y era alto. El segundo de cabello celeste no media más de metro y medio era algo gordo y tenía el cabello celeste y piel blanca y estaba comiendo una barra de chocolate. El tercero era todo un misterio su rostro no se podía ver pero se veía un ojo rojo brillar dentro de la capucha y en lugar de manos solo se veía que tenía los huesos al aire sin nada de carne, musculo o tejidos.

Nagisirem: ¿Qué son ustedes?

Amore: Somos sus súbditos mi señor Nagisirem.

Dijo el sujeto rubio.

Torgus: Estamos aquí para probar nuestra valía.

Dijo el gordito de cabello celeste y piel blanca, mientras que el tercero no hablaba.

Rose: Ellos 3 son sus nuevos generales cada uno comanda su propio grupo de soldados. Amore tiene a su disposición nuestro grupo A de soldados y 4 caballeros de plata que se nos unieron.

Detrás del general rubio estaban 4 santos de plata arrodillados.

Rose: Torgus maneja a nuestro grupo B una sirena de Poseidón y 3 capitanes marinos.

Una chica con las escamas de la sirena pero de color blanco y 3 soldados de Poseidón de un tamaño mayor al normal también se encontraban arrodillados.

Rose: Por último nuestro grupo C Está comandado por… Bueno no tiene nombre y no puede hablar pero es otro general a su disposición. Y cuenta con 4 espectros que se han unido y tienen gran poder.

A la espalda de ese extraño encapuchado que era aún más pequeño que Torgus se encontraban los 4 espectros también arrodillados.

Rose: Los 3 son de planetas distintos.

Nagisirem: Es una gran ventaja que los planetas de este mundo estén tan juntos los unos de los otros a comparación de nuestro mundo, así puedo usar mi técnica para viajar por ellos.

Rose: Y aparte soldados rasos de los 3 ejércitos se han unido a nosotros. Nuestro ejército está creciendo consideradamente.

Nagisirem: "Otra dimensión"

Un portal se abrió ante ellos.

Nagisirem: Los generales vengan conmigo al santuario, todos los otros sigan a Magnum el los llevará al castillo para que puedan conocer su nuevo hogar.

Magnum: Me encargaré de llevarlos a la base mi señor.

Nagisirem: Bien Rose vámonos.

Rose: Claro mi señor.

El ex santo de Géminis los 4 generales y ese extraño ser mecánico partieron rumbo al santuario.

Lejos del planeta una nave de CC se dirigía a la tierra dentro estaba Vegeta aun lastimado, pero parecía que se había vendado el mismo. Parecía haber estado entrenando en algún lugar.

Vegeta: (No voy a permitir que se vuelvan a burlar de mí, esta vez los voy a acabar incluido a ese Poseidón).

Pero al cruzar por un planeta algo extraño llamó su atención. A lo lejos un extraño planeta muy grande con una enorme montaña que se veía desde el espacio, en ese planeta se sentían varios ki con un poder de pelea elevados. Mientras en el planeta, de un portal estaban saliendo Magnum y el ejército de Nagisirem.

Magnum: (¿Quién será? Su cosmos era grande y agresivo, bueno no importa se dirige a la tierra así que va a ser asesinado por el señor Nagisirem).

Nagisirem y sus hombres se encontraban en la gran colina desde donde se veía el santuario.

Nagisirem: Es hora hazlo.

De la extraña máquina salían 4 extremidades delgadas como si fuera una araña, se clavaron en el suelo y esa extraña trompa se levantaba al aire era como si emitiera un sonido pero nadie podía escuchar nada. Luego de empezar a temblar de manera extraña se enterraba en la tierra.

Rose: ¿Qué diablos es esa cosa?

Nagisirem: Por la derecha a 2 kilómetros 413 metros cerca del lago hay un punto ciego ahí podemos probar nuestras capacidades.

Rose: ¿Cómo está tan seguro?

Nagisirem solo lo volteo a ver.

Rose: Quiero decir, mi señor la barrera de Athena se levanta en este lugar no podemos sentir los cosmos de nadie que esté dentro.

Nagisirem: Y para qué crees que es este amigo.

Rose: Esa máquina ¿Puede anular la barrera de un dios?

Nagisirem: No exactamente pero me das unas coordenadas muy exactas de que debo hacer y me dice en donde se encuentra cada persona dentro del santuario aun cuando la barrera está activa, toda esa información me la dice directo a mi cosmos.

Rose: Impresionante.

Nagisirem: En marcha que quiero dar un aviso a los santos.

Rose: ¿Un aviso?

Cerca del santuario en un pequeño lago había alguien pescando era de estatura promedio cabello y ojos azules.

Nagisirem: Cuanto tiempo sin vernos ¿No lo crees Izaroa?

Izaroa: (No puede ser este cosmos).

Nagisirem: Envía a tu general sin nombre.

Un golpe a toda velocidad fue detenido por Lofell.

Goku: Ahí voy ta ta ta…

Todos los puñetazos y patadas de Goku SSj1 estaban siendo detenidos por el patriarca.

Lofell: ¿Eso es todo?

Goku: No puedo golpearlo si no me transformo ¿Por qué me lo prohíbe?

Lofell: Ya te lo dije el SSJ3 que me mostraste parece una evolución de tu otra transformación, lo que significa que no es algo nuevo si no un potenciador de algo ya existente por lo que es mejor perfeccionar y alcanzar dicho poder en tu estado de SSJ1 hazlo tan fuerte como la fase 3 sin ese enorme desperdicio de energía.

Goku: Es muy fácil decirlo, usted si está usando todo su poder.

Lofell: Si no lo hago tus golpes seguramente dolerían mucho.

Goku: Y tu ¿Cómo vas Gohan?

Algo lejos de ahí Gohan se encontraba en posición de loto tratando de concentrarse.

Seol: Concéntrate más, si ya una vez despertaste ese poder puedes volver a hacerlo solo deja que la energía invada tu cuerpo, siente como si tu cuerpo y mente fueran uno con el universo.

Gohan inhaló aire para luego dejarlo salir con un suspiro. Estaba aumentando su ki pero eso no parecía funcionar.

Seol: Deja de incrementar tu cosmos de esa manera, lo que debes de tratar de hacer es dejar fluir esta energía por todo tu cuerpo, combinarla y expandir todos tus sentidos, solo aumentar tu poder no es suficiente. La fuerza bruta no lo es todo.

Gohan: De acuerdo. Lo intentaré una vez más.

Justo en ese momento alguien llegaba con el patriarca.

Nike: Patriarca Lofell. Athena desea verlo.

Lofell: ¿Ahora?

Dijo cuándo volteo a ver a la diosa menor, pero recibió un golpe de Goku en toda la cara.

Goku: No es usted el que me dijo que no me distrajera.

Lofell: Tonto la diosa Nike me estaba hablando.

Goku: No se enoje, además nunca me dijo que paráramos.

Dijo mientras soltaba una sonrisa traviesa.

Lofell: Esta bien, descansemos por ahora debo ir con Athena.

El patriarca y la diosa se fueron del lugar.

Goku: Bien voy a ir con Gohan.

Seol: Bien, estas cerca de conseguirlo, vamos Gohan.

El hibrido ya casi lo tenía cuando su padre le habló.

Goku: Hola Gohan ¿Qué tal vas?

En ese momento las piedras que se mantenían en el aire se desmoronaron en el suelo.

Gohan: Papá.

Seol: Señor Goku no debería interrum… (Este cosmos Izaroa).

Goku: ¿Qué ocurre?

Seol: Un compañero está en peligro.

Cerca del lago el guerrero de Athena caía al suelo con muchas heridas en su cuerpo.

Izaroa: (Mis ataque no le afectan ¿Qué es esa cosa?).

Rose: Este es todo tu poder, que patético.

Izaroa: (¿Cómo pueda esa cosa resistir mis ataques? ¿De qué está hecho su cuerpo?).

Rose: Mi general acaba con este sujeto.

El ojo rojo dentro de la capa brilló con esa orden y caminaba lento hasta el guerrero que se encontraba en el suelo.

Torgus: Parece que este combate ya está decidido.

Amore: Podemos por favor cambiar el lugar de la pelea, estos mosquitos son tan molestos.

Rose: Ya se, te llamare Misterio. Misterio acaba con él.

Misterio: …

Ese sujeto sostenía un arma con la cual le apuntaba al guerrero en el suelo pero justo antes de disparar una enorme mano sostuvo la suya haciendo que soltará el arma.

Arturo: Lo siento pero me gusta que lastiméis a mis compañeros.

Rose: ¿Quién es ese?

Arturo: ¿Cómo es que no siento sus cosmos? ¿Ahora qué truco estáis usando?

Nagisirem: Aldebarán.

El santo de Tauro levanto al enano adversario y de un golpe lo mando a estrellarse contra las rocas.

Arturo: ¿Cómo es que esa cosa te causo problemas?

Izaroa: Eso no lo detiene el daño físico es inútil contra él.

Arturo: ¿Qué?

La huesuda mano se hundió en el abdomen de Arturo haciendo sangrar a este último.

Mientras que el general Torgus envestía el enorme cuerpo de Aldebarán, y ahora el santo era el lanzado a las rocas derrumbando varios árboles tropicales en el camino.

Rose: Nunca podrán derrotarnos los superamos en número jajaja.

Goku: Estás seguro de ello.

Rose: ¿Eh? ¿Y quiénes son ustedes?

Goku, Gohan y Seol habían llegado al campo de batalla.

Seol: Nagisirem maldito.

Nagisirem: Pero miren nada más el hijo de papi está aquí, el que logro convertirse en santo solo porque su padre es el patriarca.

El santo de Leo apretaba los dientes y su rostro se tornaba en una de furia.

Nagisirem: El supuesto santo más justo, que odia las injusticias y prefiere el orden ante todas las cosas, pero tú y tu padre son tan corruptos.

Seol: Puedes burlarte de mí, pero no le faltaras el respeto a mi padre.

El santo salió despedido a su máxima velocidad para golpear al traidor el cual ni se inmutaba parecía que no le importaba tratar de esquivar el ataque de su enemigo.

Seol: (¿Ni siquiera me quieres tomar en serio?) Por mi está bien, ahora te demostrare el poder de un verdadero santo.

Chispas y rayos saltaban por todo el lugar, las tranquilas aguas del lago se habían convertido en pequeñas olas que se movían bruscamente y un grito de odio y rencor profundo se oía del interior de la garganta de Seol, era increíble como su voz se escuchaba tan roca y sus ojos brillaban de color dorado ese golpe tenía una potencia abrumadora suficiente como para borrar una estrella, y justo cuando el puño estaba por golpear el rostro de Nagisirem este abrió un poco los ojos.

Gohan: Seol lo va a derrotar.

Pero Rose detuvo el golpe con una mano.

Seol: (Imposible, puse todo mi cosmos en ese golpe ni siquiera un santo dorado debería ser capaz de detenerlo).

Rose: Que golpe tan poderoso.

Un potente puñetazo en el estómago hacía a Seol escupir sangre mientras le temblaban los ojos.

Rose: Los santos dorados me han decepcionado, ninguno está a la altura del señor Nagisirem.

Y luego de una patada lo remato lanzándolo dentro del lago y el santo quedó flotando boca abajo en el agua.

Goku: ¡Seol!

Gohan: No puede ser.

Arturo fue derribado al suelo por los aires de su adversario.

Torgus: Nunca vas a derrotarme, soy conocido como Torgus el general del viento mis aires te inmoviliza y posteriormente rodean tu cuerpo para aniquilarte.

Arturo: (Este sujeto está disminuyendo mi velocidad con sus aires).

Torgus: Que mala suerte no te pudo tocar peor rival caballero tortuga.

Izaroa fue nuevamente herido en la pierna por una bala de su oponente.

Izaroa: (Esto es muy distinto a las armas de Necranceros, a estas balas no puedo seguirles el ritmo).

Misterio: …

Ese ser hacía movimientos que simulaban una risa aunque el sonido no podía salir de su boca.

Gohan: Todos los caballeros dorados fueron derrotados.

Goku: Concéntrate Gohan, todo depende de nosotros.

Frente a Gohan se hallaba Rose y frente a Goku Nagisirem, una gran pelea estaba por comenzar.


	37. Capítulo 37 Invasión al santuario

Capítulo 37.

Invasión al santuario.

El viento soplaba y todo era silencio, los 3 santos dorados estaban en el suelo mientras que todos los oponentes seguían en pie.

Nagisirem: Los veo algo nerviosos, descuiden ustedes también sufrirán.

Goku: Vamos Gohan lucha con todo desde el inicio.

Gohan: Lo intentaré.

El musculoso de Rose de un brinco consiguió el impulso suficiente para llegar hasta Gohan sin tocar el suelo y lanzó un gran puñetazo que el primogénito de Goku logro parar con ambos brazos, pero enseguida de ese golpe venían muchos más.

Rose: ¿Qué ocurre, solo sabes defenderte?

Goku lanzaba ondas de ki pero Nagisirem con levantar una mano las hacía explotar en pleno vuelo.

Nagisirem: Solo levantas polvo.

Al ver que eso no funcionaba Goku empezó a correr en círculos alrededor de su adversario.

Nagisirem: Me intrigas, será divertido ver que intentas hacer.

Por otro lado Izaroa estaba teniendo una problemas bastantes grandes.

Izaroa: Esta cosa no cae con nada.

Su adversario solo reía pero sin producir ningún sonido y apuntaba sus armas para disparar.

Pero el santo lograba esquivar las balas.

Izaroa: (Aquí hay gato encerrado, esta no es la velocidad normal de una bala, es por mucho superior) Ya veo.

Tras observar un poco las armas Izaroa se percató de que estaban modificadas, en donde debía estar el gatillo no había nada y en la parte de atrás del cañón había un agujero enorme por donde perfectamente cabía un dedo y podía observar cómo su enemigo con sus esqueléticos pulgares golpeaba las balas para que estas pasaran por todo el cañón y al final saliera por el otro lado simulando disparar.

Izaroa: Ya veo, así que dejas que tu enemigo se confíe pensando que son armas normales pero en realidad esas balas son lanzadas con tu propio cosmos, eso explica su velocidad. Eso quiere decir que incluso esas balas normales son capaces de herirme.

Ese ser seguía riendo.

Izaroa: Vamos las detendré.

Los vientos dejaban caer el pesado cuerpo de Aldebarán al suelo.

Torgus: Supongo que en estos momentos tu velocidad máxima debe ser comparable a la de un patético santo de plata.

Arturo: Aunque sea lento solo necesito un golpe para acabarte.

Torgus: Estás muy equivocado si crees que me puedes golpear aunque sea una vez.

Nagisirem: Vamos ¿Qué tratas de hacer, marearme?

En ese momento por la velocidad que corría Goku, parecía haber muchos Goku.

Nagisirem: (Creo saber que intenta hacer este sujeto).

Varios de esos Goku atacaban al mismo tiempo mientras que otros tantos se mantenían en el lugar pero el ex santo dorado no se movía, dejaba que esas proyecciones lo traspasaran sin más hasta que detuvo el puño de uno que resultó ser el verdadero.

Goku: ¿Así que no funciono?

Nagisirem: ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un principiante.

Grito mientras golpeaba a Goku pero este pudo esquivar el golpe transformándose en SSJ1 y de un salto logró ponerse en la espalda de su rival.

Nagisirem: Pero que raro eso aumento un poco tu poder.

Goku: Es simplemente el SSJ1 si te sorprendes con esto no me ganaras.

Nagisirem: Solo me extraño ese cambio físico que tuviste, eso es todo "Choque del meteoro"

Un enorme meteoro en llamas se aproximaba a Goku pero esto lo desvió al cielo con las manos desnudas, pero al voltear su enemigo ya no estaba ahí y una patada en la nuca casi lo tumba al suelo pero esto logro rodar para no caer.

Nagisirem: Eres fuerte ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Goku: Son Goku.

Nagisirem: Bien Son Goku parece que si me vas a poder entretener un poco.

Gohan salió disparado a los árboles del puñetazo de su enemigo.

Gohan: (Solo con defenderme no voy a ganar).

Rose: Vamos lucha.

Gohan paso a SSJ1 y empezaba a responder los golpes de su adversario pero ambos estaban muy parejos, incluso luchaban en las copas de los árboles tropicales brincando arriba de ellos.

Arturo: Toma esto.

El puñetazo del toro fue esquivado y respondido con un fuerte golpe en el abdomen.

Arturo: No entiendo que pasa, mis ataques deberían golpearlo.

Torgus: Esto si es un golpe fuerte.

Dijo mientras conectaba un gancho en la barbilla al toro y lo levantaba por los aires.

Torgus: "Ráfaga despiadada"

Un remolino se formaba alrededor del santo incapacitándolo por completo y este parecía obedecer al movimiento de los brazos de Torgus y cuando este bajo ambos brazos, el remolino se precipitó al suelo.

Torgus: Alguien tan lento como tú nunca podrá vencerme.

Solo se escuchaban el golpe de los huesos con las balas que el ágil y delgado Izaroa lograba esquivar pero con dificultad.

Izaroa: (Esta maldita cosa, debo idear algo).

Justo en ese momento noto como ese extraño ser sacaba de sus ropas una bolsa con más munición y cargaba el arma derecha mientras seguía disparando con la izquierda y viceversa.

Izaroa: (Lo tengo).

El santo espero justo cuando su adversario tenía que recargar y cuando este necesito recargar el santo aprovecho para reaparecer arriba de su adversario con una gran velocidad. Pero su enemigo en lugar de recargar con su pulgar disparo su bala hacía el cielo la cual el santo logró esquivar.

Izaroa: Eso no bastara.

Pero luego el monstruo lanzo su arma cargada al cielo.

Izaroa: (¿Pero qué está haciendo? No importa ahora esta desarmado, es mi oportunidad).

Pero en el cielo los objetos que subían estaba cayendo y la bala cayó justo en el lugar y momento exacto cuando el arma giraba y quedaba mirando boca abajo apuntando al santo de Athena entrando por la parte trasera del cañón y con la potencia disparando no una sino 2 balas las cuales impactaron en el brazo de su oponente.

Izaroa: (¿Pero qué fue eso? No puedo creerlo logro calcular la trayectoria de la bala y el ángulo y velocidad con la que necesitaba lanzar el arma) Impresionante.

La única respuesta recibida fue una patada que lo devolvió al suelo, luego atrapó el arma que caía directo en su mano.

Goku: (No puede ser todos los chicos).

Nagisirem: Deberías concentrarte más en tu propia pelea.

Dijo mientras golpeaba fuertemente a Goku en el rostro y este derrumbaba varios árboles mientras salía volando.

Nagisirem: Ríndete, todos están acabados.

Esa cosa caminaba lentamente hacía Izaroa mientras cargaba el arma.

Trogus: Parece que ya tenemos a nuestro primer ganador.

Arturo: (Izaroa. Debo de socorrerlo).

Pensó mientras se levantaba.

Trogus: No tu estas luchando conmigo.

Lejos del lugar una nave aterrizaba en una isla pequeña, unos 5 veces más grande que la isla donde estaba la kame house y tenía una enorme colina que era casi toda la isla pero donde cabía la nave que era de la CC. De ella bajaba Vegeta que veía directamente el mar.

Vegeta: (No puedo sentir el ki de Kakaroto, seguro debe estar dentro de una de esas extrañas barreras) ¡Ahora obtendré mi venganza!

Grito mientras se sumergía en las azules aguas, volaba a tal velocidad que no tardó en llegar al fondo marino y comenzó a volar en dirección al primer pilar que logro divisar a lo lejos.

Mildy: ¿Y esos son todos los resultados?

Augalos: Así es, me alegra que decidieras ayudarme a cuidad a los enfermos.

Mildy: Claro lo que podamos hacer aunque sea una ayuda pequeña debe significar algo importante ¿No lo crees Augalos? ¿Augalos? ¿Qué ocurr…

Augalos: Se acerca.

Mildy: Ciento un cosmos muy poderoso y hostil ¿No puede ser? Se trata de…

Augalos: Ha regresado tal y como dijo el señor Poseidón.

Un muy furioso Vegeta aterrizaba con agresividad frente a ellos.

Vegeta: Voy a ir directo al grano, me llevarán con Poseidón ahora mismo.

La sirena solo lo miraba con miedo, pero Augalos dio un paso adelante.

Augalos: ¿Quieres ver a Poseidón?

Vegeta: ¿Tú eres? No, solo te pareces.

Augalos: Soy muy parecido a mi hermano Trowen pero él es el general de Kraken y yo de Crisaor.

Vegeta: Eso no me importa, dije que me lleves con Poseidón.

Augalos: Muy bien.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Augalos: Dije que te llevaré al salón del señor de los mares, adelante sígueme.

Vegeta: ¿Crees que voy a caer en uno de tus trucos?

Augalos: No hay truco si tanto quieres ver a Poseidón te llevaré ante él. Es una orden del mismo Poseidón.

Vegeta: Así que Poseidón quiere verme que gracioso, bien llévame hasta él.

Augalos: Mildy ¿Puedes llevarlo con el señor Poseidón?

Mildy: ¿Qué yo?

Augalos: No puedo dejar solos a mis pacientes.

Mildy: Esta bien.

Vegeta: No me importa quién me escolte hasta Poseidón, solo llévame hasta él rápido.

Mildy: …

Alexander: Si quieres que alguien te guíe, con gusto yo seré tu guía.

Augalos: Consejero.

Vegeta: ¿Quién es este viejo ridículo?

Alexander: Soy tu guía.

Vegeta: Bien vámonos.

Mildy: No te atrevas a faltarle el respeto al señor Alexander.

Vegeta: Y tú no te atrevas a faltarme el respeto a mí.

Justo por el sendero Gilfo y Zonia llegaban corriendo.

Gilfo: Lo sabía este cosmos regreso.

Zonia: ¿Ese es el sujeto?

A Vegeta parecía desesperarle que tanta gente se reuniera.

Vegeta: El niño pez del otro día.

Gilfo: (Ese sujeto).

Vegeta: ¿No llevas tu armadura? ¿No te gustaron las mejoras que le hice? Creo que ahora es más ligera.

Gilfo: Ligera parece tu mano sin ese dedo ¿Te gusta esa mejora?

Vegeta: ¿Qué has dicho?

Una vena roja se marcaba en la frente de Vegeta mientras cargaba un poderoso rayo de ki, pero Alexander se puso delante de Gilfo y Zonia.

Alexander: Espera no vinimos a luchar, vamos a llevarte al templo de Poseidón ¿No lo recuerdas?

Vegeta: Si no te quitas de en medio también morirás viejo "Ataque del big bang"

Mientras más se acercaba el ataque el consejero comenzaba a subir sus manos pero el ataque de Vegeta entro en un triángulo dorado gigantesco y desapareció.

Vegeta: ¿Qué fue eso?

Gan: "Triángulo dorado"

Alexander: Hola sobrino, no era necesario que intervinieras.

Gan: Abuelo ¿Por qué el señor Poseidón quiere ver a este sujeto?

Alexander: No es nuestro trabajo cuestionar al señor Poseidón. Simplemente debemos seguir sus órdenes.

Zonia: Consejero ese sujeto intentó matarnos, no podemos dejarlo ir con nuestro dios, es una locura.

Gilfo: Estoy de acuerdo, ¿Y si enloquece?

Alexander: Entonces simplemente debo detenerlo, recuerden que aun soy el más fuerte de todos los generales marinos "Detención"

Grito mientras levantaba los brazos y el cuerpo de Vegeta se inmovilizaba, era como si su cuerpo fuera atraído a la tierra y este luchaba por mantenerse en pie.

Vegeta: (Pero ¿Qué es esto? Es como si estuviera atrapado en una gravedad aun mayor que la de las máquinas de Bulma, no me puedo transformar estoy atrapado).

El suelo debajo de Vegeta se cuarteaba y se rompía.

Gan: Jamás creí volver a verte en acción.

Gilfo: Yo nunca lo había visto.

Zonia: Consejero eso fue sorprendente.

Alexander: Gan me ayudas, no puedo bajar los brazos mientras lo tenga inmóvil.

Gan: ¿Lo llevo ante Poseidón?

Alexander: Si a ambos.

Gan: Bien "Triángulo dorado"

Tanto Vegeta como Alexander desaparecieron dentro del triángulo pero también Gan se había ido con ellos.

Gohan caía de la punta de los árboles y Arturo seguía atrapado en los remolinos de su contrincante.

Izaroa: (Esto no va bien, todos están teniendo dificultades).

Mientras misterio recargaba el santo intentó golpearlo pero este de un brinco esquivo pero cuando toco el suelo unos rayos eléctricos lo hicieron perder el equilibrio cayendo por el barranco y perdiendo una bota y parte de la capucha.

Seol: Lo siento pero no pienso permitir que ellos ganen, aunque signifique entrometerme en tu pelea.

Izaroa: Seol ¿Estás bien?

Seol: Eso debería preguntar yo.

Izaroa: Estas viendo eso.

Seol: Si, pero no me lo creo.

Tras perder la bota se podía ver que solo había huesos, ni músculos, ni carne, ni tendones. Y al tener parte de la vestimenta destruida los santos pudieron ver que ahí adentro no había una cabeza si no un cráneo.

Izaroa: ¿Qué significa esto?

Seol: ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Nagisirem: (Así que esa es su verdadera apariencia, no me extraña que estuviera todo tapado).

Pensó mientras seguía golpeando a Goku y este se cubría o esquivaba sus ataques.

Izaroa: Seol ahora.

El santo de Leo pateo el arma de misterio y esta voló hasta que se perdió de vista en ese momento Izaroa ataco con un ataque energético de cosmos el cual impacto en su adversario y ahora era misterio el que se hundía en el lago. El santo de leo de inmediato golpeo a Trogun y este muy apenas logro cubrirse del ataque.

Trogun: Espera tu turno enseguida voy a aniquilarte.

Seol: A callar "Plasma de relámpago"

El general no fue capaz de esquivar todos los ataques y termino recibiendo varios de ellos los cuales terminaron por derrumbarlo pero este cayó de pie.

Trogun: ¿Eso es todo?

Arturo: No, esto apenas comienza.

Trogun: ¿Pero qué?

Aldebarán había sujetado a Trogun de la mano impidiendo que escapara y lo golpeo con todo el antebrazo.

Trogun: (Estos desgraciados).

El general escupía sangre y fue mandado a volar varios kilómetros hasta la lejana colina de donde se podía ver el santuario.

Arturo: Y ahí va uno.

Rose: ¡Trogun! Malditos santos cobardes, voy a acabarlos.

El musculoso sujeto comenzó a correr hasta ellos cuando Gohan lo pateo en la cara con ambos pies derrumbando a su enemigo y haciéndolo volar lejos del lugar.

Nagisirem: ¿Qué ocurre aquí, ahora están remontando?

Lofell: Así es, estas subestimando a los santos de Athena Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: Patriarca Lofell. Esto es perfecto ahora obtendré mi venganza.

Seol: Padre. Creí que estabas en una reunión con Athena.

Lofell: La reunión termino rápido.

Arturo: Eso sí que es inusual, pero conveniente.

Nagisirem: Rose ¡Deja de descansar! Y ven aquí ahora.

El general se levantó y escupió una gota de sangre mientras miraba a Gohan para ir junto a su amo.

Rose: ¿Me habló señor?

Nagisirem: Dime ¿Ya es hora de comer?

Goku: ¿Quieren hacer una pausa para comer?

Rose: Por su puesto mi señor.

Dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente.

Gohan: ¿Qué?

Arturo: ¿Pero de qué puñetas estáis hablando?

Izaroa: Cuidado debe ser un mensaje en clave que solo ellos pueden entender.

Goku: ¿Entonces no van a comer?

Lofell: Izaroa tiene razón. Solo "ellos" lo podemos entender.

Al escuchar esto Gohan sintió una enorme preocupación y al voltear se aterro al ver al patriarca levantar su mano mientras estaba de espaldas a su hijo.

Seol: Querrás decir ellos lo puedan entender.

Gohan: Seol detrás de ti.

Seol: ¿Qué?

Arturo: ¿Gohan de qué est…

Seol: ¿Padre?

Al voltear al ver a su padre la mano de este estaba a punto de apuñalarlo por la cabeza pero los dedos del patriarca traspasaron la mano de Arturo el cual le había salvado la vida.

Lofell: Aldebarán idiota de un ataque lanzo a Arturo a volar lejos.

Seol: ¿Padre qu…

Lofell sostuvo a su hijo por la boca levantándolo del suelo y apretando su cara los gritos de Seol no se escuchaban bien debido que la mano de su padre tapaba su boca.

Lofell: Lo siento hijo pero tú nunca te unirías a Nagisirem.

Gohan: Patriarca deténgase.

Gritaba mientras intentaba correr hasta el lugar, pero un rayo de ki que Rose lanzó de su boca lo impacto destruyendo parte de su vestimenta naranja y dejando a Gohan incapacitado de un brazo.


	38. Capítulo 38 El aviso de Nagisirem

Capítulo 38.

El aviso de Nagisirem.

En ese momento todo se veía muy complicado Arturo, Gohan, Izaroa y Seol se encontraban en el suelo. Él único que aún se encontraba combatiendo era Goku en SSJ2 pero no parecía que las cosas marcharan bien.

Goku: (Es fuerte, es realmente fuerte).

Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía esquivando ataques de Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: Parece que este es tu limite, vas a morir en mis manos. Deberías maldecir a los santos de Athena que te arrastraron a esto.

Goku: Aun no he dado todo de mí.

Nagisirem: Pues yo puedo decir lo mismo.

Dijo el ex santo mientras aumentaba su cosmos hasta el séptimo sentido.

Nagisirem: Toma esto "Golpe del meteoro"

Un meteoro en llamas con una gran potencia golpeo las manos de Goku él cual intentaba contener ese tremendo ataque.

Nagisirem: No esperaba que lo soportaras.

Goku: Esto no es todo.

Luego de un grito Goku levantó las manos lanzando el meteoro al cielo donde se perdió luego de salir de la atmosfera terrestre.

Nagisirem: ¿Qué le ocurrió a tu cabello? ¿Y a tus cejas? (Toda su apariencia en general ha cambiado). ¿Me estabas escondiendo eso?

Goku: Simplemente no lo estaba usando ya que el patriarca me dijo que no lo usara y me enfocará en mi primera transformación, pero esta pelea lo amerita.

Nagisirem: Veamos si de esa manera me aguantas.

Seol: Padre ¿Por qué? Aun no me lo puedo creer tú traicionar a Athena.

Lofell: Sabía que esa sería tu reacción, por eso nunca dije nada. Pero sé que no me seguirás, lo siento mucho Seol pero debes morir aquí.

Arturo: No lo escuchéis.

Seol: …

Arturo: El patriarca Lofell nunca traicionaría a Athenea de eso estoy seguro, debe haber una explicación para todo esto.

Seol: Lo sé Aldebarán, esa persona no puede ser mi padre.

Lofell: Seol te enseñe todo lo que sabía y el honor en la pelea, pero en la derrota también hay honor, ríndete ahora y no tendré que matarte.

Seol: Silencio tú no eres mi padre.

Lofell: Veo que debo de mostrártelo a la fuerza "Relampago…

Seol: De voltaje"

Ambos guerreros lanzaban el mismo ataque al mismo tiempo y ambas esferas gigantescas de electricidad chocaban entre ellas parecía que el poder estaba igualado.

Arturo: Vamos Seol.

Torgus: Oye tú, se supone que yo soy tu oponente.

Le dijo el general del viento mientras que alzaba a Aldebarán por los aires con su viento.

Ambos guerreros de la constelación de Leo gritaban tratando de que su ataque resultara vencedor, pero el patriarca empujaba más.

Lofell: ¿Eso es todo? Seol deberías poder dar más pelea, es ¿Qué acaso no te enseñe como luchar adecuadamente? O ¿Le tienes miedo a la muerte?

Seol: Ni una de las dos. Fuiste el mejor tutor y padre, me enseñaste a luchar hasta el final y si estoy aquí ¿Realmente crees que le temo a la muerte? Daría mi vida por la señorita Athena.

Lofell: ¿Dudas por mí?

Seol: …

Lofell: Entonces es todo estas acabado. Ahhhhh…

El ataque del patriarca consumió el de Seol impactándolo por completo y este cayó al suelo.

Goku: Seol.

Nagisirem: No te distraigas tonto.

Dijo mientras lanzaba un puñetazo a la cara de Goku pero este puso 2 dedos en su frente y reapareció a su espalda.

Nagisirem: ¿Qué?

El formidable enemigo no pudo esquivar el ataque del saiyajin pero logro mantenerse en pie y respondió con otro golpe que Goku esquivo dando algunas maromas en el suelo.

Nagisirem: (Desde que su caballo se volvió más largo, su velocidad y fuerza ha crecido mucho, pero su cosmos se debilita rápidamente. Ahora entiendo porque el patriarca no quería que se quedará solo con ese poder, el desgaste por conseguir tal fuerza es inmenso).

Goku: (Este sujeto es capaz de seguirme el paso incluso en SSJ3, pero por alguna razón mi fuerza está bajando considerablemente más rápido esto nunca me ocurrió ni con Majin Boo, incluso me estaba ocurriendo en SSJ2 ¿Por qué? Esto no es normal).

Pensaba Goku mientras respiraba agitado.

Nagisirem: ¿Cansado? Me decepcionas Goku. Creí que el discípulo del mismísimo patriarca sería más retador.

Izaroa: Esta maldita cosa, nada le afecta.

Misterio: …

El siniestro enemigo salía del agua y apuntaba a la cabeza de Izaroa estando a muy corta distancia. Mientras que Rose levantaba a Gohan del suelo agarrándolo de los cabellos.

Rose: Observa como los santos empiezan a perecer frente a tus ojos sin que puedas hacer nada al respecto.

Gohan: (Maldición ¿Por qué son tan fuertes? No importa cuanto lo intente, no le puedo ganar).

Nagisirem: Vamos trata de entretenerme algo más.

Goku: (Debo enfocarme en un ataque con toda la energía que me queda de otra manera nunca le voy a hacer un daño importante). Kame…

Nagisirem: Ahora si vas a actuar ¿No? Dame tu mejor golpe.

Goku: Hame…

En ese momento Goku regresó a su estado base.

Goku: No puede ser…

Nagisirem: Patético.

Goku: (Algo realmente no anda bien aquí, no debería haber perdido ya mis reservas).

Nagisirem: Muere.

Un puñetazo en todo el estómago hizo a Goku escupir sangre, pero su enemigo no paraba luego de eso lo siguió golpeando consecutivamente una y otra vez hasta que de una patada Goku fue lanzado a una enorme roca destruyendo la parte superior y cayendo de cabeza al suelo.

Gohan: (No puede ser) Papá.

Gritaba Gohan que seguía siendo sujetado del pelo por su enemigo.

Rose: Descuida te unirás a él muy pronto.

Le dijo al mismo tiempo que lo soltaba y Gohan caía de rodillas al suelo pero no duraría mucho así ya que su enemigo lo agarro por la espalda rodeándolo con los brazos y lo empezaba a abrazar fuertemente lastimándolo y haciéndolo gritar.

Lejos de ahí en el templo de Poseidón el consejero Alexander y Vegeta llegaban al palacio central.

Vegeta: Te lo advierto viejo déjame moverme.

Alexander: Descuida ya llegamos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué? No siento nada en ese lugar ¿Qué hay detrás de esas puertas?

Alexander: Justo lo que viniste a buscar "Liberación"

En ese momento Vegeta recuperaba el control de su cuerpo mientras Alexander abría las puertas.

Vegeta: Muy bien ya puedo moverme.

Alexander: Ven sígueme.

Mientras el príncipe de los saiyajin cambiaba su rostro por uno de seriedad extendió su brazo y abrió su palma justo apuntando al anciano que se encontraba caminando de espaldas. Peor al momento de atacar Gan desvió el ataque.

Alexander: Gan ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Gan: No dejare que le pongas ni uno de tus 9 dedos encima a mi abuelo.

Alexander: Gan deten…

Pero un cosmos le habló a Alexander.

Poseidón: (Déjalos, así va a ser mejor).

Alexander: (Lo entiendo).

En ese momento el anciano desapareció para reaparecer el final de unas largas escalinatas que conectaban con la estructura que tenía la gran puerta que acababa de abrir. Ahí arriba se encontraba Poseidón sin su armadura.

Alexander: Va a observarlos ¿Verdad?

Poseidón: Claro.

El general marino le indico con la mano a Vegeta que atacara cuando quisiera. Y el príncipe inmediatamente voló a Gan a mucha velocidad, con el impulso ambos entraron al gran edificio, el cual era una gran habitación cuadrada y vacía pero había 2 pisos más arriba pero solo por las orillas ambos con sus barandales de decoración marina.

Vegeta: Esta vez me voy a vengar.

Gan: Si no pudiste ganar la primera vez ¿Qué te hace pensar que ganaras ahora?

Vegeta: Ahora mismo te vas a enterar que ocurre cuando me dejan escapar mal herido y regreso. Ahora soy más fuerte.

Grito mientras su puño destrozaba el suelo, el general había brincado para esquivar el ataque y había llegado al segundo piso Vegeta sin pensárselo lanzaba múltiples esferas de ki pero el general las esquivaba corriendo en círculo alrededor de la estructura o más bien corriendo en cuadrado.

Mientras de un golpe en la boca Goku era lanzado al lago y como aún estaba cerca de la orilla el agua solo le llagaba a las rodillas a Nagisirem, pero este pisaba a Goku el cual tenía la cabeza dentro del agua y al recibir el pisotón este trago agua dejando salir algunas burbujas.

Nagisirem: Eso es todo.

Desde el cielo Arturo caía con el cuerpo lleno de heridas.

Torgus: Abatido.

Seol yacía en un charco de su propia sangre.

Lofell: Mi hijo ya no es una amenaza.

A Gohan lo habían dejado de apretarlo ya que no tenías fuerzas ni para gritar.

Rose: Este ya ni gritar puede.

Dijo mientras lo soltaba. Izaroa había esquivado por poco la bala pero esta le había destrozado media oreja izquierda.

Misterio: …

Nagisirem: Pero miren como ríe esa cosa, es obvio que ya ganamos. Vamos misterio deja de "reír" como loco y acaba con ese tipo.

Seol: Izaroa… Huye.

Lofell: Aun puedes hablar, creo que te voy a cortar el cuello. Hijo se acabó tu sufrimiento.

Nagisirem: Vamos acaben con todos.

En ese momento unas rosas rojas se disparaban a todo velocidad impactando a misterio en la espalda destruyendo la poca ropa que le quedaba haciendo que este fallará el tiro.

Misterio: …

Izaroa: Esas son…

Cientos de golpes atacaban a Torgus el cual tuvo que dejar de usar su viento en Arturo para defenderse.

Arturo: Que sorpresa, pero es algo tarde ¿No?

Cuando el Patriarca estaba por dar el golpe de gracia sintió un golpe eléctrico en su espalda.

Lofell: ¿Qué es esto?

Seol: No puede ser esa técnica.

Rose lanzó a Gohan al suelo para rematarlo con el rayo de ki de su boca, pero una especie de pared transparente devolvió al ataque al mismo Rose el cual no pudo esquivarlo.

Rose: ¿Qué?

Gohan: Me alegra que vinieran.

No muy lejos de ahí Amore estaba luchando contra unos mosquitos.

Nagisirem: ¿Qué está pasando?

Justo en ese momento algo muy afilado amenazaba el cuello de Nagisirem era un brazo pero el ex santo logro sujetarlo antes de que pudiera hacer algún corte pero al perder la atención de Goku este pudo salir del agua.

Amore: Fuera cosas asquerosas.

Pero mientras se hacía para atrás, se topó con unas piernas.

Amore: Hay ¿Pero quién está ahí?

El rostro de Amore se puso azul cuando vio quien estaba atrás de él.

Varios refuerzos habían llegado al campo de batalla.

Izaroa: No tenías que salvarme, no quiero deberte ningún favor.

Sipiasacna: Tonto no me debes nada, solo considera mi deuda pagada.

Arturo: ¿Y te debo algún favor chica?

Genias: Ninguno, solo déjame encargarme de este malnacido.

Gohan: Pensé que estabas reparando las armaduras.

Artenis: Bueno lo estaba.

Seol: Ese ataque lo sabía padre.

Un segundo Lofell llegaba caminando para auxiliar a su hijo.

Seol: ¿Qué es lo que está ocurriendo aquí?

De los arbustos a lo lejos Amore salía disparado cayendo al suelo por un bastonazo de Nike.

Amore: Maldición así que esta es la diosa de la victoria de la que nos hablaron. Necesito de toda mi fuerza para enfrentarla, regresa a mí.

El Lofell contra el que habían estado peleando se hacía humo y se introducía al cuerpo de Amore.

Capno: Venimos a tomar venganza por acabar con nuestros escuadrones y matar a nuestros camaradas de bronce.

Nagisirem: Lo pude notar tu ataque era a matar, menos mal que lo detuve no es así.

Dijo mientras seguía forcejeando, la mano de Nagisirem sangraba por detener el ataque cortante de Capno.

Capno: Silencio, nada me impedirá tomar venganza "Excálibur"

Pero Nagisirem brincó esquivando el ataque.

Nagisirem: Así que hasta la misma Nike ha venido a matarme.

Nike: Mi objetivo no es matarte, de ser posible me gustaría hacerte unas preguntas.

Nagisirem: Si quieres hacerlo debes venir hasta mi palacio.

Nike: ¿Tu palacio?

Nagisirem: Así es, se encuentra en un planeta no muy lejano.

Capno: (¿Otro planeta?).

Nagisirem: Reúnanse todos mis generales.

Todos los generales dejaron sus combates y volvieron con su señor.

Nagisirem: Estoy planeando algo grande, si quieren detenerme será mejor que vengan conmigo, todos ustedes.

Genias: (Debe estar planeando algo).

Nagisirem: Si no vienen conmigo algo muy grave podía ocurrirle a este planeta.

Goku: ¿Qué dijiste?

Nagisirem: El calentamiento de nuestra pelea fue bueno, pero no me divertiste lo suficiente, a la que quiero es a ella.

Dijo señalando a Nike.

Nagisirem: Y a Athena si es posible.

Nike: ¿Qué es lo que realmente buscas?

Nagisirem: Nike ya deberías saberlo. Busco venganza del santuario.

Nike: Tu mente está más corrompida de lo que pensaba, la señorita Athena aún tenía esperanzas de que fueras rescatable pero veo que no es posible.

Nagisirem: Recuerda yo no necesito que me rescaten. Yo no estoy en su lugar "ellos" van a atacar muy pronto.

Capno: Idiota si lo sabes ¿Por qué quieres causar esta guerra?

Nagisirem: Si quieres saber sígueme "Otra dimensión"

Un enorme portal se abría a espaldas de Nagisirem y sus generales.

Nagisirem: Les doy un día para que vengan a enfrentarme.

Todos los generales entraban uno por uno al portal hasta que solo faltaba Nagisirem.

Capno: Espera no escaparas.

Nike: Alto, no caigas en su trampa.

Goku: Pero dijo que destruiría la tierra.

Nike: Si de verdad pudiera hacerlo, ya lo había hecho. No se hubiera tomado la molestia de juntar un ejército.

Nagisirem: ¿Eso crees?

Nike: No importa que tan potentes sean tus ataques sabes que nunca podías destruir un planeta protegido por 3 dioses olímpicos, ninguno de ellos permitiría que sus ejércitos fueran destruidos de una manera tan ruin. Dime todo esto es una orden de "él"

Nagisirem: ¿Crees que soy una simple marioneta? "El" me dio libertad de hacer lo que quiera, esto es mi decisión.

Genias: Entonces es nuestra decisión ir y acabarte.

Nike: Les he dicho que no. Nadie lo va a seguir por más amenazas que diga.

Nagisirem: De verdad es una lástima que no me sigan, no saben dónde está mi escondite nunca tendrán otra oportunidad de atraparme, sus escuadrones fueron eliminados y no pueden vengarse jajaja.

Reía mientras entraba al portal y este comenzaba a cerrarse.

Gohan: Esta huyendo.

Nike: Nadie caiga en sus provocaciones debe ser una trampa.

Capno: Mato a mis hombres y se robó a otros. Esto no debe quedar impune.

Genias: Estoy de acuerdo hermano.

Artenis: Ustedes 2 ¿Qué están pensando?

Capno: Discúlpenos señorita Nike pero no podemos obedecerla esta vez.

Nike: Tontos no lo hagan.

Genias: Le pedimos perdón pero si es una trampa debe de haber conejillos de indias que investiguen dicha trampa.

Artenis: Deténganse no lo hagan.

Capno: Nos vemos hermanito.

Genias: Repara bien las armaduras que aún están dañadas.

Las armaduras doradas de Capricornio y Sagitario llegaron volando en sus cajas y cada hermano se puso una a su espalda. Capno la de Capricornio y Genias la de Sagitario.

Nike: Esperen por favor ¿Qué le voy a decir a Athena?

Genias: Dile que no fue tu culpa, fue decisión nuestra.

Capno: Solo va a ser una misión de reconocimiento.

Artenis: Hermano, hermana.

Capno: Tranquilo hermanito, cuando regresemos traeremos la cabeza de Nagisirem.

Genias: Descuida volveremos a vernos.

Ambos entraron al portal justo antes de que este se cerrara casi por completo.


	39. Capítulo 39 Preludio para una gran bat

Capítulo 39.

Preludio para una gran batalla.

En un instante luego de que ambos santos entraron al portal este empezó a cerrarse hasta quedar de un tamaño muy pequeño.

Artenis: Tontos ¿Por qué entraron?

Arturo: Así que han tenido las agallas para ir ellos solos a por Nagisirem.

Izaroa: ¿Tú no tendrías las agallas?

Arturo: Te equivocas chaval, si no entré con ellos es solo por mis heridas, no me permitieron entrar a tiempo.

Nike: Como sea, ahora no es posible entrar al portal dimensional de Igminseros.

Goku: Ese hueco es muy pequeño, creo que solo un niño podría entrar por ahí.

Lofell: Esto es muy extraño.

Gohan: Exactamente qué es lo extraño.

Lofell: El portal, ¿Por qué dejarlo abierto?

Goku: Tal vez planea usarlo nuevamente para regresar.

Seol: En ese caso lo cierra por completo y lo vuelve a abrir cuando se le dé la gana.

Artenis: Me marcho, mis hermanos me encomendaron una misión. ¿Arturo me ayudas?

Arturo: ¿Claro que necesitáis?

Artenis: Trae el oricalco y el polvo de estrellas, yo voy por las herramientas celestes.

Arturo: Bien.

Sipiasacna: Yo también me retiro, debo investigar un poco más sobre todo esto.

Goku: Oye ¿Estas bien? No te veía desde nuestra pelea.

Sipiasacna: Descuida fortachón, todo está de maravilla.

Cuando la guerrera dorada dejaba el lugar Izaroa la siguió inmediatamente.

Izaroa: También me retiro.

Cuando llegó al lado de su compañera inició una conversación.

Izaroa: ¿Cómo que estas bien?

Sipiasacna: No digas nada, lo importante ahora es que él entrene con el patriarca Lofell.

Izaroa: ¿Qué hiciste para quedar en ese estado? Cuanto te encontré estabas inconsciente y en muy mal.

Sipiasacna: Le dije que me encantaban los combates y luchar, fue muy fácil convencerlo para pelear.

Izaroa: ¿Qué? Somos científicos no guerreros, nosotros solo entramos en combate como último recurso.

Sipiasacna: También somos caballeros dorados ¿No?

Izaroa: Pues sí, pero nuestro campo es la investigación y la recolección de información, la experimentación y la planificación.

Sipiasacna: Izaroa bien sabes que cuando investigo sobre algo o alguien no me detengo hasta conseguir lo que busco.

Izaroa: Pero…

Sipiasacna: ¿Por qué te preocupo tanto?

Izaroa: Es solo que…

Sipiasacna: ¿Qué?

Izaroa: Vamos al laboratorio.

Sipiasacna: (Tonto nunca lo vas a decir ¿Verdad? Eso es lo que me gusta de ti Izaroa).

Izaroa: ¿Qué ocurre? Te me quedaste mirando fijamente.

Sipiasacna: No es nada, gracias por buscarme ayer.

Izaroa: Ni lo menciones, gracias por buscarme hoy.

Ambos siguieron caminando. Mientras que Artenis y Arturo ya se habían ido a reparar las armaduras.

Seol: Parece que todos se están separando.

Nike: Está bien así, cada quien tiene un trabajo que hacer.

Goku: Ya no tenemos las semillas creo que voy a ir por Dende.

Lofell: ¿Dende?

Gohan: Es un amigo nuestro puede sanar a los heridos.

Goku: Si puede ser de mucha utilidad.

Nike: No es necesario.

Goku: ¿No lo es?

Nike: No ella viene.

Goku: ¿Quién?

Un gran impacto sacudió el suelo era ni más ni menos que la diosa olímpica que había bajado de un salto desde el templo de Athena hasta el lugar de la pelea.

Lofell: Diosa Athena.

En ese momento todos menos Goku se arrodillaron.

Gohan: Papá.

Goku: ¿Eh? Ha claro.

El sayajin también se arrodillaba.

Athena: Nike ¿Dónde están los otros santos dorados?

Nike: Los otros santos dorados que resultaron heridos en combate ya se fueron a cumplir con sus respectivas misiones.

Athena: Ya veo ¿Genias y Capno?

Nike: Así es, se fueron sin permiso.

Athena: Ya veo.

Goku: (¿Ella es la diosa Athena? No se ve tan poderosa).

El saiyajin se incorporó y levanto su mano frente a la diosa.

Goku: Hola soy Goku.

Seol: (¿Pero qué está haciendo?).

Rápidamente Goku sintió que una mano lo jalaba de la oreja.

Goku: Ay-ay-ay mi oreja ¿Patriarca qué hace?

Lofell: Diosa Athena espero lo disculpe, los habitantes de este mundo no saben…

Athena: No me importa.

Lofell: ¿Qué?

Athena: Lofell haste a un lado. Son Goku ¿No es así?

Goku: Así es.

Athena: Puedo ver que eres un guerrero y he escuchado muchas cosas sobre ti. Y también sobre ti joven Gohan, pueden levantarse.

Gohan: Se incorporaba para escuchar a la diosa.

Athena: Creo que ya están al tanto de la situación, y saben lo peligroso que es todo esto. Así que quiero saber si están dispuestos a ayudar.

Goku: Claro cuenta con nosotros, verdad Gohan.

Gohan: Si, ayudaremos en lo que podamos si nuestro mundo está en peligro vamos a ayudarlos.

Athena: Bien lo primero es que entrenen con Lofell y Seol. Deben de volverse más fuertes en poco tiempo.

Nike: Diosa Athena.

Athena: Dime Nike.

Nike: Hace unos momentos en el calor de la pelea, gran parte de esta zona fue destruida, coincidentemente cuando nos dirigíamos hacía acá pude ver como un pequeño objeto salía de la tierra para enterrarse en otro lugar luego de un ataque de energía revelara su posición, pero en medio de la batalla nadie lo noto. Ni siquiera los enemigos.

Athena: ¿En dónde?

Nike lanzó el báculo hacía el cielo y luego de unos segundos este cayó en una zona cerna donde creo un gran cráter y la pequeña máquina de Nagisirem al estar descubierta se movilizó a gran velocidad hasta el pequeño portal.

Gohan: Se va a escapar.

Lofell: No lo permitiré "Relámpago de voltaje"

La esfera eléctrica destrozo en cientos de pedazos al mecánico invasor.

Seol: ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Gohan: No me grada parece ser una especie de maquina alienígena.

Athena: Que Izaroa y Sipiasacna lo analicen.

Luego de esas palabras la diosa puso sus manos sobre Seol y las heridas de este desaparecieron.

Goku: Mira Gohan, ella también puede sanar.

Gohan: Por eso decían que no era necesario la intervención de Dende.

Athena: Ustedes 2 acérquense.

Ambos guerreros se acercaron un poco más y la diosa los curo a ambos.

Seol: Padre lo sentiste.

Lofell: Si, su poder creció un poco más.

Goku: Claro cuando un sayajin se recupera su poder aumenta también, aunque por alguna razón desde hace tiempo siento como si aumentara menos que antes.

Lofell: No es eso.

Goku: ¿Qué, cómo puedes saberlo?

Lofell: Si mi deducción es correcta ese aumento ¿Antes se sentía muy grande no? Y cada vez fue disminuyendo un poco.

Goku: Pues ahora que lo dices así es.

Gohan: Ya lo comprendo.

Lofell: Al parecer su aumento cuando eran más débiles era bastante notorio, pero ya que están a este nivel ese aumento no representa ni el 1% de su poder y cada vez va a ser menor.

Goku: ¿Qué significa eso?

Gohan: Significa que ya no podemos depender de ese aumento de poder, debemos entrenar.

Seol: Así es vamos a seguir sus órdenes dios Athena. Athena…

Goku: ¿Cuándo se fueron?

Lofell: Parece que ya tiene rato, ni yo me di cuenta.

Gohan: Patriarca si me permite déjeme que llevar esta cosa robótica a la CC junto a Izaroa y Sipiasacna.

Seol: ¿La CC?

Lofell: No es ese el hogar de Bulma, creo que es adonde Artenis fue a buscarla.

Gohan: Así es.

Seol: ¿Por qué ahí? La señorita Bulma fue secuestrada por los espectros y no sabemos si está viva.

Gohan: Ahí también vive el doctor Brief, estoy seguro de que será de gran ayuda para analizar a esa cosa.

Lofell: Bien, suspenderemos el entrenamiento contigo Gohan debes llevarlos a la CC.

Goku: Pero ¿Yo puedo seguir entrenando no?

Lofell: Claro, no detendremos nuestro entrenamiento contigo Son Goku.

Lejos de Ahí en unas áridas y extrañas tierras desoladas Capno y Genias se encontraba extrañados, solo soplaba una fuerte ventisca de arena y solo se veían montañas a los lejos.

Genias: ¿Dónde estamos?

Capno: No tengo idea, pero algo no me hace sentir intranquilo.

Nagisirem: Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada.

Decía un sonriente Igminseros mientras sonreía arriaba de una duna mientras los observaba desde las alturas.

Genias: Nagisirem…

Capno: Nos ahorras mucho tiempo al venir directamente.

Nagisirem: De verdad solo quiero charlar.

Capno: Muy bien, hablemos de cómo quieres que sea tu féretro.

Genias: Cuidado hermano no está solo.

Junto al demente ex santo se encontraba Rose y Magnum.

Capno: (Ese sujeto fue el que lucho contra Gohan, es fuerte pero no parece la gran cosa. Pero el otro por alguna razón me preocupa y bastante).

Genias: (Hermano el sujeto de la derecha).

Capno: (Lo sé).

Nagisirem: Rose, Magnum deben volver al castillo.

Magnum: ¿Está seguro señor?

Rose: Diablos yo quería luchar un poco más.

Nagisirem: Vete Rose, debes entrenar a los caballeros de plata que se nos unieron.

El semblante de los 2 hermanos cambió al escuchar eso, especialmente Capno que no se pudo controlar y ataco con un ataque cortante a distancia pero Magnum apareció delante de Nagisirem y abriendo sus manos un pequeño círculo negro se abrió tragándose el ataque cortante.

Capno: ¿Cómo?

Genias: (¿Qué clase de técnica es esa?) Mira hermano algo se está formando.

Dentro del círculo se formaba un número, era el 9 en ese momento Genias recibió un enorme corte en el brazo izquierdo.

Capno: ¡Hermana!

Genias: Estoy bien.

Capno: (¿Qué ha pasado, por qué Genias fue la que recibió el ataque?).

Rose: Oye nos dijeron que nos fuéramos.

Nagisirem: Vete Rose.

Rose: Muy bien, idiotas de oro tienen mucha suerte de que yo Rose la mano derecha de Nagisirem me tenga que ir, si no les partiría toda la cara en un segundo.

El orgulloso Rose dejo el campo de batalla.

Capno: (¿Mano derecha? No entiendo ¿Por qué alguien tan débil sería la mano derecha de Nagisirem? Al menos que eso sea lo que él cree, parece que ese tal Rose solo es una marioneta más de Nagisirem este otro sujeto debe ser su as bajo la manga).

Magnum: Mano derecha…

Nagisirem: Descuida soy surdo.

Magnum: ¿No le va a decir?

Nagisirem: No tiene caso que le diga o le cuente algo a alguien que va a morir.

Genias: (¿Qué va a morir? Tiene pensado traicionar a su subordinado o es ¿Qué Nagisirem le está ocultando algo a sus propios hombres?).

Magnum: ¿Qué hago yo señor?

Nagisirem: ¿Qué tal va la construcción de la nave?

Capno: (¿Nave?).

Magnum: Casi terminada.

Nagisirem: ¿Casi?

Magnum: Solo falta la última pieza.

Nagisirem: Comprendo, espérame en el taller.

Magnum: Entiendo señor, lo estaré esperando.

El otro general de Nagisirem también dejo el campo de batalla.

Nagisirem: Por fin solos…

Capno: Nave ¿De qué estaban hablando?

Genias: ¿Qué misterios les ocultas a tus hombres? Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: Nunca han escuchado el dicho que dice la curiosidad mato al gato.

Capno: Yo voy a iniciar.

Los 3 se preparaban para la inminente pelea.

Mientras en el templo marino de Poseidón todo el humo se empezaba a esparcir.

Vegeta: (Parece que no pudo soportar mis ataques).

Gan: Sonríes mucho, espero que no pienses que ya me derrotaste.

Vegeta: Ahí estas, toma esto.

Otro ataque energético de Vegeta voló al general marino pero esto lo volvió a esquivar bajando al primer piso.

Vegeta: Ahora verás.

El príncipe de los sayajin golpeaba a gran velocidad al general marino con golpes y patadas, pero Gan también se defendía usando brazos y piernas por igual.

Alexander: Observa eso señor Poseidón, está obligando a Gan a defenderse en el cuerpo a cuerpo, mi sobrino es el mejor general marino cuando se trata de combates 1 contra 1 y en cuerpo a cuerpo.

Poseidón: No esperaba menos de ese guerrero te lo dije ese hombre, Vegeta va a trabajar para mí.

Vegeta: ¿Qué pasa? Solo sabes huir y defenderte.

Gan: Y tú ¿Solo sabes fallar ataques?

El brazo de ambos chocaba violentamente para luego una de sus piernas hacer lo mismo luego el otro brazo y así sucesivamente, parecían estar muy igualados.

Vegeta: Toma esto.

Finalmente un puñetazo de Vegeta golpeo a Gan en la cara haciendo que su casco saliera volando y rodará por el suelo, pero el general marino no sucumbió ante el ataque y solo se limpió un hilo de sangre de su boca con la mano derecha.

Gan: Espero que realmente no te alegres solo por poder conectar un mísero golpe.

Vegeta: Entonces veamos ¿Qué te parece esto? "Ataque del Big Bang"

El sayajin extendió su mano y de esta un poderoso ataque fue lanzado contra Gan pero este reacciono rápido levantando sus brazos y creando nuevamente esa extraña técnica.

Gan: "Triángulo dorado"

Y el ataque de Vegeta fue tragado por esa extraña figura geométrica dorada.

Vegeta: Bah esa cosa de nuevo.

Una vez más Vegeta recurría a los golpes.

Poseidón: Eso es demuéstrame de que eres capaz.

El viento soplaba fuertemente en ese planeta una pelea de enormes proporciones estaba por acontecer.

Genias: (De ser posible me gustaría no luchar contra él).

Capno: (No podemos dudar ya no es el mismo de antes, ahora vamos con todo).

Nagisirem: Ahora iniciemos.


	40. Capítulo 40 La guerra de los mil días

Capítulo 40.

La guerra de los mil días.

Vegeta con su SSJ2 en máximo poder sujetaba ambos brazos de su enemigo y los 2 ejercían un gran poder y presión sobre el otro. Pero la ventaja la tenía Vegeta.

Gan: (Esto no está bien este tipo tiene más fuerza física que yo, debo pensar en algo rápido).

Vegeta: Creo que esto ya está decidido.

Una rodilla de Gan cayó al suelo mientras este apretaba los dientes.

Vegeta: Ahora largo de mi vista perdedor.

Una patada del príncipe de los saiyajin lanzó a Gan a volar hasta la pared del segundo piso la cual destrozo y salió fuera de la edificación cayendo en los adoquines que adornaban la entrada del lugar destrozándolos.

Vegeta: Bien ¿Quién sigue?

Dijo mientras volteaba a ver al dios y a su consejero.

Alexander antes de cantar victoria deberías asegurarte de que tu oponente está derrotado.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Al voltear veía como Gan entraba por la enorme puerta doble.

Gan: Esto solo ha comenzado.

Dijo un agitado Gan. Mientras tanto en un planeta lejano Capno que había saltado intentaba conectar una patada como si se tratara de un enorme martillo cayendo en picada pero su enemigo lo esquivaba solo para percatarse de que la chica ya estaba detrás de él.

Genias: Ahora lo tenemos.

Capno: Bien

Genias: "Trueno atómico"

Miles de golpes a la velocidad de la luz golpeaban a Nagisirem por todo el cuerpo, pero luego de recibir muchos de estos logró encontrar una apertura para escapar de esa lluvia de ataques. Pero tan pronto salía de ella Capno con el brazo levantado lo esperaba.

Capno: Ahora "Excálibur"

Las manos de Nagisirem tomaron el brazo de Capno por los costados como si se tratara de una espada deteniendo el ataque y respondiendo con una patada en el estómago y seguidamente otra patada en la espalda lanzando al santo de Capricornio al suelo.

Genias: "Envestida celestial"

Alrededor de la chica se dibujaba un centauro alado mientras un resplandor dorado la cubría por completo y se dirigía a toda velocidad a Nagisirem pero un inesperado cometa de fuego la golpeaba por la espalda haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y su oponente pudo sujetar un ala de su armadura y lanzar arriaba de su hermano el cual se estaba levantando.

Nagisirem: Que no se les olvide que mi séptimo sentido me da un poder por encima del 100% en todas las características "Lluvia de astros oscuros"

En ese momento el cielo se partía en 2 las oscuras nubes del planeta se hacían a un lado y unas enormes rocas espaciales caían a gran velocidad, un cosmos azul oscuro se formaba alrededor del cuerpo de Nagisirem.

Genias: ¿Qué es eso?

Capno: Hermana no dejes que te engañe, ese ataque es una ilusión.

Nagisirem: Pues la verdad puede ser una ilusión o puede ser real ¿Tú qué crees?

Capno: No me importa incluso si son reales los puedo cortar con mi poderosa "Excálibur"

El ataque cortante rebano los asteroides en 2 mientras estos se despedazaban en el aire mientras que otros simplemente se desintegraban.

Genias: Hay algunos que si están hechos de cosmos pero otros son reales.

Nagisirem: Así es, mi técnica es una versión mejorada de la Explosión de galaxias de Igminseros. En lugar de solo crear ataques de cosmos atrae los astros cercanos y crea multitud de copias de estos mismos hechas con cosmos.

Cientos de pedazos de rocas estaban por caer sobre ambos santos.

Genias: Te atreves a insinuar que esta basura de técnica ¿Es mejor que la explosión de galaxias de tu hermano? Creo que nos estas subestimando "Trueno atómico"

Los miles de destellos se encargaron de destruir todas las rocas espaciales.

Nagisirem: (Eso es).

Genias: Parece que te olvidas que nosotros también podemos aumentar nuestro cosmos hasta el infinito y hacer arder el séptimo sentido.

Dijo la chica mientras su cosmos se elevaba sin parar y su hermano Capno hacía lo mismo.

Nagisirem: Parece que ahora si lucharan como se debe.

En el fondo del mar Vegeta se estaba enojando al ver que Gan se levantaba por quinta vez.

Vegeta: ¿Por qué no te rindes de una vez insecto? Me estás haciendo perder mi tiempo.

Alexander: Mi sobrino se está sobre esforzando.

Poseidón: Pero Vegeta tampoco se encuentra en buen estado mira su respiración y su cosmos está disminuyendo aunque sea poco a poco.

Gan: No me rendiré nunca ante un invasor como tú "Colmillos del dragón marino"

Un enorme dragón de agua se arrastraba por el suelo y cuando estaba por debajo de Vegeta se elevó golpeándolo y haciendo que Vegeta también se elevara por los aires. Para luego caer de cabeza contra el suelo y regresar a estado base.

Gan: Esta técnica ejerce una fuerza tremenda en cuerpo a cuerpo, seguro pensaste que era un ataque a distancia y creíste poder soportar al dragón, grave error mi fuerza física es la mayor entre los generales marinos y puedo imprimir toda esa fuerza en cada uno de mis ataques especialmente cuando se basan en el cuerpo a cuerpo.

Alexander: (A diferencia de su padre que prefería los ataques a distancia Gan ama la lucha con sus puños).

El príncipe de los saiyajin se limpiaba la boca y se reincorporaba aunque con algo de dificultad.

Vegeta: (Maldito ahora veras) "Resplandor final"

Gritó Vegeta mientras extendía sus brazos y en ambos cargaba 2 enormes esferas de ki.

Alexander: Señor Poseidón ese ataque.

Poseidón: Cuanta energía esa técnica sería capaz de destruir todo el fondo marino, no tiene la potencia para desaparecer el planeta.

En esos momentos el pelo de Vegeta se tornaba de color amarillo nuevamente y los rayos salían por su cuerpo.

Alexander: Pero si eso impacta.

Poseidón: Todo aquel que no sea un dios morirá.

Alexander: Voy a detenerlo.

Poseidón: Te prohíbo interferir.

Alexander: Pero señor Poseidón.

Poseidón: La energía primordial dentro de todo ser vivo "El cosmos" Estos sujetos saben usar esa energía de manera básica aumentando su propia fuerza incluso más que un general marino, santo dorado o juez del infierno, pero no han podido controlarlo a niveles atómicos, es decir no han podido despertar el séptimo sentido. Si de verdad este sujeto va a ser mí subordinado entonces debe de controlar ese poder en su máximo esplendor acomode el lugar.

Alexander: Es muy arriesgado ¿Y si no lo logra?

Poseidón: …

Al anciano consejero trago saliva y luego de unos segundos hablo.

Alexander: Confío en usted señor Poseidón.

Vegeta: Veamos si puedes soportar esto.

Gan: (Con esa cantidad de poder es una locura atacar de frente, en ese caso) "Diluvio torrencial"

Los 2 ataque de ambos guerreros colisionaban entre sí, y aunque el ataque del general marino destruía a niveles atómicos y de poco a poco desintegraba el resplandor final todo indicaba que no tendría tiempo suficiente para destruirlo por completo antes de que consumiera a su técnica.

Vegeta: Es inútil. No me ganaras ni cuerpo a cuerpo ni a distancia.

Gan: Si no puedo ganar en ninguno de los 2, ganare en una combinación de ambos.

Vegeta: ¿Qué?

Gan: "Colmillos del dragón marino"

El general marino se aventó al resplandor final de Vegeta.

Alexander: ¡Estás loco! Gan…

Gan: ¡No perderé!

Ambos guerreros gritaban pero luego de forcejear durante unos segundos Gan salía por el otro lado de la técnica rumbo a Vegeta, había hecho un agujero en la poderosa esfera de ki de Vegeta. Pero el costo había sido que todas sus escamas terminaran cuarteadas y a punto de destruirse y su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas.

Vegeta: Entonces ¿Así quieres ser derrotado?

La técnica de Vegeta se desestabilizo y termino destruyéndose junto a la técnica de su enemigo y Gan avanzaba con su puño hacía adelante intentando dar un fuerte golpe final a Vegeta pero al ver esto Vegeta respondió de la misma manera, ambos cruzaron puños en el aire y cayeron a un extremo de la habitación cada uno quedando ambos de pie y en un silencio sepulcral durante varios segundos.

Alexander: ¿Quién ha?

Poseidón: Pronto lo descubriremos…

De la boca de Vegeta salía sangre y este volteo a ver al general marino.

Vegeta: Debo admitir algo, diste una buena pelea.

Gan: Lo mismo digo, nunca imagine que ese ataque fuera tan poderoso. Lo siento abuelo, señor Poseidón.

Del cuerpo de Gan brotaban inmensos chorros de sangre y este cayó al suelo, luego de esto Vegeta cayó de una rodilla al suelo mientras se agarraba el hombro derecho y volvía a estado base, pero algo llamó su atención eran sonidos de pasos bajando la gran escalera.

Vegeta: Ahora sigues tú Poseidón.

Poseidón: Antes que nada me gustaría hacerte una buena oferta.

Vegeta: ¿Una oferta?

Cientos de ataques de la guerra de Sagitario caían al planeta siguiendo a Nagisirem pero esto corría muy rápido esquivándolos todos.

Nagisirem: Vamos ¿Ni siquiera teniendo la ventaja de poder volar me puedes golpear?

Capno: Te recuerdo que tienes 2 oponentes.

Dijo mientras intentaba cortar con ambos brazos a Nagisirem, pero esto lograba defenderse bien de los ataques cortantes e incluso lograba responder varios golpes que el santo de Capricornio también se cubría.

Nagisirem: Veo que ambos están atacando a la vez dando su 100% eso me gusta, si no la pelea sería aburrida.

Genias: Veamos si esto te aburre.

Dijo mientras cargaba una flecha dorada y la apuntaba a su adversario.

Capno: (Bien es ahora) "Doble Excálibur"

Dos cuchillas gigantes casi cortan a Nagisirem, aunque una de ellos si logro cortar varios cabellos pero al esquivar los ataques quedó en una posición en la cual la flecha tenía altísimas posibilidades de impactar y está ya había sido disparada.

Nagisirem: Esto no me vencerá.

El ex santo con gran agilidad y precisión logro tomar le flecha en pleno vuelo con la mano izquierda y esta quedó a milímetros de su ojo pero notó un ataque cortante que Capno estaba por asestar.

Genias: (No logrará esquivarlo) ¡Vamos Capno acabalo!

Capno: Esto es por los santos que has lastimado durante tantos años incluido tu hermano "Excálibur"

Pero una sonrisa en el rostro de Nagisirem desconcertó a Capno.

Nagisirem: Esto está muy lejos de acabar. No lo recuerdas esto es una guerra de los mil días.

El traidor colocó su brazo derecho encima de él recibiendo una cortada que iba de la mano derecha hasta su codo, inutilizando su brazo derecho.

Genias: (Sacrifico su brazo derecho para evitar un daño mortal).

Y rápidamente luego de esquivar ese ataque uso le flecha de su mano izquierda para apuñalar al santo de Capricornio.

Genias: ¡Capno!

La santo de oro bajo volando a toda velocidad para ayudar a su hermano que sangraba de un costado, pero antes de llegar a él Nagisirem le proporciono una serie de patadas que lo dejo herido en el suelo.

Genias: Desgraciado ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a mi hermano con mi flecha?

Nagisirem: Entonces te la devuelvo.

Dijo mientras le lanzaba su propia flecha que Genias esquivo volando un poco más a la derecha, pero en ese corto momento en el que desvió su mirada al volver a voltear Nagisirem ya no estaba.

Nagisirem: Atrás de ti.

Genias: Maldito "Trueno…

Pero el ataque se vio interrumpido por una patada de Nagisirem la cual la derribo.

Capno: Descuida Genias estoy bien.

Dijo mientras se tapaba la herida.

Nagisirem: Desde que luchaba contra mi hermano no me divertía tanto, pero parece que ni 2 santos de oro son suficientes para acabarme.

Capno: Eso ya lo veremos.

Dijo el santo mientras gritaba y aumentaba su cosmos, su pelo se levantaba en el aire dejando ver sus 2 puntos en lugar de cejas y flexionaba sus rodillas.

Capno: "Piedra saltarina"

El santo pego un salto tan enorme que parecía llegar a las mismas nubes.

Nagisirem: ¿Pero qué?

Luego de llegar increíblemente alto, parecía que el santo estaba por caer de nuevo a tierra, pero justo cuando estaba por descender su hermana volando lo tomo de una mano y lo elevo aún más.

Genias: Desde que lo planeamos hace años es la primera vez que lo vas a usar ¿No?

Capno: Así es, hasta aquí está bien Genias déjame caer.

Genias: Bien.

Capno: (Incluso un planeta desértico y desolado como este luce hermoso desde acá arriba, se nota que es varias veces más grande que la tierra).

Ya no se veían nubes y se podía observar todo oscuro y las estrellas brillar. Genias dejó caer a su hermano y este incluso se prendía en llamas mientras caía.

Nagisirem: ¿Qué diablos planean hacer?

El santo caía a una velocidad impresionante.

Capno: Brilla mi potente cosmos.

Una luz brillaba desde las palmas de sus manos las cuales junto como si sostuviera una espada entre ellas y poco a poco una espada de cosmos crecía y empezaba a expandirse.

Nagisirem: (¿Qué demonios es eso?).

El cosmos de Capno había tomado la forma de una espada que se expandía kilómetros y kilómetros a lo largo hasta perderse en el horizonte si se viera desde el espacio parecería que una enorme espada estaba por rebanar el planeta.

El rostro de Nagisirem mostraba un enorme asombro. Incluso los generales que estaban al otro lado del planeta que era mucho más grande que la tierra podían ver la espada en el cielo como descendía.

Rose: Debemos ayudarlo.

Magnum: No, fue la voluntad del señor Nagisirem luchar solo y lo respetaremos.

Rose: …

Genias: Prepárate Nagisirem este es el castigo de la diosa Athena esta es…

Capno: Es nuestra venganza "Excálibur universal"

Grito mientras bajaba las manos y la enorme espada bajaba directo a Nagisirem, al bajar muy rápido de podía ver el reflejo de la espada en la pupila de Nagisirem y entonces el temblor se sintió en todo el planeta y fuertes vientos soplaban en todas direcciones.

De regreso en el templo marino Poseidón charlaba con Vegeta.

Poseidón: Por eso te pido que te unas a mí.

Vegeta: Debes de estar bromeando.

Poseidón: ¿Entonces qué dices?

Vegeta: Nunca me uniría a ti, la única razón por la que regrese es para hacerte pagar por la humillación.

Alexander: Gan ¿Estás bien?

Gan: ¿Abuelo?

Alexander: Bien recuperaste el conocimiento.

Gan: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Alexander: Lamentablemente perdiste sobrino, pero luchaste bien y con honor.

Poseidón: Así que piensas derrotarme por tu humillación ¿No? Te propongo otro trato.

Vegeta: …

Poseidón: Luchare contra ti, si me derrotas obtendrás tu venganza, pero si pierdes te unes a mi ejercito marino ¿Qué dices?

Vegeta: Mi respuesta es que te voy a destrozar, toma esto.

El saiyajin puro atacaba con una ráfaga de ki muy potente.

Pero el ataque al estar por impactar a Poseidón se detuvo en mitad del aire y empezó a moverse como si se tratara de una masa gelatinosa y se quedó suspendida en el aire.

Vegeta: (¿Pero qué está pasando? Es como si mi técnica se negara a atacar a Poseidón).

Luego de unos instantes de moverse de manera errática el ataque salió disparado contra el mismo Vegeta el cual solo tuvo tiempo de cubrirse con ambos brazos. Sus guantes al igual que parte de su armadura fueron destrozados y el saiyajin ya se encontraba cansando de su pelea anterior.

Vegeta: ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Preguntaba un agitado Vegeta el cual estaba respirando muy rápido.

Poseidón: Eso simplemente fue que tu ataque entro en contacto con mi cosmos.

Vegeta: (¡No es posible! No uso una técnica o truco para desviar mi ataque, eso significa que mis ataques ¿No pueden tocarlo? No que estás pensando solo debes golpearlos si los ataques de energía no pueden tocarlo) Veamos ¿Cómo te defiendes de esto?

Vegeta intentó golpear al dios pero cuando su puño se acercó a Poseidón es como si una barrare invisible y resbaladiza desviara su puño.

Vegeta: (…)

Poseidón: Ya lo comprendes ¿No? Por más que lo intentes no puedes ganar.

Un gran golpe en el estómago dejo a Vegeta casi vomitando en el suelo, el dolor lo dejo sin habla y no podía recuperar el aliento.

Poseidón: ¿Entonces es un trato, trabajaras para mí?

El príncipe de los saiyajin se reincorporaba con mucho dolor y dificultad.

Poseidón: Tienes un gran poder mayor que el de Gan, sin embargo te falta pulir varios detalles para convertirte en un guerrero completo, yo puedo ayudarte con eso ¿Qué dices?

Vegeta: Ni hablar.

Dijo mientras pasaba a SSJ2 y golpeaba al dios, pero el resultado fue el mismo y termino en el suelo por un simple empujón del dios pero con una terrible violencia.

Vegeta: (Pero si solo me empujo ¿Cuánto poder esconde este sujeto?).

Al levantar la cabeza para ver al dios Vegeta lo vio como una sombra a la cual sus ojos se iluminaban en rojo, en ese momento Vegeta perdió sus deseos de pelear.

Poseidón: ¿Qué ocurre, te comieron la lengua?

De regreso al planeta desolado Capno se veía bastante herido por la técnica que acaba de usar y tenía heridas en todo el cuerpo pero especialmente en sus brazos.

Genias: Sabías lo que ocurriría y aun así no dudaste en usarlo, hermano eres un tonto.

Capno: Pero un tonto victorioso.

Genias: Me alegra que todo por fin terminara, ahora la pregunta es ¿Cómo vamos a…

Capno: Este cosmos no es posible…

De entre el humo y los escombros se veía una sombra humana levantarse y ponerse de pie justo en un charco de su propia sangre.

Nagisirem: Bien hecho caballeros dorados, esta sí que es una verdadera guerra de los mil días.

Decía un herido Nagisirem que a pesar de todo parecía conservar aun toda su fuerza.


	41. Capítulo 41 Pelea dorada

Capítulo 41.

Pelea dorada.

Los 2 santos estaban boquiabiertos era algo impensable ese sujeto había logrado sobrevivir y aunque estaba muy herido su cosmos no había disminuido en lo más mínimo.

Nagisirem: Que buen ataque, por un momento incluso considere usar mi otra dimensión para esquivarlo pero necesito un reto aunque sea de vez en cuando.

Genias: Eres un monstruo.

Nagisirem: Gracias preciosa, es el mejor cumplido que me han hecho en años.

Capno: Basta de tonterías, si no has muerto aun, yo te daré muerte ahora mismo.

Dijo un herido Capno que camina hacia adelante a pesar de sus heridas.

Capno: Genias necesito que me apoyes desde el aire.

Genias: Entiendo.

Dijo la chica mientras emprendía vuelo.

Capno: (Es extraño desde que comenzó la pelea Nagisirem no ha usado la otra dimensión para esquivar nuestros ataques ni tampoco de manera ofensiva, ahora que lo recuerdo una vez luche con Igminseros).

En los recuerdos se podía ver a un Capno adolecente muy enojado frente a Igminseros cerca del coliseo del santuario, y al fondo un pequeño Artenis de 10 años llorando mientras se recargaba en los brazos de su hermana.

Capno: Por última vez discúlpate con mi hermano.

Igminseros: ¿O si no qué?

Capno: Que seas el primero de todos en lograr el título de santo dorado no te da derecho de hacer lo que se te dé la gana.

Igminseros: Fue tu hermano el que estaba cerca de mi nuevo templo, nadie se acerca sin mi permiso.

Capno: Ya sabes que solo estaba ahí porque quería dibujar tu templo, siempre le ha gustado el diseño de los templos del zodiaco y tiene el permiso del patriarca Lofell para visitar cada uno y plasmarlos en sus lienzos, él quiere ser un gran pintor.

Igminseros: Puede tener el permiso del patriarca pero no el mío, si quiere dibujar los otros templos está bien pero que no se acerque a mi templo de Géminis.

Genias: Eres un animal como te atreves a golpear a mi hermanito.

Capno: Tranquila Genias, yo voy a arreglar esto.

Igminseros: Así que jugando al "Héroe" Por ser el hermano mayor. Te arrepentirás de esto.

Capno: He dicho que te disculpes.

Dijo mientras corría hacía Igminseros para golpearlo. Pero este último se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

Capno: ¿Pero qué?

Un rodillazo de Géminis dejo a Capno sin aire en el suelo y sin poder moverse.

Artenis: ¡Hermano!

Genias: Tranquilo, te protegeré.

Dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Igminseros: Bah pero que basura, se nota que ninguno de ustedes 3 va lograr ser santo dorado nunca.

Capno: No estés tan seguro.

Dijo con dificultad un recién levantado Capno que todavía tenía cara de dolor.

Capno: He estado practicando esto durante muchos meses.

El joven guerrero lanzo un destello de cosmos con mucha dificultad.

Artenis: ¡Un ataque a distancia!

Genias: Sorprendente Capno lo lograste luego de casi 5 meses intentándolo.

Capno: (Con eso lo voy a derrotar).

Igminseros: "Otra dimensión"

El ataque de Capno entro en el portal para nunca salir.

Capno: (¡No puede ser!).

Artenis y Genias: ¡Hermano!

Igminseros: Strike, estas fuera.

Dijo mientras que de una patada dejaba inconsciente a Capno.

Igminseros: Para poder enfrentarme te faltan siglos de entrenamiento.

Capno abría lentamente los ojos, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado estaba con una venda en la cabeza en lo que parecía la choza donde dormía con sus hermanos.

Artenis: Está despertando.

Genias: Capno ¿Estás bien?

Capno: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Nagisirem: Te vende y te traje a casa.

Capno: ¿Nagisirem? Creí que te habías ido del santuario cuando tu hermano se convirtió en santo dorado.

Nagisirem: Ciertamente me había ido y pero no tengo a donde ir, el patriarca me sigue diciendo que regrese y no sé qué hacer, en ocasiones vuelvo solo para retar a mi hermano, pero nunca he conseguido ganar.

Capno: Ya veo.

Nagisirem: Supe que hoy tuviste tu primer enfrentamiento contra Igminseros.

Capno: Si pero, no fui rival.

Artenis: Igminseros hizo trampa.

Genias: No fue trampa Artenis, fue la técnica que aprendió de la armadura de Géminis.

Artenis: ¿La aprendió de la armadura?

Genias: Así es, en la clase avanzada el patriarca nos dijo que las armaduras están vivas y que dentro de ellas se guardan los recuerdos y la voluntad de sus anteriores portadores.

Artenis: Increíble.

Capno: Eso me suena a cuentos de hadas.

Nagisirem: Es verdad.

Los 3 hermanos: ¿Eh?

Nagisirem: Cuando ascendieron a mi hermano, ambos estábamos más igualados en ese entonces

Capno: Eso fue hace casi un año.

Nagisirem: Ambos vestimos la armadura de Géminis y los 2 pudimos aprender lo que ella nos transmitió, pero la armadura eligió a Igminseros como su portador desde entonces sus capacidades han mejorado de manera desorbitantes me ha dejado tan atrás que ya no puedo ni si quiera acercarme un poco a su nivel.

Genias: ¿Entonces por qué lo sigues retando?

Nagisirem: Tengo que descubrir porque la armadura lo eligió a él.

Capno: Eso no me importa, el poder se le subió a la cabeza y no me interesa que ahora haya aprendido a abrir esos extraños portales debo de ganarle, golpeo a mi hermano pequeño sin justificación.

Artenis: Capno déjalo por favor, eso ya pasó.

Nagisirem: ¿Portales? Te refieres a la otra dimensión ¿Verdad?

Capno: ¿Sabes algo? Sobre esas cosas.

Nagisirem: Claro la armadura me comunicó sobre las técnicas de Géminis cuando la use en esa ocasión.

Capno: ¿Qué sabes de esa técnica?

Nagisirem: Es una impresionante técnica tanto defensiva como ofensiva, si entras a ella no podrás moverte libremente si su ejecutante así lo desea pero tiene una debilidad.

Capno: ¿Qué debilidad?

Nagisirem: Solo puedes crear un portal de entrada y otro de salida, cuando mucho 2 si tu enemigo ya tiene 2 aperturas de la otra dimensión abiertas no podrá usar una tercera sin sacrificar alguna de las otras dos. Si tienes en cuenta este dato en la batalla y logras esquivar la técnica podrías tomar ventaja de tu enemigo. Capno no debes luchar contra Igminseros no solo cuenta con la otra dimensión, hay otras técnicas aún más poderosas no vas a ganar.

Artenis: Te lo dije hermano, no luches contra ese tipo.

Capno: Maldición.

Genias: ¿A dónde vas Nagisirem?

Nagisirem: Por supuesto a retar a mi estúpido hermano, cuando luche contra él también lucharé por tu hermano pequeño así que considera tu pelea contra Igminseros saldada.

Capno: Gracias Nagisirem, eres una buena persona pero tu hermano da miedo y parece malvado.

Nagisirem: Muchas veces las apariencias engañan, no creo que sea malvado solo es un poco estúpido.

El adolecente Nagisirem salía de la choza en busca de su hermano con el cual tuvo una larga y feroz pelea pero que terminó perdiendo, al pasar de los años continuó retando a su hermano en variadas ocasiones pero siempre con el mismo resultado cada derrota era una humillación y con el tiempo se convertía en una obsesión ya ni visitaba al patriarca o a los otros chicos solo quería derrotar a su hermano y una oscuridad crecía en su corazón.

Nagisirem: Vamos santos que esperan voy a acabarlos.

Gritaba un ensangrentado Nagisirem pero aun con fuerzas para continuar la pelea.

Capno: (Ahora lo recuerdo) No usaste la otra dimensión porque buscaras una pelea difícil, los estas usando para algo y esperas a que alguien o algo más venga desde la tierra ¿No es así?

Nagisirem: Odio tus habilidades deductivas.

Capno: ¿Qué es tan importante como para obligarte a recibir mi ataque más poderoso? Contesta.

Genias desde el cielo lanzaba sus ataques los cuales impactaron al traidor y esto solo pudo cubrirse con ambos brazos.

Capno: (Debe ser algo de suma importancia).

Nagisirem: (Desgraciada chica alada, debo derribarla) "Choque del meteoro"

Capno: ¡Cuidado Genias!

El meteoro subía a toda velocidad, pero la chica saco su arco y cargo otra flecha.

Nagisirem: Eso es lo que quería "Lluvia de astros oscuros"

De un momento a otro Genias se encontraba rodeada por arriba y por el gran meteoro que se aproximaba por abajo.

Genias: (Maldición debo primero acabar con su técnica más poderosa).

Le flecha dorada impacto en el gigantesco meteoro pero para sorpresa de Genias No logró destruirlo.

Genias: ¿Cómo? (Maldición está usando todo su cosmos concentrado en ese ataque) "Trueno atómico"

Los consecutivos ataques de Genias tampoco lograron destruir el meteoro pero si frenarlo.

Capno: Ahora es estás de espaldas voy a acabarte con esta hoja

Pero justo antes de llegar a su objetico Capno cayó con una rodilla al suelo y escupiendo sangre.

Capno: (Maldita sea el daño recibido por utilizar esa técnica me está afectando pero ¿Por qué justo ahora?).

Mientras el santo de Capricornio estaba absorto en sus pensamientos su hermana recibía los ataques por la espalda lo cual le imposibilito esquivar el meteoro frontal que aunque estaba casi destruido el impacto fue lo suficientemente potente como para partirle un ala y dejar su armadura bastante agrietada.

Capno: No puede ser ¡Genias!

El santo veía como su hermana caía en picada.

Capno: "Piedra saltarina"

De un gran brinco logró llegar hasta ella evitando que cayera al suelo.

Capno: ¿Estás bien?

Genias: Mejor que nunca.

Dijo mientras se bajaba de los brazos de su hermano y se sujetaba el brazo izquierdo que había recibido bastante daño.

Nagisirem: Me sorprende que sigas consiente chica, buen trabajo (Creo que ese ataque si me afecto más de lo que pensaba, ni siquiera pude deshacerme de ella).

Ambos hermanos elevaban su cosmos.

Nagisirem: (Su convicción es grande, incluso cubiertos de heridas siguen enfrentándome. De seguir combatiendo contra los 2 esto podría complicarse más de lo esperado). Debo terminar esto rápido "Explosión de galaxias"

Genias: ¿Esa es?

Capno: La técnica más poderosa de Igminseros, debemos tener cuidado.

Cientos de cuerpos celestes caían sobre los 2 santos dorados pero estos se defendieron usando una barrera de cosmos, la cantidad de polvo que se levantaba era inmensa y luego de unos instantes Genias salía disparada conectando un gran golpe en la cara a Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: ¿Cómo pudo salir ilesa de me mejor técnica?

Genias aprovechaba su agilidad para conectar varios golpes y patadas incluso logro clavar parte de la armadura de su ala rota en el brazo ya herido de Nagisirem el cual grito de dolor.

Capno: Bien hecho hermana, debes acabarlo.

Dijo en voz muy baja un muy herido Capno que tenía la armadura toda cuarteada había recibido todo el daño para cubrir a su hermana, luego de estas palabras se desplomo en el suelo.

Genias: "Haz bélico"

En esta ocasión no eran multitud de destellos de luz esparcidos, si no que era un único haz de luz con todo el poder concentrado el cual golpeo la pierna de Nagisirem pero no solo lo golpeo si no que traspaso la pierna y de la herida salían grandes chorros de sangre.

Nagisirem: (Desconocía esta técnica, si no lo hubiera esquivado).

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un potente golpe de la chica en toda la cara y Nagisirem caía al suelo de cabeza. Genias se veía muy agitada y respiraba muy rápido.

Genias: No puedes usar tu otra dimensión para esquivar así que tomaré eso a mi favor.

Nagisirem: ¡Mocosa, no te creas capaz de derrotarme!

Grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras de un golpe que Genias su cubrió le mando a volar.

Genias: (A pesar de cubrirme me dejo los brazos muy entumecidos, aún tiene una fuerza monstruosa si me descuido podría acabarme).

Nagisirem: "Explosión de galaxias"

Como pudo Genias uso su ala para medio esquivar la técnica de su adversario pero aunque fue capaz de evadir la mayoría de daño fue impulsada hasta una colina quedando incrustada en ella y acto seguido Nagisirem le enterró ahí de una patada.

Nagisirem: Ahora si no tienes a donde ir.

Pero antes de poder ejecutar alguna técnica para poder acabar con ella un enorme corte en la espalda hizo caer al traidor de rodillas.

Capno: A diferencia de otros santos que prefieren la lucha 1 contra 1 nosotros somos distintos y nos encanta el trabajo en equipo.

El poderoso Nagisirem se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo y volteaba a ver con odio a Capno.

Nagisirem: Esto no ha acabado.

Acto seguido hizo explotar su cosmos con él dentro pero Capno logro esquivar el ataque mientras que su hermana no pudo salir a tiempo y también fue impulsada por la onda expansiva destrozando la colina y aterrizando en la arena a varios metros del lugar.

Capno: Hermana ¿Estas bien?

Genias: Sin problemas, aun puedo luchar.

Capno: Parece que nos está costando ¿Eh?

Genias: Él tampoco está ileso.

Nagisirem: Debo felicitarlos, han pasado la prueba para ser mis súbditos, ¿Qué les parece ser mis principales generales?

Genias: Al parecer nunca vas a entender lo que es un no.

Capno: Hubo una época en la que te considerábamos amigo, en la que podíamos confiar en ti pero parece que eso nunca más va a ser posible de nuevo.

Nagisirem: Dicen que los traicione pero nunca se han puesto a pensar en cómo el santuario me traiciono a mí ¿Se han puesto a pensar en cuanto sufrí? Mi hermano, mis amigos, mi diosa, ¡Mi mujer! Lo he perdido todo por culpa de Athena.

Genias: Lo siento pero es nuestro deber no dudar si sigues hablando es posible que…

Capno: "Excálibur"

El ataque cortante traspaso complementa mente a Nagisirem y este caía dividido en 2 al suelo.

Genias: Descansa en paz Nagisirem.

Capno: Es raro, durante mucho tiempo me dije que esto es lo que realmente quería para alcanzar la paz pero ¿Entonces por qué me siento así?

Genias: ¿No te da vergüenza llorar siendo el hermano mayor?

Capno: No ¿Y a ti? No recuerdo la última vez que te vi llorar.

Genias: Tampoco, ahora volvamos.

Capno: Bien regresemos a casa.

Genias: (Nagisirem realmente lo siento, creo que esto pudo acabar de una mejor manera).

Capno: (Ojala esto no hubiera sido necesario, pero si traicionas al santuario no hay vuelta atrás).

Ambos se secaban las lágrimas pero no se percataron de que alguien estaba detrás de ellos.

Nagisirem: Lo siento pero era solo una ilusión.

Capno y Genias: ¿Qué?

Nagisirem: "Satán imperial"

En ese momento Nagisirem levanto 2 dedos de su mano izquierda y 2 muy delgados rayos de luz rojizos golpearon en la cabeza a cada santo dorado, durante varios segundos nadie se movía y ambos solo estaban con una enorme cara de sorpresa.

Nagisirem: Se los dije ustedes pasaron su prueba para servirme así que bienvenidos.

Capno: ¿Qué, que está?

Genias: Mis cabeza ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Nagisirem: Escuchen Athena me encomendó una importante misión Nike debe venir a este planeta y ustedes van a convencerla a ella y a todos los caballeros dorados que sea posible traer, ahora cuéntenme que saben sobre este mundo, sus habitantes y los nuevos aliados de Athena y díganme que ha logrado investigar Sipiasacna.

Capno: Lo que ella ha logrado descubrir es…

En ese momento de regreso en la tierra ya era más de medio día y en una pequeña cueva ubicada en una montaña al costado de una ciudad Trunks se encontraba llorando y apretaba los puños mientras golpeaba al suelo lamentándose no haber podido salvar a su madre, sus 2 amigos estaban junto a él pero ambos pequeños se miraban mutuamente como esperando que el otro le dijera que decir.

Trunks: Fue mi culpa no pude salvarla.

Goten: Trunks…

Seraín: No fue tu culpa era el dios Thanatos nadie hubiera podido hacer algo.

Trunks: Si tan solo te hubiera escuchado cuando me dijiste que fuéramos al santuario esto no habría sucedido.

Por otra parte Gohan, Sipiasacna e Izaroa llegaban a la CC para poder pedir ayuda al señor Brief. Y lejos de ahí en lo que parecía ser una húmeda celda un rayo de luz entraba por una ventana con barrotes e iluminaba el rostro de un inconsciente Piccolo.


	42. Capítulo 42 Decisiones

Capítulo 42.

Decisiones.

El Namekusein abría lentamente los ojos y se reincorporaba estaba en lo que parecía una celda con una pequeña ventana.

Piccolo: ¿Dónde, dónde estoy?

Ten-shin-han: Al fin despiertas.

Piccolo: ¿Ten-shin-han? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Desmond: Simple es tu compañero de celdas.

Piccolo: Desmond…

Desmond: Esto es irónico, justo despiertas en mi turno para hacer guardia.

Piccolo: ¿Este lugar es?

Desmond: El interior del castillo así es.

Piccolo: No dijiste que este lugar acababa de ser creado.

Desmond: Así es este lugar es nuevo, pero esta parte de celdas fue creada específicamente de esta manera simulando parecer una vieja prisión.

Piccolo: Y tu ¿Por qué no has escapado?

Dijo Piccolo refiriéndose a Ten-shin-han. Pero este no respondió solo giraba la cabeza y volteaba a otro lado.

Desmond: Es muy simple, aunque pueda destruir esa pared con mucha facilidad no podría hacer nada en contra de tantos enemigos.

Piccolo: ¿Cómo acabaste aquí abajo?

Ten-shin-han: Cuando nos separamos.

En la mente de Ten se veía a este volando alejándose del castillo de Hades cuanto al voltear al suelo observo algo impactante se trataban de personas con 3 ojos, eso era algo inaudito nunca en su vida había visto otras personas como él.

Ten-shin-han: No puede ser, tiene 3 ojos.

El guerrero voló en dirección al grupo de personas que marchaban atreves de un estrecho camino entre las montañas.

Hombre: ¿Eh? ¿Quién es?

Hombre2: Observa también tiene 3 ojos.

Hombre: Increíble, pensé que no quedaban más como nosotros.

Ten-shin-han: Yo pensaba lo mismo ¿De dónde vienen?

Hombre: Nos perdimos y pensábamos ir a ese castillo.

Ten-shin-han: No importa lo que ocurra no deberían ir a ese lugar.

Hombre2: ¿Por qué no?

Ten-shin-han: Tengo un mal presentimiento de ese lugar, creo que hay alguien intentando invadirnos. Ustedes no parecen artistas marciales.

Hombre: Por supuesto que no, somos personas normales pero nuestra tribu es nómada, nunca estamos en el mismo lugar.

Ten-shin-han: Eso explica porque nunca los había visto.

Hombre2: Tu cara me es familiar, no lo creo eres idéntico a Hegan.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Hegan?

Hombre: El líder de nuestra tribu solo tuvo un hijo que se extravió.

Ten-shin-han: Disculpa que pregunte pero ¿Cómo se extravió?

Hombre: Cuando Hegan cazaba un extraño viejo robó nuestras tiendas y pensando que en una de las cestas había comida se la llevo, pero en realidad lo que había en esa cesta era el primogénito de Hegan.

Ten-shin-han: No puede ser.

Hombre2: No me lo creo ¿Tu eres?

Hombre: ¿Quién eres tú?

Ten-shin-han: No tengo identidad, mi maestro me dio un nombre y me entreno pero nunca me contó sobre mi pasado.

Hombre: ¿Cómo era tu maestro?

Ten-shin-han: Un hombre anciano casi siempre vestía de verdad, tenía unas gafas de oscuras y un sombrero de una grulla.

Todas las personas se quedaban sin habla.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Qué?

Hombre: Esa es la descripción del hombre que se robó al hijo de Hegan.

El mismo Ten estaba atónito y trataba de digerir todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Dónde está ese Hegan?

Hombre: Como líder se adelantó al castillo para buscar…

Una explosión a lo lejos hacía eco no era tan lejos como donde se supone que estaba Piccolo, era un poco más cerca y ten no dudo en volar al lugar.

Hombre2: Va a donde se escuchó esa explosión.

Hombre: Ha caído redondo.

Hombre2: Pobre infeliz.

Cuando Ten ya se había ido todas las personas de 3 ojos empezaban a deformarse hasta que tomaron su forma original que eran ni más ni menos espectros de Hades.

Ten-shin-han: Debe ser por aquí.

En ese momento un hombre alto de cabello blanco con una extraña armadura oscura estaba sentado en una roca leyendo un libro.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Quién ese sujeto?

?: Por fin llegas, bienvenido mi pequeño sujeto de pruebas.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Sujeto de pruebas quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está Hegan?

?: Jajaja ¿Aún no lo entiendes? Nunca existió un tal Hegan, todo fue parte de mi ilusión te querías escapar y te traje a mi trampa.

Ten-shin-han: (Maldición me deje engañar por esos idiotas) Así que dices que todo fue una ilusión ¿No es así?

?: Correcto.

Ten-shin-han: Dime ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Qué quieres de nosotros y de nuestro mundo?

?: Mi nombre es Kerdiec de Garuda de la estrella celeste de la valentía, soy uno de los 3 jueces del infierno y no solo eso. Soy el juez más poderoso y tú vas a venir conmigo ahora mismo.

Ten-shin-han: No creas que te tengo miedo Kerdiec "Dodonpa"

Dijo mientras de su dedo disparaba un fino rayo de ki que simplemente paso por el cuerpo de Kerdiec.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Qué?

Kerdiec: No lo olvides te dije que estas atrapado en mi ilusión y ahora mismo te mostrare que me hace el juez del infierno más temible de todos "Ilusión galáctica"

Unos extraños ojos se dibujaban a la espalda del juez mientras que su cosmos inundaba el lugar y Ten recibía la misma cantidad de daño en todo su cuerpo a la vez. Una vez que el guerrero Z estaba en el suelo el juez avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

Kerdiec: ¿Listo para venir?

Ten-shin-han: Nunca.

Dijo mientras se levantaba con dificultad.

Ten-shin-han: No podía ir con ustedes hasta saber que buscan en nuestro mundo.

Kerdiec: Su mundo solo es una parada provisional para llegar a nuestro verdadero objetivo.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Y por eso construyen un castillo? Lo siento pero no te creo y no pienso ir con alguien con un ki tan siniestro.

Kerdiec: No sé si decir que eres muy valiente o muy estúpido al oponerte a mí, te estoy ofreciendo trabajar para el mismo señor del inframundo ¿Y tú te niegas?

Ten-shin-han: "Nuevo kikoho"

Gritó mientras ponía sus manos en forma de triángulo y enorme ráfaga de ki impactaba al juez del infierno y repitió dicho ataque hasta que quedó totalmente exhausto.

Kerdiec: Nada mal para alguien de tu nivel.

Ten-shin-han: (No puede ser, no le hizo nada).

Pero de un momento a otro el juez se hizo polvo y el verdadero Kerdiec estaba detrás de Ten.

Ten-shin-han: (Siempre estuve luchando contra su ilusión).

Kerdiec: Buen ataque, esa técnica me hubiera causado algunos problemillas de recibirla de lleno. Así que esa técnica te permite enfrentar oponentes por mucho superiores a ti interesante.

Dijo antes de dar un golpe con la palma abierta dejando a Ten inconsciente en el suelo.

Piccolo: Así que por eso terminaste encerrado.

Ten-shin-han: Así es.

Desmond: Basta de hablar a lo que vine. Ustedes están a punto de jurar lealtad al señor Hades y van a trabajar para él. Así que si están listos síganme y pueden salir de esta celda.

Ten-shin-han: Ya te he dicho no le voy a jurar lealtad a seres tan malvados como ustedes.

Desmond: Como gustes, quédate a vivir acá abajo si eso quieres ¿Y tú hombre verde?

Ten-shin-han: ¿Estas sordo no vamos a unirnos a tu grupo?

Piccolo: Muy bien jurare lealtad a Hades.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Qué?

Piccolo: Ya me escuchaste sácame de aquí.

Desmond: Excelente.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Piccolo qué estás haciendo?

Piccolo: No pienso quedarme a vivir acá abajo, voy a ir con ellos.

Ten-shin-han: ¿Estás loco? Entiendes que ellos te quieres para mandarte a hacer lo que se les antoje ¿Y si te mandan a matar a Gohan?

Piccolo: Entonces que así sea.

Ten-shin-han: No puedo creerlo, me decepcionas Piccolo.

Gritaba Ten mientras Piccolo y Desmond lo dejaban encerrado y otros 2 espectros llegaban a hacer guardia.

Desmond: Fue la decisión correcta ambos lo sabemos. Mira ya llegamos.

Al abrir la puerta de metal la luz cegó momentáneamente a Piccolo. Pero al acostumbrarse a la luz pudo ver 3 imponentes figuras.

Desmond: Desde ahora te presentó a tus superiores Grath de Wyvern de la estrella celeste de la ferocidad.

El juez estaba sentado en una piedra su pelo era rojo, ojos amarillos y una mirada de superioridad.

Desmond: Syr de Grifo de la estrella celeste de la nobleza, aunque a él creo que ya lo conoces.

Syr se encontraba simplemente de pie dando la espalda y solo volteo para ver a Piccolo de reojo, el juez era alto de cabello y ojos de color negro una cara seria y por alguna razón que Piccolo no entendía tenía varios vendajes.

Desmond: Y por último el más poderoso de los 3 Kerdiec de Garuda de la estrella celeste de la valentía.

Este se encontraba recargado en una pared con un pie en el suelo y otro en el muro mientras leía un libro el cual dejo de leer solo para voltear a ver al verde individuo frente a él para luego proseguir con su lectura. Su pelo era totalmente blanco, ojos negros y una mirada no tan amenazante.

Piccolo: Puedo saber ¿Por qué los 3 jueces del infierno están aquí?

Desmond: Solo estaban esperando.

Piccolo: ¿Qué cosa?

Desmond: A ti y al tipo de 3 ojos, pero solo tú los vas a acompañar.

Pandora: ¿Así qué solo uno de los 2 se nos va a unir?

Dijo Pandora mientras salía de un edificio de enfrente.

Desmond: Solo necesito más tiempo mi señora.

Pandora: De momento vamos solo nosotros no podemos hacer esperar al señor Hades la reunión de hoy ya va a dar comienzo.

Desmond: Los dejo en sus manos.

Dijo mientras empujaba a Piccolo para que este fuera escoltado por Pandora y los 3 jueces.

Piccolo: ¿Dónde vamos a ver al señor Hades?

Kerdiec: En el inframundo.

Piccolo: ¿Y dónde es?

Syr: ¿Recuerdas cocytos?

Todos llegaban a la orilla del gran cráter de donde salía ese vapor verde cada cierto tiempo.

Piccolo: Espera dijiste que si un ser vivo caía ahí moriría.

Syr: Así es.

Piccolo: Pero entonces ¿Cómo vamos a…

Pandora: Andando.

Pandora y los 3 jueces saltaron al interior mientras que Syr sujetaba un brazo de Piccolo.

Piccolo: No espera…

Al caer todos dentro una gran cantidad de ese vapor salía disparada al cielo.

Poseidón: ¿Ahora lo entiendes? Es por eso que quiero que te unas a mi ejército.

El rostro de Vegeta era de sorpresa, pero inmediatamente lo cambio a su típica mirada de pocos amigos.

Vegeta: Me niego.

Poseidón: Es una lástima, según los informes de Ram, Hades ya se adelantó y logró raptar a esa mujer que te dije es tan importante.

Vegeta: ¡No me importa!

Poseidón: Es una lástima, se trata de una mujer muy linda Alexander tu tenías una foto de ella ¿No?

Alexander: Así es, Ram nos trajo esta fotografía.

El consejero le entrego una foto a Poseidón, pero este ni la vio y la arrojo directo al suelo cayendo está a los pies de Vegeta el cual tras verla puso una cara de horror.

Vegeta: No es posible. La mujer de la que hablabas es…

Poseidón: Pero que tenemos ahí. Es una joven mujer de pelo azul tomando un lujoso vino en lo que parece una gran fiesta o ceremonia, es una lástima que ese amargado acompañante no sonría ni se vea tan feliz como ella pero espera ¿Qué es esto? Ese acompañante se parece mucho a ti ¿O no Vegeta?

Vegeta: (Esa foto fue de la premiación a mejor inventor del año que se celebró el mes pasado).

Una gota de sudor bajaba por el rostro de Vegeta hasta que finalmente colgaba de la barbilla y caía al suelo. Los ojos le temblaban y tragaba saliva.

Vegeta: ¿Dónde?

Poseidón: ¿Cómo dices?

Vegeta: ¿Dónde está ella?

Poseidón: ¿A quién te refieres?

Vegeta: ¡La mujer de la imagen! Contesta.

El dios sonrió.

Poseidón: Seguramente en el inframundo.

Vegeta: Eso quiere decir…

Poseidón: Esta viva.

Vegeta; ¿Cómo puedes saber?

Poseidón: Las predicciones de mi consejero siempre aciertan al 100% y esa mujer, tu mujer. Al final va a trabajar para mí.

Vegeta: …

Poseidón: Y no puede trabajar para mí si se encuentra muerta, así que descuida estoy planeando un ataque a Hades aunque nos vendría bien un poco de ayuda ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres colaborar?

Vegeta: Yo…

Poseidón: Se me juras lealtad te ayudaremos a recuperar a tu mujer, es la única forma que tienes de volver a llegar a ella.

Vegeta: Siempre puedo ir a buscarla.

Alexander: Pues suerte con eso, el ejército de hades está conformados por espectros tan fuertes que te podrían plantar cara, aparte se encuentran los 3 jueces del infierno e incluso si ocurriera un milagro y los derrotaras a todos aún están los dioses gemelos y todo eso sin contar al mismo Hades que es tan fuerte como el señor Poseidón. Y otra cosa ¿Sabes llegar hasta los dominios de Hades?

Vegeta: …

Poseidón: Es fácil solo deja tu orgullo de lado y contesta esta simple pregunta.

En la entrada al inframundo Piccolo se encontraba muy extrañado.

Piccolo: ¿Estoy vivo?

Pandora: Claro, tú ya cuentas con un permiso temporal por parte del señor Hades para entrar aquí con vida.

Grath: Andando tipo verde.

Piccolo: ¿Qué es este arco y que dice?

Syr: Claro al estar en griego es normal que no puedas leerlo, pero dice "La gente que entre aquí deberá abandonar toda esperanza"

Kerdiec: Debe ser raro vivir en un mundo con un solo idioma global.

Grath: Pero lo más raro que ese único idioma coincida con uno de nuestro mundo.

Pandora: Eso no importa vámonos ya.

Los 5 recorrieron cada prisión del inframundo hasta llegar a Guidecca donde Hades los esperaba.

Syr: Llegamos.

Grath: Ahora vas a conocer al dios Hades.

Kerdiec: Será mejor que le muestres respeto.

Las gigantescas puertas de madera se abrían hacia los costados.

Frente a ellos unas enormes escalinatas y hasta arriba una gigantesca cortina transparente que cubría un trono y en él una persona estaba sentada.

Piccolo: (Ese debe ser).

Todos se arrodillaban incluido Piccolo.

Piccolo: (Esto es inimaginable, este ki es como si me fuera a aplastar y solo está sentado arriba, me siento como una hormiga, como una presa indefensa ante un león).

Kerdiec: Miren está sudando.

Grath: Esto es divertido mira lo sumergido que está en sus pensamientos.

Syr: ¿Me pregunto si podrá soportar esta presión?

Pandora: Ustedes guarden silencio.

Los 3 jueces: Si mi señora.

Pandora: Mi señor Hades.

Se ponía de pie.

Pandora: Trajimos al habitante de este mundo tal y como planeo.

Ese hombre se levantaba del trono solo para desaparecer y reaparecer frente a todo los ahí presentes. Piccolo se quedó impactado no era como se imaginaba al dios del infierno, la persona frente a él era un adolecente de cabello castaño y corto, ojos azules su cara era inocente y no lucía amenazante ni mala persona.

Piccolo: (Es totalmente diferente a como me lo imaginaba, pero este ki es enorme, poderoso y hostil).

Hades: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Su voz era suave y baja.

Piccolo: …

Al no responder nada el dios puso una mano sobre su oreja.

Hades: ¿Eh? No te escucho ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Piccolo: Me llamo Piccolo y estoy aquí para servirle e informarle todo sobre este mundo. Señor Hades.

Syr: (Así que logro calmarse).

Hades: Antes que cualquier cosa ocurra necesito hacerte una pregunta sencilla.

Por unos segundos todo fue silencio.

Hades y Poseidón: ¿Me juras lealtad y estás dispuesto a servirme aún acosta de tu propia vida?

Piccolo y Vegeta: Sí…


	43. Capítulo 43 Amistad afianzada

Capítulo 43.

Amistad afianzada.

Ese día 28 de Febrero tanto Hades como Poseidón como Athena habían logrado tener nuevos reclutas que los ayudarían en sus respectivas misiones algo que los 3 ejércitos tenían en común era que Bulma les ayudará en algo, hasta el momento todo era muy confuso y esa noche Gohan estaba en el santuario golpeando una enorme columna de piedra mientras lloraba sus ojos aparte de furia también representaban una gran tristeza pero, para saber lo que había ocurrido había que retroceder unas horas en el pasado cuando Gohan junto a 2 santos de Athena partieron a la CC. Goku se había quedado entrenando en el santuario junto al patriarca Lofell dentro del coliseo, luego de una hora de entrenamiento Goku escuchó un enorme grito.

Igminseros: ¿Cómo que mi hermano los ataco?

Goku: Esa voz ¿No se trata de?

Lofell: Maldición regreso y al parecer de muy mal humor.

Seol: No importa que te pongas así, no te dejaré pasar mi padre se encuentra ahora entrenando.

Igminseros: Cállate y déjame entrar.

Dijo mientras empujaba a Seol.

Seol: Te he dicho…

Lofell: Déjalo hijo, ya estoy aquí.

Igminseros: Contesta viejo ¿Mi hermano realmente estuvo aquí?

Goku: Hola Igminseros.

Igminseros: Ahora no padre de Gohan.

Seol: Cuando hables con mi padre necesitas hacerlo con respeto.

El guerrero de Géminis gruño y luego de expirar.

Igminseros: Señor patriarca sería tan amable de decirme ¿Si mi hermano se pasó por aquí el día de hoy? ¿Está mejor leoncito?

Seol: ¿Te estás burlando de mí? Idiota sarcástico.

Igminseros: La verdad sí.

Dijo mientras sonreía burlescamente.

Lofell: Ya deténganse los 2, hijo vuelve a tu templo.

Seol: Pero padre.

Lofell: Vamos ve.

Seol: Esta bien.

El guerrero de Leo salió del lugar.

Igminseros: Todo esto ocurrió por estar fuera de la barrera de Athena ese maldito Nagisirem lo sabía.

Lofell: Sabía el momento exacto de atacar, supo dónde estábamos todos y cada uno de nosotros.

Igminseros: ¿La barrera no funciono?

Lofell: Encontró una manera de neutralizarla y no dudo que haya hecho lo mismo con las barreras de los otros dioses.

Igminseros: ¿Qué manera?

Lofell: Sígueme.

El santo, el patriarca y Goku se movilizaron a donde se había llevado acabo la pelea.

Igminseros: Eso es, la otra dimensión.

Goku: Lo usaron para escapar.

Igminseros: ¿Por qué el portal sigue abierto?

Lofell: Al parecer hasta que esa cosa no entrará y llegará con Nagisirem el portal no se va a cerrar.

Igminseros: ¿Cosa?

Goku: Un robot muy extraño que le decía a tu hermano nuestra ubicación a pesar de estar dentro de la barrera.

Lofell: ¿Puedes hacer algo?

Igminseros: No, este portal no es mío no lo puedo desactivar ni saber a donde lleva.

Lofell: Esto es malo por un momento creí que si tu podías abrirlo podríamos seguir a Capno y Genias que fueron tras tu hermano.

Igminseros: ¿Qué hicieron qué? Bueno ya podemos darlos por muertos.

Goku: Patriarca y ¿Por qué esta cosa no se cierra?

Lofell: Ya lo dije, Nagisirem debe estar esperando a que ese pequeño amigo metálico regrese, la única razón por la que lo encontramos fue casualidad si ese ataque no lo hubiera delatado en ese momento de la pelea. Pues esa cosa seguiría enterrada hasta que no hubiera nadie y pudiera entraría al portal y entonces Nagisirem podría seguir usándola.

Igminseros: Entonces mi hermano piensa que esa cosa sigue oculta ya veo. Maldito seas Nagisirem

Muy lejos de Ahí en otro planeta de aspecto desértico.

Nagisirem: (Sonido de estornudo).

Magnum: ¿Está bien mi señor?

Nagisirem: Si no es nada Capno dame un pañuelo. Seguro alguna mujerzuela me ha recordado jajaja.

Capno: Claro.

Magnum: Por cierto ellos 2 ¿Se nos han unido de repente?

Nagisirem: Claro tu nunca había visto mi satán imperial actuar.

Magnum: Exactamente ¿Qué es esa técnica?

Nagisirem: Es un rayo ken que actúa directo en el cerebro de mis oponentes y los va a ser fieles a mí modificando sus recuerdos de tal manera que siempre van a creer que yo tengo razón, justificación o motivos para las ordenes que les he dado. En otras palabras ellos creen que estoy con Athena y el hermano que siempre ha escapado del santuario es Igminseros.

Magnum: ¿No importa que nos estén escuchando?

Nagisirem: No importa, en estos momentos yo controlo su cerebros y recuerdos al menos hasta que se cumpla la condición que les he impuesto.

Magnum: ¿Qué condición es esa?

Nagisirem: Normalmente la condición es que el efecto se agota al matar a alguien delante de sus ojos, pero lo he modificado un poco para que solo desaparezca si matan a alguien con el cual compartan un lazos de sangre.

Magnum: Ya entiendo entonces solo si matan a su hermano de Aries despertarán ¿No es así?

Nagisirem: En teoría.

Magnum: ¿En teoría?

Nagisirem: Solo Aries y Capricornio comparten lazos de sangre, aunque a Sagitario la llaman hermana en realidad es que solo comparten al padre. Por eso el apellido de ella es distinto al de ellos 2.

Magnum: Entonces ¿Es su media hermana? ¿Y en ese caso su rayo ken funciona si matan a Aries?

Nagisirem: Ni idea jajaja, pero de todas maneras no tengo intensión de que luches contra Aries, mi objetivo es otro. Otra manera que se disuelva el satán imperial es que pasen 48 horas, pero para cuando ese tiempo transcurra ninguno de los 2 estará vivo. Ahora ¿Qué le falta a la nave?

Magnum: Solo la cerradura para encender.

Nagisirem: Quiero que tenga esta forma.

Dijo mientras arrancaba un collar de su cuello en forma de corazón.

Magnum: ¿Quién es la mujer de la foto?

Nagisirem: Eso a ti no te importa, solo hazlo así.

Magnum: Bien entonces solo usted tendrá la llave para salir del planeta en nave antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

En el rostro de Nagisirem se dibujaba una tétrica sonrisa.

Nagisirem: Ustedes 2, ya saben que deben hacer ¿No?

Capno: Claro que sí.

Genias: ¿Partimos ahora?

Nagisirem: Kerteros ¿Dónde estás?

Un espectro llegó volando usando unas alas de mariposa.

Kerteros: Aquí estoy mi señor.

Nagisirem: Toma este es el prototipo de la barrera que "ellos" nos dieron.

Dijo mientras le lanzaba una esfera extraña al espectro.

Magnum: Eso significa que esa máquina que "ellos" nos dijeron que probáramos ¿No regreso?

Nagisirem: No de momento, sigo teniendo la otra dimensión abierta para que pueda regresar. Por lo tanto vamos a ir a la tierra en esta nave, pero es posible que siga habiendo santos cerca del portal incluso puede que no lo dejen de vigilar por lo que esa pequeña cosa no regresará de momento, eso si es que no la descubrieron ya. Ahora ustedes 4 van a ir a la tierra.

Kerteros: Claro mi señor, yo Kerteros de Papillon no voy a defraudarlo.

Genias: Vamos a partir.

Capno: Claro.

Magnum: Trataremos de regresar antes del anochecer que el viaje va a ser largo. Cuidare de este collar que parece ser muy valioso.

Nagisirem solo sonrió y cuando la nave despegó y se fue, este se sentó en una pequeña silla de madera.

Nagisirem: (Creo que luego de la pelea voy a descansar un poco, una buena comida y una siesta es lo que necesito).

En la tierra Seraín y Goten intentaban animar a Trunks.

Goten: Trunks no debes de preocuparte tanto ¿Recuerda esa navidad? En la que lloré porque no me dieron el regalo que quería, tú me dijiste que uno no debía estar triste y siempre debía ser positivo.

Trunks: ¿Cómo puedes comparar esa situación tonto? Esto es muy diferente.

El pequeño Goten se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos, se reía nerviosamente y una gota bajaba por su cabeza.

Goten: Lo siento yo…

Seraín: Yo te entiendo.

Ambos voltearon a ver al hijo de Artenis.

Seraín: Yo he pasado por algo parecido, cuando mamá murió sentí un enorme vacío por dentro, todo el tiempo estaba enojado y no quería hablar con nadie. Pero Trunks esto es diferente sé que ella está viva, la misma Nike dijo que vamos a rescatarla.

Trunks: (Seraín)…

Seraín: Así que seca esas lágrimas y mejor vamos a planear como hacerlo, hay que idear planes para luego entregárselos a Nike y que ella vea cual es mejor.

Goten: Si eso me parece una buena idea.

Trunks: Chicos…

El pequeño Seraín sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Seraín: Dijimos que esto sería un símbolo de nuestra amistad.

Se trataba del dibujo que Seraín había hecho en la escuela el día anterior.

Seraín: Dijimos que esto simbolizaba nuestra amistad y los 3 lo firmamos. Trunks vamos a apoyarte.

Le dijo mientras extendía su mano, al ver esto Goten hizo lo mismo y ambos extendían sus manos mientras Trunks aún seguía sentado en el suelo y un rayo de luz entraba por la cueva y apuntaba justo a Trunks mientras este veía conmovido a sus amigos.

Trunks: Tiene razón, vamos a rescatar a mi mamá y cuando papá regrese se sentirá orgulloso de mí.

Seraín: Así se habla.

Goten: Claro amigos por siempre.

Antes de apoyarse en las manos de sus amigos Trunks se secó las lágrimas y dejo que sus amigos lo ayudarán a levantarse.

Goten: ¿Qué hacemos primero?

Trunks: Vamos a mi casa, si vemos lo que mi mamá estaba buscando por internet tal vez sepamos ¿Por qué? Fue raptada.

Seraín: Bien vamos.

Los 3 partieron rumbo a CC cuando llegaron Trunks se sorprendió de ver a Gohan y a su abuelo en el taller trabajando con ese extraño robot destruido, pero también había 2 personas más con gafas.

Trunks: ¿Gohan, qué haces aquí?

Gohan: Hola Trunks, Goten, Seráin.

Goten: Hola hermano.

Seraín: ¿Izaroa? ¿Señorita Sipiasacna?

Sipiasacna: ¿Eh? Hola Seraín ¿Cómo has estado pequeñín?

Dijo mientras le apretaba la mejilla.

Seraín: Muy bien ¿Qué hacen acá?

Dijo mientras observaba como Izaroa hablaba con el abuelo de Trunks.

Sipiasacna: Estamos investigando sobre algo importante.

Izaroa: ¿He? Discúlpeme señor Brief enseguida seguimos hablando.

El santo avanzó hasta el pequeño.

Izaroa: Hola Seraín no te había visto, oye me ¿Haces un favor?

Seraín: Claro ¿Qué favor?

Izaroa: Creemos haber descubierto muchas cosas, es necesario que cuando veas a tu padre le entregues estas anotaciones.

Le entrego un papel repleto de cosas.

Seraín: Claro, pero ¿No se lo podrían entregar ustedes?

Izaroa: Vamos a seguir aquí un tiempo.

Sipiasacna: La verdad no creo que salgamos un tiempo de este laboratorio, tenemos multitud de cosas por investigar aquí, probablemente regresemos al santuario al anochecer.

Seraín: Está bien.

Doblo el papel y luego lo guardó en un bolsillo distinto de donde tenía guardado su dibujo.

Gohan: ¿Dios mío ya es muy tarde? Tengo que volver con Videl.

Izaroa: No hay problema nosotros seguiremos aquí.

Sipiasacna: Vuelve a casa Gohan.

Gohan: Claro los vuelvo a ver en el santuario. Nos vemos niños.

El hibrido saiyajin salía de la CC y volaba directo a su casa.

Gohan: (Espero Videl no se moleste ya que estuve fuera toda la noche).

Pero al llegar a su casa de percató que el auto de Krillin estaba estacionado afuera.

Gohan: Parece que Krillin está en casa.

Al entrar se percató de que Krillin y su familia estaban en la sala conversando con su esposa y él se unió a la conversación.

Gohan: Hola Videl, disculpa la demora.

Videl: ¡Gohan regresaste!

18: Ya era hora.

Marron: Hola.

Gohan: Hola Marron ¿Cómo estás?

Gohan abrazó a su esposa y luego tomó asiento junto a ellos para informar a todos de lo ocurrido.

Videl: ¿Gohan estás bien?

Gohan: Es solo que no he dormido.

Videl: Te traeré un café.

Gohan: No Videl no debes caminar tanto.

Videl: Descuida es solo un embarazo aún puedo traerte un simple café.

De regreso a la CC Trunks estaba desesperado frente a la laptop de su madre.

Trunks: Es inútil el historial de búsqueda no me ayuda.

Seraín: Mmm… Por lo poco que sé, si está en manos de los espectros debe de estar en el castillo de estos.

Goten: ¿Tienen un castillo?

Seráin: Así es, debe de estar ahí ya que el patriarca Lofell una vez comentó que si entras al portal del infierno te mueres. Incluso Necranceros me lo ha dicho en varias ocasiones.

Trunks: Si llevan a mi mamá ahí ¿Se va a morir?

Dijo mientras se ponía azul.

Seraín: Pero si se la llevaron eso significa que no la van a meter ahí, ya que la quieren viva claro está.

Decía nerviosamente Seraín mientras movía las manos de izquierda a derecha rápidamente.

Goten: Entonces si no la pueden llevar al infierno y no podemos sentir su ki ¿Dónde está?

Seraín: Es un hecho está en el castillo, ahí adentro esta la barrera de Hades y no podemos sentir su energía.

Trunks: ¿Cómo entramos?

Serían: ¿Entrar? Nos matarían.

Trunks: No me importa debo rescatarla.

Goten: Ni si quiera sabemos en donde se encontrará el castillo.

Seraín: Ojala hubiera una forma de saber dónde está el castillo o mejor aún de traerla de regreso a casa.

Trunks: Eso es.

Trunks se levantó inmediatamente de la silla y corrió a unos cajones en la esquina.

Seraín: ¿Qué le pasa?

Goten: Ni idea.

Trunks: ¿Dónde está? No lo veo.

Luego de buscar un rato Trunks regreso con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro y algo entre sus manos que las mantenía en su espalda.

Trunks: Lo encontré con esto la podemos traer de regreso.

Seraín: ¿De qué hablas?

Goten: Espera no hablaras de…

El pequeño hibrido mostro lo que había sacado de los cajones.

Trunks: El radar de las esferas.

Goten hizo un ruido de entusiasmo pero Seráin no entendía nada.

Seraín: Eh bueno yo, sigo sin entender ¿Qué es esa cosa?

Ambos lo voltearon a ver sonriendo.

Trunks: Con esto recuperaremos a mi mamá y de paso podríamos solucionar el tema de esos molestos espectros.

Seraín: ¿Qué?

Por otro lado una nave se acercaba a la tierra dentro de ella había 4 personas 2 de ellas eran 2 santos de oro, algo terrible estaba a punto de suceder.


	44. Capítulo 44 Confrontación en la ciudad

Capítulo 44.

Confrontación en la ciudad.

Gohan había terminado de poner al tanto a su esposa, 18 y Krillin así que estos se estaban se estaban subiendo al auto junto a su hija pequeña que se había quedado dormida luego de unos bocadillos.

Videl: Vuelvan a venir regresen pronto.

Gohan: Cuídate Krillin.

Krillin: Nos vemos pronto Gohan, Videl.

18: Nos veremos.

Krillin arrancaba el auto y se perdía en el horizonte.

Videl: ¿Gohan qué vas a hacer ahora?

Gohan: Creo que voy a descansar un poco y luego volveré al santuario.

Videl: De acuerdo, pero por favor ten cuidado.

En ese momento sonaba el teléfono.

Videl: Debe ser papá siempre habla a estas horas.

La esposa de Gohan corría hacia la casa para contestar el teléfono. Mientras Gohan se tallaba los ojos, pero en algo llamo su atención alguien corría muy rápido por la calle y se detenía frente a él.

Goten: ¡Hermano!

Gohan: ¿Eh, Goten qué pasa?

Goten: Por favor déjame usar tu baño ya no aguanto.

Dijo mientras brinca turnando cada una de sus piernas.

Gohan: Claro pasa.

Dijo mientras una gota le bajaba por la cabeza.

Goten: Gracias.

Cuando su hermano entró a la casa Trunks y Seraín también llegaban a la casa.

Gohan: Hola chicos ¿Trunks ya estas mejor?

Trunks: Sí incluso tenemos un plan que involucra esto.

Dijo mientras le mostraba el radar a Gohan.

Gohan: ¿Vana juntar las esferas? ¡Bien pensado!

Seraín: Yo aún no acabo de creerme eso que de las esferas va a salir un dragón.

Gohan: Descuida es verdad y cuando lo haga te puede cumplir 2 deseos.

Seraín: Lo creeré cuando lo vea.

Dijo y luego soltó una pequeña risita.

Trunks: Gohan ¿Quieres venir con nosotros? Seguro contigo en menos de 2 horas las juntamos todas.

Gohan: Bueno yo…

Seraín: No, va a ser más divertido si lo hacemos solos.

Trunks: ¿Tú crees?

Gohan: Si quieren puedo ayudarlos.

Trunks: No mejor descansa, parece que te hace falta dormir.

Gohan: ¿De verdad? Jajaja

Dijo mientras se rascaba la parte trasera de la cabeza.

Goten: Ya termine, ahora si vámonos.

Seraín: Bien en marcha.

Gohan: ¿Chicos están seguros de querer ir solos?

Goten: ¿Vas a venir hermano?

Gohan: Bueno es probable las coas están un tanto difíciles ahora.

Trunks: Tú decide Gohan pero que sea rápido.

Seraín: Te lo repito todo va a estar bien, cualquier cosa mala que ocurra de todas maneras los santos dorados o tú mismo puedes sentir nuestros cosmos y acudir en el instante.

Gohan: Bueno yo…

Videl: ¿Gohan dónde estás? ¿Aún no has entrado a la casa?

Goten: Vamos hermano decídete.

Gohan: Están seguros de que ¿Van a estar bien solos?

Seraín: Claro.

Trunks: Yo también lo pienso.

Gohan: Está bien ustedes váyanse pero tengan cuidado, si se transforman en SSJ voy a saber que la cosa está mal y voy a acudir de inmediato.

Los 3 pequeños estuvieron de acuerdo y partieron a buscar las esferas.

En una zona desértica y rocosa una nave llegaba a la tierra.

Kerteros: Que lugar más espantoso para aterrizar el calor es horrible.

Magnum: El planeta donde estamos viviendo es prácticamente igual.

Kerteros: Pero por lo menos el planeta esta nublado el 100% del tiempo y el sol no es tan insoportable.

Genias: Hay que centrarse en la misión.

Capno: Debe ser por ahí.

Dijo señalando un lugar.

Mientras tanto en una ciudad en una isla Trunks y Goten que estaban volando y sujetando cada uno a Seraín de una mano mientras descendían.

Trunks: El radar marca que es en esta isla, para ser más exactos por allá está la primera esfera.

Goten: Bueno vamos.

Seraín: Sí, oigan chicos ¿Pero cómo son esas esferas?

Trunks: Son naranjas y cada una tiene un número de estrellas.

Goten: Así es del 1 al 7.

Seraín: ¿Bien por donde empezamos a buscar?

Trunks: Mmm…

Dijo mientras se rascaba la barbilla.

Trunks: No es en la ciudad, es en el bosque al costado de la ciudad. Así que empezaremos por aquí.

Goten: Vamos el último paga la cena.

Trunks: Ya escuchaste Seraín te aseguro que no quieres ser el último.

Seraín: Esperen ni si quiera tengo dinero de este mundo.

En lo alto de la isla alguien los observaba.

Kerteros: Bien deben de ser ellos, voy a informar ahora mismo.

Los 3 se habían separado buscando la esfera, aunque claro el que tenía más probabilidades de encontrarla era Trunks que llevaba el radar en sus manos.

Trunks: Bien aquí está.

Dijo mientras sostenía la esfera en su mano.

En casa de Gohan este se encontraba dormido mientras Videl había terminado de lavar los platos y al entrar a la recamara y ver como esposo se encontraba dormido se acostó a su lado en la cama abrazándolo. Y aunque Gohan no estaba despierto este sonrío y la abrazaba.

Seraín: No veo nada que se parezca a una esfera naranja con estrellas.

Pero en ese momento escuchaban 2 voces que venían desde su izquierda.

Goten: No es justo tu tenías el radar.

Trunks: Lo hubieras pensado antes ahora tú y Seraín pagan la cena.

Goten: No es justo dijiste el último.

Trunks: Pues ambos son los últimos así que eso es lo equitativo y justo.

Goten: Sí claro, tu siempre debes de ganar.

Trunks: ¡Seráin! Ya tenemos la esfera ¿Eh? ¿Quién está detrás de ti?

Seráin: ¿Qué, detrás de mí?

Genias: Duerme.

Antes de que Seraín si quiera pudiera decir algo o voltear a ver quién estaba a su espalda Genias lo había golpeado con la palma abierta en el cuello dejándolo inconsciente.

Goten: Lo ha golpeado.

Trunks: ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Había 3 personas detrás de Seraín.

Capno: Eso no importa se nos ordenó una misión y vamos a cumplirla.

Kerteros: Ya tenemos al primero.

Genias: Tú haz lo que se te ordeno y activa esa cosa.

Kerteros: Esta bien.

Luego de dar unos pasos al frente Kerteros lanzo la esfera que Nagisirem le dio al cielo, esta subió muy arriba y una vez en el cielo creo una especie de cúpula transparente que cubría toda la isla.

Goten: ¿Qué es esto?

Trunks: No lo sé y no me importa ese de ahí es un espectro a juzgar por su armadura.

Goten: ¿Los otros 2 también?

Trunks: Es lo más probable, pero ahora mismo se van a enterar ¿Dónde está mi mamá?

Dijo mientras se tronaba los dedos.

Kerteros: Escuche los rumores, así que tú eres la hormiga que derroto a Darks.

Genias: Largo ahora mismo.

Kerteros: ¿Eh?

Capno: Supuestamente eres nuestro aliado pero no confió en un espectro si de verdad quieres ayudar debes volar y estar sujetando esa cosa.

Genias: Así es Nagisirem dijo que hay de darle una descarga de cosmos cada 2 minutos para que funcione.

Kerteros: Tú también puedes volar ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? Y yo peleo.

La chica solo tuvo que poner una mirada fija y el espectro y este se fue volando.

Trunks: Que poca confianza hay entre los espectros.

Capno: Aunque sea un espectro, se supone que es aliado del santuario.

Goten: ¿Santuario? Por un momento pensé que eran enemigos.

Genias: ¿De qué estás hablando? El santuario ordeno su captura.

Trunks: ¿De qué hablas tú? ¿Por qué el santuario querría nuestra captura?

Capno: Nosotros no cuestionamos las ordenes de Athena solo las seguimos.

Goten: Trunks esto no me gusta pidamos refuerzos.

Trunks: Bien.

Ambos híbridos saiyajin/humanos se transformaron en SSJ1 pero nada ocurría y nadie llegaba.

Goten: ¿No dijo mi hermano que vendría?

Trunks: Debe estar en camino, no desesperes.

Goten: Bien.

Capno: ¿Sentiste eso hermana?

Genias: Sí, que extraña forma de incrementar su cosmos y de golpe, ahora deben estar al nivel de un santo de plata aproximadamente.

Capno: Eso significa que van a ser pan comido.

El guerrero levanto sutilmente la mano y un ataque cortante empezó a rebanar árboles hasta que llego a los niños los cuales lo esquivaron a duras penas.

Goten: ¿Qué fue eso?

Trunks: No tengo idea, pero van a ser problemáticos. Estos tipos tienen habilidades muy extrañas.

Seraín estaba inconsciente y no parecía que nadie se percatara de que una pelea se estaba llevando acabo es casi como si la isla y los que estuvieran en ella no existieran.

Magnum: Yo no siento el cosmos de los santos dorados ni del espectro, tampoco el de esos mocosos, la primera parte del plan se está llevando acabo.

En los recuerdos de Magnum se podía observar a Genias y Capno dando lujos de detalles de lo que sabían a Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: Ya veo bueno ahora mismo deben ir por las cabezas de esos mocosos, y traer al el hijo de Artenis con vida a este lugar y dejen un mensaje de que los estaré esperando en este planeta si quieren venganza. Estas son las coordenadas.

Le entregó un papel a Capno.

Capno: ¿Qué hacemos con esto?

Cuando completen la misión debes comunicarte con el cosmos de tu hermano que traiciono al santuario y darle esas coordenadas eso es todo. ¿Pueden hacerlo?

Genias: Claro que sí.

Capno: Artenis ¿Por qué nos traicionaste?

Nagisirem: Todos nos preguntamos eso mismo.

Volviendo al tiempo presente.

Magnum: (Esta misión es de vital importancia que tenga excito así "ellos" podrán confiar plenamente en nosotros).

Genias: ¿Cuál pides?

Capno: Creo que puedo encargarme fácil del chiquillo de la derecha.

Genias: Bien yo iré por el de la izquierda.

Ambos santos comenzaron a correr cada uno en una dirección.

Trunks: ¡Ahí vienen!

Goten: ¿Alguna idea?

Trunks: Hay que intentar separarlos, algo me dice que esos tipos se pueden coordinar mejor que nosotros.

El pequeño Goten voló tratando de llamar la atención de Genias.

Goten: Oye mujer vieja estoy acá.

Genias: ¿Cómo me dijiste?

La guerra pegó tremendo salto que parecía surcar el cielo aún sin su armadura.

Capno: Trataré de hacer esto lo más indoloro posible.

El guerrero dorado intentó decapitar a Trunks pero este logró esquivar el ataque dando alguna maromas hacía atrás.

Trunks: (Fue la decisión correcta iniciar en SSJ desde un comienzo).

El pequeño de comenzó a lanzar multitud de esferas de ki pero de todas esas la única que estaba por golpear a Capno fue cortada con un rápido movimiento de su brazo y las otras levantaron una gran cortina de humo. Mientras en el cielo Goten volaba más rápido para esquivar los ataques de cosmos de su enemiga.

Goten: Mira no puedes darme.

Decía mientras se burlaba sacando la lengua, pero de repente se golpeó contra el aire y esto hizo que se mordiera la lengua.

Goten: Hay mi lengua ¿Contra qué choque?

No se veía nada, pero cuando cierta nube se movía dejo entrar unos rayos de sol la luz se reflejó en lo que parecía ser una enorme cúpula casi invisible y en el medio de esta se encontraba el espectro de papillon sujetando una esfera.

Genias: ahora no tienes escapatoria "Trueno atómico"

Una enorme ráfaga de cosmos avanzaba con gran velocidad y Goten se vio obligado a descender para esquivarlos pero al hacerlo la guerrera ya podía alcanzarlo con saltos y de una patada en el rostro lo mando a volar al centro de la ciudad.

Un corte le quito varias puntas de cabello a Trunks el cual seguía esquivando brincando hacia atrás.

Capno: No puedes esquivar por siempre.

Trunks: ¿No tengo pensando hacerlo por siempre? Solo estoy buscando una abertura.

Capno: Ja pues suerte con eso, ya que nunca la encontraras.

De una patada también Trunks fue disparado a la ciudad derribando los pocos árboles que quedaban para llegar a ella.

La gente se reunía alrededor de un cráter que había hecho Goten al caer.

Mujer: ¿Qué es eso?

Hombre: ¿Será un meteorito?

Genias había aterrizado en una azotea.

Mujer: Miren es un niño.

Hombre: Haber yo quiero ver.

Genias: Esto es todo

Trunks había aterrizado en unas oficinas entrando por la ventana y destrozando un escritorio de paso. La gente a su alrededor miraba extrañada y le preguntaban si se encontraba bien, pero Trunks vio como desde la distancia Capno que estaba arriba de una colina en las afueras de la ciudad cargaba un ataque cortante y Goten se percató de Genias tomaba una postura con una pierna hacía atrás y ponía todo su brazo derecho hacía adelante cual atleta profesional a punto de iniciar una carrera.

Trunks y Goten: A un lado.

La gente se quedaba muy extrañada con la actitud de esos niños. En ese momento los ojos de ambos hermanos brillaban en rojo

Genias y Capno: Hay que cumplir nuestra misión sin importar el costo.

Decían como si fueran maquinas programadas.

Justo a tiempo Trunks creo un escudo de cosmos lo suficientemente potente para contener el ataque de Capno y así la gente salía corriendo de la habitación pero solo logro contenerlo unos segundos hasta que el ataque continúo su curso haciendo un corte profundo en su brazo derecho.

Genias: "Envestida celestial"

La guerra salió disparada y se precipitó contra el concreto mucha gente salió volando pero afortunadamente Goten logró tomar a las personas más cercanas a él y volando les dejo al final de la calle.

Goten: Escuchen deben irse del lugar.

El caos se empezaba a propagar por la ciudad, la gente corría y gritaba. En ese momento de la ventana de un edificio caían Trunks y Capno forcejeando y al final este último logro tomar del brazo lastimado a Trunks y azotarlo contra el suelo.

Goten: ¿Trunks estás bien?

Genias: Preocúpate por ti.

Le dijo antes de conectarle un potente golpe en el estómago y lanzándolo contra un semáforo el cual terminó en el suelo. Y Goten estrellándose con una pared.

Kerteros: (Vaya basura, yo quería participar en la pelea).

Ambos saiyajin habían perdido su estado de SSJ Goten incrustado contra el muro y Trunks algo enterrado entre el concreto de la calle.

Genias: ¿Esto fue todo?

Capno: No aún falta tomar sus cabezas e ir por Seraín.

Genias: Me gustaría obviar esa última parte.

Capno: Lamentablemente son órdenes de Athena.

Genias: Lo sé solo digo que…

Una patada de Goten en la cara mandó a volar a la chica hasta un depósito de agua que se reventó y soltó agua por toda la calle.

Capno: Ese enano ahora sentirá el filo de mí…

Pero alguien lo había sujeto del pie.

Trunks: Te tengo.

El pequeño hizo girar a Capno varias veces antes de soltarlo y estrellarlo contra un auto, acto seguido le lanzo un potente ataque de ki provocando una fuerte explosión.

Kerteros: Vaya (Parece que ser espectador al final no va a resultar tan aburrido).

Ambos se veían algo agitados pero habían recuperado el SSJ pero no solo ellos seguían en pie de lucha sus adversarios también se levantaban sin rasguños aparentes.

NOTA: En esta historia, las esferas son como las del manga pudiendo solo cumplir 2 deseos en lugar de 3.


	45. Capítulo 45 Caos y destrucción

Capítulo 45.

Caos y destrucción.

Las nubes grises empezaban a cubrir el cielo y truenos se escuchaban de fondo el sol dejaba de azotar con esa tremenda ola de calor y la ciudad se nublaba.

Kerteros: Menos mal este infernal solo se oculta durante un tiempo, mmm este clima. Parece que pronto va a haber una tormenta, bueno lo prefiero a este molesto calor.

Acto seguido implanto otra dosis de cosmos en esa esfera que se reflejó viajando por toda la cúpula que cubría la ciudad.

Kerteros: Esto es algo agotador, pero al menos puedo disfrutar de la pelea que se empieza a tornar interesante.

Capno: Parece que tienen más energía de las que creía.

Trunks: Ahora van a ver de lo que somos capaces malditos espectros.

Genias: Ya lo había dicho, nosotros no somos espectros, pero veo que no lo vas a entender.

Trunks: ¿De verdad esperas que lo crea? Ya pude comprobar como atacaban a pesar de que gente inocente aún está por ahí.

Capno: Basta de hablar. Lo que me menos me importa es si me crees o no.

Dicho esto el santo se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Trunks Y Genias hizo lo mismo, ambos niños en SSJ esquivaban los ataques.

Trunks: Hay que aprovechar nuestra velocidad es nuestra mayor ventaja para derrotarlos.

Goten: Entiendo.

Ambos se movían tan rápido que parecía que desaparecían en el aire y reaparecían en otro lugar, pero los 2 santos les seguían el paso.

Kerteros: ¡Qué velocidad! Son impresionantes.

Capno: Te cortaré en pedazos.

Decía mientras lanzaba estocadas con su brazo pero Trunks les medio esquivaba recibiendo múltiples cortes en su chamarra amarilla hasta que esta quedó destrozada y caía rota al suelo dejando al primogénito de Vegeta solo con su particular camisa verde sin mangas.

Genias: Aumentare la velocidad de mis ataques ¿Espero estés preparado?

Los múltiples ataques de luz eran disparados a gran velocidad y aunque con mucha dificultad Goten los esquivo llegando hasta la parte trasera de un edificio el cual termino derrumbándose y tuvo que esconderse tras otro y así consecutivamente.

Goten: (No solo aumentó su velocidad sino también la potencia, debo esquivar los ataques o me irá mal).

En la casa de Gohan este se hallaba dormido en su habitación cuando Videl entró el cuarto para preguntar si quería algo de comer, pero al ver a su espeso tan tranquilo y durmiendo no pudo resistirse a acostarse a su lado y abrazarse ella misma con el brazo de Gohan y aunque este no se despertó sonrió casi como si supiera de lo que se trataba.

Las sirenas de las patrullas zona muy cerca y multitud de oficiales se bajaban de sus vehículos apuntando al santo de capricornio.

Policía: Alto ahí, las manos en alto.

Dijo un oficial con rostro de perro bigotudo.

Nagisirem: Mira eso, parece que unas moscas quieren interferir.

Rose: Lo veo mi señor.

Decían ambos sujetos que veían todo lo ocurrido desde una pantalla que transmitía todo lo ocurrido desde la esfera que liberaba esa cúpula.

Rose: Esa cosa tiene un zoom terrible, podemos observar cualquier punto de la ciudad como si estuviéramos ahí.

Nagisirem: Realmente no la necesito para saber lo que está aconteciendo pero siempre es agradable ver de manera más clara la pelea. Ahora limpia el lugar de esas basuras.

El guerrero se sostuvo la cabeza como si un dolor agudo lo atacará de un momento a otro pero un instante después levantó la cabeza como si nada.

Capno: ¡A un lado!

Dijo con un tremendo grito que lanzo a los oficiales y las patrullas a volar muy lejos del lugar.

Trunks: ¿Pero qué haces? Maldito eso nunca lo haría un santo como el padre de Seraín.

Capno: El padre de Seraín, se nota que no tienes ni idea de con quien estás hablando.

Trunks: Con un espectro y uno muy mentiroso que dice ser un santo de Athena.

El santo de Capricornio solo sonrió. Mientras que la chica pegaba grandes saltos para atacar desde el cielo.

Goten: (Debo buscar refugió rápido, ya lo tengo ahí).

Pero cuando estaba a punto de entrar a una casa se dio cuenta de una familia con hijos pequeños que se ocultaba de las grandes explosiones y derrumbamientos que había por toda la ciudad.

Goten: (No ahí no).

Pero cuando Goten se detuvo en seco se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde no alcanzaría a llegar a otro lugar y solo pudo cubrirse poniendo ambos brazos arriba de sí mismo. Los ataques le llovieron encima y posteriormente una patada lo mandó justo a la casa donde se había intentado ocultar.

Genias: ¿Por qué te detuviste en medio de la calle? Bueno no importa.

Dijo la guerrera mientras entraba a la casa por el hueco que Goten había dejado en la pared pero al hacerlo solo pudo ver a la familia aterrorizada y al hombre apuntando a su cabeza con un rifle.

Hombre: Alto ahí…

Dijo mientras temblaba.

Nagisirem: No permitas que nadie se interponga en tu camino.

La voz sonaba dentro de la cabeza de la chica y esta se agarraba la cabeza como si tuviera una fuerte migraña pero un segundo después como si nada empezó a caminar hacia el hombre con el arma.

Hombre: Te lo advierto aléjate de mi familia.

Pero la chica seguía caminando. Entonces el hombre disparó pero con un leve movimiento de cabeza hacía la izquierda la bala pasó de largo y Genias sujetaba al hombre por el cuello.

Genias: Nadie va a interferir en la misión de Athena.

La familia del hombre gritaba horrorizada y justo en ese momento una ráfaga de ki lanzó a la mujer fuera de la casa impactándola contra un coche que el dueño había abandonado por el terror y la confusión ya que en las calles un embotellamiento y una multitud de coches abandonados se encontraban más delante. Y un agitado Goten que tenía un ojo cerrado y mostraba daños en su ropa y brazos estaba con las palmas abiertas y respirando agitadamente.

Hombre: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Goten: Deben irse ahora, abandonen la ciudad.

La familia salía corriendo de la casa mientras que al otro lado de la ciudad un edificio entero era cortado a la mitad.

Capno: Buenos reflejos pero no vas a ganar solo con eso.

Trunks: Veamos entonces ¿Qué te parece esto?

Un gran número de ataques de ki fueron repelidos con unos movimientos de brazo absurdamente rápidos.

Trunks: ¿Qué quieren de nosotros?

Capno: Ya te lo dije. Athena ordeno que fueran ejecutados y Seraín llevado ante ella.

Trunks: No te creo, si el padre de Seráin estuviera aquí él te pondría en tu lugar.

Capno: Dudo que mi hermano pudiera hacer tal cosa.

Trunks: ¿Espera que has dicho, hermano?

Capno: Así es, Artenis es hermano mío y de la chica que está luchando contra tu amigo es nuestra hermana, los 3 somos parte de la élite del ejército de Athena.

Trunks: No puedo creerlo.

Capno: Luego de ustedes es probable que se nos encomiendo castigar a Artenis por su traición al santuario.

Trunks: ¿De qué traición hablas?

Capno: Eso no te incumbe.

Dijo mientras lanzaba otro ataque cortante que derrumbaba otro edifico en el que se oían gritos de personas que aún se encontraban adentro.

Trunks: ¿Cómo puedes ser un santo con toda esa crueldad?

Kerteros: Eso es fantástico, espero el señor Nagisirem pueda ver este esplendido espectáculo. ¡Oh! Pero miren más policías voladores.

Esta vez era Genias que lanzaba las patrullas a volar cuando expandía su cosmos cerca de las orillas de la cúpula.

Goten: ¡Detente!

Genias: La misión de Athena es lo único que importa.

Goten: "Kamehameha"

Pero el ataque fue sostenido en una mano por la chica y aplastado hasta desintegrarlo.

Goten no pudo decir ni una palabra por la impresión, su rostro solo demostraba sorpresa y miedo.

Genias: ¿Ya te diste cuenta? No van a ganar, no tienen nada que hacer en contra de santos dorados.

Trunks: ¿Has dicho guardia de élite, santos dorados?

Genias: Así es, nosotros somos santos dorados como el padre de Seraín. De hecho somos hermanos de Artenis.

Trunks: ¿No entiendo cómo pueden ser hermanos del padre de Seraín?

Capno: No importa que no lo entiendas, solo debes saber que vamos a completar la misión de Athena.

Goten: ¿Y la misión de Athena vale la vida de todas estas personas?

Capno: Las palabras de Athena son las mismas palabras de un dios.

Trunks: Si yo fuera ustedes no seguiría esas ordenes aunque fueran de un dios.

Genias: Pero que blasfemia, no seguir las palabras de la diosa Athena.

Trunks: ¿Y si Athena pide que asesinen a su propio hermano?

Genias: Entonces esas órdenes deben llevarse a cabo.

Goten: ¿Y qué hay de Seraín?

Capno: Nuestra misión también consiste en llevarlo ante Athena.

Goten: Pero si él no tiene nada que ver en esto.

Capno: Ya te lo dije, nosotros no cuestionamos a Athena si es necesario mataré a mi hermano por ella.

Trunks y Goten: ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes ni un remordimiento?

Capno y Genias: Ese es el trabajo de un santo dorado.

Ambos niños estaban boquiabiertos con las respuestas de ambos santos justo en ese momento comenzó a llover y aunque la lluvia no podía entrar a la cúpula si se escuchaban las gotas y truenos justo en ese momento en casa de Gohan alguien tocaba la puerta. Un somnoliento Gohan se levantaba de la cama pero su esposa continuaba dormida.

Gohan: (Me quede dormido, ya son las 5).

Pensaba mientras miraba el reloj, en ese momento un timbre volvía a sonar y Gohan se apresuraba a la puerta antes de que el sonido despertará a su esposa.

Gohan: Ya voy.

Al abrir la puerta recién se percató de que estaba lloviendo.

Gohan: ¿Artenis? Hola.

Artenis: Buenas tarde Gohan, disculpa que te moleste pero me mandó el patriarca Lofell a buscarte.

Gohan: ¿Ya es hora de volver al entrenamiento?

Artenis: Así es, volvamos.

Junto al santo de Aries se encontraba una mujer rubia con un paraguas.

Gohan: ¿Ella es?

En ese momento Gohan tuvo un flashback de cuando conoció a Artenis el día anterior en la escuela, él se presentó con una mujer que se hacía pasar por la madre de Seraín, era ella misma y los mismos comportamientos extraños como abrir consecutivamente la boca como tratando de comunicarse pero sin decir una sola palabra y eso le producía escalofríos a Gohan.

Gohan: Hola soy Gohan.

Mujer: Te conozco…

Artenis: Ella habla muy poco, quiso venir conmigo ya que se estaba aburriendo en el santuario.

Gohan: Me acuerdo de ella, nos vimos en la escuela ¿Y cómo estás?

Pero la mujer no respondió y solo se giró dando la espalda y seguía como intentando decir algo.

Gohan: Espera ella ¿Respira por la boca?

Artenis: Así es, no puede respirar por la nariz y ha vivido así casi toda su vida, por eso le es difícil hablar.

Gohan: No me puedo imaginar lo desesperante y duro que debe ser eso.

Artenis: Bueno dicen que el cuerpo humano se acostumbra a todo. Ahora vámonos.

Gohan: (Esta lluvia… ¿Qué es este mal presentimiento, tengo un escalofrió que recorre todo mi cuerpo? ¿Qué significa?).

Artenis: ¿Gohan?

Gohan: ¿Eh? No es nada, vamos.

Los 3 partieron al santuario sin embargo antes de irse Gohan pego una nota por dentro de la puerta para que Videl pudiera leerla cuando se despertara.

En una ciudad no muy lejana ubicada en una isla más explosiones ocurrían incluso en el aire la naves que trataban de salir volando explotaban al chocar contra esa barrera invisible para la gente común y casi invisible para aquellos que pudieran controlar su propia energía. Y en el suelo los coches se precipitaban contra la barrera dejando un rastro de fuego toda la gente se encontraba en las orillas gritando, no se podía salir de ahí, la isla se conectaba con un puente que cruzaba el mar y justo en ese punto donde iniciaba el puente es donde los accidente ocurrían.

Trunks: Toda esa gente está muriendo por su culpa.

Capno: "Excálibur"

Dijo mientras sus ojos se tornaban de rojo al igual que los de Genias que atacaba cuerpo a cuerpo con golpes y patadas que Goten lograba esquivar a duras penas pero muchas de estas impactaban hasta que un fuerte golpe en la mejilla lo mando a volar atreves del embotellamiento de coches abandonados y estos salían disparados en todas direcciones.

Genias: Es hora de acabar con esto.

El pobre de Goten con la mejilla toda hinchada se levantaba solo para escupir su propio diente.

Goten: (De seguir así nos van a matar ¿Dónde estás Gohan? Dijiste que vendrías).

En ese momento Gohan que ya estaba en la entrada al santuario sintió algo extraño y volteo hacía atrás.

Artenis: ¿Gohan?

Mujer: Me retiro.

Esa mujer se fue pero Gohan parecía no percatarse de lo ocurrido a su alrededor.

Gohan: (Una vez más, este presentimiento extraño. Videl está bien y los niños no se han transformado en SSJ para pedir ayuda ¿Entonces por qué siento esto? Tengo un mal presentimiento).

En ese momento una voz logro hacer reaccionar a Gohan.

Goku: Hola Gohan dijo su padre mientras bostezaba.

Gohan: Papá.

Goku: ¿A ti también te levantaron? Solo pude dormir unas horas cuando el patriarca fue a comer y ahora me dicen que hay que continuar. ¿Oye te ves extraño?

Gohan: ¿Tú crees? Creo que solo es por la falta de sueño.

Artenis: Yo también te note algo extraño Gohan, pero ahora debo regresar a mi trabajo, la caminata logro distraerme un momento pero Arturo no es un profesional será mejor que le ayude con la reparación de las armaduras.

Gohan: ¿Están reparando las armaduras?

Artenis: Así es, y aunque Arturo no es un Mubiano de tantas veces que me ha visto hacerlo parece que ya es capaz de ayudarme con la reparación, pero algo tan delicado debes ser supervisado debo ir a ayudarle.

En ese momento el patriarca Lofell llegaba a dar la bienvenida a Gohan y a avisar a Goku que debían continuar con el entrenamiento.

Hombre: ¡Corran!

Toda la gente corría del lugar mientras que el edifico cortado caía. Un Trunks con multitud de corte y heridas en todo su cuerpo se encontraba muy agitado y respirando muy deprisa.

Trunks: (Debo terminar esto rápido).

El hibrido preparaba un gran ataque energético mientras se ocultaba en el humo.

Genias: ¿Dónde estás?

Goten estaba oculto debajo de un auto mientras veía las pierna de la guerrera de Sagitario pasar por ahí buscándolo.

Goten: (Solo tendré una oportunidad debo de hacerlo con precisión y con todo mi poder).

Genias: (¿Dónde estará? Está ocultando su cosmos para no ser detectados, pero no puede estar lejos).

Se decía mientras caminaba fijándose en todo los rincones que podía, cuando es cucho el sonido de una roca cayendo al suelo más a su derecha.

Genias: Ahí estás.

Pero se detuvo a medio ataque al ver a una niña como a unos 30 metros de ahí, era muy pequeña de unos 3 años junto al cuerpo de un hombre ya sin vida aplastado por los escombros cuando las miradas de ambas se cruzaron la niña comenzaba a llorar.

Genias: …

La guerrera estaba paralizada por la imagen que había visto y en otra parte de la ciudad a Capno le ocurría algo similar mientras buscaba a Trunks entre el humo y la cenizas junto a un gran cráter había un oso de peluche ensangrentado y con un corte en el pecho por donde el relleno de algodón salía, por más que intentará ver hacia abajo no podía ver al dueño luego de esto se volteaba a ver sus propias manos y todo el cuerpo le temblaba.

Rose: ¿Qué les ocurre? Ni uno de los 2 se mueven.

Nagisirem: Parecen que están dudando, creo que tendré que poner un poco más de ímpetu en ambos. ¡Ustedes no sienten remordimiento alguno, solo siguen las ordenes de Athena hasta el final!

Ambos guerreros volvían a poner sus manos sobre sus cabezas mientras se retorcían y gritaban.

Trunks: (¿Qué les ocurre?).

Goten: (Están volviendo a actuar de manera extraña).

Pero ni uno de los dos se lo pensó por segunda vez, sabían que era su mejor oportunidad así que ambos salieron de su escondite y dispararon sus ataques de ki Trunks por la espalda de Capno con la esperanza de derrumbarlo al vacío. Y Goten poniéndose delante de la niña disparando contra le guerrera dorada.

Rose: ¿Lograron esquivar eso a tiempo?

Nagisirem: No, algo mejor.

Kerteros: ¿Pero qué demonios fue eso? De un momento a otro unos objetos extraños entraron volando y crearon 2 huecos en la barrera y estar dando de mi cosmos cada 2 minutos a esta cosa es demasiado agotador.

Dijo mientras volvía a bombear más cosmos a la esfera y esta lo esparcía a toda es enorme cúpula.

Rose: ¿Unos extraños objetos? ¿De qué está hablando ese espectro? Señor Nagi…

Al ver a su amo una endemoniada y chueca sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro el cual se tornaba muy perturbador de observar y cuando lo volteó a ver el general incluso dio un paso atrás y trago saliva.

Rose: ¿Señor?

Nagisirem: Observa esto, el poder de esos 2 a su máximo esplendor, o al menos a su máximo luego de nuestra pelea.

Rose: ¿Su máximo esplendor? Eso quiere decir que los objetos que entraron a la cúpula son…

Nagisirem: Exactamente, nuestra victoria está asegurada.

Trunks: (¿Lo logramos?).

Goten: (Por fin termino).

Pero una luz dorada brillante deslumbro a ambos pequeños.

Trunks y Goten: ¿Qué es eso?

Ambos santos estaban intactos, y unas enormes cajas doradas había recibido el ataque luego de unos instantes estas se empezaban a abrir lentamente y dentro de ellas se encontraban 2 armaduras doradas algo cuarteadas, se trataban de las armaduras doradas de Capricornio y Sagitario.


	46. Capítulo 46 Combatiendo sin energías

Capítulo 46.

Combatiendo sin energías.

Las sirenas sonaban y más oficiales llegaban al lugar de ambas peleas pero desde el cielo un ataque de cosmos golpeaba a los coches de policía.

Kerteros: Por lo menos con ustedes me podré divertir ligeramente.

Decía mientras reía y atacaba pero luego de unos pocos segundos el espectro se detuvo para bombear cosmos una vez más a esa esfera.

Kerteros: Que molesto es esto.

Debajo del espectro el santo de Capricornio vestía su armadura dañada.

Capno: …

Trunks: (No dice ni hace nada ¿Acaso está consiente?).

Un dolor muy profundo y potente invadió el brazo derecho de Trunks cuando este volteo pudo ver al santo dorado tratando de cortar su brazo, pero justo a tiempo y gracias a su SSJ logro alzar el vuelo y salvar su brazo aunque el corte fue muy profundo.

Capno: No escaparas.

Dijo mientras brincaba hasta el híbrido el cual se encontraba gritando de dolor y de una patada lo mando a volar por las calles al caer Trunks rebotó en el pavimento una vez y luego otra y otra como si fuera una roca rebotando muchas veces en el agua porque alguien la lanzó muy fuerte hasta que finalmente se detuvo en una pastelería la cual fue totalmente destruida.

Goten: Trunks.

Al ver que su enemiga aun no reaccionaba del todo tomó a la pequeña niña y se alejó volando lo más rápido que podía hasta que pudo dejarla a salvo con unas personas que alejaban en un carro, posteriormente voló hacía Trunks pero a medio camina un golpe en el abdomen lo elevó hasta la parte más alta de la cúpula haciendo que una gran parte de esta se partiera en pedazos como si fuera de cristal y luego se precipitó al suelo pero antes de siquiera tocarlo una patada lo envió a parar en un apartamento desalojado muy cerca de donde cayó Trunks.

Genias: Te prohíbo ignorarme.

Dijo la guerrera que tenía una postura con la pierna levantada por la patada que acababa de propinar. Mientras en el santuario.

Seol: Gohan es bueno tenerte de vuelta para el entrenamiento.

Gohan: Claro ¿Cómo vamos a proseguir?

Seol: Eso lo decides tú, tenemos la clásica opción de luchar o puedes echar un ojo a esto.

Dijo Seol mientras de un pequeño mueble de madera sacaba un enorme libro ya que se encontraban en ese gran comedor al costado del coliseo.

Gohan: ¿Eso es?

Seol: Es un libro con toda la teoría para dominar el séptimo sentido escrito por Izaroa, así que tú decides ¿Teoría o practica?

Gohan: Así que Izaroa escribió un libro eso es interesante, sabía que era muy inteligente pero no me imaginaba que era escritor.

Seol: No lo es, esto no está a la venta es la única copia y solo el santuario la tiene, más que una guía para el uso del cosmos relata su vida, sus vivencias y experiencias a través de las hojas de cómo pasó de ser un pequeño pobre y de una familia humilde conformada sola por su padre. Y cuenta como paso a ser un soldado de Athena y posteriormente un santo dorado.

Gohan: ¿Es un santo dorado?

Seol: ¿No te lo dijo?

De fondo fuera del comedor se veía a Goku sin camisa luchar contra Lofell también sin camisa.

Gohan: No, la verdad es que no hablamos de él. La conversación era más bien sobre esa cosa que destruimos y sobre tecnología. Aunque ya imaginaba que no era un simple soldado.

Seol: Es un buen soldado y aunque no suele luchar mucho es considerado uno de los santos más fuertes por sus técnicas.

Gohan: ¿Qué signo es?

Seol: ¿Qué signo crees que sea?

Gohan: Bueno veamos…

En ese momento Gohan volvió a sentir un mal presentimiento y esta vez incluso creyó sentir algo.

Seol: ¿Gohan, ocurre algo?

Gohan: (¿Pero qué es este sentimiento de intranquilidad? Algo no está bien ¿O puede ser solo mi imaginación?).

Goku: ¡Gohan! ¿Estás bien?

El grito de su padre lo hizo reaccionar.

Gohan: No es nada, descuida papá hoy estoy algo distraído eso es todo.

Lofell se agarró la barbilla diciendo un "mmm" sospechaba que algo no andaba bien con Gohan. Mientras las últimas fuerzas policiales fueron erradicadas solo con el cosmos de los guerreros dorados que ya se estaban juntando.

Capno: Ya no molesten.

Genias: Hermano ¿Ya acabaste con el chiquillo?

Capno: Así es, ¿Y tú?

Genias: Creo que sí, ahora solo debemos confirmar su deceso.

Ambos pequeños estaban detrás de la pastelería llenos de heridas y ya sin el SSJ pero escondían su ki para no ser detectados.

Goten: ¿Qué hacemos Trunks?

Trunks: Solo sigue escondiendo tu ki y a ti mismo esa es la única forma de salir con vida de este lugar.

Capno: Salir con vida de este lugar.

Genias: Creo que están siendo muy optimistas ¿No creen?

Ambos santos estaban a sus espaldas pero esta vez Capno atacaba a Goten y Genias a Trunks.

Trunks: Cuidado.

Ambos saltaron esquivando el ataque enemigo pero inmediatamente multitud de ataques los volvían a golpear, pero parecía que poco a poco los santos salían de ese frenesí asesino y volvían a ser más normales.

Capno: Veamos si tú tienes más probabilidades de esquivar mis técnicas cortantes.

Dijo mientras lanzaba ataques cortantes.

Genias: No creo que puedas seguir mi velocidad pero me pregunto ¿Cómo te las arreglas?

Multitud de ataques rodeaban a Trunks.

Rose: Señor Nagisirem ¿Por qué han disminuido la velocidad y potencia de sus ataques?

Dijo el corpulento general que veía la pantalla junto a Nagisirem.

Nagisirem: Seguro se debe a que ellos dejaron de ser rubios.

Rose: ¿Eso tiene algo que ver?

Nagisirem: Si, sus rivales se encuentran a un nivel aún más bajo de lo que ya estaban antes, por eso ellos también bajan el nivel de sus ataques.

Rose: Es raro, usted les ordeno que atacaran con todo.

Nagisirem: Su cerebro y mente les dice que deben matar a esos niños ya que es la misión de Athena, pero su corazón les dice lo contrario en estos momentos no estoy ejerciendo suficiente poder como para tenerlos en un constante estado de control, aunque me siguen haciendo caso aún conservan sus personalidades.

Rose: Eso es molesto.

Nagisirem: Un poco sí, pero el satán imperial consume mucha energía y aún más si lo que buscas es un control total sobre la víctima.

Rose: (Parece que el señor Nagisirem aún se encuentra cansado de su pelea, lo raro es que yo y mis hombres también luchamos contra los santos dorados y no representaron mayor amenaza ¿Acaso esos dos son los santos dorados más poderosos? Eso debe ser, es la única explicación lógica para todo esto).

Nagisirem: ¿Quieres palomitas de maíz?

Dijo mientras extendía su brazo con un recipiente de palomitas recién hechas.

Rose: ¿Eh, de dónde salieron esas cosas?

Dijo mientras veía el recipiente de las palomitas con los ojos en forma de 2 círculos grandes blancos.

Lejos de la isla donde la pelea se llevaba a acabo 4 santos de bronce y 2 de plata habían encontrado algo extraño, parecía una nave espacial.

Santo de bronce: ¿No deberíamos avisar al santuario?

Santo de plata 1: Las órdenes del señor Igminseros fueron las de derrotar a cualquier enemigo lo olvidas.

Santo de plata 2: No lo sé Jin recuerda que el valiente no llega muy lejos.

Santo de plata: Recuerda que fuimos encomendados al señor Igminseros de Géminis, el que se dice es el santo más fuerte y completo de todos no podemos fallar y menos cuando nos encargó una misión.

Santo de plata 2: No, no nos encargó nada.

Un flashback de lo ocurrido hace unas horas se veía en la cabeza del santo de plata.

Igminseros: Desaparezcan de mi vista, no quiero un grupo de debiluchos siguiéndome todo el día, exploren o algo, no se solo estén por ahí.

Santo de plata 1: ¿Una misión? Claro mi señor Igminseros no le vamos a fallar. Cumpliremos esta misión sin importar lo que ocurra.

Igminseros: Si como sea.

Dijo mientras se picaba la nariz con un dedo.

El rostro del santo plateado cambió por un rostro se sorpresa absoluta

Santo de Plata 1: ¡Se está picando la nariz! Esto debe un código en clave para nosotros debe de estar dando instrucciones para la misión.

Santo de plata 2: No, eso no significa nada.

Dijo mientras unas líneas azules caían por su cabeza y los 4 santos de bronce tenían una gota de sudor detrás de la cabeza.

Santo de plata 1: No le vamos a fallar mi señor.

Igminseros: Si lo que sea, solo váyanse.

El santo volvió a poner el rostro de sorpresa e incluso un moco colgaba de la nariz.

Santo de plata 1: ¡El señor Igminseros tiene prisa! Escuchen todos esta es una misión de vida o muerte, es muy importante para el señor Igminseros y para el santuario ¿No es así, esta misión de suma importancia verdad señor Igminseros?

Igminseros: ¿Qué? ¿Sigues aquí?

Una vez más el santo de plata ponía esa cara de asombro y ahora el rostro estaba rojo.

Santo de plata 1: Vamos muévanse, no lo escucharon es de vida o muerte hay que movernos.

Santo de plata 2: Oye sé que siempre has admirado a Igminseros pero tu fanatismo te está cegan…

Santo de plata 1: Eh dicho vámonos.

Dijo mientras comenzaba a correr y tomaba de la mano a su compañero y lo arrastraba.

Santo de plata 1: Vamos santos de bronce.

Santos de bronce: Espérenos señor Jin.

Al correr el santo de plata tenía una cara de alegría y satisfacción por poder ser de ayuda a la persona que tanto admiraba incluso lloraba de alegría.

Santo de plata 1: Ya va a verlo señor Igminseros cumpliremos esta importante misión.

De regreso al tiempo presente los 6 santos estaban detrás de una roca observando el extraño objeto.

Santo de plata 2: Hay que volver al santuario.

Santo de plata 1: No, esta es esa misión importante que el señor Igminseros nos encargó desde ayer cuando llegamos a este mundo.

Santo de plata 2: ¿De qué misión hablas? Si solo nos dijo que nos fuéramos de su vista.

Dijo con los ojos triangulares en blanco y una vena roja saltando en su frente.

Santo de plata 1: Hay tonto por eso el señor Igminseros no confía en ti, no entiendes sus mensajes encriptados.

Santo de plata 2: ¿De qué estás hablando?

Santo de plata 1: Lo vez no lo entiendes, ustedes si entienden ¿Verdad chicos?

No recibió respuesta alguna por parte de los santos de bronces los cuales lo observaban contrariados.

Santo de plata 1: No puede ser ustedes tampoco, que tristeza solo yo entiendo al señor Igminseros.

Santo de plata 2: Escucha lo que hay que hacer ahora es pedir refuerzos, actuar por nuestra cuenta no va a atraer nada bueno.

Magnum: Quieren dejar de gritar por favor esto ya es muy molesto.

Decía el general mientras bajaba de la nave por una rampa.

Santo de bronce: Nos ha descubierto.

Magnum: Ni uno de ustedes va a salir de aquí con vida.

Dijo mientras sonreía.

Genias: "Trueno atómico"

Multitud de ataques golpeaban a Trunks por todo el cuerpo haciendo que este terminara estrellándose en una vidriera de una vieja tienda de antigüedades.

Capno: "Excálibur"

Un extenso ataque rasgaba a Goten en todo el pecho y lo estrellaba contra una tienda de video juegos.

Genias: Por favor ríndanse.

Capno: Esto podría terminar en un segundo y se ahorrarían todo este sufrimiento.

Ambos niños estaban muy adoloridos en un charco de su propia sangre y con pocas fuerzas.

Trunks: (Luego de lo que ha pasado ¿Debería solo rendirme? No, no pienso aceptar esto ¿Cómo podría volver a mirar a mi papá a la cara?).

Decía mientras se levantaba muy cansado pero algo llamó su atención se trataba de una vieja espada de plata que estaba a la venta en esa pequeña tienda y la tomo entre sus manos.

Trunks: (No, no pienso rendirme) ¡No me rendiré!

El grito fue tan fuerte que hasta Goten lo pudo oír en la otra calle.

Goten: Si Trunks no se rinde, yo tampoco me puedo dar por vencido.

Luego de tomar la espada Trunks avanzó hasta su amigo.

Trunks: ¿Tienes algo para seguir luchando?

Goten: La verdad es que tengo esa técnica.

Trunks: Piensas usar esa técnica ¿Estás loco?

Goten: Ya no me puedo transformar en SSJ pero al menos puedo usar eso.

Trunks: Bien, a mí se me ha ocurrido una forma de derrotar al tipo de los brazos de espada.

Goten: Es toda la energía que me queda.

Trunks: Bien, en ese caso es ahora todo o nada.

Lejos de la ciudad en el bosque Seraín abría lentamente los ojos y se agarraba la cabeza.

Seraín: ¿Qué ocurrió? Por un momento creí ver a mi tío Capno.

Chispas saltaban por los aires era como el choque de 2 espadas multitud de estos chocaban entre sí.

Capno: (Inconscientemente está usando su propio cosmos como una funda para su arma y de esta forma aguantar mis estocadas) No luchas mal con una espada chico, pero se nota que eres un principiante.

A duras penas los ataques de Genias eran esquivados por Goten.

Goten: (Ella es mucho más rápida que su hermano, necesito tiempo para mi ataque y creo que Trunks podría luchar mejor en su contra, pero como se lo digo).

Trunks: (Tiene razón, es mucho más hábil que yo en el uso de la espada para poder derrotarlo necesito algo más, puede que en contra de la chica pueda hacer algo mejor).

De un momento a otro ni ellos saben cómo lo hicieron pero sus pensamientos se conectaron.

Goten: (¿Cómo puedo decirle a Trunks? Si le grito se van a enterar de nuestro plan).

Trunks: (Decirme ¿Qué?).

Goten: (¿Trunks? Puedo escucharte dentro de mi cabeza).

Trunks: (Yo tampoco sé muy bien cómo, pero puedo escucharte en mi mente de alguna forma nos conectamos).

Goten: (Es como si fuera un milagro).

Trunks: (¿Y cuál es tu plan? El mío es luchar y derrotar a esa chica).

Goten: (Justo pensaba en un cambio de oponentes).

Trunks: (Bien cambiemos).

De un instante a otro ambos corrieron en dirección al otro santo dorado.

Capno: (¿Qué están haciendo?).

Genias: Cambiar de oponentes no significa nada, de igual manera no pueden ganar.

La chica intentó golpear a Trunks pero de alguna manera antes de que ella se diera cuenta el híbrido se había posicionado arriba de ella y con la espada logró cortar la otra ala de su armadura.

Genias: ¿Cómo?

Trunks: Lamento decirte que eres muy directa a diferencia de tu hermano te apresuras muy rápido, simplemente tome ventaja de eso estás tan confiada que no te detuviste ni un segundo en pensar en tu oponente.

Genias: ¿Cuándo volviste a ser rubio?

Trunks: Es lo último que me queda de energía pero esto es lo suficiente para ganar.

Capno: ¿Por qué sonríes?

Goten: Tengo un plan, yo a diferencia de Trunks ya no tengo más fuerzas para transformarme en SSJ.

Capno: Entonces has elegido al oponente incorrecto, yo tengo más fuerzas que mi hermana.

Goten: Pero eres demasiado precavido lo que me da tiempo de esto.

Goten apretaba los labios como si estuviera soplando al aire pero no salía aire.

Capno: ¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Debería actuar? o ¿Debo esperar a ver cómo funciona esa técnica?

De la boca de Goten salía una extraña figura blanca, era muy parecido a él pero no tenía piernas y era totalmente blanco y seguidamente sopló hasta crear otro.

Seraín: El cosmos de Goten y Trunks parece que están peleando.

A lo lejos un mareado Seraín estaba por entrar a la ciudad.

Genias: ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Trunks: Sígueme si puedes.

Al saiyajin empezó a volar y Genias lo seguía aun sin sus alas completas pero su vuelo era torpe y lento. Dos extraños fantasmas estaban haciendo caras ridículas a Capno mientras Goten tocía en el suelo luego de haberlos expulsado.

Capno: Por esta ridiculez me preocupe, mocos no voy a permitir que te burles de mí.

Dijo mientras corría hacia Goten.

Goten: Vamos ataquen.

Grito con dificultad.

Genias: Con el siguiente ataque te derrotaré, con esa espada no puedes alcanzarme.

Trunks: ¿Y quién dijo que usaría la espada?

Genias: ¿Cómo?

Goten: "Fantasmas kamikaze"

Trunks: "Mini ataque del big bang"


	47. Capítulo 47 Una promesa firmada

Capítulo 47.

Una promesa firmada.

Ambos ataques eran disparados al mismo tiempo contra sus adversarios. Genias sin sus alas no intento esquivar el ataque pero no lo consiguió a solo pudo poner sus brazos al frente para tratar de resistir el impacto y por otra parte Capno pensando que esa técnica era una idiotez no se preocupó por ella y corrió directo hacía Goten el cual lo miro algo extrañado pero rápidamente los fantasmas empezaron a perseguir a Capno cada uno por un costado y cuando finalmente lo estaban alcanzando el santo solo se mostró molesto.

Capno: A un lado inútiles cosas.

Dijo mientras cortaba a un fantasma con cada mano pero una vez que estos fueron cortados cada uno lo sujeto de un brazo y comenzaban a sonreír al mismo tiempo que brillaban.

Capno: ¿Qué es esto?

Solo un instante después ambos fantasmas explotaban dejando al santo dentro de la enorme explosión mientras su silueta se desvanecía junto con su grito.

Genias: ¡Hermano!

Trunks: Haaaaaa…

El pequeño Trunks aumentaba la potencia de su ataque hasta el máximo de sus fuerzas actuales y el ataque termino por consumir a Genias y luego de avanzar muchos kilómetros termino dejando un gran hueco en la cúpula. Luego de unos segundos de estar los 2 en el suelo exhaustos se miraron el uno al otro y sin decir palabras solo sonrieron y levantaban el pulgar en señal de victoria.

Trunks: ¿Estás bien?

Goten: Eso creo.

Dijo mientras tocia y su amigo avanzaba lentamente hacia él.

Trunks: Eres un tonto ¿Cómo se te ocurre usar esa técnica? Desde que me la mostraste por primera vez en la habitación del tiempo supe que era peligrosa, debes tener la garganta destrozada.

Goten: Solo un poco.

Luego de decir esto último volvió a toser.

Goten: Rayos mi limite eran 4.

Trunks: Hace mucho no entrenábamos y ya estabas muy agotado no me extraña que solo pudieras sacar 2 fantasmas.

Goten: Si nos hubiéramos podido fusionar seguro no hubiéramos pasado por tantos problemas, fusionados no teníamos límite para los fantasmas.

Trunks: Nunca intentamos llegar al límite de esa técnica estando fusionados, pero calculo que en SSJ3 serían unos 30 fantasmas. De todas maneras es una técnica muy peligrosa no debes volver a hacerla al menos que no tengas otra opción.

Goten: No es como si ahora tuviera muchas opciones ¿No crees?

Trunks: Sí supongo que tienes razón.

Ambos rieron pero algo llamo su atención la extraña barrera volvía a brillar y la energía bombeada por el espectro se esparcía.

Kerteros: Excelente trabajo.

Decía mientras avanzaba hacia los niños y aplaudía.

Kerteros: Me sorprende que lograran acabar con 2 santos dorados pero ahora apenas les queda algo de cosmos están acabados.

No muy lejos de la ciudad un mareado Seraín avanzaba hacía el lugar de la pelea.

Seraín: (Esos cosmos de hace un momento eran de Goten y Trunks, pero ¿Me pregunto contra quien estarán luchando? Debo ayudarlos).

Trunks: Se me olvidaba este idiota.

Kerteros: Esa insolencia la vas a pagar con sangre.

El espectro se ponía en posición de combate, mientras que los niños hacían lo mismo mientras tragaban saliva pero algo inesperado ocurrió una enorme roca le pego al espectro en la cabeza.

Trunks: ¿Pero qué?

Kerteros: ¡Hay mi cabeza!

Se quejaba el espectro mientras se sobaba el chichón que se le había formado. Un poderoso cosmos volvía a invadir la ciudad y parecía que ahora lo hacía con mayor potencia.

Trunks: Esta energía es de…

Goten: No puede ser Trunks ellos aún no…

Dos luces doradas se elevaban hasta el cielo desde ambas cortinas de humo.

Kerteros: Imposible ambos santos están…

Capno: Espectro que sea la última vez que intentas interferir.

Genias: Esta es nuestra pelea y tú tienes una misión.

Kerteros: Pero miren la esfera se puede sostener por si sola en el aire, no es necesario que yo la esté sujetando.

Capno: Entonces simplemente apártate.

Los ojos de ambos santos volvían a brillar de un rojo fuego y mientras en el planeta lejano Nagisirem ejercía más presión sobre sus 2 víctimas para que terminaran su misión.

Nagisirem: (Eso es, dejen que su furia actué por ustedes, maten a esos mocosos y tráiganme al hijo de Artenis).

Magnum había bajado de la nave y frente a él se encontraban 6 santos de Athena 2 de plata y 4 de bronce.

Magnum: Hablen ¿Cómo prefieren morir?

Jin: ¿Morir? Estas hablando con el escuadrón del santo de oro más poderoso el fantástico Igminseros de Géminis, por lo tanto nosotros somos los 2 santos más fuertes de plata y los 4 mejores de bronce.

Magnum: Eso es excelente, significa que no van a decepcionarme.

Jin: ¿Cómo? Espera un momento ni si quiera ¿Te asusta un poco el hecho de que somos los santos más poderosos de nuestros respectivos rangos?

Magnum: He dicho que está bien, luchemos.

Delta: Jin le digo de nuevo debemos huir, tengo un mal presentimiento sobre este sujeto.

Le dijo su compañero de plata

Jin: De eso nada mi amigo no pienso huir de esta cosa. Escucha bien yo el poderoso Jin de Centauro voy a ser tu oponente.

Acto seguido jalo la cadena de su caja y la armadura se salió de la caja para elevarse en el cielo y posteriormente vestir al santo de plata.

Delta: Jin ¡Por favor no lo hagas!

Jin: "Remolino de fuego"

Un enorme muro de fuego se dirigía a Magnum pero este ni se inmutaba en lo más mínimo y solo levantó las manos era como si estuviera sosteniendo una pelota invisible.

Jin: (¿Pero qué le pasa, no piensa esquivar mi ataque?).

Delta: (Lo va a golpear de lleno).

Santo de bronce: El señor Jin es increíble, ya lo va a derrotar.

Magnum: "Ruleta del destino"

De sus manos una especia de hoyo negro que cada segundo se hacía más grande se tragaba el muro de llamas de Jin.

Jin: (Está consumiendo mi remolino de fuego).

Magnum: Estas llamas van a ser un buen ataque ahora veamos a quien le sonría la señora fortuna.

Delta: ¿Qué has dicho?

Todas las llamas acababan de ser consumidas y en el interior del hoyo negro una serie de números cambiaba a velocidades impresionantes.

Santo de bronce: Señor Jin ¿Qué es eso?

El santo de plata no pudo contestar estaba tan impresionado como su compañeros de bronce.

Delta: Observen parece que la velocidad está disminuyendo.

Jin: Pero ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se detenga por completo?

Delta: Se está deteniendo.

Esa ruleta aleatoria se había detenido en el número 1, pero nada había ocurrido.

Magnum: Ya veo, todos tuvimos suerte.

Delta: Oye explícate ¿Qué ha sido todo eso?

Magnum: Simplemente uno de mis juegos, caballeros ¿Están listos para apostar?

Jin: ¿Apostar? ¿Qué diablos quieres apostar?

Magnum: Por supuesto nuestras vidas están van a ser apostadas con este juego la ruleta vuelve a girar.

Luego de esas palabras los números volvían a moverse tan rápido que ni los santos de plata podían observar el número actual.

Santo de bronce: Esto es ridículo no voy a esperar a que la ruleta termine.

El valiente santo de bronce corría para golpear a Magnum pero este con la mirada lo inmovilizo.

Magnum: Necios en un combate a muerte ustedes no tienen nada que hacer ante mí ni los 6 unidos podrían hacerme daño, por eso les doy esta oportunidad.

Jin: ¿Oportunidad has dicho?

Magnum: Así es, de otra manera jamás podrían herirme si no es por medio de mi propia técnica. Observen ya se está deteniendo.

La ruleta se había detenido en un 7.

Delta: Un siete.

Jin: Eso ¿Qué significa?

Magnum: Ahora mismo lo vas a descubrir "Remolino de fuego"

Jin: ¿Qué?

Delta: (Planea usar la técnica de Jin en su contra, ¿Pero es eso posible? ¿Cómo podría este sujeto aprender esa técnica? Un momento…

Jin: No me jodas, no me asustan tus fanfarronerías el único que puede usar esa técnica soy yo "Remolino de fuego"

Delta: ¡Jin detente, es lo él quiere!

Jin: …

Magnum: "Ruleta del destino"

Una vez más el ataque del santo de plata era tragado volviendo a dejar a todos estupefactos.

Magnum: Ya tengo dos pero uno de ellos ya había seleccionado un número si mal no recuerdo era el siete así que veamos quien tiene o no suerte.

Al segundo de decir esas palabras un santo de bronce estalló en llamas.

Jin: ¿Pero qué? Esas son las llamas de mi técnica…

Cuando lograron apagar las llamas ya era demasiado tarde el santo había muerto.

Delta: (Me lo temía, este sujeto puede usar nuestras más grandes técnicas en nuestra contra, debíamos escapar cuando podíamos).

Magnum: Número cinco.

Jin: Maldición ya había girado la ruleta.

Otro santo de bronce exploto en llamas cayendo un precipicio. Jin intentó socorrerlo pero Magnum apareció delante de él.

Jin: Quítate del camino debo salvarlo.

Magnum: Lo siento va en contra de las regalas, no puedes dejar la mesa una vez que has aceptado la apuesta.

Jin: ¡A un lado! "Remoli…

Delta: ¡Jin!

Jin: (Tiene razón no podemos atacarlo con ataques cosmos).

Magnum: ¿No vas a atacar? Entonces es mi turno "Infarto fulminante"

Luego de realizar un ataque esférico con la mano derecha en la izquierda seguía sosteniendo esa técnica dimensional e introdujo su propio ataque y la ruleta volvía a girar.

Jin: (Esa maldita ruleta ¿En qué se va a detener?).

Magnum: Número diez.

Delta: ¿Qué significan esos números?

Magnum: Aun no te puedes dar cuenta no es algo tan difícil de descifrar, oye estas algo pálido ¿Te sientes bien?

Jin: ¡Delta estas blanco!

Delta: (Casi no puedo escuchar nada y me duele el)…

El santo de plata se agarraba el pecho y los ojos le temblaban.

Delta: Jin huy…

Tanto Delta como otro santo de bronce se desplomaron en el suelo.

Jin: No.

Magnum: Inesperado había 2 del número 10 que puedo decir creo que hoy es mi día de suerte.

Ambos santos ya habían perdido su voluntad de pelear incluso el de bronce se echó a correr lo más rápido que podía pero Magnum lo alcanzó en un instante decapitándolo de una patada.

Magnum: No te lo dije no puedes abandonar la mesa hasta que se declare un ganador, aunque parece que solo queda un retador ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Jin: (No puedo hacer ataques de cosmos y es superior en velocidad y posiblemente en fuerza yo)…

El santo de plata solo pudo entrar en desesperación y correr hacía su enemigo mientras gritaba.

Magnum: ¡He ganado!

Solo unos segundos después Magnum estaba entrando en la nave y el cuerpo de Jin se encontraba junto al de sus compañeros con toda la armadura destruida.

Goku: Toma esto.

Un potente golpe de Goku que destruía el suelo era esquivado por Lofell.

Lofell: Buena potencia pero baja velocidad.

Goku: No entiendo como espera que logre golpearlo si usted está usando el séptimo sentido y a mí no me deja ni usar el SSJ2

Lofell: Esa es la cuestión Goku ¿Cómo lo vas a lograr?

Goku: No se me ocurre ninguna manera incluso pudo esquivar mi tele transportación.

Lofell: No imaginaba que pudieras tele transportarte como Artenis, pero lamentablemente usaste esa técnica muy pronto y arruinaste el factor sorpresa.

Goku: Me puede repetir ¿Por qué está prohibido transformarse en SSJ2 y SSJ3?

Lofell: Ya te lo había dicho.

Goku: Pero fue cuando estaba comiendo así que no le puse mucha atención.

Dijo mientras cerraba los ojos y lanzaba una pequeña risa.

Lofell: Escucha esa transformación que llamas SSJ1 es una manifestación de tu cosmos brotando fuera de tu cuerpo, obviamente no es todo tu poder pero dejas escapar mucha energía de golpe sin efectos secundarios, si exceptuamos el cambio de tu pelo, por otra parte el SSJ2 deja salir aún más poder pero a cambio de un agotamiento que aunque has controlado en gran medida aún está presente. Y el SSJ3 es los mismo que el anterior pero masificado, aunque con esa transformación seas más poderoso que un santo dorado el agotamiento llega a los pocos minutos y si no eres capaz de derrotar a tu enemigo en un corto periodo de tiempo, él va a acabar contigo.

En esos momentos Goku recordaba su pelea contra Majin Boo.

Lofell: Mi teoría es que el SSJ2 y 3 no san más que evoluciones del SSJ1 y no es necesario gastar tanto tiempo y energía en tratar de desarrollar estos últimos si puedes hacer crecer el SSJ1 más allá de la fase 3.

Lofell: Claro que es posible con el séptimo sentido.

Gohan que estaba leyendo se levantaba para hablar.

Gohan: Discúlpeme que lo interrumpa patriarca pero me puede dar su propia definición del séptimo sentido, es que gustaría poder comparar sus idead con las que escribió Izaroa.

Lofell: El séptimo sentido es el poder más grande al cual puedes aspirar, se dice que el séptimo sentido es una conciencia por encima de los 6 sentidos humanos es cuando tu poder se eleva como una estrella rumbo al infinito, se dice que no hay imposibles para alguien que domina el séptimo sentido, es hacer explotar el universo dentro de ti y hacer que tu cosmos, ki, energía o como le llames forme una con el infinito. Debes sentir como el universo luye dentro de ti.

Goku: Ahora sí que no entendí nada.

Gohan: Quiere decir que no hay barreras, por eso está tan seguro de que con el SSJ1 superaras los poderes del SSJ3 sin tener el defecto del consumo excesivo de energía.

Lofell: En palabras simples es eso.

Goku: Bien prosigamos con el entrenamiento.

Lejos de ahí en la ciudad los 2 santos de dorados estaban cargando poderosos ataques con los cuales acabarían con Goten y Trunks.

Goten: ¡Trunks! ¿Por qué sus ojos brillan de esa manera?

Trunks: Yo que sé.

Genias: Hay que cumplir con las ordenes de Athena.

Capno: Eso es lo único importante.

Genias: "Trueno atómico"

Capno: "Excálibur"

Ambos híbridos ya no tenían fuerzas para nada y solo podían cubrirse con su cortos brazos de los ataques enemigos.

Nagisirem: Eso es todo.

Trunks: (Creo que esto es todo, ellos son invencibles).

Goten: ¿Dónde estás? ¡Gohan!

Por un momento Gohan perdió su concentración en la lectura y volvía a ver hacía el horizonte.

Seol: ¿Gohan?

Seraín: "Muro de cristal"

Los ataques rebotaron en el muro de Seraín.

Capno y Genias: (Seraín).

Trunks: ¡Seraín!

Seraín: Discúlpenme por llegar tarde.

Capno: Seraín apártate.

Seraín: Tío ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tía Genias por qué atacan a mis amigos? ¿Por qué me atacaron?

Ni uno de los dos santos hablaban los labios y los ojos les temblaban es como si no pudieran responder nada en ese momento.

Seraín: Contesten que ocurre con ustedes.

Genias: …

Seraín: Siempre fueron reconocidos en el santuarios por ser los más fieles a Athena, tío Capno siempre decías que la familia es lo más importante ¿Entonces por qué?

Capno: …

Al ver a su sobrino llorar ni uno de los dos pudo contener el llanto.

Genias: Seraín por favor te lo pedimos hazte a un lado.

Capno: No debemos, no queremos herirte solo debemos terminar nuestra misión.

Seraín: ¿Cómo puedes llamar a esto una misión? Solo observen como está la ciudad, se los suplico solo paren por favor.

Los santos dorados solo escuchaban.

Seraín: Ellos dos son mis amigos.

Capno: Por favor apártate, es una orden de Athena.

Genias: Seraín no puedes oponerte a Athena.

Seraín: La señorita Athena nunca ordenaría algo así.

Capno: Solo apártate.

Seraín: ¡No! Así como ustedes arriesgarían todo por un compañero dorado yo voy a hacer lo mismo por ellos los protegeré incluso de ustedes.

Capno: (Seraín, ese es el valor de un santo dorado).

Pensaba entre lágrimas.

Nagisirem: No vas a interferir en mis planes hijo de Artenis, ahora acábenlo.

Dijo mientras apretaba el puño y ambos santos se retorcían mientras se agarraban la cabeza.

Capno: Cumplir…

Genias: La misión…

Capno: Si no te apartas vas a morir con ellos "Excálibur"

La potente hoja córtate volaba y se estrellaba solo para ser devuelta pero esquivada fácilmente por el santo de Capricornio. Pero en el muro se veía una grieta en toda la zona donde la Excálibur había impactado.

Goten: El muro de Seraín.

Trunks: Se está dañando.

Seraín: Descuiden esto nos protegerá el tiempo suficiente para que ustedes puedan escapar.

Trunks: ¿Qué estás diciendo?

Goten: Y tu ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Seraín: Alguien debe quedarse a retenerlos.

Trunks: No lo hagas.

Goten: No vas a poder contra los dos.

Seraín: Solo debo hacerlos entrar en razón mientras escapan.

Trunks: Eso es abandonarte.

Seraín: Solo váyanse, hay una apertura del lado izquierdo de la cúpula no es lo suficientemente grande como para sentir el cosmos de alguien de afuera pero la he visto huyan por ahí.

Genias: Si no entiendes por las buenas entenderás por las malas "Trueno atómico"

Todo el muro se estaba agrietando recibía multitud de ataques de cosmos y de cortes a cada segundo y Seraín comenzaba a gritar mientras usaba todo su cosmos para reforzar el muro pero aun así no parecía que duraría mucho.

Seraín: ¿Qué están esperando váyanse?

Sin embargo un ataque cortante logró medio traspasar el muro de cristal haciendo un pequeño corte en la cabeza de Seraín tumbando su boina y desacomodando su cabello, la sangre empezaba a brotar por el rostro de Seraín tapando uno de los 2 puntos que tenía en lugar de cejas y uno de sus ojos el cual mantenía cerrado.

Goten: ¡Seraín!

Seraín: Descuida solo es un rasguño ustedes huyan.

Otro ataque cortante pasaba levemente el muro esta vez haciendo un corte en la pierna izquierda haciendo caer de rodillas al pequeño Mubiano. Seraín gritaba cada vez más fuerte yy haciendo más fuerza para que su muro resistiera pero algunos ataques de Genias también lo estaban alcanzando, entro los golpes y cortes su ropa y cuerpo estaban quedando en un estado terrible sus tíos no se estaban conteniendo.

Trunks: Seraín…

Todos los golpes que estaba recibiendo lo estaban haciendo retroceder y aunque más de la mitad de los ataques enemigos eran regresados en su contra estos los esquivaban todos. Un ataque cortante destrozo uno de los bolsillos del pantalón de Seraín haciendo que un objeto que tenía guardado cayera al suelo, Goten se percató de esto y lo recogió del suelo solo para darse cuenta de que se trataba del dibujo que Seraín había hecho de ellos en la escuela el otro día.

Goten: Trunks esto es…

Cuando Trunks vio la hoja de papel sintió una enorme tristeza dentro de él.

Trunks: Goten debemos tomar una decisión.

Seraín: ¿Qué están esperando? ¡Chicos huyan!

Para ese momento los ataques ya estaban penetrando con más fuerza, toda la barrera estaba llena de grietas menos un único y diminuto punto que ambos santos ya habían localizado.

Genias: (Lo lamento Seraín).

Capno: (No tenemos opción, Artenis perdónanos por esto) Discúlpame Seraín "Exca…

El santo se detuvo a medio ataque.

Kerteros: ¿Qué ocurre? No termino su ataque esto es raro, ¿Pero qué hacen esos mocosos?

De rodillas Seraín estaba todo lastimado y lleno de sangre, sentía que en cualquier momento perdería el conocimiento incluso tardo en darse cuenta que su tío no había terminado su ataque, tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo y respiraba muy agitado cuando subió la mirada y se limpió la sangre de los ojos pudo ver como sus dos amigos se habían puesto delante de él.

Capno: (¿Qué es lo que esos 2 están planeando?) Ustedes…

Tanto Trunks como Goten tocaron con su dedo índice el único punto sin fracturar del muro y este se rompió en pedazos.

Seraín: Chicos ¿Qué están?

Trunks: Seraín te pedimos que huyas.

Seraín: …

Goten: Toma esto como recuerdo de nuestra amistad.

El pequeño Goten le había devuelto el dibujo de ellos que el mismo Seraín había hecho.

Seraín: ¿Por qué?

Trunks: ¡Santos dorados! ¿Nosotros éramos sus objetivos desde el inicio no es así?

Goten: Somos conscientes de que no le quieren hacer daño a Seraín por eso no querían destruir su muro de cristal.

Trunks: Querían alargar esto todo lo posible, pero no necesitan dañarlo más, tomaremos su lugar.

Ambos santos dorados, el espectro, Seraín e incluso el mismo Nagisirem estaban sorprendidos.

Seraín: No puedo aceptar esas condiciones chicos…

Trunks: Seraín esta es nuestra decisión.

Goten: De todas maneras ese espectro nos alcanzaría.

Capno: (Seraín has encontrado verdaderos amigos me siento orgulloso de ti).

Genias: (Si de esta manera evitamos herirte Seraín que así sea).

Nagisirem: Yo quiero al hijo de Artenis obedezcan a Athena ¡Santos dorados!

Seraín: No puedo hacerlo. No los voy a abandonar.

Trunks: No seas necio solo vete.

Seraín: No quiero.

Capno: ¡Haz caso Seraín y vete!

Genias: ¡Huye ahora!

Rose: No puede ser, no están obedeciendo ¿A qué se debe señor Nagisirem? Se supone que la regla del satán imperial fue que obedecerían a Athena.

Nagisirem: (Estos sujetos preferirían traicionar a Athena antes que luchar en contra de su familia).

Seraín: …

Trunks: Ya oíste a tus tíos.

Goten: No nos estas abandonando ya que esto es lo que nosotros queremos, al contrario nos estas apoyando es una promesa, gracias Seraín.

Seraín: Yo… Lo lamento, prometo volver…

Dijo sin poder evitar romper en llanto y correr en dirección contraria a donde estaban sus tíos.

Goten: Trunks yo también quiero llorar.

Trunks: Cállate y prepárate ahí vienen.

Los 2 santos dorados corrieron a toda velocidad hacia Goten y Trunks y justo cuando estaban por impactar una gran luz dorada se elevó al cielo y Seraín dejo de sentir el cosmos de sus dos amigos justo cuando estaba corriendo por los verdes campos a punto de llegar a la ruptura de la cúpula, pero el impacto lo hizo caer al suelo y una vez en el suelo este no pudo evitar gritar de rabia y frustración mientras lloraba y arrancaba el césped una y otra vez, cada vez con más desesperación sin importarle que las manos le sangraran luego de dejarse la garganta con gritos furia solo se escuchaba un llanto vacío que transmitía sufrimiento y desesperación.

Genias: (Lo lamento Seraín).

Capno: Volvamos con Athena.

Kerteros: El señor Nagisirem se ve a enojar, su misión era llevarle a ese pequeño que escapo, pero supongo que siempre puedo terminar el trabajo.

No paso ni un segundo cuando el brazo de Capno estaba puesto justo en el cuello del espectro.

Capno: Si quieres conservar tu cabeza no des un paso más en esa dirección.

Kerteros: Esta bien, dejare al niño en paz suéltame por favor.

Genias: Vámonos ya.

Dijo la guerrera dorada mientras en cada mano sostenía a uno de los híbridos.

Nota: Este es un capítulo especial que voy a dejar con una duración extendida un poco más larga de lo usual. Lamento la tardanza en subir este cap, pero como se pueden dar cuenta me tomó un poco más de tiempo.


End file.
